Party in the Seireitei
by Skeleton With Skin
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on in the Thirteen Court Guards when there isn't a world threatening event? Men's genital names, party planning committees, and love triangles galore. OCXRenjiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A black haired girl crept quietly past the Squad Six Barracks. Her name was Yasu Fujioka and she was the Fourth Seat of the Fourth Squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"What is a squad four doing over here?"

Yasu looked up from the ground and spotted Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa walking towards her from the direction of the Squad Eleven Barracks.

"Going for a... walk." Yasu decided, smiling at the men.

"It's dangerous to be walking alone at night, you might find yourself in an ugly situation." Yumichika warned.

"_SHHHHHH!_" Ikkaku hissed, flapping his arms to try and quiet the others down. Yumichika quickly dodged away from Ikkaku's hand.

"You almost hit my eyebrow!" He cried. "My beautiful, beautiful, eyebrow..." He began stroking it subconsciously.

"Did you hear that?" Ikkaku asked, putting a hand behind his ear to try and listen harder. "It's the faint sound of yelling... Someone's in a fight! This is my lucky, lucky, day!" He chanted, doing a little dance.

"It's true what they say about those Squad Eleven guys." Yasu shook her head.

"What do they say?" Yumichika asked, getting closer to Yasu. "Do they talk about how beautiful we are?"

"Umm..." Yasu said slowly, trying to take a step back. "Where are you two headed?"

"In the direction of the fighting, of course!" Ikkaku said, pointing towards the faint yelling that was coming from the Squad Six Barracks.

A bottle of conditioner went flying over their heads.

"What did that accomplish?" Renji Abarai's voice could be heard through an open window.

"I got rid of the damn thing!" The voice of the Third Seat of the Sixth Division, Saiko Shimada, could be heard shouting back. "If all you're going to do is bitch and moan about it, I'm getting rid of it!"

"I called dibs on that bottle and you know it!"

"I called dibs a good point oh-nine seconds before you did!"

Ikkaku ran to the bottle of conditioner. "Gonna make my way into this one. Yes I am~!" He sang.

"Don't be an idiot, please," Yumichika sighed.

"Make me," Ikkaku challenged.

"I think that's Saiko and Renji fighting..." Yasu said, picking out the voices of her friends. "Though who else would be fighting over conditioner?" She questioned, looking over at Ikkaku.

"Is that supposed to be a bald joke?" Ikkaku demanded.

"What?" Yasu asked.

"I'll have you know I can use conditioner just as well as anyone with hair." He explained, crossing his arms. "Now, to the Squad Six Barracks!" He declared, marching in that direction.

"Is Abarai here?" A voice whispered from behind Yasu. A slender, white haired girl with an eye patch over her left eye by the name of Saiko appeared from the shadows. "If either of you tell Abarai I came back here for the conditioner..." she looked between Yasu and Yumichika before drawing a thumb across her neck. Yasu looked at Saiko's eye-patch and felt a twinge of guilt, remembering the situation that caused Saiko to lose her eye.

Renji crept around the corner, "What are you doing here?" he demanded, seeing Saiko. She vanished from his sight in a second and he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Yumichika asked, pointing to himself

"I... I thought I saw..." Renji muttered.

"Me. He saw me," Yasu said, waving to the shadows that she knew Saiko was now hiding in.

Renji jumped in surprise at Yasu's voice. "Y-yeah, Yasu." He lied, turning to her. "Hi, Yasu! I was just... Uh... Walking... The night air is so... invigorating..." Renji looked around at the people he was standing by. "I didn't know you hung around with Squad Eleven," He said to Yasu.

"Yeah well, you know... Expanding my horizons." Yasu explained. Renji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where's your shadow?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh... Hana wanted to stay at home he was too chick—I mean, tired. He was too tired to accompany me tonight."

* * *

><p>Ikkaku held the bottle of conditioner out to Saiko teasingly. "Ha-ha! Got your bottle!" He laughed. "What're you gonna do now? Fight me for it? Argue with me? Yell at me?"<p>

"You're into Smoe, aren't you?" Saiko asked, snatching the bottle back. "And of course I'm not going to yell at you. Thanks for finding my conditioner bottle for me." Saiko said, patting Ikkaku on the head. "So smooth..." She admired before walking away.

Ikkaku took a deep breath. "Someday," he pouted.

Saiko returned, with Ikkaku to the scene of the crime, the bottle of conditioner tucked safely away in her top.

"I see you're out and about, Abarai," Saiko said as she approached him. "Not looking for that conditioner, are you?"

"Why would I be looking for something as stupid as conditioner?" Renji scoffed.

"Hi, Saiko," Yasu said, giving her a small wave. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know," Saiko sighed, "as good as I can be with the work load and the idiot boss." She shot Renji a teasing grin.

"Hey!"

"How about yourself?" Saiko asked before Renji could keep shouting.

"I'm amazing... really..." She tugged on her sleeve a bit. "Just you know... Everything's normal, nothing's out of the ordinary... Hey, when are we going to have another meeting?"

"Meeting?" Renji questioned.

"Yeah, the woman's association." Yasu explained.

"That's a real thing? I thought it was a joke; you guys really get together and have planned pillow fights and kissing practice?" Ikkaku laughed.

"Kissing practice, yes, the pillow fights only take place when we're properly nude and oiled." Saiko explained.

"Wh-what?"

"How ugly, you're drooling!" Yumichika cried, taking a step away from Ikkaku. "Disgusting."

Ikkaku quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Is that true? Is that what you do when you get together?"

Yasu turned bright red and Renji patted her on the head. "Don't worry, Yasu, we know they're joking around."

"Yeah, no one was picturing you oiling each other up and gently—"

Ikkaku was cut off as Renji reached over and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Those thoughts are terribly ugly. You should be ashamed of yourself." Yumichika chastised.

"Oh trust me; these thoughts are _far_ from ugly..." Ikkaku explained, smiling to himself.

"Well. I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed..." Saiko stretched and the bottle of conditioner fell out of her top. "Gah!" She cried, fumbling to try and catch the bottle.

"Hey!" Renji cried, recognizing the object at once.

"Are you two seriously fighting over a bottle of cheap conditioner?" Yumichika asked.

"We're not fighting, we're having a heated dispute, because, _Shimada_ here stole _my_ conditioner."

"Heated dispute? Why so formal, Renji?" Yasu questioned.

"I didn't steal it. I called dibs," Saiko protested.

"What's so special about it?" Ikkaku asked, inspecting the bottle Saiko had in her hand.

"It's the last bottle in the barracks." Saiko sighed. "At least until someone goes shopping."

"Why don't you just share?" Yumi offered.

"No one asked you!" Renji shouted at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Saiko demanded of Yumichika.

"You can't just _share_ it!" Renji added.

"Idiot!"

"Dumbass!"

"Such ugly words..." Yumichika muttered, looking away with a small tear in his eye.

"Did you hear that?" Yasu asked suddenly.

"What?"

"It sounded like the wind... But the trees aren't moving..."

"I didn't hear anything," Renji said.

"What an ugly sound, I hate the wind, it messes up my hair," Yumichika said, smoothing his hair down.

"Shh, there it is again... Like a little... _Whoosh_."

Saiko suddenly went wide eyed and shoved the bottle of conditioner in Renji's hand before quickly standing at attention.

"What are you—"

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, whooshed into the scene.

"Did I not tell you to dispose of that?" Byakuya asked, staring down at the bottle in Renji's hands.

Saiko stuck her tongue out at Renji quickly before turning her attention back to her Captain. "Good evening, Captain."

Byakuya looked over the rest of the group. "Who are you? What are you doing by the Squad Six Barracks?"

Yasu bowed. "Yasu Fujioka, squad four, fourth seat. We were going for a night time stroll. Who are you?"

"Who am _I_?" Byakuya asked, pointing to himself.

"I'm kidding, I know who you are."

While Byakuya had his back turned, Renji tried to shove the bottle into Saiko's hands. "I was wrong, I don't want it, you keep it." He whispered.

"No, no, really, it's for you." She whispered back, pushing the conditioner on him once more.

"I insist,"

"No, really, your hair is far more damaged than mine, you really need it."

"No I—" Renji fumbled the bottle and it dropped to the ground, exploding around the bottom of Byakuya's robes.

"Oooh, a fight!" Ikkaku said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, I'm afraid that we must excuse ourselves," Yumichika said, grabbing Ikkaku's arm.

Byakuya looked down at his robe and then back up at Renji and Saiko.

"I've never thought of using conditioner as fabric softener before, let me know how it works..." Yasu said.

Byakuya ignored this.

"At least you smell nice now?"

Renji shot her a _what the hell are you doing_ look over his captain's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take him seriously."

Byakuya turned to Yasu. "I think it is best if you return to your quarters and get out of my sight."

"I would have preferred to have it soften my hair..." Saiko sighed, running a hand through her snow white hair. "It's like grass... So sun damaged..."

"How ugly," Yumichika commented. "Beautiful people always take proper care of their hair," he gently patted his.

"No one asked you, peacock freak."

"You're just jealous of the beauty of my eyebrows."

"When you go to the zoo, do male peacocks throw up their plumage when you walk past?"

"I don't think that matters right now..." Yumichika coughed.

Yasu giggled for a moment before covering her mouth.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ikkaku demanded.

"Huh? No, no... It's... Peacock?" Yasu asked. "I didn't even think of that, but it's so true!"

"Tch," Yumichika began to stroke his eyebrows self-consciously.

"It's okay, I like peacocks... But, apparently they like you more."

"On the count of three, I'll kick the conditioner bottle to distract the captain and we run away." Renji said to Saiko.

"Okay," Saiko agreed. "One..."

"Two..." Renji counted.

Saiko jumped up and backwards onto a rooftop. "_You're on your own, Abarai!_" She called down to him before running away, disappearing from sight within a second.

"Wh-what? _HEY! GET BACK HERE!_" Renji shouted at no one.

"Ikkaku, we need to get back to the barracks. We have a meeting early tomorrow." Yumichika interrupted.

"We do?" Ikkaku questioned.

"Yes. With the captain. Remember?"

"Ummm..."

"Let's go."

Yasu perked up at Kenpachi's name. "Oh... You know I should probably walk you guys back... In case something spills and needs to be cleaned up... Yeah..."

Byakuya looked at the bottom of his robes with the conditioner around him and then to Yasu.

"You wouldn't mind just... Wiping up the rest of that with your robes would you? I mean... It's already dirty..."

Byakuya looked at Yasu, horrified that she would ask such a thing of him.

"Sh-she doesn't mean it, Captain." Renji said quickly. "She's just delusional from exhaustion. You know how easily those Squad Fours get worn out."

"Hmm..." Byakuya muttered, turning away so his hair would flow out behind him.

"Captain..." Renji muttered, frowning at him. "Are you the one that's been using all the conditioner in the barracks?"

"Don't be ridiculous,"

"I really want to touch it…" Yasu mumbled absentmindedly.

"You can touch me." Ikkaku leaned down so she could rub his shiny head.

Yasu blushed, "No, no that's okay. It wouldn't prove anything…" She looked up at Byakuya. "Why are you so tall, Sixth Captain?"

"Well we better get going; you're welcome to accompany us, Yasu." Ikkaku flashed a seductive smile.

"Uhm." Yasu took a step back making Ikkaku's smile turn into a frown.

Byakuya took this moment to whoosh away.

"Awh, look he left a trail of conditioner behind him… that's going to be a beez to clean up in the morning."

"Then why don't you take care of it now?" Renji offered.

"Because I'm busy." Yasu said, matter of fact.

"You're just going to push it off on someone else tomorrow, aren't you?"

Saiko faded in from the shadows behind Renji. "Cool, the Captain left."

Renji jumped and spun around. "You! You ditched me!"

She shrugged, "Sorry, Abarai, but I was fearing for my life and I didn't want you slowing me down."

Yumi examined his nails, waiting impatiently for Ikkaku and Yasu to accompany him back to his barracks.

"You can't just leave your superiors like that!" Renji shouted.

Saiko looked down at her feet. "You're right, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Renji looked slightly taken aback at his friend's sudden passiveness. "Yeah well… don't do it again!"

"I won't,"

"Did you hear that again? The whooshing is back." Yasu spoke quietly.

"I do not 'whoosh'." Byakuya said from somewhere unknown.

"Yes, you do." Yasu nodded.

"C-captain? Where are you?" Renji turned around trying to spot his superior.

"You are all standing outside my window." He informed them, his voice slightly strained with annoyance.

Yasu looked up, seeing Byakuya peering down through his open bedroom window. "Hmm, I always thought the Captain's rooms would be in a more… private location."

"Why aren't you at home, Captain?" Saiko questioned.

"I have an early day tomorrow. There's a seat meeting at seven in the morning." Byakuya informed her.

"What? I thought it was at eight."

"I pushed it forwards an hour."

"That's not—"

"Six then, I'll keep making it earlier…" Byakuya warned.

"Captain, come on that's—" Renji tried to argue, but was cut off.

"Five o'clock, don't be late." And with that the Sixth Captain slammed his window shut.

"Well if we're all leaving… Uhm, does anyone know where Captain Zaraki is? Not that I need to know or anything I was just… you know making friendly conversation." Yasu babbled on nervously, trying to sound inconspicuous.

"He's training." Ikkaku informed her.

"Oh so he's not in his room then?" Yasu asked, doing her best to look nonchalant.

"I doubt it."

Saiko groaned, "I can't believe we have to get up before five tomorrow…"

Renji sighed. "We should get back to bed, shouldn't we."

"'Back to bed' Eh?" Ikkaku winked at them.

"Yeah, _back_, because Saiko decided to wake me up to bother me about the condition that wound up getting spilt… because of her." Renji threw Saiko a glare.

"You're the one that dropped it!" Saiko defended.

"Well, this was interesting, nice seeing all of you but I'm going to go… this way." Yasu pointed in the direction of squad eleven.

Saiko sighed, "I'm going to bed, with my sun damaged, hay textured hair. Because _someone_ dropped the conditioner." She gave Renji over dramatic puppy dog eyes.

"Oooh no, you can't put this one on me!" Renji shouted.

"I blame the Sixth Captain, he used all of it when you could have just as easily scooped it back into the bottle." Yasu shrugged.

"Is that what you do when you clean things?" Renji stopped fighting with Saiko and looked over at Yasu.

She nodded. "Yeah, it works for everything, spilled cereal, spilled soap, spilled toothpaste… I'm not about to waste things Renji." Yasu shook her head.

Everyone paused for a moment, thinking this over.

"Gross… Don't take this personally Yasu, but… please get someone else to clean squad six's barracks." Saiko made a face.

"You can keep cleaning squad eight's, especially if you wear this." Shunsui, the Eighth Captain appeared, holding up a skimpy French maid's costume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Would you quit looking at me like that?" Renji peered down at Saiko.

"Like what?" Saiko looked back at him with a really sad eye as they stood outside squad six's barracks enjoying a late night conversation with their fellow guards.

"With your huge bug eye, it's creepy."

Saiko's eye began to water from being open so long. "Do you feel bad for me yet?"

"Tch, never." Renji narrowed his eyes at her.

"Renji! Be nice!" Yasu scolded before patting Saiko on the arm. "He didn't mean it Saiko, he loves your eyes, really!"

"What? No I don't!"

Yasu dropped her already quiet voice to a whisper. "He does." She nodded.

Shunsui persisted to wave the small maid's uniform in Yasu's face. "It's made of the finest fabrics, they won't rip when you bend over, I guarantee."

Yasu's eyes widened. "I'm okay, really."

Saiko took the uniform for the Eighth Captain.

"You're going to wear it?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course not, I'm going to properly dispose of it."

"D-dispose of it?"

"Yes, burning it is the only way." Saiko nodded.

"I agree," Renji took the uniform from her. "Let's go."

"Good night all, I'll be sure this thing is gone by tomorrow." And with that the two of them left for their barracks.

"Hey where'd everyone go?" Yasu looked around noticing most of the group had gone their separate ways.

"I'm still here, guess it's just the two of us now." Shunsui smiled.

"Actually…" Ikkaku said holding up a finger to remind them of his presence.

Shunsui pushed him away with a hand to the face then smiled at Yasu once again, "So…" He winked.

Renji, remembering he had left one of his best friends in the care of the Eighth Captain, hurriedly walked back out of his barracks. He grabbed Yasu's wrist, "I'm walking you back to squad four." Renji marched off, dragging her along.

"But ... Captain Zaraki…" Yasu said sadly, reaching out in the direction of squad eleven.

"What's that all about? I can't imagine you having anything to do with that meat head." Renji questioned.

"We're actually best friends…" Yasu lied as they walked along.

"Bull shit."

Yasu sighed. "It… was a bet."

"Huh?"

"The squad four has this ongoing bet that Captain Zaraki… has a name for… you know."

"A name for what?" Renji asked, hoping he wouldn't regret the question.

"His… second name."

"His sword doesn't have a name, everyone knows that."

"Not his sword… his other sword, his… man sword." Yasu blushed.

Renji stiffened.

"I have a lot of money on this… so I was going to sneak into his room and find proof."

"That sounds like a terrible idea! If he caught you he'd slice you in half!" Renji shouted as they stopped outside squad four.

"A lot of money, Renji."

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Listen, if you're really going to go through with this, at least take Saiko with you, you know how she is about sneaking around."

"Yeah," Yasu nodded. "Will you ask her for me?"

"Ask her if she'll help you find out Zaraki's 'second name'?"

"Thanks!" Yasu waved before running inside.

Renji stood outside a moment, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, after the Squad Six meeting ended, Renji blocked Saiko's path.<p>

"Saiko, look, I have to ask you something..." He said. Saiko blushed, looking up at her Lieutenant.

"Wh-what?"

"It's about... Yasu, I guess..." Renji said.

"Oh, well..." Saiko muttered, looking down at her feet. She could feel her throat start to close. "I hope you two are very happy together." She said huskily.

"What? What are you talking about?" Renji asked, frowning at Saiko. Her eyes widened for a moment before she looked up at Renji, narrowing them.

"What are _you_ talking about?" She asked, trying to cover for her assumption.

"Obviously _not_ the same thing." Renji said, still frowning at his underling. "Anyway," he said, shaking his head. "She wants you to help her sneak into Captain Zaraki's room. The reason... Isn't important..." Renji scratched the back of his head and looked away. "So don't ask," he finished, glancing down at Saiko.

"Okay!" Saiko said, saluting him. She paused for a moment and lowered her voice. "What's the reason?"

"I said don't ask!"

"Well I can't agree to helping if I don't know what it is I'm doing!"

Renji looked flustered. "Just... ask Yasu, I don't want to explain it."

"I can't ask her, she's not here... Why can't you just tell me.?"

"I just... I don't..." Renji began clenching and unclenching his fist repeatedly, trying to think of a way to explain it without having to say it. "I... She needs..." He sighed. "Dammit..."

"Why won't you look at me?" Saiko asked, grabbing Renji's arm. She gasped, suddenly. "Is this something that's going to get me killed?"

"Don't be stupid," Renji said, looking down at Saiko. "She just... needs some information, some secret information the Eleventh Captain is withholding."

"What does she need Squad Eleven information for? For that matter, why do _we_ need Squad Eleven information?"

"_We_ don't. I couldn't care less. In fact, I care so little I wish I never knew about it!"

"Well, what does it have to do with? Come on, Abarai, just tell me."

"It's... a name..."

"Ooooh!" Saiko muttered, nodding her head.

Renji sighed in relief. "You know what I'm talking about."

"The fact that his Zanpakuto doesn't have a name?"

"No... Everyone knows it doesn't have a name. It's a different name... A _personal_ name."

"His middle name?"

"No! A... different one..."

"I don't know what other name there is."

"For... Something... 'Below the belt.'"

Saiko paused. "Ooooh!"

"You get it?"

"He named his knee-caps?" Saiko asked, making a face.

"No!" Renji pulled on his hair a bit. "Okay, how can I tell you so you'll understand... It's his... 'second sword' you know?" Renji motioned to his crotch.

Saiko turned bright red. "Abarai, I couldn't... We're in public."

"That's not what I mean!"

"So you mean Captain Zaraki keeps his sword there? That seems like a dangerous place for it... Doesn't he have a sheath?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with his sword!" Renji sighed and lowered his voice. "Yasu needs help finding out the name of Captain Zaraki's... Manhood..."

"His manhood?"

"Yeah his... You know..."

"He's a woman?"

"_No dammit!_" Renji shouted before lowering his voice again. "His cock name, okay? Yasu needs help finding out Captain Zaraki's cock name."

"Well, duh..."

"What...?" Renji asked slowly.

"Obviously, what else would you have meant? I was just having you on; do you really think that I'm _that_ dim?"

Renji went wide eyed for a moment before narrowing them. "Forget you! I'm _out of here_!" He stormed off.

"You weren't supposed to leave..." Saiko sighed, watching Renji walk away sadly. She fixed her eyes on the ground and made her way to find Yasu.

* * *

><p>"And then it squirted all over! It was <em>so<em> funny, you should have been there Hana!" Yasu exclaimed, finishing up her story of last night's adventures.

Hanataro stood before his superior. "Thank you for letting me sleep…"

"Oh, no problem… that's what friends are for, right!" Yasu handed him a mop. "Anyway, now you get to clean up the conditioner that the Sixth Captain whooshed all over squad six." She smiled warmly at him.

Hanataro slinked out of the room, head hanging low even though he was used to such chores being pushed off onto him.

"Hana wait! I'll go with you." Yasu nodded.

He turned back, "You're going to help me?" Hanataro looked slightly relieved.

"Oh no, no, I'm just going to go with you, I need to talk to Saiko about something."

"Oh…"

The two made their way to the squad six barracks, Yasu leading and Hanataro trying to hall his mop and bucket as he stumbled along behind her.

"It was right around here, Hana." Yasu pointed to the alley way Byakuya had swooshed down the night before.

"Does conditioner dry?" Hanataro asked, looking weary.

Yasu shrugged. "I think I can smell it though… it was really strong, like _sakura_ petals. So we must be in the right place."

"What are you doing back here?" A deep voice asked from behind Yasu.

She spun around, startled "Never mind, it's just the Sixth Captain. Do you ever wash your clothes?"

Byakuya started down at her big challenging eyes.

Hanataro put his nose on the ground in a deep bow. "We're here on janitorial duties, Captain Kuchiki."

"That's kind of gross." Yasu continued, false confidence allowing her to continue with the insults.

Byakuya managed to look slightly flustered. "I washed my _hakama_… you are smelling my natural scent." He flipped his long dark hair over his shoulder.

"Oh, Yasu, Hanataro, Captain Kuchiki… What an interesting group of friends, I didn't know you were pals!" Saiko walked up to the group, mock surprise in her voice.

"Do not associate me with them." Byakuya dismissed.

"Don't associate me with him." Yasu shook her head at Byakuya.

"Such disrespect, perhaps you do not understand that I am a higher ranking Captain."

"Oh you're right, Sixth Captain," Yasu exclaimed before taking a low bow next to Hanataro. "Let me kiss the ground at your feet for someone so Noble as you."

"Are you mocking me?"

"My apologies, Captain Kuchiki. I'm have a bad day." Saiko spoke up.

"I don't care how your day is going, just don't let it affect your work. Make sure these two clean up and get out of here." Byakuya turned away, his hair flowing and whooshed back inside.

Saiko turned to Yasu, "I know he's stuck up but you can't do that if you want to get anywhere beyond fourth seat."

"I know, I know… it's just… I can't stand people like that, he's so full of himself! I owe it to myself and the people we grew up with to take him down a few pegs." Yasu crossed her arms.

Hanataro, never straightening out from his bow, began scrubbing the ground.

Saiko sighed, "I know… He's a good guy deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep…" Five minutes passed as she continued. "Deep, deep, down."

Renji, after finishing a loop of anger, had caught up with the three of them.

Saiko crossed her arms. "You have fun on your PMS induced walk of bitchyness?"

Ikkaku glanced excitedly between Renji and Saiko, hoping they would start fighting again. "Come _oooon_. Come _oooon!_" He began to do a little dance. "Come on _luuuck_!"

"Hana, you missed a spot!" Yasu pointed in front of Hanataro.

"Yes," Hanataro continued scrubbing.

Yasu sighed happily. "I love cleaning."

"You're so… good at it." Renji commented, watching Yasu stand by as Hanataro scrubbed the stone path.

"Oh! Did you talk to Saiko about our plan?"

Renji face turned dark.

Yumichika checked the time on his phone before tapping Ikkaku's shoulder impatiently. "We have guard rounds."

"But, but…" Ikkaku glanced at Renji and Saiko. "Fine…"

The two of them walked away, Ikkaku looking back longingly every few moments until they were out of sight.

"Is he who you're looking for?" Hisagi, lieutenant of the ninth squad rounded a corner and pointed to Renji.

Izuru Kira rounded the corner after his friend and sighed. "Yeah… Hi Renji… I was looking for you…" He flipped his hair out of his eyes.

Hisagi looked around, "What a diverse group of people."

"Watch where you step, the floor's wet." Yasu warned quietly.

Kira looked down at his now soaked sandals and sighed heavily.

"L-Lieutenant Hisagi." Saiko's face became flushed. "Hi…"

"Hi?" Hisagi nodded in her direction.

"I'm uh, squad six, third seat."

"Yeah. I've seen you around before."

"Oh… Sorry… I'm, I'm rambling…" She scratched the back of her head and laughed too loud.

Hisagi took a step back.

"Watch out for the bucket!" Yasu cried, too softly.

Hanataro looked over and sighed as the bucket was kicked and spilled down the street. "Umm… I finished cleaning…" He said motioning to the floor that had not only been washed but completely polished, even under everyone's feet, though they had never moved.

Hisagi looked down and admired his reflection on the ground. "Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"C-can I go now?" Hanataro questioned nervously.

"No! You have to mop up that spilled water." Yasu pointed the stream of water running along the stone path.

Hisagi looked behind himself, "Sorry about that…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Saiko, don't forget the meeting tomorrow morning." Yasu said.

"What meeting?" Renji questioned, looking between the two girls with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd tell you, but I'd have to cut off your man piece, sorry sir."

Renji's eyes widened dramatically. "Jesus, did you really have to go that far?"

Yasu nodded, "It's in the contract."

"I learned my lesson the hard way." Hanataro commented as he tried to scoop the spilled water back into the bucket because he knew Yasu would yell at him for wasting it if he didn't try.

"He wouldn't be missing much if you did cut it off." Saiko grinned at Renji.

"Th-that's not true!" Renji turned red. "What's wrong with you?"

Hisagi patted Renji's shoulder. "It's okay, your secret is safe with me."

"Don't touch me!"

"This is awkward." Yasu blushed. "I'm sorry Renji, I had no idea."

"What are you talking about? She's teasing me!" Renji pointed accusingly at Saiko.

"Okay," Yasu nodded.

"Teasing you as only a scorned lover could…" Saiko grinned maliciously.

Renji continued to fume.

"Kidding! Oh wow, Abarai, you should see your face. I don't know where it ends and your hair begins!"

"Scorned lover, huh?" Hisagi looked between the two.

"We're not lovers, and we never have been!" Renji shouted.

"Oh? Cool." Hisagi smiled at Saiko.

Renji glanced between him and Saiko. "But we could be!"

"But you're not." Yasu shook her head.

Saiko frowned at Renji. "What's wrong with you? Are you ill?" She put a pale hand on his forehead. "I just burned you twice in a row and you haven't yelled at me."

Renji smacked her hand away. "Leave me alone! I'm not ill!"

"That's more like it." Saiko let out a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So what else do you have planned for today? This conditioner thing was pretty much all that was on my agenda so…" Yasu trailed off as she stood alongside her friends.

Hanataro sighed and began secretly mopping up the water Hisagi had spilled, before Yasu could notice and scold him for not trying to scoop the liquid back into the bucket.

"We have work… things to do, you know, lieutenant stuff." Renji informed her, unsure of himself.

"Like fighting to the death over hair products?" Yasu offered, smiling.

"We weren't fighting 'to the death', that's an over exaggeration."

Saiko turned to Hisagi, "The hair product part is not. He wouldn't let a _girl_ take the last conditioner in the barracks."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow at Renji.

"Oh dear…." Saiko blushed suddenly.

"What?" Renji scowled at her.

"No, no, I just remembered I forgot to separate my laundry from all of you boys in squad six…"

"What does that matter?"

"Well…" Saiko trailed off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the squad six barracks, Byakuya picked up a laundered robe from the pile of clean clothes. He held it up to a near by window, making sure it was rid of all lint before he allowed himself to wear it. To his dismay, lint fuzz was not the only thing stuck to his clothing. One of Saiko's small lacy thongs smiled at him from against the black fabric.<p>

* * *

><p>Renji tried to hold back a laugh. "I wish I was there to see his face…"<p>

"I wish I was there to pick up the laundry…" Hisagi smirked.

"That's so nice of you!" Yasu exclaimed. "The Sixth Captain would probably throw that thong in a fit of rage!"

"That's what I was thinking…"

"Captain Kuchiki throwing the thong in a fit of rage…" Renji said slowly, trying to imagine it.

"_Why. Is. This. HERE!" Byakuya threw the thong with all his might, but it merely floated to the floor in front of him like a sakura petal._

Renji quickly shook off the thought.

"You're not imagining them right." Saiko shook her head at Renji.

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes, you think they're blue, but they're not, they're yellow."

"I don't give a damn what color they are!" Renji roared. "I'm not even thinking about it anymore!"

"Such lies Abarai." Saiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're so stylish, Saiko." Yasu smiled at her.

"I have many styles and colors, but the particular ones I'm thinking of are yellow."

"That's very interesting. What would you say yoru favorite color is?" Hisagi questioned.

"Stop. Please." Renji begged.

Hanataro kept his head down as he watched his feet awkwardly. "I shouldn't be listening to this."

"You're right! Keep scrubbing!" Yasu scolded.

"But I'm finished." Hanataro picked up the bucket.

"Oh… Well, that was easy. I guess we better get going then… unless you have any other tasks that need my careful touch?"

Hana's eyes begin to droop with the suggestion.

"Oh, Yasu, all this talk of panties reminds me, I have been informed of the mission that you need my assistance with and I will give it very willingly." Saiko saluted.

"Why is squad four being assigned to a mission?" Hisagi asked.

Renji began to blush. "You really don't want to know…"

"You asked Loey for help? Isn't that cheating…" Hana pointed out.

"Shh, you won't tell will you Hana?" Yasu began stroking his hair.

"I'm afraid of what you'll do to me if I—"

"Oh I knew I could count on you!" Yasu gave him a quick hug before turning her attention back to the conversation.

Renji shook his head.

"Saiko, I will meet you where the water runs freely though confined by a closet that only the fairest can enter as the sun fades just behind the shortest rice stalk."

"You mean meet her in the ladies bathroom at dusk?" Hisagi offered his translation.

"Shh Ninth Lieutenant!" Yasu shushed frantically.

Renji frowned at Hisagi. "How do you know that?"

"Shh, Abarai!" Saiko held a finger up to her lips. "Thanks Lieutenant Hisagi, I never would have figured that out on my own."

Renji eyed Hisagi suspiciously.

"The Ninth Lieutenant must have the mind of a women." Yasu nodded.

"Yeah." Renji turned his attention to her.

"Or I understand the minds of women." Hisagi corrected.

"Hmm…" Yasu tapped her bottom lip.

"You should take some lessons from Lieutenant Hisagi, Abarai, you could do a lot better at understanding women." Saiko pointed out.

"I understand women just fine." Renji narrowed his eyes.

"Which is why you and the third seat fight all the time?" Hanataro asked, genuinely curious and trying to figure it out.

Renji shot him a nasty glare.

"What?"

Yasu shook her head. "You don't know the first thing about women, Renji."

"I know plenty…" Renji defended, surprised that even Yasu was beginning to gang up on him.

"Like what?" She smiled.

"I don't think I should be listening to this." Hanataro reached up to cover his ears.

"Shh, Hana, you could learn something valuable."

"I know that women want to be left alone when they're upset." Renji started.

"No we don't, we want people by us." Saiko said.

"Anytime I come by you, you yell at me!"

"Exactly! I need someone to yell at! So act like a man and stand there and take it!"

"I _am_ a man and I don't need to go out of my way to get brow-beaten by you1" Renji shouted.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi sat down at his desk in the squad eleven barracks, though with his broad muscles he was much too large for the chair. "Okay… where's the pen?" He searched the desk before picking up a small ball point pen. "I hold it like this, right?"<p>

Yachiru humped down off his shoulder and took a piece of paper off the pile sitting infront of her captain. "No like this, Kenny!" She took the pen and began drawing a picture.

"That's nice."

* * *

><p>"I bet you think women like to get flowers too." Yasu challenged.<p>

"Uh… yeah?" Renji said, unsure.

"Wow, you're good."

Hisagi clapped slowly.

Renji's eye brow twitched in annoyance. "I don't need your patronizing attitude, Hisagi."

"I'm not going to ask my question with all these people here." Kira said to Hisagi.

Hisagi nodded.

"Awh," Saiko waved sadly. "By Lieutenant Hisagi."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird, there's nothing great about that guy." Renji looked over at Saiko.

"Yeah, you're right… Except his hair… and his tattoos… and his eyes…"

"I guess this means we should disband…" Yasu said quietly.

Renji watched as Hisagi walked away. "I don't see it…" He grumbled.

"That's because he's wearing a baggy _hakama_, you'll have to stop him in the shower if you want to see it." Yasu whispered to him.

Renji jumped back, "What are you talking about?"

"Break!" Yasu clapped.

"Let me know when you do that, Abarai, I'll join you." Saiko offered.

"What's wrong with you?" Renji shouted.

"A lot of things." She sighed, "Well, we're off!"

"I thought you three were leaving." Renji watched Yasu and Saiko as they stood there, not moving.

"We will, once you leave, we can't have you knowing where we're going!"

Yasu linked arms with Saiko, "Come, Hana."

Hanataro sighed and picked up the bucket and followed the two girls.

"We're going on a secret under cover mission into undiscovered, unexplored territory. It's going to be dangerous, possibly fatal, but I think if we work together we can be successful. You in?"

"I feel as though it would be pointless for me to answer this question because I already informed you I would assist you with your mission." Saiko declared. "I can't guarantee you two will survive, but I will be able to extract the information without a problem. Hopefully… He's not going to be anywhere near the squad eleven barracks when this is happening, right? He'll be at least half an hours run away?"

Without issue the three arrived at the squad four barracks. Yasu shook her head, "This is my stop, we'll explain everything later… meet us at the central ladies washroom at dusk." She saluted and Hanataro obediently followed her inside.

Later that night Saiko walked down one of the dimly lit streets accompanied by the Ninth Lieutenant.

"Thanks for walking me to the ladies washroom, Lieutenant Hisagi, what a coincidence that we were both headed that way! Why were you headed that way again?"

"To make sure that there aren't any perverts peeping on the poor women." Hisagi explained.

"Like Captain Kyoraku?" Saiko pointed to Shunsui who was currently peeking through the bathroom window.

Yasu stood unaware on the other side of the window, fixing her makeup in the bathroom mirror.

"Wonderful architecture, I admire whoever decided to put a window to the ladies bathroom." Shunshui smiled to himself, enjoying the view.

"Captain Kyoraku? What are you doing?" Saiko asked.

Shunsui turned around, "Ah, hello, just admiring the architecture." He waved a hand.

Saiko stepped up and peered through the window. "The architecture, or Yasu?"

"Can I not admire both?"

"Sure, if you're a pervert."

"May I ask what you're doing here, Lieutenant Hisagi?" Shunsui turned his attention to Hisagi, avoiding Saikos accusation.

"Making sure Saiko arrived at her destination safely." Hisagi smiled and nodded toward Saiko.

Saiko blushed. "You're such a good guy, Lieutenant Hisagi."

Yasu stepped out of the bathroom. "I thought I heard voices, uhm." She looked around at the men standing next to Saiko. "I don't know if I made this clear before but, this is kind of a…" Yasu's voice dropped to a whisper. "Secret mission… That means you can't bring friends." She nodded toward Shunsui and Hisagi.

"Hmm, secret mission? What kind of secret mission could the three of you be taking part in?" Shunsui scratched his chin and looked Saiko, Yasu, and Hanataro up and down.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Hisagi, I must be off. Thank you for taking me here safely." Saiko bowed.

"What?" Hisagi questioned.

"That's why you were coming here… remember?"

"Oh… yeah."

Saiko giggled, "You're so forgetful, Lieutenant."

"Let's talk about this inside the water closet." Yasu pointed behind herself as she watched Shunsui wearily.

"Even better, let's talk about it on the way to our destination." Saiko waved franticly to Hisagi. "Bye Lieutenatn Hisagi!"

Hisagi waved slowly back, confused at her enthusiasm.

"Come back soon now~!" Shunsui waved at the girls.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here's the plan." Yasu spoke finally, as the three reached the outside of Kenpachi's window. "Saiko, you sneak in through the window and make sure no one's in there. If not, run around and open the door for me."<p>

Saiko tapped on the other side of the glass window. "I'm already in… Do you want me to just open this or…?"

The eleventh captain let out a loud snore from behind Saiko.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S IN HERE!" Saiko covered her mouth and dropped her voice to a whisper. "_Holy shit… he's in here."_

"Saiko made it in… we can do it, we just have to be very quiet…" Yasu put a finger to her lips, turning to Hanataro.

Saiko slide open the window. "Seriously, I think it'd just be easiest to do this. He looks like he's pretty out of it…."

Kenpachi began swinging his sword in his sleep. "Mmm, I'll kill you all… I'll prove my strength." He slipped over and hugged his blade close to his chest. "I love you, tool with which I use to prove my strength."

"I'm glad I'm not in Squad eleven… My captain isn't nearly as scary when he talks in his sleep." Saiko frowned.

"Maybe if he keeps talking like that no one will hear us rummaging around." Yasu carefully climbed in through the open window. "If you had a second name, where would you keep it?"

"The second drawer on the left." Kenpachi mumbled before rolling over again and letting out another loud snore.

"Wow, that made things easy… really easy if there were any drawers in here…" Yasu looked around, disappointed.

"Maybe he'll just tell us if we ask nicely?" Saiko leaned down to Kenpachi's ear. "Excuse me, Captain Zaraki?"

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He shouted, slashing in his sleep.

Saiko leaned out of the way. "That's nice, but first, can you tell me your 'other name' or the name of your 'second sword', please?"

"Second sword… one sword." Kenpachi hugged his sword again. "Ramming in the mountains… battering the ladies…" He snored.

Yasu made a face. "I don't understand, but he's making me nervous… Do you think he has a diary or something?" She looked him over. "He doesn't really look the type I suppose."

"That sounds… Painful. I don't want to be here much longer." Saiko tried to reach under Kenpachi's pillow to feel for a diary. "Nope, nothing there…"

"Saiko, how did you… be careful!"

Kenpachi scratched at his face with his sword.

"I don't think he writes anything down… maybe we should try asking him again." Yasu looked worried. "I'm sorry, I didn't plan this out very well."

"Don't worry, I've got this. Captain Zaraki, what is the name of your second sword?" Saiko demanded.

"Already said." Kenpachi rolled over.

Saiko thought back on what Kenpachi had said. "It must be… 'In the Mountains'! That's quite a long second name…"

Yasu leaned down next to Kenpachi's ear and whispered seductively. "Eleventh Captain, you… big boy?" She glanced at Saiko for conformation. "What's the name of your… reproductive instrument?" She looked to Saiko again.

Saiko nodded her approval.

"Hmmm, let me introduce you to my Battering Ram." Kenpachi groped his pillow.

"Uh… we need to get out of here before it gets…" Saiko trailed off, her eyes becoming wide.

"Thank goodness, that's it." Yasu turned off the tape recorder she had in her pocket. "I just won 800 yen! Let's get out of here." Yasu backed up toward the window. "It looks like we're 'In the Mountains'." She pointed to Kenpachi's tented blankets.

"I'm getting out of these mountains! I don't want to be here!" Saiko did a quick back flip out of Kenpachi's window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning the women of the Soul Society gathered for their weekly Women's Association Meeting.

Nanao promptly pushed Shunsui out of the room while the Eighth Captain reached for a hug as the members slowly began to fill the room

"Yes, the mission last night was a success." Saiko told Renji as she hurried to the meeting she was about to be late for.

Renji sped walked to keep up with his friend. "So… you… go it?"

"Yes. That's what I meant by 'success', I mean I achieved my goal, got the information I needed. Do you really not know what 'success' means, Abarai?"

"Shut up… So…" Renji's face began to turn a light red. "What is it?"

Saiko froze in her tracks. "Why the hell do you want to know?"

"I… I don't! Never mind!"

"You want to know if yours is cooler, don't you?" Saiko winked.

"No!"

* * *

><p>In the meeting room, Yasu arrived on time as usual and took a seat next to Hinamori.<p>

"Are we ready to begin?" Nanao picked up an attendance list and began to check off names.

Yasu mumbled to herself. "Where's Saiko? She's late again… Hurry, hurry Saiko."

* * *

><p>"I can't give that sort of information without gaining something in return…" Saiko explained to Renji, her interest clearly peaked.<p>

Renji glared at her. "Like what?"

"A name for a name sounds about right." She smirked.

"No way!"

"Fine, I guess you'll never know!" Saiko waved before quickly ducking into the meeting room.

"Hey!" Renji reached for the door before getting shoved back out by a bunch of hands.

"If you ever find a way in there, let me know." Shunsui said, leaning against the wall outside the door.

* * *

><p>"Yasu has some valuable information she'd like to share, don't you Yasu." Unohana smiled kindly at Yasu.<p>

"Oh what? Oh… you mean about the Eleventh Captain." Yasu looked down, shyly.

Unohana nodded.

"What are you talking about? What about that meat head?" Soi Fen asked.

"Well… I acquired some…. I found out his," Yasu's voice dropped to a whisper, "Second name."

All the ladies gasped and gathered closer around Yasu.

"It's something like 'woman skewer' isn't it?" Matsumoto questioned.

Hinamori began to blush. "Please, I don't feel I should know this kind of thing."

Yachiru sat at the head of the table, too enthralled with a cookie to know what the women of the association were discussing.

"You're surprisingly close, Rangiku. It's actually 'In the Mountains'." Saiko smiled widely.

"How is that close?" Matusmoto asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry, I mean," Saiko stood proudly like a super hero, "'BATTERING RAM'!"

"Second name, huh…" Soi Fen tapped her chin. "Do the other men have this… name for themselves?"

"I'm pretty sure all men do." Yasu nodded.

"Really? I didn't know that… do you know anyone else's?" Matsumoto asked.

"I know that Renji Abarai has one, though he was very reluctant to reveal it to me." Saiko pointed out.

"But could you get it from him?"

"With my womanly charms? Girl, I could get anything from anyone!"

"What do you think these are for?" Matsumoto pushed up her large breast proudly before high-fiving Saiko.

Hinamori turned bright red. "I don't know if we should do this…"

"We're going to find out more of their names? But I went through so much trouble to get the Eleventh Captains…" Yasu sighed. "Where's Hana when I need him."

"I think I would be good at finding these names." Soi Fen smiled slightly. "Allow me."

"We'll break it down so each person gets an even number of foes." Saiko wrote down all the male Shiniganmi that had the potential for a second name worth knowing. "If I _have_ to I guess, I'll seduce Lieutenant Hisagi."

"I can—" Kotetsu began but was cut off.

"I SAID I'LL DO IT!" Saiko grabbed Hisagi's name out of the pile.

Yachiru finished eating her cookie. "What are all these papers for?" She giggled and threw them up in the air.

"Pick up the paper, girls." Unohana smiled as everyone scrambled to pick up the little sheets in hopes of getting someone they wanted to know the second name of.

Soi Feng and Saiko ninja picked all of the papers out of the air.

"Your skills are admirable." Soi Fen complimented.

"Thank you." Saiko began to open the slips of paper she picked up. "Hmm, trade you?" She held out of one of the slips to Soi Fen.

"Gladly,"

"You two have to share the papers with everyone else." Unohana said.

"Fine…" Saiko sighed.

Yasu took a random paper out of Saiko's hands. "I'll just take one."

"Better take one more off my hands." Soi Fen slipped Yasu one of hers also.

"Who did you get, Yasu?" Matusmoto looked over expectantly.

Yasu sighed and looked at the paper. "Eighth Captain and… Sixth Captain." She sighed. "The pervert and the noble."

"Captain Kyoraku is not a pervert." Nanao defended.

"Suit yourself."

"Aw, I picked Captai Kuchiki because it'd be easy." Saiko pouted. "Now I'm stuck with," she looked at her other papers, "the Third, Sixth and Ninth Lieutenants…" Saiko shoved a slip into Hinamori's hand. "I don't want to talk to the Third Lieutenant, you're stuck with him."

"I heard he likes to show it off, down there." Yasu said quietly.

"Wave it around a little bit." Matusmoto added.

"What?" Hinamori blushed furiously

"Yaaay!" Yachiru started to wave a paper around. "Look, I taped it to a pencil so it makes a little flag~!"

Saiko leaned to Yasu. "You sure you don't want to trade back for Captain Kuchiki?" She waved Renji's paper in front of her face. "I'm willing to trade~!"

"You _don't_ want Renji? … I'll take him." Matsumoto winked.

"On second thought, never mind!" Saiko hugged her slips of paper protectively.

"Do you really want to trade your Captain for Renji? I could find out his name easy… I practically gave him his name." Yasu smiled.

"R-Really? I … didn't know that…" Saiko handed Yasu the paper. "You can just have it then, if you already know it… No point in trying to fight for something you've already got." She laughed awkwardly.

"What's wrong Saiko? You got sad! Here, you can have this long stick to wave around!" Yachiru handed Saiko a long stick.

"Good one, Lieutenant Kusajishi."

"Huh?" Yachiru looked around. "Good what?"

"I didn't really give him his name… Well I mean I used to call him 'Fish Stick' when he was still a student because one time I saw him peeing in a lake and—" Yasu started.

"Please! No more!" Hinamori cried out.

"Well, anyway, if that ends up being his name then," Yasu pointed to herself, "it was all me." She handed Saiko back the paper. "I know you'll have more fun finding this out than I will."

"Oh… Thanks…" Saiko took the paper and smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to trade, Saiko? I'll take either of the Lieutenants." Matusmoto offered.

"Who do you have?"

"Fourth division seventh seat and eleventh division third seat…" She sighed.

"What are we starting on?" Yachiru began to munch on more refreshments.

"We're finding out the other names." Saiko explained.

"What other names?"

"For their… second swords, you know, like your Captain's sword name is 'Battering Ram'."

"You're so silly, Kenny's sword doesn't have a name!" Yachiru giggled.

"Does someone else want to try and explain this?" Saiko looked around the room.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Yachiru." Yasu smiled at her.

"I'm older than you, silly!" Yachiru picked up another cookie.

"Oh well… Hey, I think this meeting is over. I'm going to go… pay," Yasu looked at her papers, "The Sixth Captain a visit."

"I can take you to him, I'm sure he's walking around the barracks, ignoring all of his subordinates." Saiko said.

"So no one wants to trade? Really?" Matsumoto sighed at Ikkaku and Hanataro's names. "Okay, I can manage."

* * *

><p>Saiko and Yasu walked down one of the corridors toward the Squad Six barracks.<p>

"Let's go get Hana first; he can't stand to be without me for more than a few minutes at a time." Yasu nodded as they passed the Squad Four barracks.

Saiko entered the building and rushed to Hanataro's room, kicking the door down. "Is _this_ one his room?" She looked back down the hall at the other nine doors she had previously kicked in.

Hanataro pulled his bed sheet over his head. "Maybe if I'm quiet enough, they won't know I'm here…" He mumbled.

Yasu kneeled down on the side of his futon and began to stroke his head under his blanket. "He's still sleeping, how sweet; he can't stand to be awake without me there."

Hanataro squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hana, time to get up, you have to come with Saiko and me to find out the Sixth Captains second name!"

Hanataro's eyes shot open wide.

"I like your barracks better than the eleventh squad's, Yasu." Saiko looked around. "Very comfortable. When I'm here I know I could kick anyone's ass that passes me, when I'm over there?" She shuddered before grabbing Hanataro by the wrist. "Well, if he's asleep, we'll just have to drag him along."

Hanataro rolled out from under the blankets onto the hard wood floor. "Oww…" He pulled himself up off the ground. "I have things to do today… I don't think I can help you with that, Yasu."

"Don't be silly! If you help us, we can help you with your things, whatever they are." Yasu waved a hand.

"B-but..."

"Let's go!" Yasu announced before leaving the room.

Hanataro followed obediently with his head down.

* * *

><p>Once the three arrived at the Squad Six barracks, Renji ran up to his fellow comrade. "There you are! I thought—Oh, Yasu, what are you doing here?" He questioned, realizing Saiko wasn't alone.<p>

"You had a thought, Abarai? I'm so proud of you! This is a momentous occasion indeed." Saiko taunted, pulling a slip of paper out of her robes and writing it down.

Renji grabbed the paper from her and crumpled it up. "Shut up! I have plenty of thoughts all the time!"

Yasu gasped. "Renji! Don't crumple that up, that has important information on it!" She grabbed the paper off the ground and tried to smooth it out.

"Yasu? You too! I can't believe it… I have thoughts all the time…"

"No, no, it's not about that." Yasu handed the paper back to Saiko. "You don't want to forget who you picked, Saiko!"

Renji glanced over at the paper. "Hey… why does that have my name on it?"

Saiko smiled at him. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Abarai."

"I don't trust this…"

"So the hard way? That… actually works very well for what this is concerning."

"What are you… Oh no…" Renji smacked his forehead.

Hanataro gave Renji a sympathetic look.

"I don't get it 'the hard way' why is that good for this situation? Are you two going to fight over it?" Yasu questioned innocently.

"Y-yeah!" Renji pulled out his sword. "I'm not giving up my second name that easily, Saiko, let's duel." He smiled evilly because he knew he could beat Saiko since he out ranked her.

Saiko pushed down the end of his sword. "I'm not getting sliced up over that."

"You're giving up that easily?" Renji managed to look relieved.

"Of course not, I'll just come back to you. I'll practice extracting this information on Lieutenant Hisagi first." Saiko giggled.

"What do you guys talk about at those meetings?" Renji demanded. "You're asking more guys for their names?"

Hanataro flinched.

"Oh Hana, don't worry! I'm not going to ask you for your name." Yasu smiled at him.

Hanataro relaxed, slowly taking his hands away from his face. "Y-you're not?" He looked over at Yasu nervously

Yasu shook her head. "The Tenth Lieutenant got your name!" She informed him, excitedly

"Wh-what?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You can't just go around and ask guys that!" Renji shouted at Saiko, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "And you're saying someone actually just _gave_ it to you? Willingly? Who was it? You know what, it doesn't matter, I'm going to go warn whoever's left not to just give out this kind of information."

"But it _does_ exist? Each male here as a second name." Saiko clarified.

"I'm not saying _anything!_"

Saiko turned to Yasu, "That's a 'yes' in Abarai speak."

"You know what, I don't care." Renji turned on his heal and left to warn the remaining male shinigami.

Yasu looked back at Hana and waved him over. "Hanaaa, let's get going, I want to find out the Sixth Captain's name before noon."

"I'll take you to his office." Saiko smiled.

* * *

><p>"Kenny!" Yachiru hopped onto her captains broad shoulders.<p>

"Hmm, you're back from your meeting?" Kenpachi asked, swinging his sword as he continued to train.

"Yep~! It was so much fun, Kenny, I wish you were there, but, you wouldn't have liked it because no one was fighting." Yachiru pouted. "We talked about 'second names' though. Apparently your sword _does_ have a name, isn't that great?"

"My sword doesn't have a name." The Eleventh Captain laughed. "You know that, it's just a tool!"

"That's not what they said at the meeting. They said it was 'Battering Ram'! So now you know its name! Yaaay~!"

Kenpachi got an angry tick in the left side of his face, "They've found us out, Battering Ram." He looked down at himself. "I don't understand how this could have happened…"

"So you _did_ know your swords name! It's not very nice of you to lie to everyone Kenny~!"

* * *

><p>Renji opened the door to Byakuya's office, not bothering to knock or wait for permission to enter. "Captain, we need to get the men's association together."<p>

"I'm not part of that group, you know that." Byakuya set down the paper he had been reading, annoyed.

"I know but you will want to be. The women's association, they're trying to…" Renji lowered his voice. "Find out our other names."

"I don't have an 'other name'."

Renji gave him a 'come on' kind of look. "Captain?"

Byakuya folded his hands on the desk and let out a sigh. "No one would ask me anyway."

"Fine, remember, I warned you." Renji bowed before exiting the office.

As soon as Renji was out of sight the door opened again, revealing Saiko peeking inside. "Captain? May I speak with you for a moment?" She smiled hopefully at Byakuya.

"What does this concern?"

Yasu stepped in behind Saiko. "Sixth Captain." She bowed.

Byakuya nodded toward her before freezing with an unpleasant realization. "You two are part of the women's association."

"Yes we are."

"Yasu was assigned a very important task that is crucial to the success of the women's association as a whole." Saiko explained.

"No," Byakuya said simply.

"But… I haven't even asked yet!" Saiko exclaimed.

"I don't care, the answer is no. I know what you're about to ask."

"Come on, don't you ever aspire to be one of those cool captains that cares about his subordinates?"

"No,"

"Saiko, let me handle this, I am the one that got his name, I know how to handle these nobles." Yasu put a hand on Saiko's arm before walking up to Byakuya's desk. "Sixth Captain."

"No."

"Please allow me the honor of knowing your second name." She bowed deeply and hit her head on the edge of his desk. "Ah!"

Byakuya stooed up and looked over the table at her with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Saiko questioned.

Byakuya blinked. "What? No. I just wanted to make sure she didn't put a dent in my desk, it's very expensive."

Yasu grabbed her head in pain. "Ah…"

Hanataro rushed over and began to relieve her injury.

Yasu smiled and patted him on the head. "Thank you, Hana, there's a reason you follow me around everywhere."

Hanataro opened his mouth to comment but decided it would be better just to nod.

"Can't you two Squad Four's do that somewhere else besides my office." Byakuya said, clearly annoyed.

"Not until you expose yourself." Yasu said.

Byakuya's eyes widened for a brief moment.

"Your real self." Yasu narrowed her eyes. "Your… second self."

"Enough of this! Saiko, get these two out of my sight."

Saiko sighed. "Yes, Captain." She grabbed Yasu and Hanataro by the arm and dragged them out. "Sorry guys, we'll try again another time, when he's not so stuck up." Saiko laughed at her own joke. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the men's association had gathered for an urgent meeting.<p>

Iba hammed on his desk. "Everyone! Pay attention! Renji has some very important information. Renji, please remove your shirt and continue."

"I'm not taking my shirt off!" Renji shouted. "Just listen, we've got an important situation going on. The woman's association—"

Iba cut him off, "Men, activate noise barrier!"

All the men stuffed their fingers in their ears and began singing "LALALALALALA!"

"What the hell?" Renji yelled, looking around.

"Sorry Abarai we can't hear you until you take your shirt off!" Iba screamed.

Hisagi ran into the room, still wearing his top robs. "Sorry I'm late guys, I had a strange run in with Hinamori." He began stripping as he spoke. "She was looking for you, Izuru."

"Hinamori? Why?" Kira questioned.

"This is what I'm trying to talk to you about!" Renji yelled again.

Hisagi glanced at Renji, then back at everyone. "What is he saying?"

"We can't tell." Kira sighed. "He's still fully clothed."

"Hmm, you know, Abarai was going to give us important information. I wonder if they're related…" Iba tapped his chin.

"That's what I just said! You're all idiots! This is why I'm not part of your damn association!"

"It's so strange to see his mouth moving but not hearing any sound… You'd make a good mime, Abarai." Hisagi commented.

Renji pulled on his red hair. "Gah! The women's association is going around trying to find out all of our… second names!"

"I wonder if they're trying to find out our second names…" Iba suggested.

Renji ripped his shirt open in frustration.

"Oh Renji, when did you get here?" Ukitake looked at him, surprised.

"Graahh!" Renji growled, exasperated.

"Renji, do you know why Hinamori was looking for Izuru?" Hisagi asked.

"The girls have been acting really strange ever since that meeting this morning." Yasochika said, scribbling in his journal.

"What was that, Yasochika? Do you have something to share?" Iba questioned.

"THE GIRLS ARE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT OUR SECOND NAMES!" Renji shouted for the second time.

"No need to yell." Hisagi rubbed his ear.

"ARGH!"

"Our 'second names'?" Kira pouted. "But mine isn't even that cool, I didn't get to even name it myself…"

"It's not _that_ bad…" Ogido reassured him.

"This is not good. Second names are something for only men to know, or to share during intimate moments. If these get out in the open and become public knowledge…" Iba trailed off.

"What do you mean you didn't get to name it yourself?" Ukitake turned to Kira. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Yasochika began furiously writing again. "The women are set out to find the men's most private possession, the name of their genitals. I hope no female inquires my second name, I don't want the word to get out that I call it the Pink Oboe."

"Does he know he's thinking out loud?" Renji questioned, looking disturbed.

* * *

><p>"Argh, Saiko, why'd you do that! I almost had him…" Yasu frowned, pulling her arm out of Saiko's grasp as they stood outside Byakuya's office.<p>

"Not really." Hanataro said softly.

"Hana! How am I ever supposed to get anywhere in life if you don't support me!"

"S-sorry…"

"Well, I guess we're still even… You haven't gotten anyone's second names either. I wonder how the other girls are doing…"

"I'm sure they're all much better off than we are…" Saiko said, thinking to the other girls.

* * *

><p>Soi Fen held her Zanpakuto up to Yumichika's throat. "Tell me your second name." She glared.<p>

"You wouldn't scar this beautiful face." Yumichika said, unsure of her.

"Wanna bet?" Soi Fen dug her blade in deeper.

Yumichika whimpered. "If you scar me… so help me I'll—"

"Just tell me your name!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you're probably right… Hanataro, don't give up your name to the Tenth Lieutenant until I get someone's name first!" Yasu ordered.<p>

"O-okay…" Hanataro looked nervous.

Matsumoto bounced up, boobs jiggling, "Hanataaarooo~! Yoo-hooo~!" She waved.

* * *

><p>"It wouldn't be a bad thing… if a woman had named it…" Kira flipped the hair out of his eyes.<p>

"This is too weird. I'm getting out of here, just… keep what I said in mind. Don't give out any information." Renji backed out the door to the men's bathroom.

"Boo!" Saiko yelled, stepping up behind him.

Renji jumped involuntarily.

"Why are you shirtless?"

"I… I just…"

"Oh… were you with a girl?" Saiko looked sad.

"What? No! What are you doing here?" Renji demanded, taking a step back.

"What do you think?" Saiko winked.

"I'm not telling you anything! Go bug someone else!"

Hisagi walked out behind Renji. "You forgot your shirt." He held up the ripped robes. "Oh, hey Saiko."

Renji looked between the two of them before grabbing Saiko's arm and dragging her away.

Saiko gasped. "You were with Lieutenant Hisagi! Jealous!"

"No I wasn't _with_ him!"

"I'm still jealous. You got to see him shirtless. You're very lucky." She nodded. "So. Where are we going? Are you taking me somewhere private so you can divulge a bit of information?"

"I already said no!" Renji shouted.

"Well can I go pester someone else?"

Renji dropped her arm. "Yes. Please."

"Great! Lieutenant Hisagi will still be where we left him, right?"

"No! You can't go bother him." Renji crossed his arms.

"Well I guess I could go find Yasu again and we could have a second go at the Captain." Saiko offered.

"You got the Captain too?"

"Of course not. Yasu did!"

Renji smacked his forehead.

Hisagi rounded the corner. "Did you not want this anymore?" He held out Renji's shirt.

"Why are you following us?" Renji demanded.

"I'm not following you; I just wanted to give you your shirt back."

"Lieutenant Hisagi, can I ask you a question?" Saiko smiled sweetly.

"Sure, what is it?"

Renji grabbed his shirt from Hisagi and tried to throw it over Saiko's face. "She can't talk right now, she's indisposed."

"What?" Hisagi looked confused.

"Come on, the Captain needs us." He grabbed Saiko's arm once again and walked her away.

"By Lieutenant Hisagi~!" Saiko called out, voice muffled by Renji's shirt. "So, why does the Captain need us?"

"He doesn't. I lied. And why do you still have my shirt on?" Renji took it off her head.

Saiko shrugged. "It smelt nice."

"What? I mean, yeah of course it does, better than your shirt… because your shirt smells like… cheap fabric softener and… it's gross." Renji stammered, blushing slightly.

Saiko frowned. "Whatever, Abarai." She said abruptly, trying to hide the hurt in her voice before walking away.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Hana, should we visit the Eighth Lieutenant or go do some work?" Yasu questioned.<p>

"Do I have to choose one of those two?" Hanataro asked, wearily.

"What else is there!"

"I heard they were giving away free donuts in Squad Eleven today…"

"I don't like donuts."

Hanataro's stomach growled noisily.

Yasu sighed. "But if you want some I guess we could stop by for a bit…"

* * *

><p>Matsumoto had Ikkaku cornered in the main room of Squad Eleven, "I came for the donuts, but I'm not leaving without the name of yours." She let out a sexy laugh.<p>

"I can't take this, someone help me!" Ikkaku cried.

Yumichika stood on the side lines, smoothing his eyebrow. "I'm not going to get involved in another one of these conversations."

Iba swooped down from the sky. "Maaan Poooweeers!" He fell between Ikkaku and Matsumoto. "You will harass this man no more!"

"I didn't mind it, really…" Ikkaku coughed. "Though it might be best if I were alone for a moment…" He ducked out of the room.

Matsumoto crossed her arms and sighed. "Way to spoil my fun."

"We know of your treacherous lot! We've deployed men to stop you before you start!"

"You'll never stop us." Yasu shook her head, walking into the room.

Hanataro spotted Matsumoto and paled even more than he naturally was.

"Hana, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to get some donuts."

Yachiru stood by three empty donut boxes, managing to eat all the donuts in one go.

"Well, since we're here, might as well socialize." Yasu nodded.

Matsumoto spotted Hanataro, "Oh! Hanataro, just the person I wanted to see…" She glided over to him.

"You're not in on this too?" Yumichika glanced at Yasu. "I can't take any more abuse." A small dramatic tear slid down his unblemished cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"How have you been, Hanataro? How's life in the Fourth Squad? Do you heal a lot of people? What's your second name? Or are you in the cleaning division?" Matsumoto marched up to Hanataro, bombarding him with questions in hopes of tricking him into revealing his most personal information.

"Wh-what?" Hanataro's eyes grew wide. "So. Many. Questions!"

"Don't answer any of them!" Yasu put a hand over his mouth. "Sorry Tenth Lieutenant, I can't let you get your names before I even get one!"

"I haven't got one yet either! Don't be jealous Yasu, you'll get your names when it's the right time."

"I have the Sixth Captain…" Yasu pointed out.

"You'll get one of your names at the right time." Matsumoto patted her on the shoulder. "Now, Hanataro… speak up."

Yumichika shook his head. "You women are so crazy, it's very ugly."

Saiko walked into the room, "There you are! I thought you'd be here for the free donuts." She turned ran up to Hanataro. "And where Hanataro is, Yasu must be there!" She turned to Yasu. "Does my shirt stink?"

Yasu promptly sniffed her acquaintance. "It smells like a shirt." She smiled reassuringly.

"I'm going to go look at the crumbs…" Hanataro shrunk over to the donut table and picked up a single rainbow sprinkle. "Yum…"

Yasu looked at Yumichika. "Did you say women are ugly?"

"No, I said the way they act is ugly." He confirmed.

"Right…" She turned to Ikkaku who was walking out of a back room, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika raised his voice.

Ikkaku looked up, "Wha-?"

"Wash your hands!"

Ikkaku grumbled and turned around, walking toward the bathroom.

"That was such a beautiful sight." Saiko commented, sarcastic.

"I do not condone his actions."

"Where are you coming from Saiko? Did you get any names?" Yasu eyed her, jealously.

"Coming from bothering Abarai." Saiko answered. "Then he told me I smell bad so I left." She lowered her voice. "But you'll never guess where I caught him coming from! A men's bathroom! And," She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper, "Lieutenant Hisagi had his shirt!" Saiko covered her mouth quickly.

Kenpachi stomped into the room.

"Keeeenny! We're out of donuts!" Yachiru chanted.

Kenpachi grunted and looked at the table where Hanataro was picking up sprinkles by pressing his finger down on them, and popping them into his mouth. "Did you eat all the donuts?"

"H-huh?" Hanataro turned around, his eyes huge.

"Cut him, Kenny, he's eating all my sprinkles!" Yachiru squealed.

"I… I…" Hanataro mumbled weakly. "Yasu?"

"Not now, Hana," Yasu waved him off. "I'm talking about shirtless men here."

Hanataro backed up slowly, bumping into the table.

Kenpachi took out his sword and advanced. "I'll teach you a lesson, boy."

"Why would Renji tell you, you smell bad? That's not like him, what a petty insult. Did you do something to embarrass him?" Yasu pondered out loud.

"No, I don't think so…" Saiko looked off in thought.

"Abarai and Hisagi were shirtless together in a bathroom? Sounds like a party!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Where were they? Which bathroom? We should bring this party to their party and have a massive party!"

"I don't know if that sounds like such a good idea…" Yasu blushed at the thought of being in a room with all those exposed muscles.

"What's wrong? You were excited about shirtless men a minute ago."

"Not when we're talking about actually being by them…" Yasu whispered.

Kenpachi reached his sword up over Hanataro. "Nah… this is no fun." He lowered his arm. "You're not even putting up a fight!"

Hanataro flinched.

Matsumoto put an arm around Yasu. "You're so cute, Yasu~! Come on, let's go find you some shirtless men."

Saiko sighed sadly. "If only I knew how to release my Bankai, we'd have a shirtless man here in a heartbeat…"

"Oh uhm…" Yasu continued to blush.

Matsumoto pulled her out of the room. "Let's go!"

"Ah! Yasu, wait for me!" Hanataro hurried after them, eager to escape from Kenpachi's death threats.

Ikkaku came back out of the bathroom. "Hey, where are the ladies going?"

"To find shirtless men." Yumichika informed him, examining his nails.

Ikkaku ripped off his shirt. "I'm right here!"

"Put your shirt back on. The party hasn't started yet." Saiko handed him an invitation she had magic-ed up. "Squad Six barracks, nine tonight. Invite anyone who's cool." She looked over Ikkaku's shoulder at Yumichika. "Not you."

"I wouldn't want to go anyway, I will not be caught near someone so ugly." Yumi spat, obviously jealous.

* * *

><p>"So, you've never seen a shirtless man before?" Matusmoto asked Yasu as they walked.<p>

"Of course I've seen a shirtless man before! I see them all the time, allll the time."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you." Renji smirked, stepping up beside them.

Yasu jumped.

"Don't eaves drop like that Lieutenant Abarai; we're having a private conversation." Matsumoto scolded.

"No, no I'd like it if he stayed." Yasu grabbed onto his arm.

"Have you been harassing her?" Renji raised an eyebrow at Matsumoto.

"Of course not! We were just talking about shirtless men, that's not harassment, that's a blessing!" Matsumoto stuck out her bottom lip and put her hands on her face. "Apparently you'd know, Lieutenant Abarai. Saiko told us about yours and Lieutenant Hisagi's escapade in the bathroom earlier today." She winked.

"She was lying! Nothing happened!"

"So defensive. Let's see what she has to say, hey! Saiko!" Matsumoto waved her over as she walked out of the room where the free donuts were held.

"What?" Saiko questioned, walking over.

"What were you doing telling lies about me!" Renji demanded.

"You know, Lieutenant Abarai and Hisagi…. Shirtless… in the boys' bathroom." Matsumoto giggled.

Yasu blushed. "Maybe they were comparing."

"Comparing? Comparing what?" Renji asked, horrified at the suggestion.

Saiko crossed her arms. "I didn't tell any lies. You walked out of a bathroom shirtless and then Lieutenant Hisagi, also shirtless, came out and handed you your shirt. That's what happened." Saiko explained.

"You're making it sound worse than it really was!"

Saiko shrugged. "Oh well, what a shame." She glanced at his arm that Yasu was wrapped around. "Too bad if everyone thinks you're a fan of 'swords'."

"I thought you were a fan of sheaths…" Yasu said quietly.

Renji did a double take on Yasu. "I can't believe that just came out of your mouth!"

"What? What did I say?" Yasu asked, completely oblivious to the innuendo.

Matsumoto laughed, "Oh Yasu."

"Whatever, I'm going to hand out more invitations." Saiko shook her head.

"Invitations? For what?" Renji asked.

"Nothing." Saiko said before walking off.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's a very busy girl, and you said she smells bad, plus she has all these invitations to hand out to a party. A shirtless party in the boys' bathroom." Yasu told him.

"I don't think…" Matsumoto started to correct Yasu.

"I said she smelled bad? What are you talking about?" Renji furrowed his brow.

Yasu shrugged. "Something about her shirt. Were you going through her dirty laundry or something?"

"What? No!"

Yasu shrugged and continued to walk. "Where are we going, Lieutenant Matsumoto? Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

* * *

><p>Hanataro sat shriveled up in a corner, holding his hands in front of his face.<p>

"Just tell me what it is Hanataro, I'm not going to hurt you." Matusmoto advanced on him. "I don't even want to see it."

"Wh-what?"

"Just a simple name… come on, do it for me" She winked and wiggled her chest at him.

"Yasu will be mad at me if I tell!"

"She won't get mad; we're all in this together! She'll only be mad if I get both of my names before she gets any, and I promise I don't have any other names. So… what is it?" Matsumoto ran a finger down Hanataro's chest.

"Uhh… I have to go!" He got up and ran away.

Matsumoto pouted. "This is harder than I thought it'd be…"

* * *

><p>Saiko walked back into Squad Eleven and handed Kenpachi an invitation. "Here you go, Keeeneee~!" She ran away before he could chop her in half, escaping to Squad Eight.<p>

"Paaarty~!" Saiko explained, handing Shunsui and Nanao respective invitations.

"Is there a dress code?" The Eighth Captain questioned, a creepy smile playing on his lips.

"No,"

Shunsui turned to Nanao. "You should wear a skirt."

Nanao hit him with her book.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going? Have all the women gone crazy?" Renji asked Yasu after a few moments of determined walking.<p>

"I'm following you." Yasu said.

"What? No you're not; you're dragging me with you."

"Hmm… We should probably go find Saiko so you can tell her you love her smell, that you dream about it before you fall asleep. Oh! You should tell her about that time you stole her towel!"

"I didn't steal her towel! I grabbed it on accident! And none of those things are true!" Renji defended.

Yasu gave him a 'yeah right' kind of look.

Hanataro ran up to them, panting. "I escaped Yasu; she tried to force it out of me but… I held strong."

"Good job Hana!" Yasu patted him on the head. "I know you could resist her womanly charm."

Renji shook his head. "So now you're sabotaging other people with this game? I don't understand you women."

"Saiko has your name, right? Have you told her yet? You should just get it over with."

"No way! That's my personal business!" Renji yelled.

"Is it Fish Stick?" Yasu smiled.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Hanataro snickered quietly.

"Hana, do you know where Saiko went? We need to find her so Renji can apologize."

"Ah-uh, no way, I am not apologizing to her." Renji dismissed.

"Okay fine, fine, Hana do you know where Saiko went? Renji needs to confess his love to her, better?" Yasu continued to smile up at Renji.

"Why do you always do that!"

"Because you're the only one that lets me tease them."

"What about Hanataro?"

Yasu looked at Hanataro, disappointed. "He always cries."

"I do not." Hanataro looked down at his feet, kicking a nearby pebble. He stubbed his toe on the small rock and his eyes began to water.

"Right…" Renji said, disbelieving.

"Oh no Hana!" Yasu let go of Renji's arm and dropped to her knees in front of the boy.

"I'm fine, just leave me behind." Hanataro looked away dramatically.

Yasu began to heal him. "Don't be silly."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Are you really that deprived for something to heal Yasu? I guess you don't get much work besides janitorial things around here now a days."

Yasu sighed. "Why can't you go out and get bloodied up more? I miss those days when you would be on the brink of death and I would swoops down and fix you."

"Yeah… the good ol'days." Renji said, wearily.

Yasu finished fixing Hanataro's toe.

"Thanks." Hanataro mumbled sheepishly.

"Of course!" Yasu gave him a quick hug. "Okay Renji," she stood up, "here's the deal. You're going to that party tonight, and you're going to be nice to Saiko for once."

"No way!" Renji held up his hands.

"Renji, she's a girl, she doesn't like being called smelly."

"We were arguing like normal! She should be the one to apologize to me!"

"Renji… be the man in this relationship." Yasu reprimanded.

"I am the man." Renji crossed his arms.

Hanataro shook his head.

"Tonight Renji." Yasu took his arm again. "Now walk me back to my squad."

* * *

><p>In the Squad Six barracks Saiko began setting up for the party. She put out a crystal punch bowl on one of the many nicely decorated tables.<p>

"What is this?" Byakuya questioned, stepping into the room.

"Oh, Captain, I'm setting up for a party!"

Byakuya looked around the room at all the gilded decorations. "Why does this look like my house?"

"I may have borrowed a few things." Saiko played with the hem of one of the table cloths.

"You stole my things?"

"_Borrowed_, Captain, _borrowed_! You weren't planning on using this today were you?" She pointed to the punch bowl. "Or did you have a secret party planned?"

"Take it down." Byakuya ordered before whooshing out of the room.

"Sorry Captain, I didn't catch that." Saiko whispered to herself and continued with her set up. "Now, what else do we need for a good party?" She thought a moment before snapping her fingers. "Ah-hah! Male strippers!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Saiko stood off to the side of the Squad Six room, designated for her party and looked around at all her guests. "Do you think they're enjoying the party?"

"I don't care, I told you to get rid of this stuff." Byakuya dismissed, standing next to her with a pained expression.

"Really? I thought you said 'please keep it, favorite subordinate Saiko! This party will be fabulous!'" Saiko teased.

"I don't talk like that."

"You've never said 'fabulous'?"

Byakuya pushed his hair over his shoulder and ignored his subordinate. "You have an hour to—"

Saiko turned up the volume of the music. "What's that, Captain? I can't hear you!"

Byakuya tried to shout over the music, but couldn't raise his voice loud enough.

Ikkaku burst into the room. "I'm here, this party can begin!"

Byakuya made a face. "You invited Squad Eleven? They're going to break my things."

Ikkaku admired an expensive lamp. "Nice decorations, Saiko."

Renji stepped out of his room and took a look around. "What's going on in here? Oh… The party, right."

"Can't you buy new things? You're super rich." Saiko pointed out.

"These things shouldn't even be here. They belong in my house." Byakuya continued.

"I'll put them back when I'm done with them." Saiko waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm putting a stop to this before it starts."

Matsumoto threw open the front door. "We're here!" She announced as a giant mass of people clambered into the room behind her.

Yasu dragged Hanataro into the room behind the crowd. "There's so many people… stay close to me, I don't want to get lost."

"But I want to mingle." Hanataro said.

"No you don't!"

"Can we stick together by the food?" Hanataro looked longingly at the punch bowl and plates of cookies.

"Kenny! To the cookies!" Yachiru declared.

"The cookies!" Hanataro held a hand out dramatically as Yachiru devoured all the sweets.

"Your barracks are pretty nice." Hisagi said, coming up behind Saiko.

"Oh, Lieutenant Hisagi!" Saiko turned around and blushed. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I never miss a party."

"That's not true; you didn't make it to my birthday party." Kira sighed next to his best friend.

"I was on an assignment; I couldn't get out of it."

"Come on, Hana, let's go stand over here in the corner awkwardly." Yasu took Hanataro's sleeve.

Hanataro sighed as his stomach began to growl.

"You have a birthday, Lieutenant Kira?" Saiko questioned.

"Everyone has a birthday…" Kira frowned.

"I just assumed, because you're so depressed all the time, it was because you didn't have one."

Kira flipped his hair out of his eyes. "No… That's not it…"

"You're still talking?" Saiko was staring longingly at Hisagi. "Do you like the music, Lieutenant?"

Hisagi nodded. "Did you pick it?"

"Yeah, it's a bit faster tempo than I'm used to, but it's good to dance to."

Hisagi nodded. "I tend to prefer music that I can reasonably reconstruct on my guitar."

"You played guitar?" Saiko died.

Yasu walked with Hanataro to the corner Renji was currently occupying and sipping a glass of punch with Byakuya.

Renji watched Hisagi and Saiko with a jealous expression. "I don't understand what's so great about that guy."

"Be careful with that glass, pay attention." Byakuya said.

"Hi Renji, Sixth Captain." Yasu bowed.

Byakuya looked at Yasu, bracing himself.

"You two look really anti-social standing over here."

"This party is stupid. If the terrible music wasn't so loud I'd just go to bed." Renji dismissed, looking down at Yasu. "Why are you over here? Trying to be anti-social as well?"

"No," Yasu looked away.

Hanataro nodded.

"I'm just doing Hana a favor, he doesn't like the crowds."

"Hanataro looked longingly at the mass of dancing people.

"Tch." Byakuya said, drawing unwanted attention to himself.

"Hey, Sixth Captain, what a great chance to continue our previous conversation." Yasu smiled.

Byakuya looked slightly uncomfortable.

Hisagi kneeled down next to Saiko, checking her pulse. "You okay?"

Saiko blinked a few times. "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine." She blushed, sitting up.

"Good,"

"Hanataaaarooo~!" Matsumoto came jogging over to the boy. "There you are! Our conversation got cut short earlier! Why don't we pick up where we left off?" She winked.

Yasu held Hanataro close to her. "Sorry, he's occupied."

"Uhm, Yasu." Hanataro mumbled into her chest.

"Tch, you can't be with him all the time Yasu! I will get to him." Matsumoto declared.

"Oh yeah! Just watch me! Hana, you're sleeping in my room tonight."

"That is most inappropriate for a female seat to share a bed with a lower ranking male." Byakuya said.

"What? Don't you ever share a bed with Saiko?"

Renji grabbed Yasu and pulled her away. "Sorry Captain, she's had a little too much punch." He turned on Yasu. "What are you doing?"

"Is there a reason your captain is glaring at you?" Hisagi asked.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to throw this party. I'm sure Yasu just said something to upset him again." Saiko waved her hand dismissively. "He won't do anything about it, my Captain might act tough but he's just a bunch of flower petals."

"That guy takes himself too seriously; I'm just knocking him down a few pegs." Yasu explained to Renji.

"I'll never understand you… one minute you're too shy to say a word, and the next you're insulting a high ranking captain!"

Yasu shrugged. "What can I say; I'm working hard to come out of my shell."

"You're going to get yourself into trouble someday." Renji warned.

"And then you'll come and save me!"

Hanataro looked around awkwardly before turning to Byakuya. "So… nice party, huh?"

"No,"

"The punch is good."

"It's spilling all over my nice table cloth."

"The music—"

Byakuya walked away before Hanataro could finish.

"Would you like to dance?" Hisagi offered Saiko a hand.

"Oh uh…" Saiko glanced over to Renji who was still talking with Yasu. "Yeah, sure."

Ikkaku stood idly by the window, drinking some punch.

"Pssst."

Ikkaku looked around. "Ghost?" He saw Yumichika looking in through the window behind him. "Oh, it's just you."

"Help me in."

"I thought you didn't want to come." Ikkaku teased.

"I don't… I was summoned by… the Captain." Yumichika lied.

Kenpachi was currently admiring the sword of some random Shinigami.

"Why would the Captain want you?" Ikkaku questioned.

"Because he's finally accepted my beauty and wants to congratulate me."

"That… doesn't sound like the Captain."

"I meant the Lieutenant." Yumichika corrected.

"The Lieutenant would just ask you for food, or make fun of your eyebrows." Ikkaku pointed out.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" Yumichika calmed down and began to pet them. "Now, will you help me in or not?"

"Mmmm _not_!" Ikkaku slammed the window shut and laughed to himself.

"Look, there's Saiko dancing with Hisagi, now would be the perfect time to apologize." Yasu said, pointing toward the dance floor.

"Why would now be the perfect time? And I'm not going to apologize!" Renji shouted.

Yasu pinched Renji's ass, making him jump forward and bump into Saiko and Hisagi.

"That girl I swear… Uh, hey… wha'cha doin'… dancin'? That's cool…"

Hisagi grabbed onto Saiko's shoulder to stop her from toppling over. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? What's your problem, yo—" Renji stopped, remembering he's supposed to be apologizing. "Saiko I—"

"Go away, Abarai, I was having a very pleasant time until you stepped on my foot." Saiko said.

"What?" Renji looked down to see he was still standing on Saiko's dainty foot.

"Move. Please." She glared.

Renji took his foot off of hers and glared back at Saiko.

"Can you give us a moment? We were in the middle of a dance." Hisagi said calmly.

"Tch, whatever." Renji turned and left, stepping back up to Yasu. "Because you… you…"

Yasu smiled innocently. "I was only trying to help."

Renji crossed his arms. "Well you're not good at it." He turned back to Hisagi and Saiko. "Come on, you're dancing with me now." He grabbed onto Yasu's tiny wrist.

Matusmoto tapped her chin. "I wonder if I can get Ikkaku and Hanataro close enough together if I can get both their names at once…"

Shiro appeared behind his Lieutenant. "What are you talking to yourself about now?"

Matsumoto screamed. "Captain! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"But I don't dance…" Yasu tried to resist Renji's pull.

Renji positioned himself next to Saiko and Hisagi and began to dance with the hesitant Yasu.

"Hii Saiko." Yasu said awkwardly.

"Don't look at her." Renji took Yasu's hands in his.

"Renji, I don't want to dance." She blushed.

Hanataro walked up to Kira, trying his best to get in some mingling time. "Nice party, huh?"

Kira sighed. "I guess."

"The food's good."

"I didn't get any. It was gone by the time I got over there."

"Yeah me too." Hanataro sighed along with Kira.

Renji bumped into Saiko with his clumsy attempt at dancing.

Saiko stopped dancing and turned on him. "What's your problem, Abarai? Why do you keep bumping into me!"

"Maybe if you'd satay out of my way, there wouldn't be a problem!"

"Renji… Let's go stand in the corner again." Yasu pleaded.

Renji ignored her and continued to dance, stepping on Saiko's foot once again.

Hanataro spotted Yasu looking uncomfortable. "I enjoyed this talk." He said to Kira.

"Yeah…"

"But I have to go now." Hanataro nodded.

"Okay…"

Saiko's eyebrow twitched. "You're really starting to piss me off, Abarai."

Renji glared at her. "That's Lieutenant Abarai to you."

Ikkaku looked up from where he was standing. "Fight?" He asked, looking excited. "I can feel it! Lucky, lucky~!"

"Please, don't start fighting…" Hisagi begged.

"Renji, what are you doing?" Yasu stiffened up so he couldn't force her to dance any longer.

Hanataro slipped his way in and out of the crowd, in between peoples' legs and dancing bodies until he reached Yasu. "Yasu, someone spilled some punch, you have to clean it up." He took her arm.

Renji let go of her wrist and turned to Saiko.

"Wait Hana, I need to make sure Renji doesn't do anything STUPID."

Ikkaku slid up to Renji and whispered, "Saiko's right." He leaned over to Saiko, "You're wrong Saiko, Renji's totally in the right."

Both of them ignored him.

"Why doesn't this ever wooork!" Ikkaku kicked at the ground.

Kenpachi placed a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder. "Keep trying, my man, you'll get into one someday."

Ikkaku sighed. "Thanks, Captain."

"What's wrong, Saiko? You stopped dancing." Renji goaded.

"Renji…" Yasu said softly.

"Yasu, let's go." Hanataro persisted.

"Come on Saiko, let's go over here, I'll show you my guitar." Hisagi offered.

"Stay out of this, Lieutenant Hisagi." Renji warned.

"You bumped into me, stepped on my foot, then came over and started acting obnoxious and continued to bump into me! The question is, what's wrong with you?" Saiko shouted.

"Renji, you can't win this situation." Yasu said.

Renji ignored her and glared down at Saiko.

"Quit being so stubborn!" Yasu tried to pull on his muscular arm.

Renji pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Isn't there something you wanted to ask me tonight, Saiko?"

"Why are you being so stupid? I always want to ask you that though… why are you being such a giant ass? No… That's a regular question too…" Saiko tapped her chin.

Hisagi pulled on her arm. "Come on, let's just go."

Ikkaku smacked at Hisagi's hand. "Shut uuup! This is the best entertainment I could have hoped for."

"There's not enough blood. Draw your swords if you're going to fight!" Kenpachi challenged.

"I give up Renji! Come on Hana, let's go." Yasu finally gave in.

Hanataro let out a sigh of relief before being dragged to the window Byakuya was standing in front of.

"Sixth Captain." Yasu greeted.

"No,"

"It's your job to break this up." She pointed toward the fighting couple.

"I couldn't care less about their petty fights." Byakuya dismissed.

"If you break this up, I won't ask about your second name again."

Byakuya took a moment to consider the offer.

"Fine by me." Renji reached for his sword, taking Kenpachi's suggestion to action.

Saiko placed her hand on her hilt. "If you draw your sword, I won't hesitate to defend myself."

Renji smirked. "Fine, you won't last." He drew his blade.

"Abarai, be reasonable." Saiko drew hers as well.

Byakuya sighed and stepped up between them, knocking his two subordinate's swords out of their hands. "Knock it off, both of you."

Renji's eyes widened.

"Yes, Captain." Saiko sheathed her sword.

"Enjoy your party. I'm leaving." Saiko walked out of the room.

"I don't understand those two…" Yasu shook her head.

"They're in love." Hanataro said.

"I know."

"With arguing" Hanataro finished.

"Satisfied?" Byakuya walked back up to Yasu.

"Hana."

"Uhm… Captain Kuchiki… what's the name of your second sword?" Hanataro asked, wincing with every word.

"I don't have one." Byakuya said through gritted teeth.

Yasu gasped. "Oh my gosh, that's so terrible! What happened?" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Did you have a training accident?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hisagi followed Saiko out the door from the party.

Renji picked up his sword and sheathed it. "I'm going to bed." He announced.

Byakuya looked around to see everyone else still around. "Why didn't they all leave?"

"Shunsui sauntered over. "Because, this is still a great party. The women are prime." He winked at Yasu.

Byakuya shot him a glare.

"Oh Eighth Captain! I wanted to speak with you." Yasu said.

"Oh? I'm listening." He leaned in to her.

"Uhm…" Yasu took a step back. "What's the name of your… man handle?"

"Tch." Byakuya dismissed.

"Oh." Shunsui smiled wide. "I heard this question was going around… Well, I'll tell you what, I'll do you one better, I'll show—"

"Please Kyoraku Shunsui, don't disgrace yourself." Byakuya cut him off.

Shunsui shook his head. "You're so boring, Kuchiki. Fine." He turned his attention back to Yasu. "I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine. Sound like a fair trade? I'll tell you the name if you tell me size." Shunsui motioned to his chest.

"Kyoraku!" Byakuya said harshly.

"What? Fair is fair!"

"You… you can do that?" Hanataro stammered.

Yasu turned bright red. "N-no! I won't do that!"

Shunsui clicked his tongue. "Shame, I wanted to share my name with you." He winked.

Yasu pulled her hakama tighter around herself. "I'll tell you anything else, just not that."

"Anything?" Shunsui smiled.

"Okay no, not anything…"

Ukitake walked over, "Shunsui, are you bothering this nice young woman?"

"Hmm?" He looked over. "So, you're well enough to come to a party?"

Matsumoto walked over also, running a hand through her hair. "Ikkaku won't give me his second name. He's putting up a good fight."

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal… why can't you just give it up?" Yasu asked.

"Why can't you just tell me your cup size?" Shunsui added.

Matsumoto slapped him. "That's personal! You don't ask a lady that question!"

Shunsui stared at her chest in shock from the slap.

"Why am I still standing here?" Byakuya asked himself.

"You wanted to peek at my chest, didn't you Squad Six Captain? Well, the answer is no. Why does everyone assume I'm willing to flash them?" Matsumoto sighed.

"Because your shirt is always wide open." Shiro suggested.

"I can't help it; the robe just doesn't close over them…"

"Have you ever heard of an under shirt?"

"If I constrict them too much, I can't breathe!" Matsumoto pouted at her massive chest. "What a curse."

"More of a blessing" Shunsui reassured her.

Yasu blushed. "Are all guys like that?"

Matsumoto nodded. "Honey, you've got a lot to learn."

Yasu looked at Hanataro. "Every guy is like that?"

"Wh-what?" Hanataro asked, nervously.

"So when we shower together Hana, you only agree because you want to look at me chest?"

"Wh-what?"

Byakuya's eyes widened dramatically for a brief moment.

"You lucky bastard." Shunsui mumbled.

"I'm kidding… my goodness." Yasu blushed.

"That's a shame, I was about to be very impressed with you, Hanataro!" Matsumoto said.

"I would never… couldn't ever… I…" Hanataro looked around wildly.

"On second thought, I think you'd be a good shower buddy. You'd never try anything."

Hanataro turned bright red at the thought of being Matsumoto's "shower buddy".

"You can shower with me any time you'd like, Tenth Lieutenant." Shunsui offered.

"Well Sixth Captain, don't you have anything you want to add?" Yasu turned on Byakuya.

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"I see the way you're looking around."

"What?" Shunsui studied Byakuya.

Ukitake laughed.

"I don't understand." Byakuya dismissed.

Hanataro sighed. "She wants you to tell us what your second name is."

Byakuya whooshed away before any answers could be extracted.

Saiko walked back in with Hisagi. "I forgot I live here." She sighed and put on a bright smile. "How's the party?"

"You okay, Saiko?" Matsumoto pouts at her. "That was a pretty bad fight."

"Please, that idiot wouldn't have known what was coming. He's never seen my sword in action."

"Come to think of it… I haven't either…"

Hanataro tugged on Yasu's sleeve. "Look, they set out more cookies."

"Oh, I guess we're done here… unless you want to talk reasonably, Eighth Captain." Yasu said.

"Always." Shunsui agreed.

"'Reasonably'?" Saiko questioned.

"Yasu asked for my second name. I said I'd give it to her if she'll give me her cup size." Shunsui explained.

"But that's private!" Saiko gasped.

"But second names aren't?"

"That's…" Saiko frowned. "A fair point…"

"I thought so."

"So, they can do that? Ask us questions back?" Matsumoto asked.

"I don't know…" Saiko looked confused.

"No! I protest!" Yasu protested.

"I protest too because Yasu will hurt me if I don't…" Hanataro said quietly.

"I would never hurt you… I would just higher Saiko to and then I wouldn't heal you for a while…"

Hanataro gulped.

"You're not getting any information out of me unless I get something in return." Shunsui nodded.

"Rangiku, we have an early meeting tomorrow. We need to leave." Shiro said to Matsumoto.

"Awh, but this is so much fun." She pouted.

"Let's go,"

Nanao walked over. "Captain." She said to Shunsui.

"My beautiful Nanao!" He tried to hug her. "Where have you been hiding this whole time?"

Nanao blocked his advancement with her book. "Captain, we should be leaving as well."

Saiko smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves!" She laughed. "Even with that little disruption a few minutes ago."

"Of course I enjoyed myself, how could I not with all these beautiful ladies letting their guard down." Shunsui smiled.

Yasu blushed.

"The cookies…" Hanataro moaned as he watched Yachiru once again inhale all of them.

Saiko handed a cookie to him.

"A cookie!" Hanataro took a bite. "It's stale…"

"You had fun, right? Dancing with Abarai? Good party?" Saiko turned on Yasu.

Yasu shrugged, not wanting to tell the truth and risk hurting her feelings. "It was a new experience."

Shunsui waved as he was dragged off by his lieutenant.

"I'll see you around, Saiko." Hisagi said as the room began to clear out.

Saiko smiled. "Yeah, thank you, Lieutenant." She sighed after he left. "Now I have to get all this stuff back to the Captain's house…" Saiko looked around the room and groaned. "Why did I bring so much stuff?"

"With I could help but… I think Hana has a tummy ache from eating that cookie." Yasu said.

Hanataro grabbed his stomach. "I've been without sweets for so long…"

"See you later Saiko." Yasu left, taking Hanataro with her.

After the room had completely cleared out, Saiko stood alone pining over the large mess she was left with.

Hearing the music stop, Renji came out of his room in his flowery kimono for a glass of water. He spotted Saiko and stopped for a moment. "Oh, you're still here."

Saiko ignored him and started to make a pile of Byakuya's possessions.

"Well?"

"Huh, it's so strange, I keep hearing this super annoying sound and then it stops suddenly…" Saiko said to herself.

"What are—"

"There it is again! Oh… No… it stopped…" Saiko shrugged and continued cleaning.

"Why do you have to be so difficult all the time?" Renji began picking up things along with Saiko.

Saiko set down the cup she was holding, for fear of breaking it in anger. "I'm difficult? I didn't do anything to you! I was having a good time with the Ninth Lieutenant and you just had to come ruin my good time! You think that's fun?"

"You pick fights with me all the time! You think that's _fun_?"

"I've tried so many times to just…" Saiko shook her head. "Never mind, I'm going to bed." She wiped her eye on her sleeve and walked off.

Renji caught her sleeve, turning her around. He looked down at her, concerned. "So many times to what?" He asked huskily.

Saiko looked up at Renji and then down to her feet. "I've tried so many times to—" She began softly.

Renji's hair fell out of its tie, flowing down around his face. "Ah. Dammit, hold that thought…"

Saiko shook her head and walked away while Renji struggled with his hair.

He searched the ground for his hair band, finding it he picked it up and put his hair back up. "Okay, what?" He looked around. "Saiko?"

* * *

><p>"Hana you still have to stay in my room tonight. I know the Tenth Lieutenant is going to try and pay you a midnight visit." Yasu said.<p>

Hanataro gulped.

"Don't worry; you can sleep in my closet." Yasu lay down on her futon, pulling the sheets over herself. "Hana, will you sing me to sleep?"

"No."

"Please, you have such a young innocent voice still… and I'm afraid the Eighth Captain is hiding under my bed."

"Twinkle, twinkle little…"

"Sing it Hana! Siiing!" Yasu pleaded.

Hanataro lay down in the closet. "StaAar." He sang, voice cracking.

Yasu fell asleep immediately after her long day. Hanataro kept singing unsure, since he was in the closet and couldn't tell if Yasu was still awake or not.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yasu stretched and yawned. "Hana, can you go make me some tea?"<p>

There was no response.

"Hana?" Yasu got up and walked over to the closet, opening the door.

Hanataro rolled out onto the floor and grabbed his head. "Owe, owe, owe."

A seatless Squad Four member stepped into Yasu's bedroom. "Yasu, Hanataro, you're needed in the infirmary right away."

"But it's so early…" Yasu pouted.

Hanataro stood up and brushed himself off. "Was there a fight?"

The seatless shook his head before leaving.

"What do you think it is, Hana?"

"I think the Sixth Lieutenant and his third seat finally killed each other." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Saiko walked out of her room and bumped into Byakuya.<p>

"My things," He demanded.

"Huh? What are you… Oh, I didn't put them back last night." Saiko rubbed her eyes.

"In the rush to get to breakfast this morning, eight of my underlings stepped on the crystal glasses you left on the _ground_ and are now being sent to the Squad Four barracks for healing and, I am short one set of glasses." Byakuya glared at Saiko.

"Okay… how much do I owe you?"

"Gentlemen do not discuss numbers." He handed her a slip of paper with the amount written on it.

Saiko went white. "Th-this is a _year's_ worth of my pay!"

"Keep that in mind the next time you steal from me." Byakuya walked away.

"My money…"

Renji walked out of his room and looked at Saiko. "You look paler than normal, what's wrong? Look in the mirror?" He smiled playfully.

"Wh-what?" Saiko looked up at him. "Hmm. It's… I'm fine." She crumpled up the paper and tossed it backward into her room. "I see you found your hair tie again."

Renji chuckled. "Yeah, that was a bad time to lose it, huh?" He became serious. "But, really, what were you—"

"It doesn't matter, forgot about it. I'm getting breakfast." She started to walk away.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Renji jogged after her.

"What, go places? Well I can't just stand around all day and look pretty."

"Obviously,"

"Excuse me?" Saiko raised an eyebrow.

"Not that… you're not… I …"

"Go get dressed, Abarai. No one wants to see you walk around in your pajamas. I have to go apologize to a few people." Saiko snapped before making her way to the Squad Four barracks.

Renji looked down at his pajamas. "That's not true…" He looked up and saw a few seatless female members checking him out as they hurried past. "That's right," A cocky smile spread across his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Yasu walked into the infirmary with Hanataro in tow. "Sai-Saiko?" She asked and sighed in relief when she saw it wasn't her friend laying occupying the table. "Thank goodness." Yasu rushed over and began examining the bloodied foot of a Squad Six underling. "Hey, you work for the Sixth Captain, right?"

The underling nodded in pain.

"You uh… wouldn't happen to know what his second name is?"

"His what?"

"The name of his… other sword."

"I don't understand?" The servant flinched as a piece of glass was extracted.

"His man piece." Yasu clarified.

"What? What are you talking about? Why would I know that!"

The second underling, who Hanataro was currently working on, spoke up. "I think I might have some information for you."

Yasu hurried over to his bedside. "You now? What is it, tell me!"

"I don't know what it is… but I know he has one."

"That doesn't help me, Hana, pull the plug!" Yasu ordered.

"But… He's not critical…" Hanataro pointed out the fact that there was in fact, no plug to be pulled.

Saiko entered the room. "Heeey underlings. This is your glorious third seat." She announced.

"Glorious? You left glass on the floor!" Another underling accused.

"That doesn't detract from my glory now pay attention!" Saiko smacked him upside the head. "I'm trying to apologize!"

"This is the worst apology ever!"

"Don't criticize me!" Saiko smacked him again.

"Saiko, please wait until after we heal them before you begin manhandling the patients." Yasu pleaded.

"You just tried to pull my plug!" The underling shouted.

"It couldn't be helped." Yasu shook her head.

Hanataro finished up on his patient and moved onto the next injured servant.

"There's no room in my squad for dying soldiers." Saiko drew her sword.

"What are you doing? I'm fine! I just got cuts on my feet!" One of the servants yelled.

"That's it? _Cuts_! Be a man!" Saiko cut herself with her blade as she clumsily re-sheathed it. "Oh my god I'm bleeding! I'm dying someone help me! My vision, it's tunneling!" She fell backwards, holding her arm out straight dramatically. "I can see a light…"

"_This_ is our third-seat?" An injured underling pointed to Saiko. "I don't believe it…"

"She's just being sarcastic… right Saiko?" Yasu asked, looking at the girl wearily as she poked her arm, healing the small cut instantly.

Hanataro finished up the last servant. "You are all free to go, or stay in recovery for the next hour."

Saiko stood up. "Of course I was kidding! Let that be a lesson to you all." She pointed to all the underlings.

"How is that a lesson? I didn't learn anything." An underling dismissed.

"You learned not to take me too lightly!" Saiko laughed loudly.

One of the servants laughed as well.

"Are you laughing at me?" Saiko held up a hand, ready to strike.

"Saiko, maybe we should go for a walk." Yasu tried to push her out of the room. "Hana, you can finish up in here."

Hanataro nodded.

"A walk huh? Sounds good." Saiko did some mini-stretches. "Can we walk towards a place that has breakfast, I'm starving." She patted her stomach, hearing a loud grumbling. "Woah, I didn't know I was _that_ hungry."

"That was me." Hanataro sighed sadly.

"Sure," Yasu said, walking outside with Saiko in the direction of the mess hall. "So, that was some party last night, huh?"

Saiko nodded. "Music, dancing, mingling, a brief stroke with the possibility of death. Everything a good party needs."

"Uhm… right." Yasu smiled at her. "I was wondering… what was going on with you and Renji last night? You fight all the time I know, but it just seemed… more intense."

"I know, right!" Saiko threw her arms up. "What was his problem? Stepping on my feet and bumping into me all night. Talk about rude, I was just trying to have a good time at my party." She shook her head. "He's not invited to the next one."

"You have to invite him! He's our best friend and… well in his defense, I did try and make him apologize to you, and… maybe pushed him into you and Hisagi… on accident."

"Oh…" Saiko blinked. "Well, even so! That doesn't excuse his actions after that! If he really has something he needs to say he should just talk to me… Sure, I'd laugh in his face for being such a pansy and acting like a woman… And that'd make him mad… and then we'd start yelling…" She frowned. "You know that, forget I said anything, that sounds like a terrible idea."

"Maybe you could try and apologize to him? Or at least say something nice so he knows you don't hate him…"

"I don't think he'd accept it. 'Hey, Abarai, I'm sorry you were such an ass last night.' Besides, I was plenty pleasant to him this morning. I even told him his pajamas were lovely… At least I think I'm remembering that situation right…" Saiko tried to remember before giving up and shrugging it off.

Yasu nodded. "Okay, well… let's go get some food."

"Sounds good." Saiko agreed as they entered the cafeteria.

"Saiko! Where's Abarai? You two waiting until I show up to start fighting?" Ikkaku greeted, dancing from foot to foot.

"What are you talking about?"

Ikkaku sighed. "Nothing…" He pouted.

"Look! They have donuts, where's Hana?" Yasu looked around and frowned. "He's still not here yet."

Yumichika walked over with a fruit salad. "Isn't this food lovely, I have to eat healthy to keep my radiant complexion."

"What kind of fruit makes your eyebrow feathers so colorful?" Yasu asked.

"That's not fruit it's—" Saiko started.

"Peacock feed." Renji finished, stepping up behind them.

Saiko frowned at him. "I could have come up with that on my own, you know."

"You looked like you were struggling to think of something. Not unusual." Renji smirked.

"Ha-ha-harde-har-har. You're a real crack up, Abarai." Saiko dismissed and began eyeing the food selection.

"It's not peacock feed." Yumichika scowled.

"I heard peacock food is good for you." Yasu said.

"Oh? Hmm…"

"400 yen he goes out and buys some."

"Why only 400?" Renji challenged.

"I'm not a high bidder… besides it's enough to buy myself a new hair clip." Yasu smiled.

"You don't wear hair clips." Renji pointed out.

Yasu shrugged, "I'm collecting them."

"I bet 8,000,000 yen." Saiko joined in.

Renji laughed. "You don't even make that in a year!"

"That should go to show just how serious I am."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "I've been saving up for a new pair of shades; I'll have more than enough if you lose."

"And if I win?"

"You won't win. No one is stupid enough to buy peacock food for themselves."

"You two are crazy… neither of you have that kind of money to bet, and I'm not loaning you anything." Yasu put her hands up.

"You know I'm standing right here, right? So I can buy or not buy the food depending on who I want to win." Yumichika smiled proudly.

"You two better start sucking up to Yumichika…" Ikkaku pointed out.

"There's no competition, he obviously likes me more. Who doesn't?" Renji said.

"It has nothing to do with who he likes more as a person, but who has more to offer. Do you really think _you're_ more knowledgeable about beauty than I am?" Saiko flipped her hair.

"Neither of you are as beautiful as I am." Yumichika brushed his face with his fingers.

"But look at what he openly did to himself." Saiko pointed to Renji's tattoos then to her eye patch. "I had no say in this."

"I think Renji's tattoos are beautiful…" Yasu added, softly.

Yumichika made a face.

"Not helping… but thanks." Renji smiled at her.

"And Saiko looks lovely with her eye patch, it really adds character." Yasu continued.

Yumichika cleared his throat and looked at Yasu.

"What?"

Yumichika motioned to his face.

"Oh and Eleventh Squad, Fifth Seat… your face is… there."

"I look like a damn pirate." Saiko growled.

"A very beautiful pirate." Hisagi complimented, stepping up to their table.

Saiko jumped and looked around. "Oh, Lieutenant Hisagi! When did you get here?" She smiled at him.

"Tch, the creep appeared from nowhere." Renji said.

Saiko punched Renji's arm. "Be nice!" She turned to Hisagi. "Sorry about him, he's just PMSing."

"Again Renji? You might want to get that checked out." Yasu smiled teasingly.

Renji narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not PMSing."

Yasu giggled. "I'm sorry; I'm going to get some food." She said as she spotted Yachiru come into the room. "Before it's all gone."

"There's still a free seat at my table, if you'd care to join us?" Hisagi offered to Saiko.

"I would but I sort of need to dine and dash… Well, ah, what the hell, my job can wait a bit, right?"

Ikkaku looked between Renji and Saiko. "No fight?" He pouted. "That's the whole reason I came down here…"

"You're not going to eat with me? But Hana's not here to keep my company…" Yasu said, looking at Saiko.

"She's too good for us now." Renji glared at Saiko. "We don't need her, come on." He put his hand on Yasu's back and pushed her toward the food.

Yasu waved as they left.

"You gonna take that Saiko? You should throw something at him." Ikkaku handed her a bagel.

"Hmm. Sure, why not." Saiko took the bagel and threw it at Ikkaku before walking away with Hisagi.

"Hey!" Ikkaku picked up the bagel and threw it at Renji before pointing to Saiko. "SAIKO DID IT!"

Renji shook his head.

"Oh no, are you okay Renji? Do you need me to heal you?" Yasu offered.

Renji ignored her and grabbed a plate and took a large amount of eggs.

Yasu pushed his arm. "Lighten up Renji."

Renji sighed. "Yeah."

Yasu frowned at him and took her own plate, grabbing a muffin.

Saiko took a seat next to Hisagi, across from Kira. "Hello Lieutenant Kira, how are you?"

"This morning, when I woke up, I stubbed my toe, then, as I was jumping around cradling that toe, I stubbed my other toe. Then I fell over and really hurt my back." Kira flipped his hair out of his eyes. "When I could finally get up again I—"

Saiko cut him off. "Sounds fun." She turned to Hisagi.

Kira let out a giant sigh. "You weren't even listening…"

"Did that hurt?" Saiko motioned to her nose. "The tattoo?"

"On the cheekbone it did." Hisagi tapped his cheekbone. "I couldn't really feel it on the cheek."

"Abarai goes on and on about how bad his tattoos hurt but he didn't cry. I never believed him. About the crying part, not the pain part." Saiko smiled slightly.

"You seem to know a lot about the Sixth Lieutenant. It's not very common for seated officers to spend a lot of time with their Captains and Lieutenants."

Saiko shrugged. "I don't think it's that strange. Abarai doesn't really have any friends on account of him being so cocky; it's like doing the Soul Society a public service." She laughed.

"Really? He doesn't seem _that_ bad… Maybe I just don't know him."

"I was kidding… Do you not get to know your subordinates, Lieutenant?"

"I try, it's difficult, they're all worried about offending or disrespecting me. We don't have anyone as bold as you in our squad."

Saiko glared at him playfully. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Kira waved at them. "Can you two even see me?" He pouted.

Yasu sat down at a table with Renji and some other seated members.

Renji glanced over at Saiko's table and began shoveling food into his mouth.

Yasu picked at her muffin as the two sat in silence.

Byakuya took this moment to whoosh up to their table and take a sheet.

Renji dropped his chopsticks and looked at his Captain. "C-Captain, what are you doing here?"

Byakuya looked at Yasu then back to Renji. "There's an urgent matter."

"What is it?" Renji braced himself to jump out of his seat.

"My underlings were all hospitalized this morning, there was no one there to make me breakfast."

"Urgent matter?" Yasu questioned.

Byakuya's stomach growled. "Do you hear that? A stomach as noble as mine should never make a sound that dreadful."

"Would you like my muffin?" Yasu held it out to him and tried to smile. "The Eleventh Lieutenant finished off the food that was left." She nodded toward the empty buffet table.

Byakuya took the muffin gingerly.

"Captain…" Renji asked, shocked.

Byakuya carefully took a bite.

Hanataro walked into the room. "Finally finished…" He announced, stomach growling. "Breakfast time!" He walked over to the buffet. "Breakfast time?" He turned and sulked over to Yasu's table.

"What's wrong?" Yasu asked, seeing his crestfallen face.

Hanataro sat down. "N-nothing." He looked at Byakuya wearily.

Yasu pulled out a donut from her pocket. "I grabbed this for you." She smiled at him.

Hanataro smiled widely.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Renji asked and began shoving eggs into his mouth again.

"I'm not hungry anymore; I ate a lot at the party last night so… still going strong." Yasu flashed them a reassuring smile.

Hanataro ate his donut as if it was magic and would give him the power to fly.

Byakuya took another bite of the muffin. "This… isn't terrible." He pointed to a black spot on the muffin. "What is this?"

Renji followed his finger. "That's a blueberry…"

Byakuya furrowed his brow. "Hmm…"

Saiko looked over at Yasu's table. "What the hell is my Captain doing?"

Hisagi looked over as well. "Why is he even here?"

"I don't know… I'm worried… He's eating a muffin…" She gasped. "I wonder if someone died and this is his way of coping…"

Yasu's stomach growled. "Shh." She grabbed it in hopes of silencing it.

Hanataro looked at her and tried to hold out his last bite of donut with a shaky hand.

Yasu laughed. "No, no Hana! I hate donuts, you know that." She pushed his hand back towards him.

Hanataro popped it happily into his mouth.

Renji sighed and shoved his half empty plate in front of Yasu.

Byakuya carefully picked off the blueberry and sniffed it.

"Well… I should be off." Saiko stood up and grabbed her plate.

"You hardly ate anything." Hisagi said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I was distracted and grabbed sausages." Saiko shook her head. "I hate sausages. I'll just go give it to Hanataro. I know he hasn't eaten anything for almost two days."

"I'll see you around." Hisagi gave her a half wave.

Saiko smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." She headed over to Yasu's table and made to set her plate of meat down.

"Surprise attack!" Ikkaku popped up from under the table and smacked her hand, causing her to drop the plate in Renji's lap. "Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight!"

Renji stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"What's wrong Renji? I bet this isn't the first time you've had sausages in your lap! Oooh!" Ikkaku taunted.

Byakuya shot Ikkaku a death glare. "Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my blueberry in peace, you fool."

Yasu tried her best not to giggle.

"Someone was going to eat that, idiot!" Saiko shouted.

Ikkaku gasped. "You're yelling at me?" He pointed to himself and his eyes began to water. "Finally!"

"My clothes are covered in food! What's wrong with you!" Renji roared.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Saiko added.

Ikkaku grinned.

"I know this is going to end in a food fight… let's get out of here Hana." Yasu suggested.

Hanataro stood up nervously.

"Food fight?" Byakuya questioned.

"Take my advice Sixth Captain; you don't want to be here for that either. Not with that pretty scarf of yours."

"As awesome as a food fight sounds." Saiko took a deep breath. "I will not give him the satisfaction." She pointed to Ikkaku.

"Wh-what? No!" Ikkaku grabbed Renji's sleeve and ripped it off. "There, you're mad about that, right?"

Renji flexed and admired his arm. "Not really…"

"What's wrong with you people?"

Byakuya pushed his scarf over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you? Always trying to get in on our fights." Renji accused.

"Don't be selfish Renji! There's enough argument for everyone!" Ikkaku spread his arms wide, hitting Yasu's shoulder.

"Ouch, watch where you're swinging those baldy." Yasu flinched.

"B-baldy?"

"Did you just hit her?" Renji put a hand on his sword hilt.

Ikkaku put a hand on his hilt as well. "You want to take this outside?" He smiled.

"Gladly,"

The two spun around ol' west style around each other until they got out the door.

Saiko sighed. "I have to go stop this before Abarai gets cut to ribbons." Saiko drew her sword as she walked out of the room, grumbling.

"Good luck." Yasu waved.

"I have to return to my duties." Byakuya announced, before whooshing away.

"What's wrong with that Captain?" Yasu asked Hanataro. "He seems so unstable for a noble."

Hanataro picked up the half a muffin Byakuya left on the table and began to eat it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Saiko held one foot down on Ikkaku's sword, keeping it pinned to the ground while using her sword to block Renji's. "Is this _really_ worth it? Because this idiot." She nodded toward Ikkaku. "Bumped into Yasu?"

Renji looked at Ikkaku. "Idiot, hah."

"Just because he's an idiot doesn't make you any less of one. Now, can you put your swords away or am I going to have to stand like this forever?"

Back inside the cafeteria, Yasu took Hanataro's hand. "Let's go before someone makes us clean up these sausages."

"O-okay." Hanataro muttered, being dragged outside.

Yasu dodged the fight between her friends with wide eyes and made an escape, not wanting to become involved.

"Well?" Saiko repeated. "Can you act like adults?"

"We are, we're settling this in the most manly way possible… Fighting!" Ikkaku chanted.

"Saiko, just get out of the way." Renji pleaded.

"You're going to get cut in half if I move."

"So what if I do!"

Saiko used her sword to push Renji's away and stepped off Ikkaku's blade so should could walk away. "Fine! Get beat up, see if I care! You're so stupid, Abarai, it drives me nuts! Are you seriously willing to lose a limb over him bumping into Yasu's arm? He smacked my hand and you didn't give a damn!"

"Quit yelling and go away! You're making me lose my concentration!" Ikkaku whined.

Renji took this moment to knock Ikkaku on the head with the hilt of his sword. "Watch where you swing your arms." He sheathed the blade and turned to Saiko.

"You just hit me…" Ikkaku said, looking surprised.

"You look concerned, Saiko." Renji grinned.

Saiko glared at him. "You're so stupid…" She tightened her grip on her sword before putting it away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look, there's the Eighth Captain, should I try for his name again?" Yasu asked as she walked alongside Hanataro.<p>

Hanataro shook his head. "You shouldn't bother him; it looks like he's sleeping."

"Maybe he'll tell it to me in his sleep… It worked with the Eleventh Captain."

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Yasu, maybe you should trade with the Eighth Lieutenant?"

"That's no fun, I chose his name and now I'm going to find out his second sword." Yasu announced, walking over to the sleeping man.

"Yasu, wait…" Hanataro reached out to her, but didn't move.

"Psst, Eighth Captain." Yasu whispered.

Shunsui snored softly under his hat.

"Eighth Captain, what's our second name?"

Shunsui mumbled something incoherent.

Yasu leaned down closer. "What was that?"

The Eighth Captain reached out and grabbed her arm with his cat like reflexes and pulled her down, wrapping his arms around Yasu. "I'll tell you my second name, if you can guess what it is."

Yasu let out a terrified scream, startled by Shunsui's advancement.

"Yasu!" Hanataro yelled, helpless.

* * *

><p>Renji stood still grinning at Saiko. "You were worried about me, weren't you?"<p>

"I'm constantly worried about how little is in your head." Saiko commented, not amused.

"Try and cover it up all you want I can tell you—" Renji stopped, hearing Yasu's high pitched scream. "Yasu!"

"I'm sure Hanataro just forgot to recycle some water or something weird like that." Saiko dismissed.

Renji began to shift his weight on his feet.

"Fine, fine, go save your fair maiden." Saiko said, clearly jealous.

"Do _you_ want to fight me then?" Ikkaku asked Saiko, looking hopeful.

"No, I don't want to fight you."

"Well, your usual sparring partner is gone." Ikkaku pointed in the direction Renji had disappeared off to. "You can use me as back up." He lowered his voice. "I swear I won't tell."

"What the hell do you think 'sparring partner' means?"

"Someone you practice fighting with… Why? Is it something dirty? It's something dirty isn't it?"

"No, I just thought you thought it was…" Saiko said, now unsure.

"Why would I think that?"

Saiko stared blankly at Ikkaku. "Never mind…"

Shunsui rolled over, pinning Yasu to the ground. "You shouldn't sneak up on a sleeping man, unless you want something to happen." He smiled down at her, his face close to hers. "Now, you get three guesses."

Yasu struggled beneath him. "Let me go." She begged. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Yasu!" Hanataro called out again and tried to run over though he knew he couldn't do anything to stop a Captain. "Renji! Help!" Hanataro shouted as he spotted The Sixth Lieutenant running over.

Renji jogged over. "What's going on? Where's Yasu?"

Hanataro pointed to Shunsui's napping spot and shifted the weight on his feet.

Renji's eyes widened at the sight and he ran over with his sword already drawn.

"Stop, stop I'm sorry, I take my question back." Yasu cried.

"What the hell are you doing Kyoraku! Get off her!" Renji kicked the Eighth Captain in the ribs, making him roll off of Yasu before swinging his sword down with all his strength.

Shunsui blocked it, lying on his back.

Hanataro hurried over to Yasu. "Yasu, are you okay?"

Yasu shook her head. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you…"

Renji tried to swing at Shunsui again but the Eighth Captain blocked him and managed to flip himself into a standing position. "Don't get so uptight Abarai, we were only playing."

Renji lunged for him.

Hanataro helped Yasu sit up and she hugged him

"Stay… away from her!" Renji bellowed, his sword locked with Shunsui's as he pushed him back with full force.

Shunsui stumbled back laughing softly. "Hey, she came on to me. Come on Abarai, you can't expect me to give up my information without a little something in return."

Renji swung his sword and knocked of Shunsui's hat but the Eighth Captain took this moment to catch Renji's chest with his word, drawing blood.

Yasu screamed. "Renji!"

Renji grunted and took a step back before lunging at Shunsui.

* * *

><p>Saiko stood idly with Hisagi, after finally getting rid of Ikkaku's persistent attempts to fight her. She looked around, "Abarai's been gone a while…"<p>

"You two are talking again?" Hisagi asked.

"Hmm? Oh, we never stopped talking."

"He seemed pretty mad last night."

"He always seems pretty mad." Saiko sighed. "I should go find him. I promised him I wouldn't let him get sliced to ribbons."

Renji nicked the side of Shunsui's arm, slicing the sleeve and drawing a small line of blood.

Shunsui lost his smile.

"Renji! Stop it Renji!" Yasu tried to stand up but Hanataro held her back.

Saiko walked past Hanataro and Yasu, positioning herself between Shunsui and Renji. "Okay, this is the third time I've drawn my sword today and the second time I've had to stop you from getting cut up." She glanced at Renji. "Apparently I'm a little late for that… It's not even noon yet, how have you gotten into this many fights?"

"Stay out of his one Saiko." Renji glared past her at Shunsui.

Shunsui relaxed his sword. "Listen to your lady, Abarai, but remember, ask for something in return." He winked before walking away casually.

Saiko looked at Renji. "You know I can't just stay out of it. Look at you, you're bleeding…" She looked worried for a moment before looking past him at Yasu. "You okay, Yasu?"

"I'll be okay… don't worry." Yasu clutched her hakama around herself.

Renji stood breathing heavily with anger. "What the hell was that Yasu!"

Yasu blushed and whispered an apology.

Hisagi hurried over, following Saiko. "You're okay." He looked around. "What happened here?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Saiko demanded.

"Running straight into a fight isn't always the best course of action, especially when it's between superior officers."

Renji calmed himself down and walked over to Yasu, helping her stand up. "What did you do to provoke him like that?"

Yasu touched Renji's chest gently. "This cut is so deep…"

Renji sighed. "Hanataro, what happened?"

"She asked him what his second sword name was while he was sleeping… I told her not to." Hanataro explained.

"That again! What's with you women?"

"Oh, Yasu…" Saiko shook her head.

"How did she get a name like that?" Hisagi wondered why a girl so innocent as Yasu could have chosen a Captain so forward as Shunsui.

"Bad luck. It was all pretty random." Saiko thought back to how she had grabbed Hisagi's name. "Mostly…" She blushed.

"Who's name did you get?" Hisagi frowned.

Saiko giggled a little. "Don't worry, you won't have to try and protect me from any creeps."

Renji looked over. "She has my name."

"Oh? That's too bad."

"What's wrong with it?" Renji demanded.

"Renji don't get angry, if you get in another fight you're going to hurt yourself worse." Yasu said softly.

"Nothing, nothing…" Hisagi shrugged and looked away.

"I got more than one name. Abarai was just one of them…" Saiko pointed out.

Renji rolled his eyes.

"We should take Lieutenant Abarai to the infirmary now." Hanataro said, worried that if Renji lost any more blood Yasu would make him collect it so she could inject it back into his body.

"Renji, please come with us." Yasu took his arm.

"You better go Lieutenant Abarai; that looks like more than just a scratch." Hisagi nodded.

"I'm fine. It's not a problem, it's just a little cut." Renji insisted.

"Please, Abarai." Saiko looked concerned. "It might not be much to you but it's still something… It looks pretty bad from here…" She said unsure if she should offer to go with him or not. "Plus, think he Captain would say if he saw you like this."

"Whatever, fine, let's go." Renji pulled his arm out of Yasu's grip and sped walked over to Squad Four.

Yasu followed with her head down and Hanataro followed after her.

"That guy needs to learn to relax." Hisagi said.

Saiko sighed and watched the three of them walk away. "He's not usually this bad…" She froze.

"What's up?"

"I tend to forget, just because I interact with Abarai so much, but Captain Kuchiki is my real boss…"

"So?" Hisagi questioned.

Saiko turned slowly to him. "I don't want to have to tell him what happened…" She imagined the explosion of angry petals and flinched. "I don't think I'll make it out of this one unscathed."

"Why would you take the blame for this? It was Renji's choice to get involved in a fight, and knowing Captain Kyoraku, Renji was the one who started it."

"My captain's not a strong believer of 'don't shoot the messenger'…" Saiko sighed sadly.

* * *

><p>Saiko took a deep breath before walking into Byakuya's office. "Uhhh. Captain…" She smiled nervously at him.<p>

Byakuya shut his eyes. "How many more of my men are in the infirmary because of you?"

"Uh… One, sir, Lieutenant Abarai is in the care of the Fourth Squads fourth seat…"

"How did this happen?" Byakuya stood up and walked briskly from the room.

"I… He was fighting with the eighth Captain and… I didn't get there fast enough to stop it or black any of the blows, I'm sorry sir…" Saiko looked at the ground as she walked quickly behind him.

"Take me to him."

* * *

><p>Renji sat shirtless on one of the metal infirmary tables while Yasu worked her Squad Four magic.<p>

"You know, you get all nervous around shirtless guys, but not around me. What's up with that?" Renji put his hands behind his head. "Am I not sexy enough for you?"

Yasu shook her head. "I've known you too long; I'm immune to your charm."

"My charm, huh?"

"Yep, I'm not attracted to you in the least. You might as well me my big brother."

"What every guy wants to hear." Renji sighed and smiled at her playfully.

Hanataro carried over some bandages and Yasu took some, beginning to wrap up Renji's broad chest.

"Brother, huh?" Renji repeated.

Yasu nodded.

"So all my attempts to woo you were completely wasted…" Renji snapped his fingers.

Yasu's eyes widened and she topped bandaging.

"Jeez Yasu, relax, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Yasu pulled the bandages tight in hopes of causing discomfort. "Not funny, Renji."

Byakuya whooshed into the room. "Abarai Renji, I need to have a word with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Renji's eyes widened "Captain Kuchiki how did you…" He trailed off; spotting Saiko slouched into the corner and glared at her.

Saiko muttered an apology under her breath.

"You can't be in here if you're going to cause harm to the patients under my care, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Yasu said, trying to stand up to Byakuya.

Byakuya brushed her aside. "What right have you to show such disrespect to Kyoraku Shunsui, you are bringing disgrace to this squad."

"Captain Shunsui was bringing disgrace into his own squad. I should be rewarded for my heroics." Renji said.

Byakuya turned to Saiko.

"I wasn't there, sir, but from what I understand of the situation, Captain Shunsui was sexually harassing Yasu…"

"That's the biggest understatement of all time!" Renji shouted at Saiko before turning to Byakuya. "Captain, you've got to believe me!"

"That does not condone your behavior, attacking a Captain, drawing blood. How could my lieutenant be so reckless?"

"Please Sixth Captain; you can't expect Renji to restrain himself." Yasu added, trying to be helpful.

"Hey!" Renji yelled in protest.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have gotten myself into that situation."

Byakuya turned to Yasu. "This doesn't concern you."

"But it does."

"Sir if it's anyone's fault it should be mine. I let Lieutenant Abarai go and didn't follow after him. It was a mistake. If I'd been there I could have defused the situation or gotten in the way or stopped it someho—" Saiko was cut off by Renji.

"You're not my body guard! You don't need to follow me everywhere. Captain! If it's anyone's fault it's—"

"I don't care whose fault it is, what I care about is how you handled yourself in this situation and you did so without thinking." Byakuya said.

Renji tried to stand up but Yasu put a hand on his arm, trying to push him back down. "Please leave Sixth Captain, you're upsetting my patient."

"How can you not understand Captain? My friend was being attacked; I couldn't sit back and watch. Don't you have any loyalties?" Renji challenged.

"My loyalty is to my squad and to my family. She is neither." Byakuya dismissed.

"Sir, isn't that a little harsh?" Saiko asked quietly.

"Well she's my family! I'm not asking you to protect her, but at least have the respect for me to understand why I struck out against Captain Kyoraku!" Renji shouted in frustration.

Byakuya looked at Yasu. "Saiko,"

Saiko looked up from the ground. "Yes, Captain?"

"Go to Squad Eight's barracks. Apologize to their Captain on mine and my Lieutenant's behalf."

"What? But sir-!"

"Go. Now."

Saiko glanced nervously at Renji.

Renji sighed in defeat.

"Be careful Saiko." Yasu looked down at her hands.

Hanataro stood nervously in the corner, whishing he could turn invisible.

Yasu pushed Renji down into lying position. "Stop working yourself up."

Byakuya watched Yasu before clearing his throat. "What were you doing to provoke Kyoraku?"

"Huh?" Yasu turned to him nervously.

* * *

><p>Saiko walked into the Squad Eight barracks and turned to a seatless member who stood idly by the front doors. "Your Captain, please? I have a message for him."<p>

The man nodded before hurrying off.

"Well, well, if it isn't Abarai's woman! How can I help you today?" Shunsui stepped outside, greeting Saiko with a large smile.

"I'm here on behalf of my Captain and Lieutenant. They both send their deepest apologies for what happened today."

"I dunno, that was a pretty tough fight. Your lieutenant's a very strong man. But I guess I can forgive him… if I can have a kiss from a lovely lady?"

"I'll get right on that." Saiko rolled her eyes.

Nanao stepped outside behind her captain and fixed her glasses looking at the site that lay before her: her captain with a bloodied sleeve and a Squad Six seat apologizing. "What'd you do, Captain?"

"I'm here on behalf of my Captain and Lieutenant I… Oh to hell with it! My idiot Lieutenant thought you pervert Captain was sexually accosting his friend and now my Captain's making me apologize because I wasn't there to get sliced up in his place." Saiko explained.

"Captain? Is this true?"

"I maybe have accosted her a little bit." Shunsui held up his thumb and forefinger.

Nanao hit him with her book. "Tell your Captain and Lieutenant they're forgiven."

"Kyoraku wouldn't attack a woman with no prodding, you cannot be completely innocent." Byakuya stared down at Yasu who cowered under his intense gaze.

"Captain, please, Yasu isn't that kind of woman." Renji defended.

"I…" Yasu looked down. "Tried to ask him for his second name again and he grabbed me…" She blushed.

"You asked him for his…" Byakuya trailed off.

Yasu nodded. "He wouldn't give it to me either." She sighed. "I'm terrible at this."

"I don't understand your sudden fascination with such… male matters."

"It's not me, it's the Women's Association, I don't have a choice."

Saiko walked back into the room and turned to Byakuya. "You've been forgiven. No one's holding any grudges and I got out of the situation with minimal emotional scarring. Not that the last part matters to you so much…"

Byakuya nodded. "Fair enough."

"Sixth Captain, let me walk you out." Yasu offered, stepping up to him.

"I don't need an escort."

"That's okay." Yasu walked up to the door and opened it, waiting for Byakuya to follow.

Byakuya walked outside without further argument and Hanataro followed Yasu, leaving Renji and Saiko to themselves.

Saiko collapsed down into one of the chairs and glanced at Renji's bandages. "Sorry, I didn't make it to you faster… I got… distracted…" She shook he head. "I should have been the one to take those blows…"

Renji turned his head to look at her. "Don't be stupid. Yasu's my friend; I'm the one who's supposed to protect her. Besides, I don't agree with you jumping into a fight that I started." He turned his head to look up at the ceiling. "I don't need to have two women depending on me to protect them anyway." Renji put his hands behind his head once again and smiled.

Saiko hit his injury.

Renji doubled over. "What the hell was that for!"

"You're so stupid! You can't beat Captain Kuchiki if you get sliced in half by other people first! Would you be reasonable for once? If I don't jump into every fight you get into you're going to get seriously hurt!" Saiko sat back down and crossed her arms, looking away so Renji couldn't see the concerned tears in her eyes. "You're so thick headed."

"Well excuse me for trying to enforce some justice in this place! What did you expect me to do? Ask Kyoraku to politely please step off of Yasu?"

"You could have… I don't know, you didn't need to get cut up!" Saiko sighed, blinking a few times before turning back to Renji. "I don't even know why I'm trying. You won't see any sort of real reason." She thought for a moment. "But, you should know, you can't tattoo scar tissue." Saiko smirked at him.

"Tch, whatever." Renji looked at her. "The girls back in the squad seem to think scar tissue is pretty sexy." He stretched cockily.

"The other girls back at the barracks are idiots… No wonder you get along so well with them." Saiko shook her head. "You wouldn't know how to handle a real woman if one showed up and kicked you in the stomach."

"Yeah, wanna bet?" Renji laughed. "Not that you'd do any better."

"Please. You have no idea what you're even saying, Abarai. Do you really want to get into this?" Saiko raised an eyebrow. "I'll prove you wrong in a heartbeat."

"There's no way you'd prove me wrong. You're the one that doesn't have any idea what they're talking about."

Saiko walked over to Renji's bedside. "You can't say you didn't ask—"

The door opened and a few Squad Four members carried in Shunsui who had a few more cuts and book shaped bruises. "Where's Yasu, I need her to treat me." He whined, lying himself down on the table next to Renji's.

Saiko balled her hands into fists.

Shunsui glanced between Renji and her, "Oh, did I interrupt something?" He winked.

* * *

><p>"Sixth Captain, I know I promised not to ask you again, but… you seem like a reasonable man, right?" Yasu asked quietly as she escorted Byakuya off the Squad Four premises.<p>

"Yes, I am very reasonable." Byakuya agreed.

"Well… will you please tell me the name of your most personal possession."

"No,"

"Please Sixth Captain! It would mean so much to the other girls if I could get your name out of anyone." Yasu pleaded.

"That is ridiculous; I will not take part in this game." Byakuya pushed his long hair over his shoulder.

"I'll…" Yasu balled her hand into a fist. "I'll let you ask me a question too." She blushed slightly. "The Eighth Captain seemed set on only telling me his information if I were to give him some in return or… if I guessed what it was. I could try and guess yours if you want? But I don't think I'd be very good at it… Unless it's something simple like…" Yasu paused to think a moment. "Senbonzakurano ni." She laughed.

Byakuya stopped walking and turned to her with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Huh?" Yasu turned around. "Your sword." She pointed below his waste. "Senbonzakura."

Byakuya looked down. "Who told you?"

"What? Oh my goodness." Yasu blushed furiously. "I guessed right?" She whispered. "Senbonzakura the Second… you… you named him after your sword?"

"I… I didn't… Not … 'after'… exactly…" Byakuya stammered, not knowing how to handle himself for once.

"I don't understand… you're not so scary when you don't know what to say." Yasu laughed at him. "Okay, Sixth Captain, I'll tell you what, I told you I'd let you ask me a question so, what's it going to be?" She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"There is nothing I want to know about you."

Yasu opened her eyes slowly. "Really? Nothing at all? But… you're a man."

"Not all men want to objectify women."

"But you do."

Byakuya pointed to himself. "I do not."

"But you have a second name… why would you need one if you didn't think of women that way?"

Byakuya stayed silent, not being able to come up with a way to argument Yasu's statement. "This is pointless." He said after a moment. "I don't have a question for you, why are you still here?"

"Because," Yasu touched his sleeve lightly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed really worried about Renji in there. I know you're under a lot of stress right now."

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya ripped his sleeve away from her reach.

"Sorry, that's just a little script reading all Squad Fours have to memorize."

* * *

><p>"Of course not. Don't be silly, Captain Kyoraku." Saiko dismissed Shunsui's comment that he could have possibly interrupted something between her and Renji.<p>

"Then you'll give me my kiss?" He looked hopeful.

Renji turned to Saiko. "What is he talking about?"

Saiko scratched her cheek. "Oh, did I forget to say that he won't forgive you and the Captain unless I kiss him?"

"Yes you forgot that!" Renji yelled before grabbing his stomach in pain.

"You'll reopen your wounds if you do that!" Saiko pushed him back down.

"I didn't say you specifically, I just said a 'lovely lady'." Shunsui pointed out.

Hanataro walked back into the room and everyone turned to look at him.

"Nice timing, Hanataro." Renji commented.

"Wh-what? Why is everyone looking at me?" Hanataro took a step back.

"That's not what I meant." Shunsui shook his head.

"You can't make Hanataro kiss the Eighth Captain." Saiko said.

"What?" Hanataro began to panic. "Why didn't I stay with Yasu!"

"Why not? He's basically a woman. It's better than you doing it." Renji shrugged.

"I-I'm not a woman!"

Yasu came back into the infirmary. "What's going on in here? Hana is someone trying to dress you up as a girl again? I thought I told Yasochika to leave you alone… oh." Yasu stopped, seeing Shunsui.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

"Yasu! You're back. I pick her." Shunsui pointed to Yasu as she stepped back into the recovery center.

"Saiko, hand me my sword." Renji demanded.

"No,"

"That's a direct order!"

Saiko looked around. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I'll take this one, Yasu." Hanataro offered.

"No Hana, don't worry about it." Yasu walked up to Shunsui. "Looks like you're pretty beat up there, Eighth Captain."

Shunsui smiled and nodded.

"You need me to fix you?"

"Would you please?" Shunsui pulled his hat up so he could see Yasu's face.

"I'll do my job if you do me a favor." Yasu looked into his eyes, determined.

Shunsui stopped smiling. "I see…"

"So, what's it going to be? I can let you suffer or…"

Shunsui sighed and motioned for her to come closer.

"Stay away from him Yasu." Renji warned.

Yasu ignored him and took a small step closer, Shunsui leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Yasu took a step back. "Really? That's it? I expected something more creative from you…"

"What? What is it?" Renji asked.

Saiko groaned. "That's not fair! Now you're one up on me!"

"Is that all you can think about?"

"It's very important we get those names." Saiko pouted. "You can't have me falling behind, right? So, why don't you just tell me."

"Actually…" Yasu smiled. "I'm two up on you."

"What do you mean 'two up'…?" Renji questioned with a straight face.

"I had a talk with…" Yasu lowered her voice to a whisper. "Your Captain."

"Byakuya gave it up to you!" Shunsui clapped happily. "That's great news!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Renji shook his head.

"What?" Saiko yelled at Yasu before turning to Renji. "Abarai!" She shook his arm. "You can't let this happen. You have to tell me your second name nooow!"

"No way! Get off me!"

"Oh…" Saiko's cheeks flushed pink. "Sorry…" She slowly let go of his arm."

"I guess I'm just more seductive than you…" Yasu shrugged, trying to hold back a smile.

Matsumoto burst into the room. "It can't be true! You can't have beaten me! I'm the sexiest of all the women; I'm pretty much a succubus!" She wailed. "How did you get both names before I even got one?"

Hanataro opened up a tiny secret door in the wall behind him and slipped inside.

"How did you do it? Did you flash him? Is that acceptable? I would have had those names ages ago if we could do that! Sure, I can't find Hanataro anywhere, but I've bumped into Ikkaku four or five times already today!"

"Hmm, no, I didn't flash anyone." Yasu blushed. "I guess I blackmailed one of them."

Shunsui raised his hand.

"And I guessed the other one."

"You guessed the Captains?" Renji asked in disbelief.

Yasu nodded.

"How did you of all people guess that?"

"Women's intuition." Yasu nodded again.

Saiko slid out of the room and headed toward the women's bathroom. "Hmm, Lieutenant Hisagi? What are you doing here?"

Hisagi turned around. "Huh? Oh. Making sure Captain Kyoraku wasn't around here… You know, after what happened earlier today…"

"He's at the Squad Four barracks." Saiko pointed over her shoulder.

"Oh? That makes my job easier…" Hisagi looked a little disappointed. "What are you doing around here?"

Saiko took a moment to remember Renji snapping at her. "Just getting some air. Going for a walk…"

"You sound like you've had a busy day." Hisagi flashed her a smile. "I could make you some tea, if you'd like to come back to my barracks with me?"

"Tea… would be welcomed." Saiko stretched before continuing her walk. "I'm ready for this day to be over. It's been nothing but—"

Hisagi spotted a hell-butterfly coming towards him. "Hold that thought…" He cut her off.

"Why is everyone telling me to do that lately?" Saiko crossed her arms.

The butterfly landed on Hisagi's outstretched finger.

"Oh…"

"I have to go to an urgent meeting. Would you like to come with? You can wait outside and I'll make you the tea as soon as it's over?" Hisagi offered.

"What's it about?" Saiko asked, pointing to the butterfly as it fluttered away.

"You."

"No, seriously, what's it about?"

"I'm being serious. Maybe not you _specifically_ but I can assure you, you're part of it." Hisagi said.

"If this is because I screamed at Ikkaku and he told on me…"

Hisagi laughed. "I don't think there'd be a meeting of the Thirteen Captains and Lieutenants because you screamed at another Third seat."

"You don't know, I'm very important."

* * *

><p>"Yasu, where is Hanataro… he's always with you so you must know." Matsumoto tried to stare Yasu down.<p>

Yasu shook her head. "Sorry, can't help you."

"There's no point in hiding him now, you already beat me." Matsumoto pouted.

Yasu put her hands up. "I'm not hiding anyone… Now could you please excuse me, I have patients to attend to."

"Yasu, I'm in pain, come over here." Shunsui reached out to her.

Yasu flinched.

"I'll put you in more pain if you keep talking like that!" Renji threatened.

"I didn't say anything out of line, Abarai." Shunsui lied back down and put his hat over his eyes.

Matsumoto continued to pout as she moved for the door. "If you see him Yasu, be sure to send him my way."

"Uhm… maybe." Yasu nodded slowly.

Matsumoto stepped outside, sliding the door shut behind her.

Hanataro rolled out from the secret doorway. "Is she gone?"

Yasu nodded. "Where'd you go?"

"My sanctuary," Hanataro thought back to the very tiny broom closet that he goes to awkwardly sleep in and to try and get away from people.

The door blew open and two butterflies came into the room.

"Oh… look at that." Yasu commented.

"I'll get the fly swatter." Hanataro said.

"Hanataro." Renji sighed.

One of the butterflies landed on Hanataro's nose. "Ahh." He yelped, trying to bat it away. The butterfly flew off him and over to Renji.

The second butterfly made its way over to Shunsui and landed on his hand. He sat up and hopped off the table. "Well, I best be going."

"What about your arm?" Renji asked.

Shunsui looked down at his ripped sleeve. "Oh yeah, I'm going to need to take this into the dry cleaners later."

"You were just in pain a moment ago." Yasu pointed out, suspiciously.

Shunsui winked and tipped his hat before walking out the door.

Yasu sighed and frowned.

Renji got up off his table. "I better go too; the Captain will reopen this if I'm late." He pointed to his chest before looking down on Yasu. "Don't get into any more trouble when I'm gone."

Yasu nodded. "I'll do my best, sir."

Renji pushed on her forehead before leaving.

"Well Hana, it's just you and me now." Yasu winked at him.

"Wh-why are you looking at me that way?" Hanataro stammered.

"You know what would make the Tenth Lieutenant really angry?"

"If you killed me, allowing me to take my second name to the grave?" Hanataro backed away nervously.

"Hana! I would never hurt you!" Yasu took a step closer. "You should." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Tell _me_ your other name."

"Wh-what?"

"Then I can wave it over the Tenth Lieutenant! I'll have gotten _three_ names before her!" Yasu smiled evilly.

"B-but… I don't want to tell anyone my second name."

"Come on Hana, it's me, you can tell me anything." Yasu sighed. "Fine Hana, don't tell me." She crossed her arms. "I won't tell you my cup size then!"

Hanataro blushed. "I already know your cup size Yasu… you make me do your laundry."

"Shh Hana! Don't let that information slip!"

* * *

><p>Saiko sat outside of the meeting room as Byakuya walked past. "I can assume my Lieutenant is here then?" He said, not looking at her.<p>

"Oh, no sir, I haven't seen him yet. I'm actually waiting for the Ninth Lieutenant."

"I'll never understand yours and Abarai's need to fraternize with people of other squads."

"If I may, sir, you're very hypocritical."

Byakuya turned his gaze on Saiko. "No, you may not." He said before going inside.

Renji walked up to the meeting room. "Hey, when'd you get here?"

"I've been here for a while." Saiko said.

"That's not possible, I just left the Fourth Squad…" Renji frowned.

Saiko blinked at him. "I left almost an hour ago, did you really not notice?" She looked away. "It doesn't matter, I'm not waiting for you anyway, I'm waiting for Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Why? What could you possibly have to do with that guy?"

"He's making me tea. He was worried, I was stressed out. I mean, I have spent my day chasing after my idiot Lieutenant." Saiko looked up at Renji. "You should get inside, Abarai. The Captain's already here and if you're late he's going to reopen your wounds."

Soi Fen walked into the meeting room with Kenpachi and Yachiru behind her.

"You must have cheated! Poisoned him ahead of time or something! There's no way you could have beat my fifth seat!" Kenpachi roared.

"You tell her, Kenny!" Yachiru chanted.

"Maybe I'm just faster, no wait, I _am_ faster than him." Soi Fen said before making her way over to Byakuya. "Your Lieutenant is outside yelling at your Third seat."

"Idiots." Byakuya cursed, walking over to the door and opening it. "Abarai. Inside. Now."

"Having trouble controlling your subordinates, Kuchiki?" The Captain of the First division asked as he walked past. "This is your Third seat?" He looked down at Saiko. "She can join us; I believe she was involved in this situation as well."

Byakuya shot Renji and Saiko a glare. "Now what have you two done?"

The First Captain walked up in front of the crowd of Captains and Lieutenants. "Now, now, children, settle down."

The mass of Shinigami went silent and stared up front.

Saiko shifted uncomfortably, being surrounded by high ranking Shinigami.

Hisagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

"Within a matter of hours we've had one Captain, one Lieutenant and one fifth seat member of Squad Eleven hospitalized outside of war-time regulations. What is going on?" The First Captain questioned.

No one dared say a word.

The First Captain looked around and picked Shunsui out from the crowd. "You, Eighth Captain, what put you in this condition?"

Shunsui yawned. "Just having a little fun."

"Tch, too much fun." Renji dismissed.

"You have something to add, Lieutenant Abarai?" The First Captain shifted his gaze to Renji.

Byakuya shot his Lieutenant a glare.

Renji sighed. "No, sir."

"First Captain, it started with the Woman's Association trying to get information from some of the male members." Unohana spoke up.

Matsumoto tousled her hair. "What a pain, I wouldn't have agreed to it if I'd known it'd come to this."

"Violence is by no means and acceptable way to extract information out of your fellow Soul Reapers. I don't care if you continue with this… information gathering, as long as no blood is drawn, understand?" The First Captain boomed.

"Well, how are we supposed to do it then?" Matusmoto sighed. "All the guys will just say 'no'."

"We could…" Saiko whispered.

"Speak up." Hisagi pushed her forward.

Saiko went wide eyed. "Uh, we could implement some non-harmful way of getting information… Like, if everyone wore bracelets and if someone broke it you have to answer them… Just a thought…" She tried to melt back into the crowd.

"I like that idea." Soi Fen nodded.

"What kind of an idea is that? We're not in school anymore." Renji crossed his arms.

"I'd wear something like that, it sounds fun." Hisagi said.

"But then the guys would have a way to get information out of us! I like it." Matsumoto smiled.

"How childish." Shiro dismissed.

"Then don't wear one. No one wants to play with a jerk." Saiko spat back at Renji.

"I want bracelets!" Yachiru sang.

Kira sighed. "Where are we getting these bracelets?" He flipped the hair out of his eyes.

Nanao adjusted her glasses before pulling out a bag of rubber bracelets.

"I'll wear one; I'll wear a ton of them! And no woman will be able to snap them." Renji declared.

"No woman? You better watch out for Yumichika…" Hisagi teased.

The First Captain walked down from his podium and stepped over to Nanao. "Give me one of those." He took a bracelet and slipped it on, trying to snap it but didn't have much luck. "This will work."

Nanao quickly handed out two bracelets to everyone.

"I want more than that." Renji said.

Nanao handed him two more.

"More!"

"Just take the bag!" Nanao forced the bag into his hands.

Renji put on as many as he could fit. "Hah!" He looked around for Saiko so he could show them off.

Saiko slid up behind him and snapped one. "I won't ask anything of you for that one, I'll let you have a freebee." She smirked.

Renji frowned. "That one was defective!"

"Now be fair children, everyone has to wear at least one." Unohana smiled sadistically.

Saiko shook her head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She walked out of the room with Hisagi.

"Here, Captain, I got you a white one and a blue one so they'll match your hair and eyes." Matsumoto held out two bracelets to Shiro.

"I'm not playing." Shiro said.

"Everyone has to play!" She grabbed his arm and shoved the bracelets on." Oh, look at you, you're so stylish!"

"They're very becoming on you, Shiro." Hinamori giggled.

Shiro scowled.

"Be sure to grab some for the rest of your squad members!" Unohana pocketed a handful.

Byakuya eyed the bag sitting on a table near him. "I wonder if they have pink…" He mumbled. "What am I saying?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Saiko admired the colorful plastic bracelets on her arm as she walked alongside Hisagi.

"I thought we were only supposed to have two?" Hisagi pointed to her arms.

"Oh come on, it's not a challenge if you only have two." Saiko glanced at Hisagi's wrist. "Apparently you don't like challenges."

"I don't want to fight any more than necessary." Hisagi reached for Saiko's arm.

"Hey!" She pulled her arm away. "Come on, really? You're not even going to try?"

"That wasn't a real attempt, I promise." Hisagi smiled.

Saiko rolled a couple bracelets of her arm. "I'm going to take a few to Yasu and Hanataro." She turned to Hisagi. "Come with me?"

"That's my job, to escort pretty ladies."

* * *

><p>Matsumoto walked over to Ukitake. "Hello Captain Ukitake, mind if I admire your bracelets for a moment?" She winked at him.<p>

Ukitake pulled down his sleeves. "Not right now."

Matsumoto stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"You can admire my bracelets, if you let me molest yours." Shunsui smiled at her.

"Uhm." Matsumoto took a step back.

* * *

><p>Yasu walked to the courtyard with Hanataro. "Okay, so what if you were taller?"<p>

Hanataro shook his head. "No."

"What if you… had smaller eyes?"

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"I guess that's a no…" Yasu sighed.

"Yasu!" Saiko waved to her. "We've found a solution!" She handed two bracelets to Yasu and Hanataro. "There, now if someone breaks one of your bracelets you have to answer a que—"

Hisagi snapped one of Saiko's bracelets while she was distracted. "Got one."

"Answer one of their questions." Saiko finished, sighing.

"I don't understand, that's what the butterflies were talking about?" Yasu took the bracelets and examined them.

Hanataro looked nervous at the fact that now he wouldn't have an excuse to refuse information.

"The butterflies were getting all the captains and lieutenants together so they could try and find a solution. You know, so people won't get bloodied up anymore. Foxy Grandpa was mad."

"Foxy Grandpa?" Hisagi asked. "Why do you call him that?"

"Hah! That's your question!" Saiko grinned at him. "And it's just because he's surprisingly toned for such an old geezer."

"Wow Hisagi's such a gentleman, he could have asked you _anything_, but instead he asked you about the First Captain." Yasu smiled.

Hisagi mentally kicked himself in the balls. "Yeah, heh." He flashed a fake smile.

"Hana, let me snap one of your bracelets." Yasu ordered.

"N-no!" Hanataro hid his arms behind his back.

"I'm glad you snapped my bracelet instead of one of the other Lieutenants or Captains." Saiko said to Hisagi. "Anyone else would have asked something embarrassingly personal."

"Which would be an atrocity." Hisagi watched Saiko as she rolled her sleeves down over her remaining bracelets, making them difficult to get to.

"These bracelets make me feel strangely powerful… and kind of paranoid. You don't think anyone would break mine do you?" Yasu hugged her arm to her chest. "I've been so terrible." She looked away. "The Sixth Captain is probably on his way over here right now to seek revenge."

Byakuya, who had terrible timing, happened to walk through the court yard at that moment.

"Sixth Captain stay away from me! I won' let you snap my womanhood!" Yasu shrieked.

Byakuya's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Captain Kuchiki, I can hardly believe it. I wouldn't take you to be that type." Hisagi shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant Hisagi, but I assure you, you're mistaken."

Saiko patted Hisagi's arm. "You're such a good guy, Lieutenant, you're so innocent and pure you can't even believe that other people are creeps. Er… no offence, Captain." She shot Byakuya a nervous smile.

"I have no interest in… snapping your 'womanhood'. Pease move aside so I can continue to my office." Byakuya said to Yasu, not looking at her.

"You're trying to trick me, but you won't, I'm onto you Sixth Captain…" Yasu narrowed her eyes at him.

Byakuya turned to Saiko. "Where's the Lieutenant?"

Saiko pointed to Hisagi questioningly.

Byakuya sighed. "_Your_ Lieutenant."

"I don't know, I left the meeting before you…"

"He left shortly after you did."

"Maybe he's fooling around with one of the unseated women back at the barracks? He was talking about them quite lovingly earlier today." Saiko said, jealousy in her voice.

"What? Renji wouldn't do that, he probably just went to find you, Saiko, to snap your bracelet or something." Yasu said.

Byakuya looked at his bracelets. "I don't understand these useless bands of rubber."

"Oh, I'll explain them to you, here." Yasu held out her arm. "See if you pull on them they'll snap and you get to ask a question about anything you like, but." She looked to Saiko. "It's supposed to be a dirty question, unless you're the Ninth Lieutenant." Yasu whispered. "He doesn't really understand the game."

"What can I say; I'm slow on the uptake." Hisagi shrugged.

"Awh, don't be so hard on yourself, Lieutenant. You're not slow. I'll show you how to ask dirty questions when there are less people around." Saiko patted his arm innocently.

Byakuya looked at Yasu's outstretched arm. "Are they hard to snap? What good are they if they're easy." He reached out and lightly touched one of her bracelets.

Renji ran up. "Captain what are you doing!" He shouted.

Byakuya, startled by the sudden outburst, got a finger caught in Yasu's bracelet, snapping it as he tried to whoosh away.

Yasu looked down as her bracelet fell to the ground in slow motion. "Sixth Captain."

"You snapped one… Before me!" Renji yelled.

"I let my guard down for one second… I-I can't believe this." Yasu shook her head.

"Abarai! You came here with the intention of snapping Yasu's bracelet, that's terrible, you pervert!" Saiko accused.

"Y-you did? Why would you want to snap one of my bracelets Renji?"

"What? I didn't say that! I said the Captain snapped a bracelet before I did! Not one of Yasu's!" Renji's face turned red.

"Stop yelling Abarai, jealousy is a useless emotion." Byakuya dismissed.

"Someone's cocky…" Hisagi mumbled.

"Well Sixth Captain, let's get this over with." Yasu closed her eyes.

"Here, now you can learn how to ask a question proper for this game." Saiko said to Hisagi. "Not that yours wasn't proper it was just… more for a gentleman and this is not a gentleman's game."

Renji glared at Hisagi. "Who's bracelet did you snap?"

"Mine," Saiko shot him a look as if to say "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Tch, that must have been pretty easy."

"I'm not going to ask you anything, I have things to do." Byakuya said to the expectant Yasu.

"You can't just not ask anything Captain Kuchiki, that's not how it works." Hisagi pointed out.

"Fine, I will save my question for a later date."

Yasu let out a breath of relief.

"It wasn't easy to do, was it Lieutenant Hisagi." Saiko crossed her arms.

"It took me a few tries." Hisagi shrugged.

Saiko stuck her tongue out at Renji.

"Did you still want tea? We got a little off track." Hisagi laughed.

Renji looked between the two of them and snickered. "Tea?"

"How do I keep ending up in these situations…" Byakuya whooshed away.

"Your Captain is so rude… he never says good bye." Yasu shook her head.

"Yes, _tea_, because Lieutenant Hisagi is a proper gentleman." Saiko took hold of Hisagi's arm. "And yes, I would _love_ some tea." She shot Renji a glare.

"Cool." Hisagi smiled at her. "You can tell me what kind of questions I should ask next time too."

Saiko giggled. "You're so polite and innocent, Lieutenant."

Renji watched the two of them leave with a scowl on his face.

"That Ninth Lieutenant… he's such a nice guy, making tea, asking polite questions. And the way he's always looking after Saiko." Yasu sighed thoughtfully.

"Saiko doesn't need anyone to look after her." Renji growled.

"That might be true." Yasu shrugged. "But all girls like being cared about, right Hana?" She turned to Hanataro.

Hanataro nodded slowly. "Right?"

Yasu stroked his hair gently.

Renji looked off into the direction Saiko and Hisagi had disappeared.

"Renji?"

"Huh?" Renji asked, not changing his gaze.

"Would you like some tea?" Yasu offered.

Renji turned to her. "What? Why would I want some tea?"

"Because it's soothing." Yasu took his arm. "And it'll help you calm down."

Renji sighed. "Okay."

Yasu smiled. "Hana, go make some tea."

"Yes, Yasu." Hanataro bowed.

* * *

><p>"So, before this whole thing started, whose names did you get?" Hisagi asked." I know you got Abarai's…"<p>

Saiko blushed. "Well… I also got yours… But, it always seemed so awkward to ask you…"

Hisagi chuckled. "I would have told you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but now you'll have to get to these." He held out his arm for a second and then pulled it away.

"That's not fair." Saiko pouted.

"You're the one that suggested them." Hisagi reminded.

"Still. You only have two, I'd feel guilty breaking one of them when I have so many."

"I guess I could tell you, but I'll still need something in exchange…"

"Hmm, well, what exactly did you have in mind? I still have to catch up with Yasu so it may be worth it…" Saiko said slowly.

Hisagi smiled.

"How about, for a kiss?" She offered.

Hisagi continued to smile and leaned in.

Saiko shook her head. "You're too easy." She snapped one of his bracelets. "Now. Let's hear it." She smirked.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Hisagi leaned back, defeated.

"What, gotten information out of someone? I feel as though this is the easiest way to do it."

"Tricky. Alright, fair is fair, Thrill Drill." Hisagi held his hands up and looked down at his crotch before looking back up and smiling at Saiko.

Saiko raised an eyebrow. "Nice."

"I do my best."

"I have to go find Yasu." Saiko twirled Hisagi's broken bracelets between her fingers.

"No tea?"

"Rain check." Saiko waved before walking off.

* * *

><p>Yasu sat on the floor of the union building sipping a cup of tea with Renji and Hanataro.<p>

Ikkaku ran into the room. "Hide me, someone hide me!" He dove under a table. "These bracelets break like the bones of an infant!"

"What's going on?" Yasu questioned, looking around.

Ikkaku shushed her.

Matsumoto came bouncing into the room. "Where'd he go? I saw him run in here…"

"Under the table." Renji took a sip of his tea.

"You bastard!" Ikkaku hissed.

"Thanks!" Matsumoto paused. "Are you drinking _tea_ Lieutenant Abarai!"

"It's calming, dammit!" Renji tightened his grip on the tea cup so hard it started to shake.

"Renji be careful, these are the Sixth Captains teacups let over from the party." Yasu warned.

"What? Why would you use those?" Renji set his teacup down as carefully as possible.

"They were the only clean ones." Hanataro sighed.

"And they're so pretty." Yasu admired the little cherry blossoms hand painted on the side of her cup.

Matsumoto bent down to look under the table. "Come out Ikkaku, you can't escape now."

"Nah, I'm good, the view is spectacular under here." Ikkaku admired Matsumoto's massive cleavage.

Matsumoto reached under the table. "Hah!" She snapped Ikkaku's bracelet.

Ikkaku slinked out from under the table holding a bracelet he broke off Matsumoto.

"Dammit!" She pouted.

Ikkaku stood up with a large smile. "Ladies first."

"No way, I snapped yours first, you answer my question."

"She's right, Ikkaku, you better answer her question first." Yasu nodded.

"You just want to hear what Ikkaku's second name is." Renji flashed Yasu a knowing look.

"Shh Renji, keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Well, Ikkaku, what is your other name?" Matusmoto waited, expectantly.

Ikkaku cleared his throat and puffed out his chest. "I'd like to introduce you to… Fire Spitting Dragon of Love and War."

Renji spat out his tea. "Fire Spitting? Do you have an STD? You might want to get that looked at…"

"Hana." Yasu said quietly.

"Wh-what? Not by me…" Hanataro waved his hands.

Matsumoto started laughing. "How'd you come up with that one!" She continued to snicker.

"It's long and manly, just like this guy." Ikkaku gestured to his crotch.

Yasu blushed.

"Cut it out Ikkaku." Renji threatened.

Yasu took a sip of tea and looked away.

"Okay." Matsumoto said between giggles. "What were you going to ask me, Ikkaku? Make it quick, I need to go after Hanataro before he runs away again."

Hanataro gulped.

"Show me the girls." Ikkaku said.

"That's not a question!"

"Fine, fine…"

Saiko walked in still spinning the broken bracelet. "Look what I got." She held it out to everyone. "And all I had to do was offer a kiss! Who knew it was this easy!"

"Who knew _you_ were that easy." Renji scoffed.

"You kissed the Ninth Lieutenant? How was it? Wait, wait I don't want to know!" Yasu covered her mouth.

"I do, spill everything Saiko." Matusmoto rushed over to her.

"But my question…" Ikkaku sighed sadly.

"You ran out of time."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Saiko shot Renji a glare. "I said all I had to do was _offer_ a kiss. I didn't actually do it. But, I did get his name from him."

"I just got my first name too!" Matsumoto grabbed Hanataro by the arm so he couldn't run away. "Ikkaku's is 'Fire Spitting Dragon of Love and War'."

"The Ninth Lieutenant's is 'Thrill Drill'." Saiko smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, his is so much better."

"HEY! That's not true! His is only two words!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Thrill Drill? I don't understand…" Yasu said softly.

"What is he a… a… construction worker?" Renji scowled.

"Good one Renji." Matusmoto rolled her eyes.

Hanataro struggled to get away.

"His sounds like a _carnival_ ride." Saiko sighed longingly.

"I'd ride that…" Matusmoto agreed.

Saiko shook her head. "That's a little inappropriate…"

"Good save…" Hanataro muttered.

"What was that Hanataro?"

He froze. "N-nothing!"

"A carnival ride… like the twist-a-whirl?... oh." Yasu blushed furiously.

"You're not getting away Hanataro, so stop wiggling. I'm going to snap those bracelets of yours if it's the last thing I do!" Matsumoto announced.

"Yeah, like a twist-a-whirl, the ride that makes you puke." Renji smiled proudly at his awesome burn.

"Wow, Abarai, your rapier wit is leaving me in stitches." Saiko pointed to her bored face.

"I wasn't trying to make you laugh!" He crossed his arms.

"So, why are you drinking tea? I thought that was too girly for you. You were laughing at Lieutenant Hisagi about it earlier…"

"I forced him to, he needed to calm down." Yasu nodded.

Saiko raised an eyebrow at Renji. "What's got you so stressed, Abarai?"

"I've been working hard today." Renji rolled his shoulders. "I got in a fight earlier and now I have to worry about you women trying to break my bracelets."

"Matsumoto, please release me…" Hanataro begged. "I have to clean up the teacups."

"Not yet Hanataro, I'm not finished with you." Matsumoto smiled and hugged him to her bosom.

Ikkaku watched the embrace with jealous eyes.

"So you're worried about it then?" Saiko asked.

"I'm… I don't…" Renji stuttered.

"If you're so concerned, I don't see why you grabbed so many."

"You've got a ton of them too!"

"Yeah, but no one's going to break mine." Saiko said looking confident. "Well…No one _else_ is going to break mine."

Yasu reached over while Saiko was arguing and tried to grab one of her bracelets but couldn't break it. "Hmm, that didn't work the way I thought it would." She smiled up at Saiko awkwardly.

Saiko looked over at her. "What are you doing?" She pulled her arm away. "You can't just pull on it; you've got to snap it." She reached over and snapped another one of Renji's. "I'll give you that one on the house too, Abarai." Saiko shook her head. "You're so bad at this…"

"Damn it! Why did I get all the faulty ones?" Renji yelled.

Yasu reached up and tried to break on of Renji's but again nothing happened. "I think Saiko's just really good at this." She smiled. "Or I'm really bad…" She frowned and continued to try and snap the bracelet.

"Don't hurt yourself." Renji watched her, knowing there wasn't a chance she could succeed.

"Now," Matsumoto took Hanataro by the arm and rolled up his sleeve. "What? Where are your bracelets?"

"No one ever said I had to wear them on my wrists…" Hanataro smiled slightly.

"Are you going back to the barracks anytime soon?" Saiko asked Renji. "I'm getting pretty tired but I don't want you to get into another fight…"

"That's cheating! Where are they? Let me see them!" Matsumoto demanded of Hanataro.

"N-no!" Hanataro protested.

"You really should have set more rules for those things." Yasu smiled and stood up, pulling out two bracelets from her pocket. "Looking for these, Tenth Lieutenant?"

"Yasu! Give me those!" Matsumoto held out a hand.

"I don't need you following me everywhere." Renji told Saiko who was waiting expectantly.

"I'm not doing it because I want to." Saiko took Renji's half-finished tea and downed it. "But if you'll dismiss me I'll just be on my way. Then the Captain can't get mad at me if you get sliced up again."

"Sorry, I'm holding tem for a friend." Yasu stuck the bracelets back in her pocket.

"That's not fair!" Matsumoto wailed.

"Why didn't I think of that…" Ikkaku snapped.

Matsumoto lunged at Yasu, trying to get into her pockets.

"Oooh man." Ikkaku moaned, fighting a nosebleed.

"Give me that." Renji snatched the tea back from Saiko. "You finished it all!"

"How do I get in on this one?" Ikkaku rubbed his hands together from the side lines.

Saiko reached over and punched Ikkaku. "You're such a dirty old man."

"Hey! I'm not old."

Saiko looked back at Renji. "So." She nodded to the door. "You leaving or…?"

Matsumoto took hold of one of the bracelets Yasu had stuck back in her pocket but Yasu caught the other end. "You can't have it, let go!" She shouted.

"You let go! I have Hanataro's name, I need to snap the—" Matusmoto said, stopping as the bracelet snapped in half sending both girls flying backwards.

Hanataro flinched.

Yasu gasped. "I did it! I broke one of them! …Ouch."

Hanataro started to run away.

"I don't care. Go wherever you want." Renji waved Saiko off.

Saiko stood up. "Okay, fine, I'm out of here." She grabbed Hanataro who was about to run out the door and pushed him back into the room so she could leave.

Matsumoto stood up. "Okay Hanataro, talk." She fixed her robes so nothing could pop out.

"What! I broke it, it's my question." Yasu stood up slowly and moved over to Hanataro.

Hanataro looked nervous, beginning to sweat.

Matsumoto laughed. "You couldn't break one of these, I broke it!"

"Hana, quick, tell me your second name!"

"I-I" Hanataro stammered.

"No! Tell me Hanataro!" Matsumoto shrieked.

"Poor guy…" Renji shook his head.

"Hana tell me." Yasu begged.

Matsumoto started tugging on Hanataro's sleeve. "Tell me and I'll let you cop a feel."

"What!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Uh… I… uhm." Hanataro winced.

"Just spit it out Hanataro, you're never going to make it out alive, you're not strong enough." Renji informed him.

"But I can try!" Hanataro ripped off his shirt to reveal muscles and began fighting his way out.

The real Hanataro sighed. "If only…" He kicked at the floor, bursting his imagination bubble.

"Renji's a smart man, Hana, you should listen to him." Yasu nodded.

"I agree." Matsumoto tugged on Hanataro's sleeve again.

"Re-release me and I'll… tell you." Hanataro sighed in defeat.

Both women let go.

"Okay…" Hanataro straightened out his robes. "My second name is… It's… Mr. Toad."

"What?" Renji questioned, not sure he had heard right.

"Mr. Toad? That's… kinda cute." Matsumoto laughed.

"I don't get it…" Yasu shook her head.

Hanataro blushed. "Like Mr. Toad's Wild Ride… You can…" He looked away. "Ride me all night long."

Renji and Ikkaku burst out laughing.

"Oh Hana…" Yasu blushed. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I am a man you know."

"Man, you guys are both so red!" Renji continued to laugh.

"It's adorable, you two little innocent children." Matusmoto gushed.

"I'm not innocent!" Yasu defended, still as red as a beet.

"Actually Yasu… ya kinda are." Renji agreed.

* * *

><p>Saiko walked to her barracks, grumbling to herself along the way. "Biggest idiot of all time. Gets so annoyed when I'm around other men but the second Yasu walks in the room he can't even see me." She bumped into someone, and ceased her complaints. "Hmm? Captain Kuchiki? What are you doing by the women's bath?"<p>

"I was walking. I'm not going to go out of my way to pass a bathroom." Byakuya stared down at her. "Where's your Lieutenant?"

"He dismissed me…"

"He doesn't have the right to—"

Saiko quickly reached out.

"What are you doing-?" Byakuya went wide eyed as Saiko snapped one of his bracelets.

"You look so strange wearing pink, sir." Saiko walked away, not bothering to ask him a question.

"Was that it?" Byakuya rubbed his nude wrist. "That wasn't so bad… I feel… liberated." He continued walking past the bathroom.

Hisagi passed him and nodded. "Captain Kuchiki."

Kira sighed. "Hi, Saiko, have you seen Shuhei any—" He asked as she passed Saiko.

Saiko snapped one of his bracelets. "Why are men idiots?"

Kira flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "I think it started when—"

"Goddammit, you can make _anything_ boring!"

"My, my, Saiko, what's bothering you? You're all tensed up. It's not a beautiful look." Yumichika jumped down from one of the walls, being drawn to the sudden activity.

Saiko reached out again and grabbed two of his bracelets.

"Wait, wait, that's not the jelly one, those are expensive!" Yumichika gasped.

Saiko ripped them off, snapped them in half and handed them back. "I'm going to bed!"

A seatless member stepped up to her as she reached her barracks. "Hey, Third sea—"

Saiko grabbed his face and shoved him backward. "Out of my way!" She stormed into Renj's room ready to rampage but stopped and sighed. "I don't have it in my anymore…"She turned and headed to her room.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stepped into the union building and saw Hanataro and Yasu standing there blushing while Renji, Ikkaku and Matsumoto cracked up. He turned around and left. "I'm going back to my barracks…"<p>

"What was that about?" Yasu asked, the color of her face slowly draining back to normal.

"He probably thought of the question he wanted to ask you, got embarrassed and left again." Renji laughed.

"Oh really? I should go follow him then, I want to get this over with." Yasu walked toward the door.

"What? Yasu I was kidding! Don't go after him!" Renji called out to her but she already walked out of the room.

Ikkaku sat down at a table across from Renji. "You're so lucky."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"Yasu _and_ Saiko? Juggling both of them, you lucky dog." Ikkaku shook his head.

"Those are my best friends you're talking about! I'm not 'juggling' either of them!"

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "Well, if that's true, you should really start."

"You're disgusting…"

Ikkaku shrugged. "I'm just saying, it's what I'd do. I mean you've got two ends of the spectrums. The bashful virginal one all the way to the temperamental fiery one. I bet she'd be a good go in the bedroom. Then again, you could show Yasu all the right moves…"

"I'm warning you… knock it off…" Renji growled, his face becoming red with anger.

* * *

><p>"Sixth Captain, wait up!" Yasu called out after Byakuya.<p>

Byakuya stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at Yasu. "What do you want?"

"Your question, you thought of a question for me?"

"I'm not going to play a pointless game; I have no questions for you."

"Don't be silly Sixth Captain, I know that's why you came in there just now." She pointed back to the union building.

"That wasn't it at all. If you must know…" Byakuya sighed. "If you must know I was going to get a blueberry muffin. I'm not playing this game." He held out his bare arm as proof. "I don't have any more of those plastic atrocities."

"Oh?" Yasu pulled out a muffin from her pocket. "I was saving this for Hana but… you can have it." She held it out.

Byakuya hesitantly took it from her. "Thank you." He said, caught off guard.

"Did someone break your bracelet? Did you tell them your second name was Senbonzakurano Ni?"

Kenpachi stepped out of the shadows. "So that's the point of naming your sword! I never knew, it provides an easy name for your—"

"Zaraki." Byakuya stiffened.

Yasu turned around. "Oh, Eleventh Captain, hello."

Kenpachi smiled evilly at her.

Yasu took a step back towards Byakuya.

"What are you two doing out here alone together at night… sharing muffins."Kenpachi questioned.

"It doesn't concern you, Zaraki Kenpachi." Byakuya said, coolly.

"You two aren't going to get into a fight or something, right? Because I can only heal one person at a time and two Captains would cause a lot of damage to one another…" Yasu said, sounding sleepy.

"Why would we get into a fight over nothing?" Byakuya asked.

"For fun?" Kenpachi continued to smile.

"Please return to your barracks Zaraki, I do not have time to deal with your antics right now."

"Whoa, sorry for ruining your date." Kenpachi put his hands up defensively.

"This is the furthest encounter form a date."

"Further than that even!" Yasu agreed.

Byakuya side glanced at Yasu before turning back to Kenpachi.

"Ah, you're no fun Kuchiki." Kenpachi waved him away before taking his leave.

"What was that about? He wanted your muffin didn't he… I knew I shouldn't have taken it out, the blueberries attract men like flies…" Yasu said, in part talking to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya questioned, interest peaked by the mention of the blueberries.

Yasu nodded. "The Tenth Lieutenant told me, men are attracted to blueberries. They'll come from miles for them."

"Matsumoto is lying to you." Byakuya said, pausing to stop and think about this a moment.

"Really? I wonder what else she's lied to me about…"

"I am finished with this exchange of words." Byakuya stated.

"Wait! Sixth Captain!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Before you whoosh off, you should say 'good bye' or 'farewell' it's so much more pleasant."Yasu smiled sweetly at him.

"I do not 'whoosh'." And with that, Byakuya whooshed away.

"Tch." Yasu frowned. "I tried, those nobles are useless."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

Saiko sat in the center of Renji's bed, winding a puckered piece of the sheet around her finger before flattening it out over and over.

The door opened and Renji walked in. He was about to collapse onto his bed when he noticed it was occupied. "Wh—Saiko? What are you doing in my room?"

"Hmm?" Saiko looked up from the sheet. "Oh, hey, Abarai," She greeted with a sigh. "I wore myself out breaking bracelets. I was on such a tirade and then..." She lifted her arm and made a downward swooping motion with her hand. "All my energy just kind of drained out of me..."

"Your room is right across the hall," Renji said, looking to the door and back to his third seat. "Why couldn't you collapse there?"

"I was already here," Saiko admitted.

"Well... Leave! I need to go to bed."

Ignoring the demand, Saiko began tapping her fingers together, looking down at her lap. "You don't like having me around much, do you? You never seem to want me nearby." She said softly before stretching. "I'll leave then..."

Renji waited for her to follow through on her words.

"I'll leave once your bed stops being so comfortable... Why is it so much better than mine?"

Renji ignored the second question as he took a seat on his bed next to Saiko, leaning his back against the wall. "Maybe I'd like having you around more if you didn't criticize me all the time." He yawned.

"I don't criticize you. I just let you know when you're bad at things. I'm worried you don't realize it and that someone will exploit that weakness. Like with your bracelets." Saiko showed him the two freshly broken bracelets she had in her hands.

"What the?" Renji looked at his arm and then to Saiko's hand.

"Don't worry; I'll give you those as free-bees as well." She said, setting the snapped rubber in his hands. "It's not just that though..."

"Then what is it?" Renji asked, tossing the broken bracelets on the ground. Saiko shook her head quickly.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Tch, you brought it up."

"Fine. I feel like you can't even see me half the time. You didn't even notice when I left squad four earlier." Saiko crossed her arms in a huff. "I told you I didn't want to talk about this anymore."

Renji burst into laughter. "What are you talking about? This isn't like you Saiko, what do you care if I notice you or not... Not that I don't notice I mean... You're my friend and... You're always yelling. You kind of stand out."

"I... I..." Saiko sputtered, feeling flustered. "I said I'd thank you with my sword, and it's hard to know if I'm doing my job if you can't see me!" She looked away from Renji, face red with embarrassment. "And for the record, I'm not _always_ yelling. You're just louder than everyone else so I have to shout over you to make sure you can actually hear me."

"What if I talk like this?" Renji whispered softly. "Ah screw it! There's no way I'm going to win an argument if I talk like Yasu! And Saiko, I hate to break it to you, but I don't need protecting." He pushed Saiko on the forehead.

"You're too arrogant..." She said softly before grabbing Renji's wrist, shoving him backwards against the bed, pinning his hands above his head and his waist between her legs. "When you let your guard down, you do too need protecting." She whispered before quickly dismounting. "Good night, Abarai. And stay on your toes." She tossed a few more broken bracelets at him before opening the door. "You're running out of free-bees."

* * *

><p>A few days later and it was time for the next Women's Association meeting. Yasu sat down at the table yawning, trying her best to keep alert.<p>

"What's wrong Yasu, you look tired." Matsumoto commented.

"No, no I'm perfectly." Yasu yawned. "Fine." She flashed a tired smile.

"You're starting to look like that boy that follows you around all the time." Soi Fen observed.

"I am much pretty than Hana!"

"Okay dear." Unohana smiled at Yasu.

Saiko walked into the meeting room, with a bag of snapped bracelets swinging in her hand.

"Those are quite a few bracelets. You must have a lot of information to share with us today." Nanao nodded.

"Huh? Oh no, these are all Renji's." Saiko set down the bag. "He's down to about eight now."

"So you haven't been asking him? What's the point then?" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"You can't ask people questions on free-bees!"

Yasu yawned again. "You still didn't find out Renji's second name? That's too bad…"

"Huh? You want to know Yasu?" Matsumoto smiled at her.

"What? No, no." Yasu waved her hand. "I thought she was trying to catch up with me." She yawned.

"Well, I for one am curious, I bet it's something arrogant like… Lolli-cock."

"I don't get it…"

"How is that arrogant? That's just creepy." Soi Fen dismissed. "Would you like a lick of my lolli-cock?"

"It's not creepy. I doubt that's it though. Ikkaku's was pretty arrogant." Saiko said.

"Especially for the size… I'm assuming. You can usually tell by the size of a guy's hand." Matsumoto held out her hand. "Ikkaku's is pretty small…" She paused a moment before turning to Yasu. "Why do you keep yawning? Were you up late? Did you have a date? Hook up with someone? Who was it? _How_ was it?"

"I'm not yawning, I'm breathing normally." Yasu yawned.

"Oh I get it, you don't want to kiss and tell."

"That's not it at all, see, if I kissed someone you'd be the first person I'd tell, Tenth Lieutenant." Yasu lied.

"Oh really?" A wide smile spread across Matsumoto's face.

Yasu shook her head.

Matsumoto's smile faded into a frown.

Nanao posted up a chart with all the men's names. "Please write down the names that you've found out under their owners."

Saiko stood up and wrote 'Thrill Drill' under Hisagi's name. "I'll get Abarai's later." She grinned. "It's fun watching him sweat as his number of free-bee's slowly depletes…"

Yasu slowly pushed herself up from the table and walked over to the chart, writing in Byakuya, Hanataro, and Shunsui's second names.

"Hey! You wrote Hanataro's, that one was mine!" Matsumoto yelled.

Yasu shook her head. "He told me he wanted me to have it."

"He can't do that!"

Matsumoto crossed out Hanataro's name and wrote it I herself.

Saiko sat down next to Soi Fen. "How long did it take you to achieve Bankai?"

"Years. Why?" She answered.

"I've been trying for what feels like forever… I'm starting to wonder if it's even possible for me to do it…"

"Shall we start the meeting? We have some important matters to discuss upon request." Nanao stood at her podium.

"Keep trying. From what I've seen your speed is impeccable. Your Bankai would only enhance that." Soi Fen reassured Saiko.

Saiko laughed. "That's not really why I want to achieve it…" She smiled to herself.

"Go ahead, Nanao." Unohana nodded up front.

"Well, after the party Squad Six was able to organize earlier this week, I've heard several good notions floating around and have even received a few requests to have more parties be put on among the Squad Guards." Nanao informed them.

"Really? People want more parties?" Yasu questioned, waking up slightly.

"That party was a good time…" Matsumoto agreed.

Saiko thought back to her and Renji's yelling fit. "Yeah. Really fun… I can't wait to have more." She said sarcastically.

"Good! We should throw another one at your barracks, Saiko. You're the only one with two male superiors."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You could use the central union building… but someone has to be in charge of organizing the parties, we can't just rely on our Women's Association who barely manages to find time to meet once a week." Unohana said.

"Like a committee that plans parties?" Hinamori suggested.

"A party planning committee…" Yasu repeated sleepily.

"Does this party planning committee get to pick and choose who is invited? I'll do that." Saiko imagined with holding invites from certain people and smiled evilly.

"I'm nervous." Hinamori whispered.

Matsumoto hugged Hinamori to her, "It'll be okay."

"Great, who else wants to be on this committee?" Unohana looked around the room with a warm smile.

Yasu stretched and yawned, trying to wake herself up more.

"Yasu, wonderful. You can be in charge of decorations."

"Great, so… meeting over?" Saiko looked around the room. "I can leave?" She started inching towards the door. "It's my day off so… Things and such…"

"The meeting is over when our chairman says so." Unohana said.

Yachiru continued to stuff her face with the refreshments.

"Right…" Saiko sat back down.

"Don't we need more than just…" Yasu yawned. "Two people in the committee?"

Saiko stretched and checked the time. "I don't care how many people are assigned so long as I get to say who can come and who can't and I'm out of here by ten."

"What are you talking about?" Yachiru demanded, looking up for a cake slice.

"N-nothing, don't worry about it." Yasu stuttered.

"Are you finished, Yachiru?" Soi Fen questioned.

She looked at the plate of crumbs and nodded. "Where's Captain Byakuya… he always has more food for me." Yachiru smiled and ran out of the room.

"Cool! Meeting dismissed!" Saiko got up and hurried from the room before anyone could ask her to stay.

Renji stood outside the room, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "_There _you are, look, the Captain needs—"

"Not today, Abarai, it's my day off."

"What are you talking about? Our day off his on Thursday." Renji narrowed his eyes at her.

"I traded." Saiko looked around until she spotted Hisagi walking over. "Bye!"

"You ready to go?" Hisagi offered Saiko his arm. "I heard the Twelfth Rukon District has some of the best restaurants."

Saiko nodded and took his arm. "Sounds fun."

"Oh…kay." Renji stood, wondering what just happened.

Yasu stumbled sleepily out of the meeting room. "Party planning… committee…" She yawned and tipped over.

Renji uncrossed his arms quickly and caught her before she could hit the ground, pulling her small body close to his broad chest. "Whoa Yasu, what's up with you? Are you… drunk?"

Yasu grabbed onto his biceps and tried to steady herself. "No silly. I'm perfectly fine." She flashed him a reassuring smile, craning her neck to look into his face.

"You got some… under your eyes, you look like Hanataro."

"Don't be…" Yasu paused, spacing out for a moment. "…Rude."

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Renji asked concerned.

In answer to Renji's question, Yasu fell asleep in his arms before jerking awake. "Renji! Don't let me fall asleep!"

"S-sorry!" Renji exclaimed, nearly dropping her.

"I need to find… that…" Yasu held her hand up to her chest, motioning a few feet off the ground. "Guy."

"Captain Hitsushiro?" Renji offered.

Yasu shook her head. "Cuter… less… sarcastic." She spaced out again.

Renji continued to hold her upright. "Hanataro?"

"That's the one…"

"Uh, sure, I just have to…" Renji started but realized that Saiko wasn't around to push his job onto. "Figure out who my fourth seat is apparently…" He shook his head. "Whatever. Do you know where Hanataro is?"

"He's keeping Yasu awake… wait, that's me, where's Hana?"

"I-I don't know… is he in your barracks?"

"My barracks! Hey, that's where Hana is! We should go there." Yasu looked off into the distance.

"Oh…kay, I'll drop you off on my way." Renji said, unsure.

"Really? That's so nice of you!"

Renji let go of her and kneeled down. "You better get on." He pointed to his back.

Yasu smiled awkwardly before carefully wrapping her arms around Renji's neck from behind and locking her legs around his middle. He slipped his arms behind her knees and stood up, heading off in the direction of the Squad Four barracks.

"Are you sure you're okay? Why don't you lay down for a bit." Renji said, concerned as Yasu rested her chin on his shoulder.

"If I lay down I'll fall asleep, I can't do that." Yasu shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Let me tell you a story Renji… you see this." She held out her arm in front of his face.

"Yeah…"

"There is only _one_ bracelet left on this wrist, one! Do you know what that means?"

"Saiko hasn't gotten to you yet?" Renji said narrowing his eyes at the thought of her.

"If this bracelet gets snapped, I won't have any left!" Yasu finished.

"That's true Yasu…"

"So I can't let anyone snap it! Hana said he would protect me… where is Hana?"

Renji sighed and tightened his grip around her legs, making sure she wasn't slipping off.

"Do you know how many guys are after this bracelet? I'll tell you how many…"

Renji waited patiently for her to continue but she stayed silent.

"I don't think that many people care…" Renji said after a moment.

"Care about what?" Yasu questioned.

"I don't think that many guys are after your bracelet Yasu."

"You don't understand Renji, you don't know how it is."

Renji looked down at the few bracelets he had left. "Well what about me? You're not worried I'm going to take advantage of you and snap your last one?" He smiled and reached up, pulling on her last bracelet as they came up to the Fourth Squad steps.

Yasu shook her head. "You wouldn't."

Hanataro ran over. "Yasu! Get away from her! You can't have her last bracelet!"

Renji let go as Hanataro rushed over and pulled Yasu off his back.

"Hana, so nice to see you." Yasu smiled at him and yawned.

Hanataro glared at Renji.

"Don't you think it's more dangerous not to sleep than to be well rested? I mean, couldn't anyone ask you a question and you'd be too delusional not to answer it." Renji pointed out.

"I don't understand." Yasu leaned on Hanataro.

"Yasu," Renji kneeled in front of her, lowering himself to her eye level. "What color are your under robes?"

"Light pink." Yasu said slowly.

"Get away from her!" Hanataro tried his best to shield her from view.

Renji stood up, a cocky grin on his face.

Yasu's eyes widened and she began to blush madly as she realized what had just happened. "Hana… maybe Renji's right, maybe I should sleep for a tiny bit…"

"Are you sure?" Hanataro asked nervously.

Renji laughed. "Good luck you two, I have work to do… _alone_." He growled the last word.

Yasu nodded. "Take me to my sleeping quarters, slave." She clung to Hanataro.

"O-okay." Hanataro dragged her inside.

Renji shook his head at them before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I'm surprised your lieutenant was right there and didn't yell at you for being by me." Hisagi said to Saiko as the two walked through the Rukon district.

"Yeah, because Yasu was there." Saiko said, shaking her head. "I turn invisible whenever she shows up."

"You should a little annoyed." Hisagi pointed out.

"Do I? Strange. I don't mean too..." She said, wondering how her emotions could have shown so easily in her tone. "You know, I never usually leave the court area... Are people nice to the Shinigami in the Rukon districts?"

"Depends on where you go and who you meet." Hisagi explained. "We're going to some of the higher class areas so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Okay, good. I don't want people to throw tomatoes at me."

Hisagi burst into laughter. "Why would they throw tomatoes?"

"Why _wouldn't_ they?"

"I saw Abarai only had a few bracelets left." Hisagi said, changing the subject. "How are you coming up with so many questions for him?"

"I'm not, they're freebees. At least until I get to the last one. Then I'll ask him a question. I'll ask him the best goddamn question that's ever been asked." Saiko said determinedly.

"What are you going to ask him."

"What his favorite kind of soup is." She replied, punching her palm.

"You're going to ask him about... _soup_?"

Saiko nodded. "And if he snaps the last one of mine, he can ask me a question."

"But... Your arm is still full of them." Hisagi said, pointing to Saiko's colorful arms.

"I know. He's not very good at it."

"I'm sure you could ask him a better question then one about soup."

"There's no point. I already know everything about him except what his favorite soup is and his second name. And when I snap that last bracelet I want to see the horror in his eyes as he expects the worst. And then gets a question about soup."

"You're terrible." Hisagi laughed.

"He's terrible," Saiko scoffed.

Hisagi shook his head. "I keep trying to figure you two out, but it doesn't make sense."

"I owe him a debt." Saiko admitted.

"So that's why you're around him so much?"

"Yes. We're also friends, or used to be... I really haven't been seeing much of him lately and any time I do it's..." Saiko made a face. "Weird... He is. Not me."

"You're sure it's not you?"

"Nope! I've always liked... Liked spending time with him." Saiko covered. "As a friend. You know? Besties." She tightened her grip on Hisagi's arm. "I don't want to talk about him anymore. Let's go get lunch."

Hisagi led Saiko into a small restaurant. He led her to a vacant seat and she took the spot opposite him.

"This is nice. Being out," Saiko stretched. "I haven't had a good day off in years and years. Actually, I can't think of a time outside of killing Hollows that I've left the Guard Squad." Saiko frowned. "How sad is that?"

"It's not sad, you're dedicated." Hisagi said, watching Saiko's arm, looking for an opportunity to snap one of the bracelets.

"You're too nice, Lieutenant—"

"You don't have to call me that."

"Oh, well, okay... You're too nice, Sh—"

A scream echoed from outside of the restaurant. Hisagi and Saiko both jumped up, running outside.

"What the—?"

"That's a Hollow!" Saiko cried, drawing her sword. "Damn, I haven't fought one of these in ages.

_Okane wo kateba  
>Rajio no kontesto de<br>Watashi no tame ne...  
>Danesei Zutorippa!<em>"

Hisagi drew his sword as well, smirking at Saiko. "I'm going to make fun of you for that later. _Reap, Kazeshini!_"

* * *

><p>A few hours later Hanataro heard a knock at the door as he stood guard in Yasu's room. "Wh-who's there?" He asked nervously.<p>

Yasu lay on her futon still fast asleep.

"Is Yasu in? I need to speak with her…" Came Shunsui's voice through the door.

"No she's…" Hanataro thought for a moment. "In the shower." He hit himself. "I mean I don't know!"

"Then why are you in her room?"

"I'm… picking up her clothes." Hanataro lied.

"Oh? Mind if I come in and help?" Shunsui tried to slide the door open.

"No, no! I don't need help!" Hanataro held the door closed with all his strength.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked out of the Squad Six barracks and saw Renji walking into them. "Good. I didn't want to have to go back down the Squad four again." He said, worried he would bump into Yasu again. "Go see how badly Saiko got hurt." He turned and walked back inside.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Renji demanded.

"There was a hollow attack in the Rukon district she was in. I just heard from Captain Unohana that she and Lieutenant Hisagi from the Ninth Squad are being treated there. I need to know how long I'll be without my Third Seat."

Renji rushed over to Squad Four, passing Yasu's room on the way to the infirmary. "What… the?" He saw a line of guys outside the bedroom. "She was right?" He asked, dumbfounded as he heard Hanataro's frantic voice coming from inside.

"She's not in here! Go away, I'll tell Yasu you stopped by!" Hanataro called, voice trembling.

"Sounds like he's got this under control…" Renji continued on.

"I'm fine, really. My arm is fine." Saiko reassured Isane as she sat on one of the metal tables.

"Arm's don't click like that." Isane stared down at her.

"No, no, it's okay, it's not broken. Look." She moved her arm and screamed.

"Then why are you screaming?"

"I'm not! I'm singing! La-la-AHHHH-Lalaaa!"

Renji burst into the room. "Saiko?"

"Abarai! Hey, tell the Lieutenant here that my arm is fine." Saiko said, sounding panicky.

"Her arm clicks every time she moves it and she screams. It's obviously broken." Isane said, crossing her arms.

"No, it's not, Abarai, tell her, tell her it's normal." Saiko pleaded quickly. "My arm has always clicked, right? So she doesn't need to cut off my bracelets to et to it, right? And... And I love scream singing." Saiko moved her arm, screaming in pain as she did so. "Oh man... Sure do love singing..." She said, her eyes watering.

"Let me see that." Renji said, taking Saiko's arm lightly in his hands. "If it was broken, you would be able to defend yourself when I do... _This._" He snapped a bracelet. "Oh, look at that, it is broken." He said, letting the plastic band fall to the floor.

Isane shook her head. "Let go of my patient." She demanded.

"Wait, wait, one more time." Renji said, snapping another band.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Saiko sobbed. "I mean them!" She corrected quickly. "You're hurting my bracelets! Can't you hear them screaming?" Saiko raised her voice to the highest octave it could reach. "No, no, Abarai, don't break us!"

Renji snapped another band. "Why are you acting so strange?"

Isane shook her head. "She's been weird like this since we found her. I think it's the endorphin rush from the pain."

"I'm not in pain, my arm is perfectly fine. Quit snapping them!" Saiko shouted, kicking at Renji who dodged it before breaking another one.

"You're running out of freebees." He said, smiling at his friend.

Isane grabbed Renji by the arm, trying to pull him away from Saiko. "Really, Abarai, you're going to have to leave."

"Tch, I don't need a freebee." Saiko said, standing up. "I'll take you down without the use of my arm." Saiko blushed slightly realizing she'd just admitted that something was wrong with her arm. "Not that I _can't _use it! I just don't want to."

"You two are worse than squad eleven! I'm getting back up! This is nuts!" Isane cried, storming from the room.

"Bring it, Abarai." Saiko said, hopping from one foot to the other, trying to psych her superior officer out. "I'll be out of your line of sight before you can even figure out which way you're going to look next."

A recently stitched up gash in Saiko's stomach re-opened from the physical movement and began bleeding, turning her white hospital gown red.

"Ah, shit," She swore. "Pause. Time out. I'm shooting blood..." She began looking around for more bandages.

"What are you doing?" Renji shouted, shoving Saiko back into her hospital bed. "If you knew that you were cut why did you get up?"

"Using force like that isn't helping." Saiko said, grabbing a rag off of a table top, pressing it to her side. "You have to be nice to wounded people. That means not breaking their bracelets." Saiko looked to the few she had left. "You got so many of them..." She sighed and finally relaxed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"The Captain wanted me to check on you, he wants to know how long until his third seat is going to be out of use." Renji explained. The door to the room opened again and Isane walked in with more bandages, approaching Saiko so as to re-wrap her up.

"Oh. Well. If that's the only reason you're here tell him I'm fine. I'll be back to work in five minutes." Saiko muttered, sounding hurt.

"With your wounds More like a couple of days, we nearly had to re-attach your arm." Isane reminded.

"Ah, Lieutenant, why did you have to say that?" Saiko sighed. "I would have looked totally cool and pretty much unharmed if you didn't go around saying that..." Saiko glanced nervously at Renji.

"You nearly lost your arm?" He asked turning slightly pale.

"No... The Fourth Lieutenant is being over-dramatic." Saiko lied.

"I'm not being over dramatic. The Ninth Lieutenant told us what you did. I saw the cut. I healed it myself." Isane said before taking a step away from Saiko, examining her handy work.

"What did you do?" Renji asked with a frown.

Saiko took a deep breath. "I may have jumped in front of Shuhei out of worry that he'd get cut by the Hollow." Saiko looked away from Renji. "In my defense, I was totally right. He would have."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes to set your broken arm." Isane said before walking out of the room. Saiko heard the squeaking of a chair being dragged across the floor. She looked over to see Renji sitting at her bedside, a strange mixture of what appeared to be hurt and concern on his face.

"Why, Saiko?" He asked softly.

"Why indeed, Abarai." She replied, having no idea what he was talking about.

"No, I mean why do you keep jumping into other peoples fights?"

"It's a bad habit I've acquired over the years. Just ask Yasu about it." She smiled sadly at Renji before changing the subject. "Why are you still here? I thought you came so you could tell the Captain when I'd be ready?"

* * *

><p>Yasu sat up and stretched. "Mm, that felt nice, Hana, what are you doing?"<p>

Hanataro had duct** t**aped himself to the door and was holding onto the wall as hard as he could trying to keep it from opening. "Just… hanging out." He smiled nervously.

"Oh… fun." Yasu furrowed her brow. "I have to use the bathroom; do you think you could let me out, Hana?"

Hanataro shook his head.

"Hana."

"Don't go out there Yasu, it's not safe."

"I'm well rested." Yasu nodded. "Renji said if I was well rested I'd be able to defend myself against any Lieutenant or Captain!"

"He didn't say that at all!" Hanataro exclaimed.

"It's okay Hana, don't worry about me." Yasu slid him over along with the door so she could exit.

Byakuya walked past the door on the way to see his Third Seat.

"That's who you were protecting me from? The Sixth Captain?" Yasu turned back to look at Hanataro.

Byakuya froze at the sound of his name and turned to her.

Yasu looked down the hall as the group of guys previously standing there scattered for fear of Byakuya. "Looks like you beat them, Sixth Captain." She held out her arm. "Would you like to add a second question?"

"I did not come here to compete for you… I came to check the condition of my third seat."

"That's a pretty believable excuse." Yasu nodded.

"It is not an excuse."

"Oh!" Yasu looked at her outstretched wrist before retracting it. "I have something for you."

"I don't have time for this." Byakuya waited impatiently.

"Come inside." Yasu waved him past Hanataro who was still attached to the door.

Byakuya hesitantly stepped inside.

Yasu reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a blueberry muffin. "I saw this and thought of you for some reason."

"My muffin…" Hanataro whispered sadly.

Byakuya sighed and reached for it.

Yasu smiled and pulled it back. "But you have to ask me a question first!"

Byakuya whooshed forward and took the muffin from her. "Foolish girl, you thought you could trick me?"

"Darn it…" Yasu snapped. "Fine, you can have that muffin, but be warned, there are many muffins where that came from!"

"Do they make mini muffins…?" Byakuya questioned, mishearing her.

"I said _many_ muffins… but yes, they do."

"Bribe me with some of those the next time you try and fool me." And with that Byakuya turned on his heel and whooshed away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I'm not just here because the Captain told me too I—" Renji's hair band snapped and his hair fell, flowing around his face. "Dammit, I need to get a new tie for this." He dropped to the ground and began feeling around for the hair tie.

"Abarai, what are you doing down there?" Byakuya demanded, stepping into the infirmary.

"He lost his contact." Saiko answered for him, "Hello, Captain."

"How did a Hollow get you this badly?" Byakuya looked down upon his Third Seat with disappointment in his eyes.

"I was trying to save the Ninth Lieutenant, sir…"

"Other squad members are none of your business. There are two higher ranking officers assigned to you, that is it."

"Yes, sir…" Saiko bowed.

"Hear that? No fooling around with other Lieutenants." Renji smirked.

Saiko raised an eyebrow. "Just you then, Abarai?"

Renji opened his mouth to protest but closed it when Isane walked back in.

"Okay, we have to set your arm before we can heal it. This is going to hurt a bit…" The Fourth Lieutenant warned.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure it won't hurt th—ARGH!" Saiko shot forward and grabbed Renji's arm to keep from shouting.

Byakuya shook his head. "You brought that on yourself." He said before whooshing away.

"Psh, that didn't hurt that bad." Saiko let go of Renji's arm and waved her good hand.

"Yeah, right…" Renji glanced at the half moon circles engraved in his forearm from her nails.

"You're free to go now." Isane nodded, cleaning up some of the blood bandages.

"Great" Saiko hopped off the table and wobbled a bit. "Whoa, not quite up to speed…"

"Really?" Renji reached for another one of her bracelets.

Saiko pulled her arm away. "But fast enough to get away from you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Hisagi stood in the door way, crossing his arms. "I see you're doing better as well." He nodded toward Saiko.

"Oh, hi, Shuhei. You okay?"

"Thanks to you I am." Hisagi stretched out his arms.

"Tch, pathetic, letting a girl defend you." Renji scoffed.

"I didn't let her." Hisagi said calmly.

"Don't listen to him, Shuhei, I have to jump in on his fights all the time." Saiko grinned teasingly at Renji. "I had fun today, you know… up until the point where the Hollow showed up and I got beat up a bit…"

"Yeah." Hisagi smiled. "You have an interesting sword name."

"You don't _have_ to jump into any of my fights! In fact, stay out of them!" Renji bellowed.

Saiko shook her head. "I can't do that. Strict orders, you heard the Captain, I can only fool around with you." She winked.

"Th-that's not what he meant!"

"Whoa, do you two need to be left alone for a minute? There is a lot of tension in this room." Hisagi put his hands up defensively.

"No, in fact I was just leaving, glad you're okay Saiko." Renji rushed angrily from the room, grabbing his leather jacket dramatically and swinging it over one shoulder before taking some sunglasses out of his pocket, flipping them open and putting them on his face.

* * *

><p>Yasu carefully peeled Hanataro off her bedroom door one strip of duct tape at a time. "What do you think the Sixth Captain had to do in Squad Four? You don't think… him and the Captain are having a secret affair, do you?" She giggled.<p>

Hanataro tried to get the image out of his head of the two Captains sharing an intimate embrace. "No, no, never…no." He shook his head frantically.

"What's wrong, Hana?" Yasu ripped off the last bit of tape holding him in place.

Hanataro dropped to the floor with a thud. "Nothing." He rubbed his eyes and rolled over onto his back.

Yasu sighed and helped him off the ground. "I feel like going for a walk, do we have any orders today?"

"I've been locked up in here all day watching over you, I haven't gotten the chance to talk to the Captain."

Yasu nodded. "Great! Let's go to Squad Eleven. There's always something going on over there."

"Eh…" Hanataro exclaimed, being pulled out of the room.

"Oh, guess what Hana, I joined a committee today." Yasu smiled as they walked down one of the cherry tree lined alley ways.

Hanataro looked nervous. "Does that mean I joined one too…?"

"It's for the Women's Association so I don't know…" Yasu shrugged. "We'll have to check with Saiko…. Anyway, it's the committee to plan parties, wait, that's not right." She paused and thought a moment. "It's the Party Planning Committee."

"Did someone say party?" Ikkaku jumped down from the top of one of the walls.

Yasu jumped involuntarily. "Oh, H-hello Third Seat of the Eleventh Squad."

"You're starting a party planning committee?"

Yasu nodded. "Saiko and I are."

"Don't let Yumichika know… he'll want to get in on the decorating."

"Well, I could use some help…"

Hanataro crossed his fingers, praying she would choose Yumichika instead of himself.

"What are we talking about over here? How lovely I am?" Yumichika pranced up, twirling a strand of hair around a long finger. "I'm ashamed to say it but today is actually one of my off days… Not that any of you would be able to tell…"

"Where are you headed anyway?" Ikkaku asked Yasu, ignoring his fellow squad member. "You know your barracks are in that direction." He pointed behind her.

"We're going for a walk again, getting some fresh air…" Yasu explained quietly.

"So you want to fight?" Ikkaku drew his sword hopefully.

"No… I think when Squad Four's say that, they actually mean they're getting fresh air." Yumichika said.

"Weird…"

* * *

><p>Saiko frowned at the door Renji had just exited. "I'll catch up with you later, Shuhei." She waved quickly to him before jogging after her Lieutenant. "Hey, Abarai! Rude! You can't just leave me behind like that. I'm wounded; you're supposed to take care of me." She crossed her arms.<p>

"I assumed Hisagi was here to pick you up and walk you home after your date." Renji said.

"We didn't have a date. I was just spending the day with him, going out to look at the stores and get lunch." Saiko stopped, realizing what she had just said. "Oh… wow that does sound like a date… Well, it wasn't. Hollow attacks are not dates."

"You don't have to make excuses to me." Renji waved her off. "I'm happy for you, really, getting out of our stuffy barracks."

"I'm not leaving." Saiko stated.

"Well, then, I am."

"Okay, where are we going?" Saiko smiled.

"Nowhere, you're not coming with me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I misspeak earlier? I said: 'I'm. Not. Leaving.'."

* * *

><p>"You Squad Elevens really know how to sneak up on a girl." Yasu clutched her heart, looking pointedly at Yumichika.<p>

"I do not sneak, I prance… wait, that came out wrong. Let me start again." Yumichika raised a finger.

"He struts—" Ikkaku added.

Yumichika thought a moment. "I suppose."

"Like a peacock."

"I do not!"

Yasu giggled. "You do, a little bit…"

Yumichika smoothed down his eyebrow feathers self-consciously.

Yasu stopped giggling and cleared her throat. "Do you two have any requests for party ideas?"

Ikkaku looked at Yumichika.

Yumichika looked at Ikkaku.

"Pool party." Ikkaku said, speaking at the same time as Yumichika.

"Beauty pageant." Yumichika said, speaking at the same time as Ikkaku.

Ikkaku turned to Yumichika. "What was that? I thought we were on the same page!"

"Tch, why would I want to attend a pool party? Water would mess up my hair."

"For the chicks! In the swimsuits!" Ikkaku yelled excitedly.

"Oh… I didn't think of that." Yasu blushed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone's hair gets messed up at a pool party." Ikkaku reassured her.

Yumichika ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"I don't think that's why she's embarrassed…" Hanataro pointed out.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Yasu tried her best to stop blushing, but only made it worse.

"So, pool party? Oh, and implement a dress code for the women. Skimpy bikini's only." Ikkaku grinned.

"Disgusting." Yumichika dismissed.

"Women in skimpy bikinis are disgusting?"

"Your thoughts are disgusting. Very un-beautiful."

"That's not a word…" Ikkaku said slowly.

Yasu shook her head. "I'll write it down and we'll see what Saiko thinks… Hana, how do you feel about skimpy bikinis?"

"Ah… wh-what do you mean?" Hanataro stammered.

"Would you wear one?"

"N-no! I'm not a lady!"

"I know that silly." Yasu patted him on the head. "But if you were, would you? I need to know for future reference if this party is going to go through or not."

"Wh-what does it matter if I would wear one or not?" Hanataro took a step back, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Because if you wouldn't wear one as a girl, how can I expect the other female Shinigami to agree to this party!"

"I wouldn't wear a skimpy bikini." Yumichika informed them, examining his nails.

"If you were a woman, but since you're a man you have no problems with it." Ikkaku pointed out.

Yumichika glared at Ikkaku.

"I don't understand…" Yasu frowned.

"I don't want to see Yumi in a bikini, as much as he wants to wear one." Ikkaku explained to her.

"Ah… okay… well we best get going. This was fun… Hana where should we go next?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm following you." Hanataro took a step back.

"Hmm…"

"I do not want to wear a bikini." Yumichika protested.

"Uuhuh. That's not what I've heard." Ikkaku shook his head.

* * *

><p>Renji pointed to the men's bathroom. "I'm going in here now."<p>

"Kay!" Saiko took her place by the door.

Renji blinked at her. "You can leave now."

"Nope!" She shook her head. "I'll wait right here."

"Right…"

"And if you sneak out a window, I'll be able to find you. Remember that. You can't get rid of me."

"Why are you following me?" Renji demanded. "You didn't show up for work today and now after it's finished you won't leave my side."

"I didn't _not_ show up for work, I had the day off. I cleared it with the Captain." Saiko pointed out. "It's not my fault if he didn't tell you that. And I'm not leaving you alone because you tried to run away on me. That was rude. Why do you always get so annoyed when Shuhei comes around?"

"I don't, what are you on about?"

"You do too. You were fine back at Squad Four until he showed up. You got so peeved when you found out he offered to make me tea, even though _you_ were in the hospital. Do I need to keep going?"

Renji looked away. "No…"

"So you admit it?" Saiko smiled.

"He may get… on my nerves… occasionally…" Renji turned slightly red.

"Well, at least you'll admit it. Now, go ahead, use the bathroom. I'll be right here."

Renji put a hand on Saiko's head and shoved her lightly. "I didn't have to go to the bathroom; I was just trying to lose you."

Saiko punched him lightly in the stomach. "Rude." She teased. "You're a bad friend."

* * *

><p>A few days passed before it was time for the first official Party Planning Committee meeting.<p>

"Come on Hana, we're going to be late." Yasu took Hanataro's arm in hers.

"I don't think I should be going with you…"' He tried his best to resist the tugging.

"No, its fine, Saiko knows you're coming. Now let's go, we're almost to Squad Six."

"But…but…" Hanataro protested.

* * *

><p>Saiko slid open the door to Renji's bedroom. "Hey, Abarai, Yasu's almost here with Hana."<p>

"Knock first! Get out of my room!" Renji shouted, pulling up his blankets to cover his fully clothed body.

"But… I need help… I need." Saiko blushed and looked away. "I-need-help-changing-my-bandages-before-I-go-and-I-don't-trust-any-of-the-other-men-here." She said quickly, stringing all her words together.

"Have Yasu do it when she gets here! She's Squad Four, that's her job!" Renji dropped his blanket and tried to push Saiko out. "I don't know how to change bandages!"

"That's more embarrassing than asking you! Come on Abarai, please." Saiko started to lift up her top.

"What are you doing!" Renji demanded, horrified.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Saiko pointed to the tiny part of her stomach that was revealed and wrapped in bandages. "What did you _think_ I was doing?" She asked Renji.

"I… Nothing! Get out of my room!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stepped out onto the porch in front of his barracks, enjoying the cherry blossoms hanging over the squad front.<p>

"Look, there's the Sixth Captain again. Do you think he has a question for me yet?" Yasu turned to Hanataro as they approached Squad Six.

"Why do you always bother him? Aren't you afraid?" Hanataro questioned.

"Sixth Captain!" Yasu waved, running up to the steps.

Byakuya's eyes widened. "What are you doing in my barracks?"

"I came to see you!" Yasu beamed.

"Have you nothing better to do than to run into me at every possible moment?"

"No."

"Do you have another muffin?"

Yasu laughed. "Sorry, I was really coming here to see Saiko not you! But since you're here… Where's my question. I'm so paranoid never knowing when it's going to come… just get it over with."

Byakuya thought about this a moment before speaking carefully. "Why are you around every corner?"

* * *

><p>"Please, Abarai. All you have to do is put the little clip in place, I already changed the wrapping myself…" Saiko held her bandage clip out to Renji.<p>

"I…" Renji sighed in defeat. "Where do I have to put it?"

"Well… The bandage is sort of wrapped around the cut on my arm too so… It's up a bit more…"

"No way!" Renji shoved the clip back into her hands.

"It's just on my shoulder. Jeez, what's up with you today?"

* * *

><p>"I'm not! Yay! No more stressing over that." Yasu smiled, answering Byakuya's question.<p>

"But you are…" Byakuya protested, but decided it was best if he dropped the subject.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to." Yasu stepped past him and made a whooshing sound with her mouth.

Hanataro ducked his head and followed her.

Yasu walked past Renji's room on her way to find Saiko, noticing the door was left open; she peered inside seeing Saiko standing there with her shirt pulled up over her ears. "Oh…. Hi Saiko, I'm here. Uh… I'll wait in your room."

"No, perfect! Yasu come here and help Saiko with her bandages!" Renji said excitedly, pulling Yasu further into the room.

"Fine, next time you need help changing your bandages, I won't do it." Saiko frowned.

"I don't need you to."

Saiko handed Yasu the pin and showed her the part of bandaging on her shoulder that needed to be held in place. "You did a week ago."

"Yeah… well… That's different!" Renji shouted.

Saiko turned to Yasu. "Yasu, what makes a woman's shoulder less appropriate than a man's chest?"

"Don't ask me! I'd much rather touch a woman's shoulder than a man's chest… wait." Yasu thought a moment. "I don't know, maybe it's because they're smaller? Or…" She paused in thought again.

"You're thinking about this too much, Yasu." Renji laughed.

Yasu expertly pinned Saiko's shoulder. "There you go, all fixed, I don't know why Renji couldn't have just done it for you."

"That's a great question." Saiko shot Renji a glare.

Renji crossed his arms. "You were _not_ making it sound like you were talking about your shoulder."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot how much you hate women's bodies." Saiko stretched. "Thank you, Yasu."

"Uhm, no problem, shall we discuss the party in here or…" Yasu started.

"What party?" Renji asked.

"Oh, Saiko didn't tell you? We're the new," Yasu struck a pose. "Party Planning Committee."

"You two, together?" Renji looked between the two women.

Yasu nodded. "With the help of the super secret side kick… Hana!" She framed Hanataro's face with her hands.

Hanataro stood there looking weary.

"I'm just in it for the ability to invite people to parties or not." Saiko looked Renji over. "So you better start being nice to me. Or you can't come!"

"I'm always nice to you! … And I don't want to go to your stupid party anyway!" Renji yelled.

Saiko let out a fake gasp. "How rude, Abarai! You'll be regretting those words soon."

"But they're my parties too… you don't want to come to my parties, Renji?"

"Wh-what? Sure I do…" Renji scratched the back of his head.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, you're so squirmy."

Hanataro shook his head. "Women."

"Tell me about it… hey wait, how would you know, Hanataro?" Renji looked at Hanataro, surprised.

Hanataro shrugged and pointed to Yasu behind her back.

"So, what's this first party going to be about?" Yasu sat down on Renji's bed.

"Hey! You can't plan in here!" Renji yelled.

Saiko frowned at Renji. "So you'll go to her party but not mine?"

"They're the same party!"

"But what if they weren't?"

"What does that matter? They're the same party!" Renji repeated.

"Tch. Whatever." Saiko turned her back on him.

"You just said you weren't going to invite me! I don't want to go to a party I'm not invited to! And if Yasu invites me to her party of course I'm going to go!"

"What's wrong Saiko? Do you not want Renji to go to our party?" Yasu questioned, not sure what the issue was.

Hanataro put a hand on Yasu's arm. "Ya-yasu, maybe you shouldn't…"

Saiko ignored Yasu's question. "I just said you had to be nice to me or you can't come. I didn't say I didn't want you."

Yasu looked down, feeling suddenly out of place.

Renji watched Yasu's fallen expression. "This is a pointless argument, why don't you take Yasu to your room and work on this committee thing. I have things to do."

"Whatever. Come on, let's get this over with." Saiko motioned toward her room across the hall. "I'll see you later for patrol, Abarai."

"Bye Renji." Yasu waved.

"Bye Yasu." Renji waved back, sighing.

Hanataro followed Yasu into Saiko's room.

"So… Do you have any ideas what this first party should be for?" Yasu tried to smile at Saiko.

"Hmm… Maybe a pool party…" Saiko took a seat on her bed. "I want to know just how many tattoos Shuhei has." She grinned.

"That's what Ikkaku suggested." Hanataro pointed out.

"Aww, well we can't do what the pervert wants…"

"I think a pool party sounds good… We just won't do the skimpy bikini idea Ikkaku was so fond of." Yasu said.

"Where are we going to get a pool?" Hanataro asked, bringing up a valid point.

Yasu smiled at him.

"We'll buy one. We've got to buy party stuff this time too. I don't think the Captain will be too pleased if I steal more things from him…" Saiko sat up straight. "I need to buy a swimsuit anyway. I thought I had one but it went missing not that long ago…" She frowned.

"Are there any party stores in town… I can't go into the world of the living, that could make things difficult…" Yasu frowned.

A rock flew through the open window with a paper attached to it with a long white ribbon, and rolled across the floor.

Yasu grabbed her chest. "Was that a bird? Oh my gosh, is it okay?"

Hanataro picked up the stone. "It's dead."

Saiko shook her head at both of them. "It's a rock." She took it from Hanataro and removed the note. "Hmm. Well, that's boring. I thought it was going to be a love letter."

"From Lieutenant Hisagi? How romantic! What does it say?" Yasu leaned closer to Saiko.

"It's not a love letter. Even if it was, I don't think it'd be from Shuhei." Saiko sighed, secretly hoping it was from Renji. "It's just an advert. I don't know how it got here but…" She handed Yasu the letter.

Yasu read the letter to herself. "Oh! It looks like a party store just opened up right outside the society… that's funny, what amazing timing!"

"Yeah." Hanataro said, suspiciously.

"We should go check it out, maybe they sell swimming suits too!"

"That would be everything I hoped for and more." Saiko commented, sarcastically.

"Oh, well, you're really lucky then." Hanataro added.

"I was…" Saiko stopped, not wanting to explain. "Yeah, I am…"

"Should we go right now? Or plan more of the details first?" Yasu smiled at her.

Another rock flew through the window, this time nearly taking off Hanataro's head.

Yasu rushed over and picked it up. "Oh, it says they're having a grand opening sale for the next hour only, we better go now!"

"You don't think that's suspicious at… never mind." Hanataro shook his head.

Yasu stood up, pulling Hanataro with her.

Saiko stretched and walked out with them. "As long as I don't have to spend much more money…" She thought of all the money she owed Byakuya for the cup. "Eugh, I don't feel so good…"

The three walked to the address on the note, not bothering to make small talk along the way.

"Hmm, where is it, do you see it Saiko, Hana?" Yasu questioned as they became close.

Hanataro shook his head.

"Was this some sort of trick do you think? Yasu gasped. "Do you think the Eighth Captain was trying to lure me out of my room so he could snap my last bracelet!" She grabbed her wrist.

Saiko slipped off Yasu's last bracelet. "There, I'll hold onto it for now for you." She slid it on her own wrist. "I can't believe I only have four of my own left…"

A man with a green and white stripped hat threw open the doors to his freshly opened shop. "Welcome, new customers~!" He fanned himself. "To Urahara's Party Supply Shop!"

Tessai pulled on a paper popper that shot out a tiny amount of confetti at the girls and Hanataro.

"Oh, this must be the place." Yasu took a step behind Hanataro. "They're so… inviting."

"What's wrong, Yasu?" Hanataro asked, trying to look behind himself.

"You go first."

Urahara appeared next to Hanataro and peaked around him to smile at Yasu. "Don't be shy, come inside and have a look around."

Yasu blushed. "O-okay."

"Can someone show me where the swimsuits are?" Saiko asked, looking around.

"Right over here." Urahara held out his and a giant rack flew out of a wall and into his hand so he could stop it. "We've got plenty, ranging from something your grandmother would wear to something for a well build twenty-two your old."

Saiko held up a red and a black bikini and looked between them. "Hmm, I wish Shuhei was here. I bet he'd help me pick a good one."

Hisagi peeked at Saiko through the racks of swimsuits waiting for the right moment to make his appearance.

Yasu looked around nervously, overwhelmed by the loudness of the shop.

Urahara stepped up behind her. "Find what you're looking for? We have a wide selection of only the finest in party planning wares. Have you seen these cups?" He put a hand on her should and pulled her to the shelves of fancy glasses.

"Uhm, they're very nice." Yasu said softly.

"They're not just nice, they refill themselves!"

Saiko muttered to herself as she continued to hold up both bikinis "Would he like black or red better…"

"Personally I think you'd look good in blue." Hisagi commented, finally showing himself.

Saiko jumped. "Shu-Shuhei! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I got this ad promoting a sale on orphaned puppies." He held out the flyer to show her.

Saiko melted. "That' so…" She regained her composure. "Really, you think blue?" She frowned at the red and black bikinis. "I don't know. I don't get that vibe…"

Urahara watched Yasu, seeing that she didn't appear to be impressed. "Hmm, what about these tiny umbrellas?" He picked one out and held it over her. "They expand when needed." He smiled and made the umbrella expand, shielding Yasu from a glass of water Tessai had been instructed to throw at her.

"Oh… those are nice." Yasu nodded.

"Well, who are you trying to impress?" Hisagi asked Saiko.

"I-impress? I … Psh, no one… I don't need to go out of my way to impress people, I'm quite impressive regardless." Saiko said, caught off guard.

"I'll say…"

"Excuse me?" Saiko blushed.

"Hmm? Nothing…"

"Right… Oh cute, look, this one has a pineapple pattern on it. How silly, who would want pineapples on…" Saiko blushed again. And put it back. "I'm going to just get the red one…" She coughed. "I need to find Yasu…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Yasu looked at Urahara watching over her as she looked through things. "Uhm… I don't mean to be rude, but… who are you? You just sort of popped up at the right moment…."

"Oh how rude of me! Urahara Keisuke at your service." Urahara took off his hat and bowed before putting it back on, peering at Yasu from beneath the rim. "And you are?"

"Yasu." She bowed. "Squad Four, Fourth Seat of the court guards."

"Pleased to make the acquaintance of such a pretty lady." He kissed her hand.

Yasu blushed furiously and took her hand back.

"Yasu look at this." Hanataro held up a table cloth that had a donut print on it.

Yasu turned and looked at him. "Oh… that's nice Hana…"

Saiko walked over. "Have you found any party things?"

"My, my, look at that little number." Urahara glanced at the swimsuit. "I didn't even know we had that."

"It's not _that_ little… Great, now I feel self-conscious and I'm not even wearing it."

"Don't, you'll look great." Hisagi reassured her.

"I found these." Yasu held up a tiny umbrella but it expanded in her hands knocking over some other party supplies.

Urahara jumped and caught them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Yasu blushed.

"Ehm, don't worry about it." Urahara smiled uneasily.

Saiko caught a few packs of plastic cups and plates. "Hmm, I think we have everything we need." She held them up. "Now all we need is a pool…"

"That can be arranged." Urahara held out an order form. "We're having a special, if you order now we'll be done in only three days!"

"Oh… we should do that, Saiko?"

Saiko frowned. "Where is this pool going to be built? I don't want to wake up in the middle of it while it's getting filled…"

"Don't worry, we already have a place mapped out, it won't be an inconvenience to anyone, I assure you."

Yasu nodded slowly. "We'll take it."

Hanataro brought her a pen.

Saiko pulled out the Women's Association check book. "How much is this going to cost us?"

Urahara wrote down the price on a piece of paper and slipped it to Hanataro.

Hanataro's eyes widened dramatically.

"We're having a special." Urahara informed him, smiling.

Hanataro handed the paper to Saiko.

"How much is it? Is it a lot?" Yasu questioned.

"It's not something I could afford…" Hanataro shook his head.

"You probably don't make enough." Saiko opened the slip of paper before shutting it again. "Is there anything we could arrange to work this down a bit?" She winked at Urahara.

"Tempting but… no." He shook he smiled at her.

Saiko grumbled as she wrote out the sum on one of the checks.

"It'll be worth it… right? It's going to be an awesome party." Yasu said softly.

"Then it will never be used again…" Hanataro pointed out.

"Shh Hana, it's going to be a very good party."

"Oh, you're having a pool party?" Urahara asked, though he had already been very aware.

Yasu nodded. "Would you…" She blushed. "Would you like to come?"

Hanataro looked at Yasu questioningly, knowing it was very out of the ordinary for Yasu to be so forward.

"Did you hear that Tessai? I was just invited to a party." Urahara clapped. "I would love to come."

"Congratulations, sir." Tessai popped another popper and watched the paper float to the ground sadly, knowing he would be the one to clean it up.

Hanataro patted Tessai's shoulder. "I know how you feel…"

Tessai took Hanataro's hand and held it for a moment. "Thank you, sir." He bowed to him before releasing his hand.

"Please come to the pool party on Saturday at six." Yasu bowed.

Urahara nodded.

Yasu took the bags of their purchases and left with Hanataro rushing after her. She handed all the bags to him as soon as they were out of sight of the shop.

"You know, this check only covers the pool and the party supplies." Urahara pointed to Saiko's swimsuit.

Saiko pouted. "But I owe all my money to the Captain… And I can't go to a pool party without a swimsuit…"

Hisagi handed Urahara a few bills. "That should cover it." He smiled at Saiko.

"Oh… thank you, Shuhei. I'll pay you back in about a year…"

"No need."

Saiko imagined Renji's reaction if he found out Hisagi had gotten her a gift. "No, really, for my sake, please let me pay you back…"

"Really, there's no need." Hisagi held the door open for Saiko to leave.

"Oh, trust me… There's a need."

* * *

><p>Yasu made it back to Squad Six with Hanataro in tow, instructing him to drop the bags in Saiko's room<p>

Renji stepped inside, spotting his friend. "Oh, Yasu, what are you doing in here? I was looking for Saiko."

"We just got back from the party store." Yasu smiled at him.

"Party store?"

"Yeah, this one just opened up outside the society right when we were talking about our party! Isn't that funny." Yasu laughed.

"Yeah… funny." Renji looked suspicious.

Saiko walked in her bedroom, carrying her tiny bikini bag. "Sorry you two, I would have helped carry stuff but… Abarai? What are you doing here?" She lowered her voice. "Did you forget your left and right? Your room is across the hall."

"I was just telling him about the store we found." Yasu told her.

"I know where my room is." Renji narrowed his eyes at Saiko.

"Do you have a bathing suit, Renji? If not you should go to this shop, I'll go with you if you need help!" Yasu offered, looking for an excuse to see Urahara again.

"No… I've got one…" Renji frowned at Yasu. "You look… excited…"

"It's from being around me all day." Saiko fanned herself off. "It's hard to contain oneself when I'm around.

"Really? Because I manage just fine."

"Even as you say that, I can hear the excitement leaking through every word."

"Oh…" Yasu looked between Renji and Saiko. "I should go get back to work, Hana come."

Hanataro stood up and walked over to her like a dog.

"Who knows what the Captain has for me today, good planning Saiko, we got a lot accomplished."

"I feel like I should have done more…" Saiko held up her bag with just a swimsuit inside and shrugged before looking at Hanataro. "Have you ever considered getting a leash for him? I mean he seems very well behaved but one never knows when a dog could catch rabies…"

"Hana is not a dog!" Yasu said harshly.

Hanataro shook his head.

"He may have the loyalty of one, but he's not an animal!" Yasu narrowed her eyes at Saiko for a moment.

"Sure, sure, my bad. Oh here." Saiko handed Yasu back her rubber bracelet. "And, did you happen to catch exactly _where_ Urahara is going to be building that pool? It'll be hard to write up invitations to a place that we don't know the location of…"

Yasu shook her head. "You should probably find that out, since you're in charge of the invitations." She took Hanataro's hand and left the room.

"Whoa Saiko, you really pissed her off, I haven't seen Yasu get like that very often…" Renji said.

"What'd I even do?"

"Called her best friend a dog?"

"Well if she treats him like a dog, and he responds like a dog, people are going to assume he's a dog! I feel perfectly justified in my assessment." Saiko crossed her arms before glancing at Renji. "You know, bossing someone around like that sounds fun, would you ever be my dog?" She looked hopeful.

"Never in a million years!"

Saiko pouted. "Dream crusher." She turned and batted her eyes at him. "So there's no way that you'd ever be my dog, ever?"

"NO!"

"Never, ever, _ever_?"

"You're out of your damn mind if you think there's any chance, any chance at all. I'd rather shave my head than be your dog!" Renji shouted.

"Okay,"

Renji looked taken aback. "What?"

"Okay. You won't be my dog."

Renji frowned. "What's your angle?"

"I don't have one. You'd be so dull if you just did everything I said." Saiko shrugged. "I'd be so bored. I love you the way you are."

Renji put a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick or something? What's wrong with you? You're acting… strange, what kind of drugs did Isane give you for that arm?"

Saiko smacked his hand away. "Nothing's wrong with me. I don't want you to be a robot like Hanataro, what's wrong with that?" She started to do the robot. "Beep beep boop. Does not compute the term: Free. Will. Come on, that would suck!"

"Don't let Yasu hear you say that, she may look sweet and innocent but I think she's achieved Bankai." Renji laughed at his own joke.

"Hah, bring it on I say. I bet I can take down almost any Shinigami here."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you can."

Saiko crossed her arms. "You assume I can't do anything, I didn't get to third-seat for no reason. It's not like the Captain was just handing out spots."

"Well actually…" Renji grinned.

Saiko punched his arm. "Liar."

"Come on, we've gotta go do our rounds."

"Okay. After you." Saiko held the door open.

"Thanks?"

Saiko snapped a bracelet as he passed. "You've only got two more freebees left!"

* * *

><p>"I don't know what her problem is lately; she's being so rude to me, rude Hana." Yasu fumed as her and Hanataro left Squad Six.<p>

"Y-yeah…" Hanataro agreed.

"Ignoring me… calling you a dog, what's next?"

"I-I don't know…"

Ikkaku ran over to them. "Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou!" He pulled Yasu into a hug.

"Ikkaku, please." Yumichika pried him off the horrified girl. "He heard about the party…"

Yasu flinched until Ikkaku was restrained. "H-how did you hear about it already?"

"I was going to rain with the boss and… well; the underground training area has been converted into a pool!"

"So that's where he put it… I thought he said three days."

"It's a very ugly pool, there's no palm trees or anything." Yumichika wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Oh palm trees… Hana are you getting this? What else would make it better?" Yasu questioned.

"Well…" Yumichika started, tickled that someone wanted his design advice.

"Boobs and booze." Ikkaku declared.

"Go away, Ikkaku, the ladies are talking." Yumichika paused, realizing what he had just said. "I mean—"

"TOO LATE YOU SAID IT!" Ikkaku yelled excitedly.

"Lights, and lots of them I can see it now…" Yumichika waved his hand through the air, ignoring Ikkaku. "Beautiful lights of all colors strung up from palm tree to palm tree."

"Mmhmm… I think I can see it." Yasu nodded, watching him. "What else?" She checked to make sure Hanataro was writing this down.

"And get dancers, in grass skirts and coconut bras… You know what, forget the bras and skirts, just get naked dancers." Ikkaku added.

Yasu hit Hanataro lightly on the arm. "Are you writing that? Don't write that!"

"Shoo Ikkaku, you are of no help to my glorious party." Yumichika dismissed.

"Your party?" Yasu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh how rude of me, to take all the credit for my beautiful ideas."

"Yeah, thanks for your help, I think we'll be continuing on now." Yasu smiled awkwardly.

Hanataro stuck his notepad in his sleeve.

Yumichika crossed his arms. "She's going to steal all of my ideas."

"I couldn't care less, so long as the girls are skimpy or nude." Ikkaku grinned.

* * *

><p>"Dammit. I knew I shouldn't trust you." Renji glared down at his almost nude arm.<p>

"I'm hurt." Saiko put a hand on her heart. "Don't trust me? Terrible." She shook her head sadly.

"Tch. Let's just go."

"Fine." Saiko sighed and the two of them walked out of the room holding their bracelet arms as far away from one another as possible.

Byakuya passed by them, "You two are idiots."

* * *

><p>"Squad Eleven didn't go well… Where to next Hana?" Yasu asked, looking at the boy.<p>

"I don't know, I'm following you." Hanataro said.

"Be free my little flower, the world is yours to explore." Yasu pushed him ahead of her.

Hanataro glanced back at her nervously before starting off in the direction of the Fourth Squad barracks.

Yasu sighed. "Let them free and they just go running back home." She shook her head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The sun had disappeared from the sky and most Shinigami were closed away in the barracks for the night, resting for another day of protecting the world.

Yasu dried her hair with a large white towel before stepping out into the cool night air. She took in the view of the Seireitei from outside the women's bath.

Hisagi walked by and waved to her.

Yasu jumped. "Ninth Lieutenant? What are you doing out here? It's so late, I always wait until everyone else is in bed before I use the baths so I don't run into anyone…"

"I heard someone in there." Hisagi pointed to the baths. "And wanted to make sure it wasn't someone causing trouble."

"Oh, that's so nice of you, but it was just me. So don't worry." Yasu flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Well if you're alright… I'm going to go look around some more."

Yasu nodded. "I'm fine; I can make it back from here. There shouldn't be anyone else walking around at this time of night." She waved.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stepped off the porch of the Squad Six barracks, breathing in the scent of the cherry blossoms. "Finally, everything is quiet and peaceful. I can begin my journey of solitude back to my home."<p>

* * *

><p>Saiko walked back to Squad Six with Renji after finishing up their rounds for the night. "I don't know how effective a patrol is if you spend it trying to snap my bracelets the whole time, Abarai."<p>

"Whatever, I got one." Renji said, looking smug.

"Yeah, and I got two, so you've got one left." Saiko smirked. "I told you, you need to stop letting your guard down or I'm just going to keep pinning you."

Ikkaku walked by, over hearing their conversation. "Ooooh WHAT? Abarai, you dog you took my advice!"

"No I didn't! Get out of here!" Renji yelled.

"Oh, well, if that's the case." Ikkaku leaned past Renji and looked at Saiko. "You can pin me any time." He winked.

Renji glared at Ikkaku.

"Oh really?" Saiko clapped her hands in a sarcastic fashion. "Yaaay! That's so exciting. I've been waiting and dreaming for the day you'd give me the green light to sleep with you!"

"Really?" Ikkaku exclaimed excitedly.

"No! Abarai, feel free to hit him."

Ikkaku drew his sword happily before Renji had time to react.

Renji sighed. "I'm not fighting you Ikkaku, it's too late."

"See, Saiko, he won't even defend his woman. If you were _my_ woman though…"

"Thanks Ikkaku, I'll keep that in mind." Saiko rolled her eye.

"She's not my woman." Renji pointed out.

"Great! So I don't even have to wait for her to leave you!" Ikkaku grinned.

"You're right Ikkaku. You could just sweep me off my feet and take me away." Saiko said sarcastically.

"Really?"

Saiko sighed. "Do you really not get it?"

"Come on, we're out of here." Renji grabbed Saiko's wrist.

"I'll leave my window open for you tonight, Saiko!" Ikkaku called after them.

"I'll be there as soon as I can get rid of this guy." Saiko pointed to Renji with her thumb.

"Why do you do that to him?" Renji asked.

"It's fun." Saiko laughed. "Why, are you jealous?" She winked.

"Why would I be jealous? You tease me all the time; our relationship isn't lacking any of that."

* * *

><p>Yasu tripped on a misplaced coble stone and dropped her bag of toiletries allowing her conditioner to roll down the stone path.<p>

Byakuya continued down the road, enjoying the wind blowing through his hair and his scarf, nearly tripping on the bottle of hair product due to his lack of attention to what was going on around him. He angrily picked up the conditioner.

"What is this obstruction?" Byakuya questioned, examining the bottle and seeing it was Sakura scented. "Hmm…" He sniffed it before putting it up his sleeve to save for later.

Yasu ran down the road after collecting her things. "I saw that, Sixth Captain."

Byakuya's eyes widened for a brief dramatic moment.

"I'm sorry my conditioner got away for me." She bowed. "But please, give it back."

Byakuya slipped the bottle out of his sleeve, trying to contain his embarrassment. "I was only ridding the ground of litter that I assumed you Squad Four had missed as you are prone to do."

Yasu took the conditioner from him. "Maybe if you higher ranks didn't waste so many things, there wouldn't be litter for us to be 'prone' to miss."

"What are you doing wandering around out here at such an hour?"

"Just came out of the bath, Sixth Captain." Yasu bowed again. "Why, were you looking for me back at my barracks?"

"What business could I possibly have with you?" Byakuya spat.

Yasu shrugged. "You keep bumping into me," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "There have been rumors."

"What kind of rumors?"

Yasu shrugged again. "I don't know… rumors."

"I will have to put an end to any that I hear."

Yasu nodded. "Okay… unless they're true."

"They are not, I assure you."

"Okaay, whatever you say, Sixth Captain."

Byakuya looked slightly annoyed.

* * *

><p>Saiko stopped Renji in his tracks and looked up at him, putting on a serious face. "Isn't it?" She reached up and lightly touched his cheek.<p>

"What are you doing?" Renji looked flustered.

"Teasing you." Saiko slapped his cheek lightly before pulling her hand away. "I thought you said you were used to that." She grinned at him. "You should thank me, I could have snapped that last bracelet of yours right then." Saiko nodded down to the finger she had wrapped around his last bracelet. "I'll leave it though, for now."

Renji looked down the road ahead of them, noticing two figures walking towards him and Saiko. "Hey, is that Yasu and the Captain…talking? This can't be good."

Saiko sighed and let go of his bracelet. "Go save your damsel in distress then. Hurry now, before big scary dragon Kuchiki gobbles her up." She rolled her eye.

"See ya, Saiko." Renji waved good bye and jogged over to Yasu and his Captain.

"Yeah, that's fair. If I go off with Shuhei you're allowed to snap at me and be a bitch the rest of the day, but if I do it? Something's wrong with me." Saiko crossed her arms and muttered to herself as Renji hurried away. "I should put tacks in your bed, you oblivious idiot."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, I'm only warning you. People are talking Sixth Captain, and I feel uncomfortable with such thigns concerning me." Yasu said to Byakuya.

"Yasu, Captain." Renji greeted, catching up with them.

"Renji, you can back me up right?" Yasu looked up at him.

Renji glanced at Byakuya. "Hu-uh?"

"What are these 'rumors' Abarai?" Byakuya demanded.

Renji looked at Yasu then back to his Captain. "I haven't heard any rumors, Captain."

Saiko shuffled over to where the group was gathering. "Captain, do you need an escort back home?"

Byakuya looked at Saiko as if she were an alien. "Why would _I_ need an escort?" He flipped his scarf over his shoulder. "As if my Third Seat could protect me."

Yasu looked away from Saiko nervously.

"What are you doing out here Yasu? Giving the Captain a hard time again." Renji smiled at her.

"I wasn't giving him a hard time, he purposely bumped into me." Yasu accused.

"That is absurd." Byakuya protested.

"It's past midnight! Why else would someone be walking around unless they were trying to get face time with me?" Yasu pointed to her face which was now blushing because she had drawn attention to herself.

Saiko looked between Renji and Byakuya. "You two are worse than women!" And with that she stormed off.

"I don't understand…" Yasu shook her head at Saiko's comment.

"Such disrespect, I am finished with this conversation, please cease to interrupt me again." Byakuya stuck his nose up in the air, pointedly at Yasu.

"Only if you stop first!" Yasu called after Byakuya as he continued on his way.

Renji put a hand on her arm, trying not to laugh. "Calm down, Yasu… I will never understand how you can speak to the Captain that way." He shook his head.

"What's he going to do? Throw a flower at me? He would have no reason to hurt such a sweet innocent little girl." Yasu made big innocent eyes at Renji.

Renji laughed again and put his hand on her forehead, pushing her back playfully. "I can think of a few people that wouldn't mind a fight with you…"

"Is that a challenge, Renji? Come on, have your way with me." Yasu held up her firsts in a fighting stance.

Renji stopped laughing abruptly. "Wh-what?"

"What's wrong? Don't think you could take me?"

Renji shook his head realizing Yasu had no idea what she had just invited him to do. "Let's get you back home."

"I don't need you to escort me, I am perfectly fine being an independent woman." Yasu put down her fists and stared up at Renji.

"Fine, you can escort me then." Renji held out his arm.

"What a wimp." Yasu smiled, hooking her arm with his.

* * *

><p>"Saiko?" Hisagi called out, walking up to the fuming girl.<p>

"Hmm? Oh, Shuhei." Saiko frowned. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." Hisagi shrugged. "You okay, you look a little…"

"Mmmfine." Saiko coughed. "I just." She sighed. "Actually, I'm so worn out I could fall asleep right here."

"My barracks are right there." Hisagi pointed past the wall next to them. "If you don't want to go all the way back to Squad Six."

Saiko went wide eyed. "I … uh… Don't think that's very… I hardly know you…"

Hisagi laughed. "I'll sleep in the hall. Don't worry about it."

Saiko slouched. "You sure?"

"Of course." Hisagi threw his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next morning Saiko stretched, got up off Hisagi's futon and grabbed her clothes from the night before. She put them on and slid open the door to Hisagi's bed room. "I can't believe you actually slept in the hall for me…" She looked down at Hisagi. "You could have just ordered other people to give up their rooms for me…"<p>

Saiko smiled to herself as she left the barracks and passed by one of the women's showers. "Captain?"

Byakuya's eyes went wide for a moment before he turned around. "Yes?"

"Why are you coming from the women's showers?"

"Why are you coming from the Squad Nine barracks? I don't recall signing you to a new team." Byakuya retorted.

"I wasn't, I just stayed the night there." Saiko shrugged.

"Your soaps and shampoos smell nicer." Byakuya answered her question quickly. "You're under direct orders to speak of this no one."

Saiko frowned at Byakuya. "Okay… Can you not tell Abarai about where I slept last night?" She looked hopeful.

"If it will insure your silence, I will be sure to avoid the topic. However unlikely as it is to come up." And with that he whooshed away.

Saiko let out a breath of relief. "Now I just have to keep Shuhei away from Abarai… Should be easy enough…" She began to head back to her squad to get a change of clothes.

"Saiko!" Matsumoto called out, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "The pool party tonight, help me try on bikini's beforehand? What color do you have? We should wear matching ones. Twinsies!"

"Sounds great! Mine's red." Saiko looked around before lowering her voice. "Where's Ikkaku?"

"About eight steps behind us. Don't look. Thanks for playing along." Matusmoto whispered.

"Of course." Saiko raised her voice again. "I'm excited about this party but…" She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Matsumoto. "I'm embarrassed to be seen in such a revealing swimsuit… Everyone will compare me to you."

Matsumoto placed a hand under Saiko's chin. "You'll look amazing, I swear."

Ikkaku came sprinting out from around the corner. "KISS, KISS, KISSSS!"

Matsumoto dropped her hand. "Thanks, Saiko!"

"Not a problem." Saiko waved before continuing on.

Ikkaku followed after her. "Where're you going?"

"Back to my barracks to change."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah! I'd love your help, but, you have to find Abarai first and make sure it's okay." Saiko nodded.

"Huh? Why? He said you're not his woman." Ikkaku said confused.

"No, no, but he is my lieutenant, so you know, you've gotta pass it by him first."

"Oooh got it." Ikkaku grabbed Saiko's wrist and dragged her off to find Renji.

"Wait, I don't need to go. You ask him yourself."

"And have you change without me? No way!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Yasu dragged Hanataro along, both of them carrying armfuls of streamers and other party things. "Renji!" She called out seeing her friend coming out of Squad Six.

Renji looked around before spotting Yasu. "Oh, hey Yasu."

She ran up to him. "I thought you'd like to know I made it home safely after dropping you off last night, no unwanted visits from a certain Captain…"

"Oh, that's good." Renji said, still looking around as they walked.

"What's wrong? Is something going on?"

"Have you seen Saiko anywhere? She wasn't in the barracks when I woke up… She never gets up earlier than me."

"Oh.. Hmm, I haven't, I just came from my barracks."

Hanataro stumbled along trying to keep up when one of the beach umbrellas he was juggling popped open.

"Maybe she… went to get breakfast? Or train, you know a lot of people like training in the morning…" Yasu suggested.

"Yeah… maybe that's it." Renji sighed.

"H-help." Hanataro said as he was blown backward by a sudden gust of wind and the open umbrella.

"You know she can handle herself, I'm sure she's not hurt or something." Yasu smiled reassuringly at Renji.

"You're right, but I can't help feeling sick about it for some reason…"

"Come help us set up then." Yasu handed him one of the many boxes she was trying to carry. "If Saiko's okay, which she is, she'll show up at the pool."

"Y-yeah okay, let's go." He furrowed his brow. "What's in here anyway?"

"Party things." Yasu shrugged.

"Pool party right?" Renji pulled out what looked like a bag of edible underwear from the box in his arms. "I don't think these are water safe…"

"Hmm? Cherry flavored? Maybe they're an appetizer. I don't know what that shop keeper gave us; he just kept piling things on."

"I don't think these are… never mind." Renji stuck them back in the box.

Yasu started the descent into the underground training area.

"I thought we were going to a pool…" Renji stated.

"Yep, this is where they built it." Yasu nodded.

Hanataro floated by them with the umbrella extrended.

"Hana! Get down from there!" Yasu shouted.

"I caaan't!"

"Wow… this actually looks pretty nice." Renji looked around at the large blue swimming pool.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Yasu shoved more boxes into his hands.

Hanataro floated down gently and landed in the middle of the pool.

"Hana! Don't get those streamers wet!"

Hanataro climbed into the upside down umbrella and paddled over to the side of the pool.

"Okay." Yasu looked around. "We need lights strung from those palm trees, and the mini bar needs to be stocked with drinks."

"How did I get sucked into this?" Renji asked.

Hanataro pulled himself out of the pool and set his boxes down. "The same way I did." He pointed to Yasu who was standing on one of the tables trying to lasso a string of lights around a palm tree.

Renji shook his head. "Where's Saiko, she's still not here…"

"Maybe she's avoiding Yasu." Hanataro suggested.

"Why would she do that?" Renji looked down at him.

"I-I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Back at the Squad Six barracks Ikkaku turned to Saiko. "He's not here."<p>

"Oh well, how about you leave me here and go check at Squad Eleven. Maybe he forgot he got re-assigned and went back there?" Saiko offered.

"Are you messing with me?"

"Have I ever messed with you before?"

"Yes… But, you could be turning over a new leaf. Did my charm finally get to you?" Ikkaku winked.

"Oh yeah, big time."

Ikkaku smirked. "I knew it would. I'll be riiight back." He ran off to Squad Eleven.

Saiko knocked on Renji's bedroom door. "Abarai?" She opened it slowly and looked inside. "You here? No… Good." She took a deep breath. "Maybe I can pull this off without him knowing…" Saiko hurried over to the showers.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku ran down to the training area in search for Renji after receiving an anonymous tip. "Hey, Abarai, Saiko says I have to clear it with you before I see her naked. You know, being her lieutenant and all."<p>

"Why would I care…" Renji said trying to spot Yasu in case she inevitably slipped. "Wait what?"

"You don't care, kay, see ya!" Ikkaku beamed, tying to leave before Renji could stop him.

Renji grabbed the back of Ikkaku's shirt. "You're not going anywhere, leave Saiko alone!"

"But she said…" Ikkaku tried to escape his grip.

"Where is Saiko?"

"Waiting for my gentle caress as she slips out of her robes and into something more … reveal—"

Renji shoved Ikkaku into the pool. "I'll be back later Yasu, I'm going to go find Saiko."

Ikkaku floated up to the surface of the water still lying on his back and looked to Yasu. "Hey, what's up?" He nodded his head. "You know, I'm not as against Squad Fours as my other squad mates."

"Great! You can help me then, I need a break." Yasu smiled, jumping off the table she was balancing on.

"But you haven't finished anything…" Hanataro pointed out.

"Hana less talk more setting up center pieces." Yasu sat down in one of the beach chairs.

"Y-yes." Hanataro picked up some candles from a box and began setting them up.

Ikkaku rummaged through one of the boxes. "Is this…?" He pulled out a long buzzing object.

"A back massager? I think so… I don't know why we'd need that at a pool party." Yasu shrugged.

Ikkaku held the item gingerly, putting it back into the box.

* * *

><p>Saiko stepped out of the women's bath properly cleaned and dressed. "I guess it's time to go help set up for the party…" She stretched and smiled. "Crisis averted."<p>

"What crisis?" Renji asked from behind her. "Where were you this morning?"

Saiko turned spun around. "H-hey, Abarai. Oh, nothing, I uh… Didn't drop the soap." She wiped her forehead on her sleeve. "Crisis averted!"

Renji frowned. "Where were you this morning?" He repeated.

"I… Got up early and went to breakfast with…"

"Hisagi?" Renji growled.

"No! The … Captain…" Saiko thought a moment. "Yeah, he'll back me up on that. That's why we saw each other this morning. Breakfast…"

"Oh? You got up early to eat with the Captain, you should have woken me up I would have come with you." Renji scratched the back of his head. "Did you guys talk about me or something? I didn't hear you come in last night, you must have got back pretty late…"

"Maybe _you_ got back late and I was already asleep." Saiko crossed her arms. "And I didn't wake you up because you know you would have just gotten mad at me." She looked away, hoping Renji wouldn't make any more comments.

"Yeah, okay, I'll stop hounding you now. I just had this weird feeling something was going on." Renji laughed it off. "Not that I was worried or anything, tch."

Saiko sighed in relief. "Okay… Wait…" She raised an eyebrow. "What did you _think_ was going on? You don't usually worry about me…"

"I just said I _wasn't_ worried."

"Yeah, but that was a lie… Was it Ikkaku? I told you last night, I'm just messing with him. I offered to tease you like that too but you seemed uninterested."

"I thought you were attacked or something… by a… monster… I mean how am I going to prove I'm better at everything if you're not around?" Renji smirked.

Saiko shook her head. "The only thing I was attacked by today was a large chested woman… and a pervert. And there are only two things you're better than me at, physical strength, and being tall. Everything else I beat you at." She grinned.

"Yeah?" Renji raised an eyebrow and then looked down to the finger he had wrapped around Saiko's last bracelet. "Time to say goodbye to—"

"Too late." Saiko snapped Renji's last one. "Ah, the taste of victory."

* * *

><p>Ikkaku opened another box. "Why do you have the Mona Lisa?" He held it out at arm's length. "It creeps me out that she doesn't have eyebrows…"<p>

"That's my mother…" Hanataro took the painting from him. "I accidently left it in the box…"

"Oh… woops." Ikkaku shrugged it off and began digging through the box again.

"Oh look, pool toys!" Yasu pulled one out of a box. "Hey, this one looks just like your Fifth Seat, Ikkaku… except it has… a chest." She began to blush.

"I'll uh… take care of that for you." Ikkaku grabbed the blow up doll from Yasu and began to fold it up so it magically fit into his pocket. "I'll just keep it safe right here…"

Yasu threw some floaties into the pool. "Where is Saiko… she should be here by now, I don't want to do all the work."

"I thought you were in charge of decorations." Hanataro pointed out.

"Yeah but I have the invitations right here." Yasu held up another box.

"How did you carry all of those down here?" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"You don't need to worry about that, you just need to worry about setting up those bottles." Yasu pointed to some boxes full of hard liquor.

"I better get a reward for doing all this manual labor…" Ikkaku grumbled.

"You will be… I'll give you a free… mixer."

Ikkaku thought this over for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Fine! Love pump. Okay?" Renji flinched, answers Saiko's entitled question before she had a chance to ask it.<p>

"What?" Saiko asked, surprised.

"You were going to ask me the other name. So there it is. I'm not saying it again."

"That's not what I was going to ask…"

"I-it's not?" Renji's eyes went wide.

"No, I was actually going to ask you if you…" Saiko looked down at the ground, before chickening out of her actual question. "Your favorite type of soup."

"'If I my favorite type of soup'?" Renji repeated, frowning at her.

"Yep! If you your favorite type of soup…" Saiko muttered, wondering if her actual question could have made her feel like any more of an idiot than the one she had just asked.

"You were not! I did not just give away my most prized information for nothing!" Renji pulled on his head band.

"I was. There were two things I didn't know about you. Your favorite type of soup, and your other name. I was going to ask you your favorite soup because I wanted to find out your other name in a more _intimate_ setting." Saiko stepped up close to him, pressing her body against his.

"Wh-what are you on about?" Renji took a few steps back.

"I'm teasing, Abarai." Saiko stepped back as well and laughed. "Man, you're almost as easy as Ikkaku… How embarrassing for you."

"I'm not easy! I was… teasing you too! I know exactly what you're on about! You're after my Love Pump! Well you can't have it." Renji took another step back, covering his crotch. "It's on high demand, you have to make reservations."

"Really? High-demand, huh? I seem to recall getting a bit of information out of you years back that sees to the contrary."

"Hey! Shut up about that!" Renji shouted.

"What? No one's around to hear me say it…"

"Don't. You. Dare." Renji growled, narrowing his eyes at Saiko.

* * *

><p>"Hmm." Yasu sat down again. "I think it looks great."<p>

Ikkaku jumped into the pool willingly this time. His Yumichika doll popped out of his pocket and he wrestled with her trying to get it back down.

Kenpachi walked in with his sword out, ready to train. "Ah, just what I like to see, my third seat trying to drown my fifth seat. You let him have it Ikkaku!" He raised his sword encouragingly.

Yumichika walked up to the pool. "Ikkaku! What are you doing to me?" He gasped at the sight of the blow up doll.

Ikkaku stopped trying to force the doll down, letting it pop up to the surface.

"So that's what I'd look like as a women…" Yumichika stroked his eyebrow in thought.

"Whoa, too much information." Kenpachi lowered his sword.

* * *

><p>"What shouldn't I dare to do? Say that you're a—" Saiko started.<p>

Renji put a hand over her mouth but Saiko fought him away. "—Against wasabi on your food because you hate spicy things." She finished quickly. "Why, Abarai, what did you _think_ I was going to say?" Saiko smirked at him.

"That he's a virgin?" Hisagi joked, appearing in the door way. "Saiko you left this under my pillow this morning." He held out a small throwing knife.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Byakuya took a seat behind his desk, still slightly flustered from being confronted by his third seat earlier that morning. He decided it would be best if he were to drown himself in some paperwork that needed much attending.

He reached for a manila envelope and opened it up scanning its contents.

_A request of the Squad Six Captain Byakuya Kuchiki to repay Squad Seven for the eight broken pipelines when the Squad Six Lieutenant and Third Seat thought it would be amusing to flush ten ascots down each of the Squad Sevens toilets._

Byakuya groaned. _Why is it that I find three of these types of complaints on my desk weekly_. He wondered. _I never should have had those two on my squad, let alone give them such high ranks..._

Out of curiosity, Byakuya reached for the next folder in the stack. He opened it to find a similar complaint before shutting it once more.

"I don't have the patients for this right now." He said to himself before walking out of his barracks. He began wandering aimlessly until he came across Shiro and Ukitake.

"Captain Kuchiki," Shiro greeted, nodding his head slightly.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake," Byakuya replied, eyeing the stack of candy in Shiro's arms.

"I was just informing Captain Hitsugaya here that there is more of that in my barracks if he ever cares to visit." Ukitake winked, motioning to the candy.

_Disgusting perverted old man._ Byakuya thought to himself. I_ should report him to Foxy Grandpa... Damn it all to hell, Saiko. Getting that degrading and disgusting term stuck in my head_.

"And I was informing the Captain here that just because I appear to be young, I am still quite old." Shiro said.

"If that's the case, I would like my candy returned to me." Ukitake said.

Shiro looked to the candy in his arms before hugging it closer to him and turning slightly away from Ukitake. "Why? What good is it to you?"

Bored of the conversation, Byakuya turned and walked away. _Perhaps I'll go to the library._

* * *

><p>"C-Captain Kuchiki!" The librarian gasped, all a titter, as Byakuya entered the library. She'd lusted for the man every day since she'd stepped foot into the library on her first day and spotted him complaining about the state of some of the books.<p>

"_The pages are falling right out, how am I supposed to read it if it's not there?"_

Today, today she would make her move, today was the day she would finally thaw the captains icy pit of a heart.

Byakuya nodded slightly to her as he tried to walk farther into the library. She caught his arm though and held him still.

"Wait! Captain!" She let go of his arm, reached up to the glasses on her face, attempting to whip them off and instantly become sexy. However, some of her hair got caught in the glasses and she wound up yanking a good chunk of it out. Eyes red and watering with pain she looked up at the Captain, trying to appear sultry.

"Don't touch me," Byakuya said as he turned away quickly, bitch slapping the pathetic librarian with his long, soft hair as he went.

* * *

><p>"You told him?" Renji shouted, "Wait… what were you doing in Hisagi's room this morning?" He turned to Saiko.<p>

"Whoa? I was just kidding around… you're a… virgin Abarai?" Hisagi looked surprised.

"Nothing! I was out with the captain this morning. This must be someone else…" Saiko grabbed the knife Hisagi held out to her. "Probably the Second Captains. I'll return it to her at the next association meeting."

"You must have left pretty early to have met your captain. You were already gone before I was up." Hisagi pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shuhei." Saiko said through clenched teeth, narrowing her eyes at him.

Renji looked between the two. "You stayed the night with Hisagi? Why did you lie to me? You should have just told me, tch."

Hisagi glanced between Renji and Saiko. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, I was just leaving. Yasu still needs help setting up for her party." Renji flashed Saiko an annoyed look before leaving the room.

"I didn't _stay the night_ with him!" Saiko called after Renji before turning to Hisagi. "Please, Shuhei, tell him that nothing happened. Please."

"He's already gone."

"Well, go after him! Do something! We've gotta… do… something…" Saiko said, slowing down as she realized Renji was too far gone.

"What does it matter if he thinks something else happened? He doesn't care." Hisagi said calmly.

"But… maybe he does care…" Saiko said quietly.

"He doesn't, he already said he doesn't. And what does it matter to you if he did care anyway?"

"He's my lieutenant, I can't just… He can't… I don't…" Saiko clenched a fist. "I can't have him thinking I'm something I'm not. I just can't!" She grabbed Hisagi's wrist. "We're going to the pool. You're going to back me up."

Kira stood idly by. "Shuhei, can we go now? I don't want to miss breakfast again…" He sighed heavily.

"I uh…" Hisagi looked to Saiko. "I promised Izuru we'd eat together…"

"_Fine_ but you're backing me up if Abarai asks about it." Saiko dropped Hisagi's wrist and headed down to the pool.

* * *

><p>Renji walked back down to the training area, trying to clear his head.<p>

"Renji you're back!" Yasu beamed "Hey, where's Saiko? Were you not able to find her?"

Renji shook his head. "No," He grabbed a box harshly, accidently ripping it and letting a string of large beads roll into the pool.

"We pretty much finished setting up so… you can keep me company while we wait for Saiko." Yasu reached up from her beach chair and touched his wrist lightly, trying to sound comforting.

"Or you could fight with me, let off some of that stress." Kenpachi smiled evilly and waved his sword around.

"I'm not stressed." Renji took a seat on the side of Yasu's beach chair.

Hanataro set up an umbrella over the two of them.

"I can tell something's bothering you Renji…" Yasu spoke quietly.

"Nothing is. I'm fine…" He crossed his arms.

"I'm sure Saiko's okay…"

"Oh, she's more than okay, she's amazing." Renji scowled.

"Oh? So you did find her?" Yasu questioned, watching him.

"Tch, yeah but not before that bastard Hisagi got to her."

"Huh? I don't understand…"

Saiko stepped out into the training area, greeted by Ikkaku who popped up at the side of the pool.

"Look for me?" He grinned.

"No. You look busy anyway." Saiko pointed to the lady Yumichika doll floating next to Ikkaku in the pool before she turned and stepped up to Renji. "Nothing. Happened."

"I. Don't. Care. You're free to do whatever the hell you want, just don't come bothering me about it." Renji turned his back on her, facing Yasu.

"What's going on? Renji?" Yasu whispered, concerned about his stone cold expression.

"If this is about me helping her change Renji… I didn't touch her I swear. I just looked." Ikkaku held up his hands and began to sink into the pool.

"It's okay to be jealous of my beauty, Saiko, most people are." Yumichika added.

Saiko ignored them. "I don't care if you don't care. I'm telling you anyway. Nothing happened. I was exhausted; Squad Nine's barracks were way closer than our own to where I was. Shuhei just offered me his room."

"THAT LUCKY BASTARD!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Shut up!" Saiko screamed at Ikkaku before turning to Renji again. "He even slept in the hall! I. Swear."

Renji turned half way back to Saiko. "Yeah? If that's all it was then why did you lie to me?"

"Renji calm down; let her explain herself." Yasu put a hand on Renji's back.

Renji took a calming breath.

"I'm liking these vibes." Kenpachi flashed a sinister smile.

"Yeah Saiko!" Ikkaku shouted from the pool. "Why'd you lie! Huh?"

The blow up doll popped up out of the pool and hit Ikkaku in the face.

"I didn't _lie_. Stretched the truth, maybe… I mean you probably did fall asleep after me. And I _did_ see the captain early this morning." Saiko pointed out.

"And you two had breakfast?" Renji questioned with disbelief.

"Well… Okay, so that was a lie but… I lied because I didn't want you to be like _this_!" Saiko motioned to Renji's pissed off state. "You say you don't care but you wouldn't get like this if you didn't!"

"It's inexcusable for a third seat to lie to her Lieutenant about her whereabouts." Renji stood up. "I don't care if you and Hisagi have some sort of… relationship. But don't lie to me about it."

"I didn't lie about it and I'm not lying now! I lied about having breakfast with the Captain and honestly I'm disobeying orders by telling you that, but I couldn't care less as long as it gets you to be normal!"

"Beee Normaaal." Ikkaku hissed from the pool.

Renji and Saiko rounded on Ikkaku. "SHUT UP!"

Ikkaku threw his arms up in victory. "They yelled at me!"

"Normal? I am acting normal! As normal as a lieutenant should act around his inferiors! And you know what, withholding information is just as bad as lying, so don't try and make excuses." Renji poked at Saiko. "This discussion is over, you have work to do." He motioned to the party gourds.

"Actually we're…" Yasu started.

Renji rubbed the back of his head before walking off.

"Renji wait… let me walk you back." Yasu jumped up from her chair and hurried after him.

"What information am I withholding?" Saiko yelled after Renji.

"If you really want to make him mad, you could sleep with me?" Ikkaku offered.

Saiko took the throwing knife Hisagi had given her earlier and took aim at Ikkaku.

"HEY!" Ikkaku ducked into the water to dodge it. "What are you doing!"

"I came to help set up but instead we're throwing daggers at Squad Eleven?" Soi Fen walked down, smiling and drew her own weapon.

Saiko's dagger pierced the Yumichika blow up doll, deflating it.

The real Yumichika screamed. "Oh wait… sorry about that." He flattened out his eyebrow. "I thought you killed me for a second."

Soi Fen threw a dagger at Ikkaku.

"Stop it!" Ikkaku ducked again.

Saiko threw another one at him.

"HEY! Watch it! That one almost hit me! Captain do something about this!"

"Consider it part of your training." Kenpachi growled.

Saiko grabbed three knives and launched them at him quickly.

Ikkaku screamed like a woman. "What's wrong with you Squad Two's?"

Saiko frowned. "I'm not Squad Two."

Soi Fen spoke at the same time. "She's not Squad Two."

Soi Fen frowned at Saiko. "Why aren't you in Squad Two? You have the skill set necessary."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I owe someone a debt in my squad."

"Well. Keep it in mind."

Saiko thought about Renji shouting about how much he didn't care. "Yeah… I will…"

* * *

><p>"Renji… are you okay? Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Yasu asked softly as she followed Renji.<p>

"I'm not," He growled. "Saiko forgets her place sometimes."

"Her place as your best friend? She should have told you about Hisagi but… you don't need to throw your rank in her face over it."

Renji sighed. "What do you know; you never have to deal with things like this."

"Well… Hana and I do have our problems… I mean he sleeps around _a lot_."

Renji snorted. "Yeah? What his… Mr. Toad?"

Yasu nodded. "He's gone all hours of the night, I never know if he's even coming home or not."

"And you don't get mad at him about it?" Renji looked at her, becoming serious for a moment.

Yasu shook her head. "After the first few times I learned to forgive him."

"So you're saying I should forgive Saiko?" Renji sighed.

"Probably." Yasu slipped her arm through his. "Do you want to get something to eat? I skipped breakfast to set up for the party." Her stomach began to growl.

Renji pulled his arm out of Yasu's and placed it around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Why not?"

Yasu smiled up at Renji and held onto the wrist he had draped around her shoulder.

"Hey… Yasu?"

"Yes Renji?"

"Thanks for coming with me… I would have probably done something stupid otherwise…"

Yasu nodded. "That's what I'm here for, to talk you off the side of a building."

"Yeah?" Renji laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Yasu stood nervously in the corner with Renji, their faces lit by the multicolored glow of lights strung from palm tree to palm tree. "Why are there so many people here?" She whispered, glancing around nervously.

"This is a party! _Your_ party! You invited them!" Renji laughed at her.

"I just set up… Saiko invited them; I didn't think there would be so many…"

Renji shook his head at her.

"I feel so self-conscious in this…" Yasu tugged on her tiny light pink bikini, making sure it was covering as much skin as possible. "It's like I'm standing in front of a million people completely naked!" She blushed,

"I think it's cute."

Yasu looked up at Renji, her cheeks still flushed. "Don't say that!"

"Wh-what? Why not?" Renji questioned, not understanding her hostile reaction.

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Jeez, Renji…" Yasu looked away and spotted Saiko. "Look, there's Saiko, you should go apologize now."

"Not this again… it worked so well the last time." Renji said, sarcastic.

Saiko stood with Matsumoto, sipping drinks by the pool.

"So. I heard you slept with Lieutenant Hisagi last night." Matusmoto giggled.

Saiko spit punch everywhere. "What? Who told you that?"

"Yumichika, of course, who else gossips that much? But… what about…_you know who_?"

"I didn't sleep with him, Yumichika is a dirty liar. Not that it'd matter anyway; you see who _he's_ with right now." Saiko sighed.

Matsumoto glanced over to Renji who stood with Yasu. "You know I always wondered about those two… So, do you think?"

"Please, I basically _know_."

"Look, she's looking over here! I think she wants you to go up and give her a big shirtless hug!" Yasu suggested excitedly.

Renji blushed slightly. "You shock me sometimes, Yasu."

"What? I don't understand…"

"Would _you_ want a 'big shirtless hug'?" Renji spread his arms and leaned towards her.

"I will scream Renji!" Yasu shrieked.

Renji wrapped his large arms around her anyway, squeezing her tightly to his bare chest.

"Renji! What are you doing!" Yasu exclaimed, trying to struggle in his arms.

Renji backed off after a moment. "You know, girls would pay for that… just not Saiko. She'd stab me in the stomach."

"Fine… why don't you … here." Yasu handed him a freshly mixed drink. "Give her this, say you made it just for her."

"What's in it?" Renji asked, sniffing the plastic cup.

"I don't know, it was just sitting there… it kinda looks like drain cleaner mixed with…" Yasu also took a whiff. "Blueberries."

Byakuya began to whoosh through the crowd.

Saiko sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway, he's my lieutenant and I'm just his inferior. He made that perfectly clear today." She scowled as she sipped her drink.

"You should just transfer to Squad Two." Matsumoto suggested.

"I can't do that." Saiko shook her head. "I told Abarai I'd repay him for saving my life with a thank you or my sword. I picked the latter."

"So just thank him and move on with your life, come on, you can't just stay held up on him forever, hon. It's not healthy."

Saiko sighed again. "You're probably right…"

Renji sighed. "I think I'll just go over there… Might as well get this over with, I just hope she doesn't push me into the pool."

"Just make sure you keep your eyes on her face and not her—" Yasu started.

"Yasu!" Renji blushed. "What… Why… I wouldn't stare at her chest!"

"Whoa." Yasu began to blush also. "I was talking about her eye patch…"

Renji clenched his fists. "I'll be back." He matched over to Saiko, determined.

"With boys? I'm always right. The bigger the boobs, the better insight into the brain of a man a woman has." Matsumoto flaunted her chest. "I'm all knowing."

Saiko sucked in air and puffed out her chest. "Yeah, I can't compete…"

"No one can." Matsumoto smiled at her.

"Saiko, I need to speak with you privately." Renji stepped up to them, looking pointedly at Matsumoto, distracted by her flaunting for a brief moment. "Please."

"She's all yours." Matusmoto winked at him before turning away.

"This punch is made up of cream soda, a bit of raspberry sherbet and ice… Lieutenant." Saiko bowed to Renji. "Is there anything else you wish to know about? As far as I can recollect I'm not with holding any information from you… Lieutenant."

"I'm…" Renji looked pained. "Sorry… Okay? I overreacted; your outside relationships are your personal business and not that of your lieutenants." He looked away for a moment. "But as your friend, you could have told me… I wouldn't have been mad or anything." Renji laughed nervously. "Why would I have been mad? I would have been happy for you, my best friend getting laid… or not, I mean whatever you two did, making Hisagi sleep in the hall. I always knew he would be the bitch in a relationship… Tch, Hisagi that bastard."

* * *

><p>Byakuya whooshed up next to Yasu.<p>

"This is my corner, you have to be antisocial somewhere else." Yasu said, not turning to look at him.

"I am not being 'antisocial'. I am merely getting myself a drink."

"Do you want this one? It's blueberry flavored, I don't like it." Yasu held out the cup of blue drain cleaner to the Sixth Captain.

Byakuya looked at the drink a moment before quickly taking it out of Yasu's hand.

"You know this is a 'pool party', that means you're supposed to wear a bathing suit." Yasu watched him sniff the drink.

"I am not going in the pool."

"Me neither, I can't swim, but I still dressed the part."

"I… am wearing a bathing suit."

"Under your hakama?" Yasu asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto walked over to Yumichika and smacked him. "You got my hopes up!"<p>

Yumichika rubbed the back of his head. "Excuse me?"

"Saiko and Lieutenant Hisagi?"

* * *

><p>Saiko stared at Renji before starting to clap slowly. "Wow Abarai. I didn't know you had it in you."<p>

"Yeah well… Don't expect me to apologize for anything again!"

"Oh, no, not that. The ability to be such a giant woman." Saiko grinned playfully at him. "I thought Yumichika was the only guy at this party to possess such a talent but… Bravo."

"Oh yeah? Is that what you think of me? Well you know what, screw you Saiko!" Renji pushed her forehead causing her to stumble back towards the edge of the pool. "Whoa, hold on!" He reached for Saiko but missed and ended up falling into the water himself. "Dammit!" Renji slammed his hands down on the surface of the water.

Yasu looked over toward the splash. "Looks like Renji did end up getting pushed in… Poor guy."

Byakuya shook his head taking a sip of the drink in his hands before making a face.

Yasu turned back to him. "Sixth Captain? Are you okay?"

"What's… in this?" Byakuya swallowed hard.

"I have no idea; it was just sitting over there." Yasu pointed to the table next to her.

Byakuya followed her finger and saw the jug of pool cleaner.

* * *

><p>Saiko started laughing. "Oh maaan, Abarai." She knelt down to the edge of the pool, still laughing. "That was an amazing display of acrobatic prowess." She offered Renji a hand to help him out.<p>

"Oh! It's acceptable to go into the pool now?" Matsumoto turned to Ikkaku. "Hurry, find more people to play chicken with us."

"'Us'," Ikkaku repeated.

"Yes, you and me. On a team. I need a tough guy to keep me up. These weigh me down." Matsumoto pointed to her chest.

"Okay!" Ikkaku ran around excitedly looking for people to play.

Renji splashed at Saiko's outstretched hand. "I don't need your help."

"Now _you're_ the one telling lies, Abarai. You always need my help." Saiko grinned at him.

"Saiko, Abarai, we're going to play chicken. What's your handy cap?" Matsumoto stepped up to them.

"Handy cap? I can take you all!" Renji and Saiko shouted together.

* * *

><p>Byakuya set down his plastic cup. "Are you trying to poison me?"<p>

"What are you talking about?" Yasu asked, surprised.

"I think I need to go… lay down."

"Well don't do it here! You're going to ruin the party!" Yasu grabbed Byakuya arm and sighed. "We better get you to the infirmary… I think we have some vomit inducers there."

"Vomit… inducers?" Byakuya looked sick at the thought.

Yasu helped the Sixth Captain to Squad Four. "For a Captain, you really can't hold your liquor." She commented.

"That was not liquor, that was… toxic."

"Okay Sixth Captain." Yasu sat him down on one of the tables. "Let's see… where's that ipecac…" She pulled out a bottle from one of the shelves and poured a thick liquid into a little cup. "Where you go, it tastes terrible but so does dying." Yasu smiled at him.

"I can't believe this." Byakuya took the cup and threw it back.

"You're not as big and bad as everyone makes you out to be." Yasu pulled out a bucket and handed it to Byakuya.

Byakuya glared at her through the long strands of hair in front of his face as he hung his head over the bucket.

Yasu let out a breath and smiled, satisfied.

Byakuya turned his attention to the bucket and did his business.

Yasu held back his hair and brushed it away from his face gently. "Wow… it's just as soft as I imagined."

"Don't…" Byakuya paused, making use of the bucket. "Tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry." Yasu whipped his forehead with a damp cloth. "I won't… except maybe Hana… and possibly Renji."

Byakuya continued to heave.

"I'm just kidding… I'm not helping am I? I'm trying to take your mind off of things, I was never very good at that sort of thing see, I never got the gift of speaking… I can talk for hours to Hana and Renji but that's only because they'll listen… everyone else kind of has their own agenda, you know?"

Byakuya was too occupied to answer.

"Wow, you really ate a lot today… feeling better yet?" Yasu patted his back awkwardly.

Byakuya finished emptying his stomach, and set the bucket down.

"You should lie down for a while." Yasu tried to coax him back on the table.

"I need to return to—"

"The party? I don't think so." Yasu shook her head and succeeded with pushing him back onto the table.

Byakuya lied down uncomfortably.

"I hope this didn't scare you away from blueberries, I know how much you loved them."

"I do not love blueberries."

"Don't worry about it. " Yasu smiled down at him.

Byakuya closed his eyes.

Yasu sighed and sat down next to him. "Do you mind if I stay with you a while? I don't really want to go back to my party…"

"Why not? It is your party." Byakuya asked after a long moment.

Yasu flattened her lips. "Girl problems."

Byakuya opened his eyes long enough to widen them dramatically.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Yasu blushed. "Not those kind! The personal kind!"

Byakuya's eyes widened again.

"No…" Yasu shook her head, blushing furiously. "I mean… like… emotional problems." She paused, calming herself down. "Have you ever been in love Sixth Captain?"

"That is none of your concern." Byakuya covered his eyes in the crook of his elbow.

"I'll take that as a no…" Yasu sighed. "Don't feel bad, I haven't either."

"It was not a 'no'." Byakuya protested.

"What? Really?"

Byakuya stayed silent.

"It's strange, you know, how when you owe someone a debt, you stick with them for so long no matter what really… why is that?"

"That isn't always the case. You can just thank them. At times that's all you can do…"

Yasu sighed sadly. "I wish it was that simple, Sixth Captain." She folded her arms on the side of the table and laid her head down.

Byakuya uncovered his eyes and looked over at the top of Yasu's head wondering what an annoying little girl from Squad Four could be talking about.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Well, as confident as you two are, it's against the rules to play on your own." Matsumoto said, placing her hands on her hips. "So team up," She waved one hand between the two.

"That's not fair to everyone else. We'll obviously kick everyone's asses." Saiko looked to Renji. "If you'll team up with me. Otherwise I'll just beat you with someone else." She finished with a grin.

"Tch, I don't trust you! You'll crush my head with your gazelle like thighs!" Renji cried.

"Excuse me? Gazelle thighs? I don't even know if that's a complement or not! But fine, I'll ask Shuhei to—"

Renji grabbed Saiko's wrist, pulling her into the pool with him to quiet her. "Fine, as long as you swear not to crush my head." He said as she bobbed to the surface.

"Darn, because that's what I was secretly plotting to do. And now you've undermined my one shot at stealing your lieutenancy from you." She replied, pushing her hair away from her face.

"You can't crush my head." Renji argued.

"What? You're the one that said it first! Now you're just making me want to try."

"You two are taking too long." Matsumoto complained. She reached down and picked Saiko up by her underarms, setting her on Renji's shoulders.

"Hey! Set me down! What are you doing? Don't touch me!" Saiko protested until she was set down. She turned red and narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I could have done it myself."

"Mmmhmm," Matsumoto said, rolling her eyes before wandering off to find Ikkaku.

"I feel like we should be swapped..." Saiko muttered. Renji tilted his head up to look at her.

"You want me on your shoulders?"

"No, it's just... I'm quicker and you're stronger, so it'd make more sense for me to be the one moving and you to be the one pushing people..."

"There's no time to think about 'what if's'." Renji said, "This is war. We need a battle plan."

"Right," Saiko said, looking around at everyone paring off. "We have to get the toughest of them out first, so that if we get tired, not that it's going to happen, it won't matter as much. So go for Ikkaku and Rangiku first. Her massive cleavage will be hard to work past..."

"Okay, so," Renji said, looking around, trying to map out the order of people he needed to get to. "Of course, Ikkaku and Matsumoto are across the pool. Ready?" He asked, putting his hands on Saiko's legs, holding them tight, which sent a shiver up Saiko's spine.

"You okay? You got goose-bumps?" Renji questioned, looking at Saiko's blushing face. "Are you cold?"

"N-no," Saiko stuttered. "It's uh... Anticipation... You know, for kicking so much ass..."

* * *

><p>Yasu woke up in the infirmary a few hours later with Byakuya gone, the ipecac put away and the bucket washed out. "Was it… a dream?" She stood up and looked at the clock. "Only 10:30… I wonder if the party is still going on…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Our plan of attack failed, Abarai." Saiko whined.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whose fault is that?" Renji shouted.<p>

"Yours! You're the legs in this situation! We were supposed to take them out first, not last." Saiko glared at Matusmoto.

Matsumoto winked at her.

_Okay, new plan of attack, run away from them just so Matsumoto's chest will stay right where it is…_ Ikkaku thought to himself, thinking of Matsumoto's breasts resting on the top of his head.

"We'll go on three. One." Saiko began.

"Two…" Renji continued.

"THREE!" They shouted together.

Ikkaku started running away from them as fast as he could in the water.

"Wrong way! Wrong way! They're over there!" Matsumoto yelled.

* * *

><p>"Would you two shut up?" Ikkaku growled.<p>

"Why? We kicked your ass." Saiko beamed.

"It's been hours of this." Matsumoto rubbed her ear.

"I think a trophy. A big one. And the inscription will say RENJI ABARAI: BEST CHICKEN PLAYER EVER." Renji grinned.

"Hey! I'm the one that pushed her over." Saiko said.

"And under that, in tiiiny little letters you need to use a magnifying glass to see, it'll say: 'Oh, and Saiko sat there uselessly'."

"Uselessly? I did all the work!" Saiko punched Renji.

Yasu walked back up to the party. "Still lively as ever…" She said to herself, wandering over to a corner. "It's getting cold out here." She shivered in her little swimming suit.

Hanataro floated by holding onto an umbrella.

"I deserve my own trophy." Saiko declared.

"Yeah, sure, it'd be about this big." Renji held his thumb and fore finger apart a little bit.

"Tch, try this big." Saiko held her arms as far apart as she could.

"If yours is that big, then mine would be _this_ big." Renji held his arms apart, which spanned a much greater length.

"That's cheating! My arms aren't that long!" Saiko tried to stretch hers further.

Matsumoto yawned. "Really, this conversation got old an hour ago. I'm finding other people to talk to." She pushed Saiko into Renji and she walked passed.

"It looks like everyone's having a good time." Yasu looked around admiring her decorations and the effect it seemed to have on people. "Even Saiko and Renji are getting along finally." She smiled.

Saiko threw her arms around Renji to keep herself upright.

"Hey! Next time you throw yourself at someone, throw yourself at me!" Ikkaku pointed to himself.

"S-Sorry, Abarai…" Saiko blushed and stood up straight.

Renji steadied Saiko. "Hey, look Yasu's back, Yasu!" He waved her over.

Yasu waved back shyly and walked over. "H-hi guys."

"Where have you been? You disappeared for over half the party! You missed all the entertainment." Renji pointed to himself.

Saiko lowered her voice. "He's lying to you." She pointed to herself. "_I'm_ the real entertainment. Just ask Ikkaku."

"Would have been more entertaining if you'd popped out of your top." Ikkaku shrugged.

Renji narrowed his eyes at Ikkaku.

"We won the chicken contest." Saiko held Renji's wrist to show Yasu who she was talking about.

"Hey, Renji you lost your last bracelet, when did that happen?" Yasu glanced from Renji's wrist to Saiko.

"Huh?" Renji looked down at his wrist also. "Oh… It…. Uh, fell off…"

"Did not, I snapped it. And you never answered my question." Saiko pouted.

"Your question didn't make sense! _If I my favorite soup_ that's just garble."

"His favorite soup is clam chowder." Yasu laughed. "Why would you ask that? I thought you were supposed to ask what his…" She whispered. "Second name is."

"Tch, yeah I thought so too." Renji narrowed his eyes at Saiko.

"Apparently that answer was a freebee." Saiko said.

"Yeah? You were so down on my name, what's yours then?" Ikkaku asked pointedly at Renji.

"You don't need to know." Renji glared at him.

"Saiko?"

"Nah, someone inadvertently found out about another one of his secrets today. I owe it to him to keep this one to myself." Saiko shook her head.

Yasu let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness, I decided it's best if I never find out that kind of information."

"Why's that?" Renji raised an eyebrow at her.

"After hearing everyone else's I see them in a different light… like I'm really seeing who they are as a person… sexually."

"Wh-what?"

Yasu nodded and blushed. "It's true."

"Hey, Saiko, you know my second swords name is—" Ikkaku started.

"I already know, Ikkaku, and you're still not sexually appealing to me." Saiko shook her head.

Yasu shook her head also and continued to blush. "I think I should go back to my… over there." She pointed to the corner and took a step away.

Renji grabbed her arm. "Don't go Yasu, come have a drink with us."

Saiko looked past Yasu to where she could see Hisagi trying to make his way over. "Uhh… You know, I think I'm gonna crash. We've got an early meeting tomorrow." She motioned to herself and Renji. "So… You coming with, Abarai?" She looked up at him hopefully.

Yasu pulled her arm out of Renji's grip and looked back towards her corner.

"I'll go with you, after one drink." Renji told Saiko.

Yasu looked back at Renji. "Are you sure? You should probably walk Saiko home."

Renji laughed. "Saiko can handle herself." He pushed Yasu's forehead. "She didn't mean it Saiko."

"You shouldn't speak for other people, Abarai. It's fine. I'm not offended. I'll just… Meet you outside?" Saiko glanced at Hisagi's nearing approach.

Renji waved Saiko off and threw his arm around Yasu's shoulders, leading her to the punch bowl. "So, where were you tonight? You never answered my question; did you get scared and hide somewhere?" He laughed.

"Don't be rude, Renji. I had a medical emergency."

"Whoa, what? Are you okay?" Renji stopped laughing and looked at Yasu, concerned.

"I'm fine… it was a party go-er, had a bad drink."

"Someone couldn't hold their alcohol? Who was it?" Renji started to laugh again.

"It's not important…" Yasu brushed it off. "What do you want to drink?" She picked up a couple glasses.

"I don't care; whatever's left… but really, who was it? Are they okay?"

"Don't worry about it." Yasu smiled at Renji. "He's fine, I'm sure." She poured two drinks.

"So it was a guy…" Renji pondered.

"How was your night with Saiko? You two made up I see." Yasu tried to change the subject.

"Yeah." Renji scratched the back of his neck. "It was interesting…"

"Isn't it always interesting with Saiko?" Yasu handed Renji his drink and took a sip of her own.

"Yeah…" Renji smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy your own party, I know how much you wanted to show off that outfit." He reached down and grabbed Yasu's nude waste, playfully.

Yasu accidently spilled her drink on Renji out of surprise. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!"

Renji stood with the mixed drink dripping down his bare chest. "My bad… I should have known better."

Yasu giggled. "You should have by now! Jeez Renji." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Go to your barracks and get cleaned up before you end up smelling like alcohol for the next few weeks."

"Yeah, that's how it works." Renji grinned at her.

Yasu pushed him away. "See you later!"

* * *

><p>Saiko looked around anxiously until Renji walked out of the Squad Eleven training grounds. "Let's go?" She asked, hurrying over to him. She flinched as the stench of alcohol hit her nose. "Why are you covered in booze?" She questioned, poking his chest. "You're sticky..."<p>

"Yeah, I got spilt on..." Renji admitted.

"You don't need to make excuses around me for not being able to hold your liquor."

"I didn't throw up!"

"I didn't say that. I meant literally."

"I didn't spill it on myself..." Renji narrowed his eyes.

"It's okay, Abarai, you're a little tipsy, I understand." Saiko grinned teasingly at him. "Ready to go? It's a little cold for this..." She motioned to her bikini.

As the two walked into their barracks, Renji brought up a conversation from earlier that day.

"I can't believe that bastard Hisagi knows about..." Renji ran a hand down his face. "Ugh..."

"He's not a bastard. And you know..." Saiko stepped close to Renji, running a finger lightly down his chest. "It doesn't have to be true..." She whispered in his ear. Renji went wide eyed as his face began to heat up. Saiko's finger paused at Renji's stomach where she jabbed it in, poking him sharply. "Kidding!" She laughed, stepping backwards. "Man, you are _so_ easy!" She laughed, opening the door to her room. "G'night, Abarai."

Renji stared blankly at Saiko's shut door. "Tch... Like I'd want _you_ anyway..." He said, waiting for a moment before retreating into his own room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The next day Yasu found herself relaxing on a blow up raft in the middle of the pool, watching Hanataro.

Hanataro picked up empty cups and trash, putting it into a garbage bag that he had tied to his back.

"I like this pool." Yasu adjusted her sun glasses. "I didn't really get a chance to enjoy it last night."

"The First Captain wants you to get rid of it." Hanataro informed her.

"That's because Saiko forgot to invite him to the party." Yasu shook her head. "Did you come last night Hana? I didn't see you."

Hanataro thought back to his adventure, flying over the tree tops carried away by the beach umbrella.

_A little British child ran through a park, waving his arms to the sky. "Mary Poppins, Mary Poppins, come back!"_

"_Who?" Hanataro called down to him, holding onto the beach umbrella for his life as he was blown along with the breeze._

"_The Chimney Sweep is looking for you. Chim-chimanie-chim-chim-charoo!"_

"_Are you from a satanic cult or something?" Hanataro watched the child call out to him._

"_I want to go flying up the banister again, Mary Poppins!"_

_A large gust of wind came and blew Hanataro away._

"No." Hanataro answered Yasu's question simply.

"That's too bad Hana, if it makes you feel better, I spent most of the night with the Sixth Captain."

"Wh-what? Why?" Hanataro questioned.

"Someone tried to poison him." Yasu shrugged, running her fingers through the water.

Hanataro got a large net and began to fish garbage out of the pool. "What is that…?" He poked a floating clump that looked somewhat like Yumichika.

"Oh… is it dead?" Yasu leaned over to get a better look.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku opened the door to Yumichika's room. "Hey, it's time to get up." He kicked his Fifth Seat.<p>

The blow up Yumichika doll flipped over.

"Wait… If the doll was the one that came back last night…"

* * *

><p>Hanataro rolled over the floating mass.<p>

Yumichika took a deep breath. "I did it! Stop the timer! I, the beautiful Yumichika have proved to you all, that I hold the world record for longest breath holding ability!"

"Uh, there's no one here…" Yasu pointed out.

Yumichika looked around. "My record…my beautiful record." He pulled himself from the water revealing a _really_ pruned body.

"Oh my gosh." Yasu squealed, covering her eyes.

"My skin… I… I'm… ugly." A single tear flowed down from Yumichika's eye.

Hanataro continued to pick up trash.

"I have no reason to go on living…"

"Good! You can help us clean up then! Hana!" Yasu called.

Hanataro handed Yumichika a poker stick and an extra bag.

Yumichika tried to take the stick but it slid out of his wrinkled hand.

"You're terrible at this," Yasu shook her head.

"I'm not built for this kind of… ugly work." Yumichika looked around at the trash. "I'm going to go lay in the sun and dry out."

Hanataro sighed because he had to clean up alone again.

* * *

><p>Saiko walked to the mess hall looking annoyed. "Nothing happened."<p>

"It's not fun for me if you don't give details." Matsumoto pursued.

"I'm not giving details because there are none to give."

"But you _would_ give them if they existed?"

"No," Saiko said.

Matsumoto crossed her arms. "You're a bad friend."

"And you're a nosy one."

"Well, when you get married, I demand to be credited in your speech." Matsumoto grabbed a plate of food. "So, what are your plans for today? Have time to tease Ikkaku with me?"

Saiko grabbed some breakfast as well. "Yeah, I mean, I have some work I need to do, probably a patrol with Abarai, other than that, I'm free to tease whoever."

"Oh good. I'm supposed to be doing work today too but… If I can avoid my Captain I'm free to—"

Renji sat down at the table Matsumoto and Saiko had migrated to. "Free to what?"

"Fantasize about you, big boy." Matsumoto winked at him.

Ikkaku came running in. "HE DIED!" He threw the blow up doll on the table. "THE REAL ONE DIED!"

* * *

><p>"Hana, why are we always the ones on cleaning duty? We have 300 members below us and we never put any work on them." Yasu pointed out.<p>

"I like cleaning…" Hanataro spoke, unsure.

Yasu shook her head. "Let's go Hana, breakfast is waiting, someone will clean this up if we let it sit here long enough… right?"

"Are there going to be donuts?" Hanataro demanded.

"Maybe," Yasu smiled at him.

Hanataro dropped his stick and the bag of garbage, hurrying from the pool area.

* * *

><p>"Someone has to help me find the body." Ikkaku pleaded.<p>

Saiko looked at the blow up Yumichika doll. "The poor unfortunate person that just had Yumichika's soul for a child…"

"No! I refuse to believe it!" Ikkaku covered his ears. "Please, help me look for him!"

Renji, Matsumoto and Saiko exchanged glances. "Nah."

"You're all so cruel!"

Yasu walked into the mess hall with Hanataro.

Hanataro rushed to the food table in hopes of something sweet while Yasu looked around at all the people awkwardly.

"Saiko, please!" Ikkaku continued to beg.

"What's in it for me?" Saiko questioned.

"I won't hit on you for a whole day."

Saiko jumped up from the table. "See you guys later!"

"She's got a nice backside, huh?" Matsumoto admired.

"Wh-what?" Renji stammered.

"Saiko. I saw you staring at those _swaying hips_."

"I wasn't staring! Loo-glanced, _maybe_ but not... staring… or seeing anything, really, even."

"Of course," Matsumoto nodded.

Renji glared at her.

Hanataro ran back over to Yasu. "Yasu look! Look! I found one!" He held up a donut. "Isn't it beautiful" He took in the scent lovingly.

Yasu nodded. "I'm so happy for you Hana!" She stroked his hair.

"Hey, there's Yasu, Yasu! Over here!" Renji waved.

"There's not enough room, Saiko's going to be back in a second and she'll be upset if we let someone take her seat." Matsumoto warned.

"What are you talking about? Saiko's not going to care, she left, Yasu!" Renji called again.

"Oh look, there's Renji, come on Hana." Yasu took his wrist and walked over to the group. "Good morning."

"I thought you were cleaning the pool all morning, finished already?"

Yasu shook her head. "Donut break." She pointed to Hanataro.

Hanataro made his orgasm face as he continued to breathe in the donut.

"Oh…" Yasu looked at the blow up doll sitting in one of the chairs. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to dry out in the sun… you're looking better."

The Yumichika doll didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for making you clean, but you don't need to be rude."

"That's not Yumichika…" Renji pushed the doll out of the chair.

* * *

><p>Saiko ran with Ikkaku on the roof tops. "Are you sure you just didn't run into him? This place is pretty huge."<p>

"No, I know when he wakes up. He didn't come back last night he." Ikkaku froze. "What. Is. That." He pointed to Yumichika sprawled out on one of the roofs drying out in the sun.

"It's… horrible…"

The two of them crept closer.

"OH MY GOD!" Ikkaku shouted.

"MY EYES!" Saiko exclaimed.

Ikkaku grabbed Saiko's wrist and the two ran back into the mess hall, panting for breath. "That… was…" Saiko breathed.

"Oh… My… God!" Ikkaku shouted.

Renji made a face. "Why are you two so out of breath?"

"Oh, Saiko, you don't need to slum it like that…" Matusmoto pouted.

"Were you guys out training together?" Yasu suggested.

Hanataro licked his fingers.

Saiko shook her head. "No… Worse… It was… Disgusting…"

Ikkaku laughed a little. "Nah. It was… Awesome!"

"SAIKO! I was kidding about slumming it! You _didn't_!" Matsumoto looked horrified.

"Did you find Yumichika or not?" Renji asked, playing with his glass of orange juice.

"You were looking for him? I think he was going to go lay on one of the roof tops." Yasu looked at the blow up doll wearily.

Ikkaku kept laughing. "Oh no! Why didn't I get a picture of it? No one will ever believe me!"

Saiko picked up Matsumoto's water glass and took a sip. "No one needs to know. That was too disgusting. It's better to forget about it."

Ikkaku shook his head. "Never."

"Oh Saiko… since you're here, when did you want to plan the next party?" Yasu asked.

Matsumoto grabbed Saiko's arm. "_Saiko_ answer my question! Did you or did you not?" She nodded toward Ikkaku.

"I'm offended! Of course not!"

"Why _of course_? What's wrong with me?" Ikkaku gasped.

Saiko looked around the table noticing all the seats were taken up. "They need bigger tables in this place…"

"The next party better be an awesome party." Matsumoto said.

"Let me know when you want to get together and plan." Yasu smiled at Saiko.

Saiko glanced at Renji. "I have patrol at some point today… I don't know when?"

"Twelve, but I can get someone to cover for you if you need to plan this with Yasu, no problem." Renji took a sip of his juice.

"So Twelve then?" Yasu looked between Saiko and Renji.

Saiko frowned at Renji. "Yeah… That'd be great… Thanks…"

"Awh, so no teasing men today?" Matsumoto pouted.

"Sorry,"

"I'll let you tease me all day long." Ikkaku winked at Matusmoto.

"It's not fun when you know that it's coming." She sighed.

"Okay well… I'm going to go get something to eat before it's gone. I'll meet you outside the women's restroom Saiko, at twelve." Yasu nodded before walking to the food table.

Hanataro followed her obediently.

"I'll walk you there, Saiko." Ikkaku offered.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hit on me for a day?" Saiko looked at him.

"I'm not! That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to sneak a pea—"

Renji smacked Ikkaku on the back of the head. "Don't you have actually _work_ to do?"

Ikkaku thought about this for a moment. "No… Not really."

"What do you think Hana?" Yasu asked as she caressed a bagel.

"I think that I would like another donut." Hanataro answered honestly.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Yasu picked up a rice ball.

"Oh… then I don't know."

Yasu nodded. "Me neither." She glanced back at the table a moment before taking a blueberry muffin and putting it in her sleeve.

"Now that I think about it… Shouldn't we _all_ have more things to do?" Saiko said.

Everyone glanced around at each other.

Matsumoto scratched her cheek. "Yeah… You would think so…"

"Yeah… I mean even us…" Ikkaku motioned to himself and Saiko.

"Yeah… How strange." Saiko agreed.

"We could all go help Yasu clean up from last night…" Renji scratched the back of his head.

Matsumoto laughed at him. "Yeah, that's a good one Renji!"

Hanataro picked up three more donuts and stuffed them into his pockets.

"Hana, don't be gluttonous, save some for the other children." Yasu scolded.

Hanataro looked up at Yasu like a guilty child.

Yasu stroked his hair. "I won't tell. Let's go eat outside before someone finds out we're not at the pool."

Ikkaku laughed. "If I wanted to clean, I'd have joined Squad Four! I have other talents to lend to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads… Like my stunning good looks." He smiled.

Saiko made a face. "That can't be true."

"If that's what you're relying on, you _do_ belong in Squad Four." Matsumoto said.

Ikkaku clutched at his heart. "How dare you!"

"Squad Four isn't that bad… I wouldn't force Ikkaku on them." Renji added.

"Nobody loves me…" Ikkaku made a sad face.

"No squad is sad enough to need an Ikkaku. Well… maybe Thirteenth…" Saiko looked over to Ukitake who was handing Shiro piles and piles of candy and shuddered. "So creepy…"

"Captain!" Matsumoto called, bouncing over to him.

Saiko looked to Renji. "Why don't you treat _our_ Captain like that?"

Renji grabbed his chest. "Not enough bounce."

"Hmm… I'd do it, but I don't want the Captain to slice me into a million pieces… I've seen what he does to my panties if I forget to separate the laundry."

_Byakuya walked into Saiko's room and dropped a bag full of multi-colored cloth scraps. "You left these in the laundry."_

_Saiko opened the bag. "My panties! ... They were expensive too…"_

"So that's where the confetti on my birthday came from…" Renji realized.

"Luuuuucky! Saiko! For my birthday party I want panty confetti too!" Ikkaku sang.

"No way, that cost me a ton! All that lace and silk… And there really isn't much to panties, they're quite revealing… In order to get that much cloth the Captain destroyed every pair of panties I owned." Saiko sighed sadly. "I had a nice collection too…" She looked over at Ikkaku who had fallen onto the floor from the force of his nose bleed. "You okay down there?"

"F-fine…"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Yasu went outside the mess hall and found a shady tree to sit under to enjoy her breakfast. "We need more friends, Hana."

"What do you mean? I have a lot of friends…" Hanataro said.

"We need a third person to keep us company, let's hold an audition."

"O-okay."

"The first person who walks by will be our first candidate." Yasu nodded.

Hanataro looked down the path and spotted Byakuya walking, unsuspecting. "You planned this, didn't you?" He turned to Yasu.

"What are you talking about?" Yasu smiled sweetly.

Byakuya saw Hanataro and Yasu sitting under the tree and froze for a moment before trying to figure out a new path to take so as not to cross Yasu.

"Oh no, not him! Hana I take it back! I take it back!" Yasu wailed, seeing Byakuya.

Byakuya grudgingly walked over to them. "Good morning." He nodded.

"Please, sit down Sixth Captain." Yasu instructed, looking pained.

"What?"

"For your interview."

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya demanded.

Hanataro made room for him under the sakura tree.

"Please, Sixth Captain, just play along." Yasu begged.

"I have more important matters to attend to, then to take part in your foolish games."

"Are you feeling better? I didn't see you before you left last night." Yasu asked, momentarily giving up in the friend auditions.

"I am fine, is that all?"

"Hana, what do you think?" Yasu looked to Hanataro.

Hanataro shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sixth Captain; you're not best friend material."Yasu smiled sweetly at him.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya questioned.

Yasu sighed. "If you must know, Hana and I were trying to find a third friend for our group."

"There is no room for friends in the court guard; you should focus on your duties assigned to you."

"Which is exactly why you can't join our group, you're only going to bring us down. Plus, you're old Sixth Captain." Yasu added.

Byakuya managed to look slightly offended. "This body is not old."

Yasu nodded. "Look at you; you have lines under your eyes."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, not that, that is of any concern to you."

* * *

><p>Matsumoto came back over to Saiko's table, dragging her captain with her. "My Captain decided he wanted to eat breakfast with us, isn't that fantastic!"<p>

Shiro sighed. "I didn't decide anything, you _dragged_ me here."

Matsumoto forced Shiro into a seat and pulled out a bib for him. "Do you need help putting it on?"

Shiro's eyebrow twitched.

Renji and Saiko walked out of the mess hall.

"Look, the Captain is making friends!" Saiko sang.

"And with seated members in another squad, too." Renji added.

"Good on you, sir!"

Byakuya looked flustered. "I am not making friends with them. They stopped me on my walk and began prattling on about some… 'interview'."

"He failed." Yasu nodded.

"How do you 'fail' an interview?" Renji asked.

"He was trying out for the position of our third best friend, and he didn't pass."

"Hey, where do I sign up?" Renji smiled.

"You can't." Yasu looked away.

"Why not?"

"Oh… Hana doesn't like you."

"Wh-what? Th-that's not true!" Hanataro exclaimed.

"No one would want you as a best friend, anyway, Abarai. It's best to just save yourself the embarrassment of failing an interview faster than the Captain." Saiko said.

"I didn't fail. I didn't even attend an 'interview'." Byakuya defended.

"It's okay, Captain, I'll keep this incident on the down low." Saiko reassured him.

"There is no need, for one, there was no incident and secondly, I did not fail."

Renji frowned. "I don't see why I can't even be given a chance; I would rock that interview and prove all of you wrong."

Yasu shook her head. "I'm sorry Renji, I can't let you do that." She patted him on the arm. "You'll understand when you're older."

"You said I was too old, now Abarai has to wait until he's 'older'?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

Yasu nodded. "Saiko, would you like to try out? You have a good shot."

"You're even letting _her_ try out? What is this?" Renji demanded.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're blessed with the opportunity to call me your best friend." Saiko said to Renji before turning to Yasu. "I would love to try out." She turned back to Byakuya and Renji. "How sad, I already passed where you failed to even _acquire_ an interview!"

"I do not 'fail'." Byakuya crossed his arms.

"Okay Saiko, question one: If you were a fruit, what kind of animal would you most associate yourself with?" Yasu began.

"You didn't ask me that question, how did I not pass my interview if you neglected to ask me the same questions." Byakuya looked down on her.

"Why do you care, Captain?" Renji questioned.

Saiko tapped her cheek. "Ah-ha!"

"What, a 'lion'? What a boring answer." Renji dismissed before Saiko had a chance to say anything.

"No, trick question, because if I were a fruit I would only know of fruit flies and they are insects, not animals." Saiko crossed her arms, content.

"You're an idiot, there's no way that's right."

"There is no 'right' answer Renji." Yasu shook her head at him. "Next question, Hana."

"Wh-what? Why me?" Hanataro stuttered.

"No, that's the question, the question is, 'Hana?'." Yasu looked up at Saiko.

"Donuts," Saiko answered.

Hanataro smiled.

Renji crossed his arms. "This is stupid, if you don't have a right or wrong answer, how can you judge if she's any good!"

"He's just grumpy because he knows if he answered these questions he'd get them wrong." Saiko told Yasu.

Byakuya stood there still frustrated at the fact that he failed to acquire an interview.

"Okay, this third question is a trick question." Yasu announced.

"Why would you tell her that?" Hanataro asked.

"Sixth Captain, why do you keep following me?" Yasu continued.

"I do—" Byakuya started.

"Shh, Sixth Captain, Renji needs to answer this one." Yasu shushed him.

"What? Why me? I thought Saiko was the one being interviewed." Renji exclaimed.

"She is… Now, answer please." Yasu held out her hand expectantly.

"This is stupid!" Renji shouted.

Saiko shook her head. "See, as soon as he doesn't know the answer he blames it on something else."

"How could I know the answer? I'm not the Captain!"

"She is the one following m—" Byakuya tried to defend himself again.

"You're going to ruin my interview, Captain. No hints!" Saiko yelled.

"Time's running out." Yasu looked at her nude wrist where a watch would have been.

"I'm-not-following-her." Byakuya said quickly, making sure he was able to get every word in this time.

"Awh man, sorry that's incorrect." Yasu gave Renji a sympathetic look.

"What? But I didn't even answer yet!" Renji shouted.

Hanataro sat there extremely happy that he didn't have to go through this interview process to become friends with Yasu.

"Great, Abarai, now I lose!" Saiko punched Renji.

"She said there are no wrong answers!" Renji grabbed his arm.

"Of course there are! How else would she know how to judge me?"

"There aren't any wrong answers… but somehow Renji managed." Yasu shrugged.

"This interview is bugged." Renji crossed his arms.

"I have one final question, this is for all of you, are you ready?" Yasu asked, glancing around.

Hanataro flinched.

Byakuya fixed his scarf.

Renji clenched and unclenched his fists a few times.

Saiko coughed. "What's my middle name?"

"What? This interview is _for_ you! Why are you asking the questions?" Renji turned on Saiko.

"That's not an answer, those are both more questions."

Yasu nodded.

"You don't have a middle name, you're Japanese." Byakuya said after a moment.

Yasu clapped excitedly.

Hanataro pulled a handful of confetti out of his pocket and threw it on Byakuya.

"Congratulations Saiko, you did it! You won this blueberry muffin!" Yasu pulled the muffin out of her sleeve and held it out to her.

"I thought you were interviewing for your best friend…" Renji pointed out.

"What?" Yasu shook her head.

"Actually, you're all wrong." Saiko smirked. "I am Japanese and British. My middle name is Harry Potter and, I did not win a blueberry muffin, I won a blueberry _cream cheese_ muffin." She held out the muffin and pointed to the cream cheese in the middle. "And I was never interviewing for the position of best friend, I was interviewing for the position of 'confuse Abarai'."

"It's all true." Yasu confirmed.

Renji pulled on his hair.

"I feel set up…" Byakuya trailed off.

"I'm sorry Sixth Captain." Yasu apologized to him.

"Am I dreaming?" Hanataro pinched his cheek.

"I know, I know, when I'm around people think 'this must be a dream, I could never be so blessed in real life' but it is true, Hanataro. I am really here." Saiko nodded and smiled slightly.

"Please, no one feels that way about you." Renji dismissed.

"Rude, Abarai, rude and uncalled for."

Yasu started to laugh.

Renji smiled at her. "What's so funny?"

Yasu shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all!"

Byakuya tried desperately to get the confetti out of his keisekan but failed.

"Sixth Captain, do you need some help?" Yasu offered.

"Don't be an idiot." Byakuya said.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

"With all the conditioner you use, Captain, I would assume the confetti would have just slid right out…" Saiko stated.

Soi Fen walked past. "Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai. Ah, Saiko, I've been looking for you." She smiled. "May I have a word?"

"If this is in regards to—" Saiko started.

"Please? Before you say anything?" Soi Fen placed a hand on her back and led her away.

Renji watched the two leave. "What do you think that's about?"

"They're probably having some sort of secret lesbian relationship." Yasu shrugged.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh how embarrassing!" Yasu blushed. "I meant to say _Lebanese_ relationship, I read an article about them once, they're very interesting people."

* * *

><p>"I could offer you a spot in the second section." Soi Fen began, as soon as they were out of sight.<p>

"I'm sorry, Captain, but, my place is in Squad Six. I don't know how to make that clearer."

"Your skill set would be very useful, I don't think your Captain would disagree with me on this…"

"I'm not arguing that. As I said before: I have a debt to repay. Thank you for your continued interest." Saiko bowed before heading back to everyone.

* * *

><p>"Sixth Captain, please sit down, just for a moment." Yasu pleaded.<p>

"I will not." Byakuya protested.

"You should listen to her, Captain." Renji crossed his arms. "Don't be stubborn."

Byakuya looked frustrated. "I will not dirty my robes by sitting on the ground."

Yasu ran behind Byakuya and began picking confetti out of the dangling chains of his hair piece; because they were the only ones she could reach standing on her tip toes.

Saiko stepped up next to Renji and watched Byakuya, amused.

Renji looked down at her. "Hey, what was that about?" He nodded toward Soi Fen.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing…" Saiko smirked at him. "Why, are you worried about little ol' me?"

"Tch, no, I couldn't care less."

"You're always getting yourself into trouble, Sixth Captain." Yasu doted on him.

"Don't pull, be careful back there!" Byakuya warned.

"You're the one who should be more careful."

"If you haven't noticed, you are the one who is causing all this trouble; it was you who have me the poisoned drink and you who threw confetti on me."

"That last one was Hana actually…" Yasu pointed out, quietly.

"Yeah, right, just imagine your life without me in it." Saiko scoffed at Renji.

"Ahh, the peace and quiet…" He smirked.

"Rude!" Saiko punched his arm.

Yasu glanced over at the two of them before turning her attention back to Byakuya. "I feel so special, hanging around with the Squad Six cool kids." She giggled softly. "Don't you feel popular, Hana?"

Hanataro was hunched over trying to hide the fact that he was eating one of the donuts in his pocket.

"Are you almost finished?" Byakuya inquired.

"I will be once you decide to sit down."

"Hey," Renji grabbed Saiko's wrist. "No hitting a superior officer… Wait." He held up her arm. "You're still wearing this?" He pointed to her last bracelet.

"Yep, I'm the only one with any left. Jealous?" Saiko grinned.

"No. I couldn't care less that I don't have any more of those stupid bracelets." Renji lied.

"Do you have any more information to hide, Renji?" Yasu peaked at him from behind Byakuya again. "It seems like Saiko's gotten all your secrets out of you."

"I have tons of secrets you and Saiko don't know about!"

"Oh, like what?"

"Like… oh like that my—hey! I'm not telling you!"

Saiko shook her head. "I know that one."

"How could you even know what I was going to say?" Renji demanded.

Saiko stood on her tiptoes and whispered to him.

"How did you know that?" Renji jumped back.

"Like it or not, you tell me everything."

"Yeah, well, what about that time—"

"May ninth sixteen years ago?" Saiko smiled, knowingly.

"Dammit!"

"That's pretty embarrassing Renji… you haven't told my secrets have you?" Yasu looked worried a moment.

"Your secrets…"

"Renji." Yasu started at him.

"Of course not!"

"This is why I don't associate myself with 'friends'. Secrets are best kept to yourself." Byakuya said.

"Do you guys know what Byakuya's second name is?" Yasu grinned.

Byakuya looked pained.

"Don't worry, Abarai, I haven't told anyone about _that time_." Saiko watched Renji's expression.

Renji turned red. "There's nothing to tell!"

Saiko turned to Yasu. "I would love to know what my Captains second name is!"

"Since you passed my muffin test… I'll tell you if you tell me about 'that time'." Yasu smiled.

"Hey!" Renji shouted.

"I protest!" Byakuya added.

"How about a guessing game? Using what I know of my Captain I'll try and guess his second name."

"_As_ your captain, I am disallowing you to take part in such activities."

"Aww, but Captai—"

"Furthermore, you are not allowed to inquire to or learn of _that name_. And if you do, by some fluke, hear it, you are to immediately forget it. Do I make myself clear?"

Saiko pouted. "Crystal."

"But I wanted to know what happened to Renji…" Yasu sighed.

"No you don't Yasu, trust me." Renji told her.

"But you talk to me about everything Renji… and I have no idea what day she's talking about."

"I don't talk to you about _everything_ because… something's are too embarrassing."

"That's silly; you don't get embarrassed around me." Yasu shook her head.

"Yeah… yeah all the time." Renji scratched the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about…" Yasu looked sad.

"I think the word 'embarrassing' is code for, it would embarrass _you_ to hear those stories." Hanataro explained.

"Hana, don't be ridiculous, I never get embarrassed."

Renji raised an eyebrow at Yasu.

"Oh, trust me; you would not want to hear about this. _I_ even get embarrassed thinking about it…" Saiko snickered and blushed a little bit.

"S-stop thinking about it!" Renji yelled.

"But I don't want to."

"Stop thinking about it, that's a direct order!"

"Fine, fine." Saiko said, thinking about it again, making herself blush.

"You can't _not_ tell me… now I need to know… Saiko please, as a fellow woman." Yasu pleaded.

"Don't do it Saiko…" Renji begged.

"You're pulling again." Byakuya warned, reaching up to knock Yasu's hand away.

"Shush Sixth Captain, this is important." Yasu reprimanded, and dug her fingers into his hair again, pulling out the little scraps of paper.

Saiko whispered something to Renji.

"Why?" Renji gasped.

Saiko grinned before turning to Yasu and whispering, "I'll tell you about it in a more secluded area."

"Saiko…" Renji sighed, nervously.

"What? I was just… Telling her, her hair looked nice…" She winked at Yasu.

"Let's go now!" Yasu rushed over to Saiko.

"But my hair…" Byakuya trailed off.

"Hana!"

Hanataro stepped up to Byakuya. "Sixth Captain." He bowed.

"I'll fix it myself…" Byakuya narrowed his eyes before whooshing away.

"Why didn't he do that in the first place?" Renji asked.

"I don't understand why he doesn't put his hair up like yours." Saiko looked Renji over. "I think everyone in Squad Six should look like a different fruit…"

"I don't look like a pineapple!" Renji yelled.

"Oookay, Abarai. Whatever you say."

Ikkaku ran over to Saiko cradling a pineapple. "Saiko! I found Abarai's decapitated head in a fruit bowl!"

"I think it's cute, Renji." Yasu smiled reassuringly at him.

"I am not cute! I am so far from cute! I'm one hundred percent sexy, all the way." Renji struck a pose.

Yasu blushed.

"See, I can even affect you, Yasu." Renji grinned at her.

"No." Yasu shook her head. "Your robes…"

Renji looked down and saw that his hakama had come untied and are slowly sliding down.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Renji grabbed his robes before they could slide off his waist.

"Damn, Abarai…" Saiko looked him over.

"See, I _knew_ you were lying all those other times!" Renji flexed some more.

"No. I mean damn, sucks for you; your tattoos are fading…" Saiko pointed to one of them.

"Can we go now, Saiko, I really want to know this story, it's eating me up inside, really." Yasu said.

Renji examined his tattoos. "They're not fading! You're lying! There's nothing wrong with them!"

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant." Saiko nodded toward him sympathetically before walking away with Yasu.

Yasu stepped inside the women's bathroom. "Okay, Saiko, tell me his secret. I'm ready for this." She braced herself.

* * *

><p>"I feel so… violated." Renji stood there, holding his robes in place as he watched his two best friends walk off.<p>

"You should have expected this, being friends with two women. They were bound to team up against you one day." Hanataro nodded knowingly.

"How do you know so much about this, Hanataro?"

Hanataro shrugged. "Yasu makes me read a lot of her magazines."

"Yasu's never going to look at me the same way after she hears this story…" Renji covered his eyes.

"It can't be that bad… Yasu's a forgiving person…"

"Not after this… Why did Saiko have to talk about that…"

* * *

><p>"Well, it must have been… Only a couple of years after I joined Squad Six… Abarai and I were having one of our twice a week night time roof-top meetings and instead of our usual activities we were just hanging out, reading magazines. Well… You know how magazines have inserts for perfume samples? This particular one had one for… scented feminine hygiene products. But uh… Abarai didn't know that right away… And I let him believe he was smelling a perfume ad for a good four minutes before I let him know…" Saiko told a different story, deciding maybe it would be best if she didn't completely ruin Renji's reputation with one of his best friends.<p>

"Oh… That's… embarrassing." Yasu nodded. "Well… we should get back to the group, right?"

"We could, or we can start planning for our next party. I don't know what we could do to top our last one though… It was so much fun!" Saiko beamed.

"Okay!" Yasu looked excited. "We should do something with balloons this time… wait no, I take it back, we should do something with a pool, wait no! Costumes." She said, satisfied.

Saiko snapped her fingers. "BALLOON COSTUMES! Wait… That sounds uncomfortable. I think just costumes is best."

"Okay! When should we have the party?"

"Next Saturday seems good, enough time for people to recoup from our last bash and for us to set up but still while people remember how awesome the last one was."

"Sounds perfect!" Yasu agreed. "You start working on the invitations and I'll take a trip to that party store, kay?"

"Of course!" Saiko said, planning on making Byakuya's invitation explode with confetti so it would get in his hair again. "Do you want me to come to the store with you? I don't want that shop owner to over charge you…"

"That would be really nice of you; maybe they have some premade invitations there." Yasu smiled at Saiko. "Let's grab Hana and get going."

Renji watched anxiously as the two women walked back over.

"Hanataro, Yasu and I are going back to the party store; she says you're coming with." Saiko said, before turning to leave.

Renji grabbed Saiko's wrist and pulled her back. "You didn't really tell her about… _that time_?"

Saiko glanced over to Yasu who was out of ear shot. "Of course not, I told her the scented tampon story. Have a little faith." She smiled, "And put your shirt back on."

"Wait, I'm coming with you guys too."

"Lieutenant Abarai…" Hanataro shook his head. "I don't think you understand what you're asking to come along to."

"Renji wants to come? Great." Yasu smiled at him.

Renji pulled his top back on and walked toward them. "I'm curious to see this party store…"

"Don't you have patrol at noon, Abarai?" Saiko questioned.

Renji waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing's happening right now, it doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>Ikkaku cradled the popped Yumichika blow up doll and the Pineapple resembling Renji's head. "Someone is going out killing all my friends." His eyes turned evil. "I must find them and DESTORY THEM!"<p>

_Bum bum buuuum!_

* * *

><p>Renji, Saiko, Yasu and Hanataro arrived at the party store being greeted by a welcoming committee composed of the shop owner himself.<p>

"I smell, customers~!" Urahara stood outside with his arms stretched open invitingly.

"Urahara? What are you doing here?" Renji asked, surprised.

"Abarai, have you come to visit me?" Urahara glowed.

"You know him, Renji?" Yasu looked up at him.

"I thought you weren't allowed in the Soul Society anymore."

Urahara ignored him. "I can tell you two are here for more party supplies. Is it another pool party? I have a fresh supply of swimsuits." He waved his cane through the air.

Tessai pulled on a gold rope, lifting up a giant red curtain to reveal a large display of skimpy bikinis.

"What the hell are those?" Renji demanded, eyeing them.

"Not this time." Yasu shook her head, blushing slightly.

Urahara stepped up to Yasu. "What kind of party then?" He smiled close to her face.

"A… costume party." Yasu continued to blush, stumbling back a bit.

"Ah, costumes!" Urahara clapped before placing a hand on her lower back.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Renji protested.

Urahara stopped leading Yasu into the store and glanced over his should at Renji, flashing him a crooked smile.

Saiko caught Renji's wrist before he could go after Yasu. "Let her go, Abarai. I don't think she minds. Now, we're going to follow them _calmly_ and you won't over react." She tightened her grip on his wrist. "Okay?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?" Renji took his wrist out of Saiko's hand. "I never over react." He crossed his arm and looked down on her.

Hanataro followed after Urahara and Yasu.

"Please feel free to try any of them on, and let me know if you need help slipping into some of these… more restricting costumes." Urahara presented Yasu with a wide display of outfits.

"Please, Abarai, you're over reacting right now." Saiko sighed.

"How?"

"By being so loud of something so trivial." Saiko whispered. "Now, I'm going to look at some of these swimsuits before I go over to the costumes." She raised her voice to normal. "You can either stay with me or go with Yasu but for the love of Shamu _please_ don't freak out if Urahara flirts with her?" Saiko watched him, hoping he would stay by her side for once.

"Tch, what makes you think I'm going to stay with either of you! I'm going to go over here and look at these…" Renji picked up a pair of fuzzy handcuffs." Hand… cuffs… I'm going to go over here!" He wandered away to a different aisle.

"You have such a large selection…" Yasu sifted through the costumes thoughtfully.

Urahara flipped through some paper work. "Yes, we just received a shipment this morning…"

Tessai sat in the back room quickly sewing costumes, putting them into plastic bags and sneak-adding them to the rack.

Saiko leaned down the aisle Renji was in. "That's the… Well, he can figure it out himself." She turned back over to the wall of swimsuits.

"What _is_ this?" Renji looked horrified at all of the S&M things lining the shelves. "Why would someone sell these at a party store?"

"It's a party all on its own." Hisagi walked past him with an arm full of purchases.

Renji hurried to a different aisle.

Urahara stepped up behind Yasu again. "I came to your last party; it was lacking a few things."

"Oh? Please tell me, so I can fix it for this next party." Yasu looked up at him.

"You need some of these." Urahara handed her some glow sticks. "Oh and… you weren't there." He grinned at her.

"Oh…" Yasu blushed. "I had an emergency with one of the Captains. But if you come to the next party, I'll be around for sure!"

"Is that an invite? I would be honored." Urahara bowed. "And I have the perfect costume in mind…"

"Really? What is it?"

"Secret," Urahara tapped the top of Yasu's head with his cane lightly.

"Saiko," Hisagi dropped all of his things and kicked it under one of the shelves.

Saiko turned around, "Oh, hi, Shuhei."

"I was at the pool party, I tried to come talk to you but you sort of vanished."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I had to duck out a little early. You know… Work the next morning…Heh." She rubbed the back of her head.

"More customers!" Urahara twirled over to Hisagi. "Do you need any help finding what you're looking for, sir?"

"Oh… No, I'm good." Hisagi said.

"Well… I'm gonna…" Saiko ducked down another aisle. "Abarai… what are you doing down here? These are all bras and panties… Unless." She gasped. "Are you some kind of secret pervert!"

"What? No! Of course not! It's just safer than… Some of the other aisle." Renji put his hands up defensively.

Saiko looked excited. "Which ones? Show me!"

"N-no!" Renji backed up.

Yasu stumbled down the aisle Renji and Saiko were in. "Have you seen Hana… oh." Her cheeks turned pink. "Am I interrupting something…?"

Renji held up a bra that he accidentally knocked of one of the racks when he backed away from Saiko. He looked at the bra, then at Saiko then back to Yasu. "N-no! You're not interrupting anything. I was just… Reaching this for Saiko, because she needed it…"

"You flatter me, Abarai, you know I'm not a D cup." Saiko pointed to the bra and then to her chest. "And I'm more in need of panties than bras as is…" She held up a pair of skimpy underwear. "But if you want to buy them for me, I won't say no."

Urahara swooped in. "Oh, I see you've found our panty collection, they're buy one get one free at the moment, so you can buy a pair for each of your… ladies, Abarai." He smiled at Renji.

Renji dropped the bra. "I'm going to a different aisle…" He hurried away.

"Those would look lovely on you." Urahara smiled at the panties in Saiko's hand.

"Thank you, sir. I think they would too." She grabbed a few more off the rack before heading to the costume aisle.

Renji peaked at the costumes letting out a sigh of relief. "Finally, I'm safe…"

"Hey, Abarai, what do you think of this?" Saiko held up an Alice in Wonderland costume that consisted of a blue bra and short shorts.

"What the hell is that?" Renji exclaimed.

"A costume. It is going to be a _costume_ party after all. So. Yes or no? Would I look cute in this?" Saiko shook the costume. "Maybe I should try it on first…"

"Let me know if you need any help getting it." Hisagi offered, helpfully.

"Thank you for the offer, Shuhei. I _will_ let you know if I need any help."

Yasu walked up to Urahara. "Excuse me…"

"Yes?" He smiled wide.

"Do you have any party mixes… like CDs?"

"What kind would you like?" Urahara slid open a drawer full of CDs. "Something to dance to? Something to sing to? Or something to make love to?"

Yasu's face glowed red. "D-dancing would be fine."

"What kind of dancing? Slow dancing, fast dancing, grind dancing, or break dancing?"

"I-I don't know… Renji knows more about music than I do… Renji!"

"Huh? Be right back, Saiko."

Saiko glowered at Renji as he when racing off. "Fine. Whatever. Come on, Shuhei, I'll model my costume for you." She grabbed Hisagi's wrist.

"Seriously? Nice!" Hisagi cheered.

Renji rushed over to Yasu. "What's wrong Yasu?"

"Do you like grind dancing?" Yasu asked, innocently.

"Wh-what?"

"Mr. Urahara wants me to pick out music and I don't know which kind to choose…"

Urahara stood by, modeling the CDs.

"Uhm… let me see…" Renji shifted through the drawer music. "This one should work." He took one out and handed it to Yasu.

Urahara leaned over Yasu's shoulder to look at the selection. "Excellent choice."

Yasu blushed at the shop owner's closeness.

"Have you picked out a costume yet, Yasu? Come help me find one." Renji took Yasu's hand and pulled her away from Urahara.

"I tell him not to over react and you know what he does…" Saiko whined from inside the changing room.

Hisagi sat in a chair outside. "I don't think it was an overreaction, I think he was just going to help a friend."

Saiko stuck her head out of the changing room. "Who's side are you on?"

"Right. Yours. Sorry."

"Thank you." Saiko stepped out of the changing room and did a little twirl. "Well?"

Hisagi leaned forward in his seat. "It looks great; you should go for that one."

"Really…? I don't know…" Saiko walked over to a mirror. "It's almost like I'm walking around in my under-things… Plus, I don't quite have the chest for it… Maybe I'll let Rangiku know about it…"

Renji looked through the costumes. "These are all women's costumes…"

"You would look lovely in this… mermaid costume." Yasu took out a scaly mermaid's tail from off the rack.

Renji narrowed his eyes at her.

"I mean, if you let your hair down, just like the Little Mermaid!"

"I don't think they have my size." Renji snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. "Darn."

"Oh, this one looks like a men's outfit!" Yasu pulled out a Kewpie Mayonnaise costume. "It's so… creepy."

"I'm not going to go as the mayonnaise mascot! Who likes mayo that much?"

"It'd be attractive on the right person." Yasu nodded before putting it back.

"I'm going to change back…" Saiko said, looking uncomfortable standing in front of Hisagi wearing barely anything.

Hisagi looked disappointed.

Saiko turned to him. "Can you grab me a few other costumes to try on? Things you think would be cute."

"I'll be right back."

"What are you going to go as?" Renji asked Yasu as he continued searching through the costumes.

"I don't know yet… something simple, like…" Yasu thought a moment. "The color white."

"The _color_ white?"

Yasu nodded.

Hisagi walked over to them and began grabbing skimpy costumes.

"I never knew you were into women's costumes, Hisagi." Renji raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, they're not for me. Saiko's modeling costumes for me and she asked me to grab some 'cute' ones." Hisagi held out a few slutty costumes. "Well, I guess it is for me a little bit." He smirked before returning to the changing rooms.

"Saiko's modeling costumes for the Ninth Lieutenant?" Yasu asked.

"Tch." Renji shoved some costumes aside in anger. "She can do whatever she wants to I guess."

"Oh… I wonder why she didn't ask you to help her."

"Why would she ask me?" Renji looked annoyed.

"Oh… uhm, you have great fashion advice?" Yasu smiled at him sweetly.

Renji pushed her forehead. "You trust my fashion advice?"

"Oh yeah." Yasu nodded. "Why do you think I'm wearing this hakama?" She pulled on her robes. "I make sure to dress just like you."

Renji smiled, flattered. "Well… you know."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Saiko looked at the costumes Hisagi had chosen for her. "I don't know… Shuhei, they don't look any better than the last ones…"

"You won't know until you try them on." Hisagi said.

Saiko tilted her head to the side and frowned. "Ikkaku?"

"What" Hisagi asked, confused.

"Nothing… I just thought for a moment…" Saiko shook her head. "No, no, you're too much of a gentleman to have Ikkaku-esque tendencies." She smiled at him before heading into the changing room.

Ikkaku came sliding up to Hisagi. "I could sense a beautiful woman saying my name."

"Get lost; you're going to ruin this for me!" Hisagi tried to push Ikkaku away.

"You want to fight?" Ikkaku drew his sword.

"No, I don't, I want you out of here."

"What's going on?" Saiko stepped out of the changing room and screamed. "Ikkaku I knew it you dirty pervert!"

"I'm not dirty!" Urahara objected before looking around. "Oh… I'm sorry; I thought I heard someone talking about me."

"Yasu, I found the perfect costume!" Hanataro hugged a bag. "Look, we can match!" He held up a matching woman's costume.

"Oh Hana, those are perfect." Yasu gave him a quick hug.

"Did you find a mop and bucket costume?" Renji teased.

"You'll have to wait and see." Yasu shoved the costumes back into the bag so Renji couldn't see them.

"Saiko! So _you_ want to fight me?" Ikkaku grinned.

"Yeah, I do! What the hell are you doing here?" Saiko drew her sword as well.

Hisagi looked between the two of them. "Is this really necessary, it's a bit of an overreaction, you don't need to _fight_ about—"

"Shut up, Shuhei!" Saiko glared at Ikkaku. "I don't want to get charged for breaking anything in here."

"Then let's take it outside." Ikkaku smiled excitedly.

"Please children, don't fight in my shop." Urahara pushed Saiko and Ikkaku outside. "I don't want to scare away my paying customers."

"Did you hear that?" Yasu asked Renji. "It sounds like fighting, but you're here and Saiko's over there… who could it be?"

"We don't fight all the time." Renji narrowed his eyes.

"I know," Yasu took his arm. "Let's go see what's going on."

"Why would you go toward the sound of fighting?" Hanataro sighed wearily.

Once outside, Ikkaku began to dance. "Lucky, lucky, lucky!"

"Quit being so damn happy!" Saiko sliced at him. "You said you wouldn't be creepy today!"

"In my defense, I didn't know it was you." Ikkaku blocked her sword and pushed her back before swinging his sword himself. "This is fun, you're faster than Yumi."

"Oh, what is Ikkaku doing here?" Yasu asked as her and Renji exited the shop.

"Do you have to get in a fight everywhere you go?" Renji stepped up to Saiko.

"Stay out of this Renji! Wait, what am I saying? The more the better!" Ikkaku pointed his sword at Renji.

Urahara crossed his arms and sighed. "Things never change around here."

"What do you mean?" Yasu questioned.

Urahara smiled at her, instead of giving an answer.

"I tried to talk them out of it…" Hisagi said.

"Well you did a terrible job!" Renji shouted.

"No, Ikkaku was right the first time, back up, Abarai. This doesn't concern you." Saiko shooed him away.

"What are you even fighting over? Did he insult your costume choice?" Renji crossed his arms.

"Were you able to find what you were looking for?" Urahara asked Yasu after a moment.

Yasu nodded and held up the costumes Hanataro chose along with the CD and other party things.

"Hmm, this isn't the costume I would have chosen for you." Urahara frowned at the outfit.

"He was trying to sneak peeks while I was changing." Saiko sliced at Ikkaku again and missed. "Dammit, I'm too angry for this!"

"That's where you're fighting style falls short. It's all." Ikkaku put on a fake deep voice. "'Concentrate' and 'keep steady'." He changed his voice back to normal. "But with mine…" He slashed again and cut Saiko's arm before grinning wildly. "There's no need for any of that."

"Oh, Saiko be careful!" Yasu turned to Urahara. "Do you have any bandages?"

"Right this way…" Urahara stepped back into the store.

Inside, Hanataro was spinning around the S&M section. "What is all this stuff?"

"Hana, this is no time to expand your horizons! We've got an injury!" Yasu scolded.

"Dammit." Saiko looked at her arm before looking at Ikkaku. "Hey, give me some of that salve you have in your sword."

"What? No! Why would I do that?" Ikkaku pulled his sword away

Saiko threw a throwing knife at him. "I said give it to me."

"Gladly," Ikkaku winked.

Saiko drew another knife. "I won't miss this time."

Ikkaku sighed and tossed his sword to Saiko. "This fight isn't fun…"

"We'll have a rematch later."

Yasu rushed back outside after paying for her first aid components. "Saiko, I've got the bandages! Oh… you're all better, how'd you do that?"

Ikkaku took his sword back from Saiko.

"This outing got out of hand." Renji stated.

"You could have just stayed inside and have had a lovely time on your date." Saiko told Renji. "I'm out of here," She turned to Yasu. "I'll see you for the party set up." She started to walk away.

"What about a costume? You never picked one." Hisagi pointed out.

Saiko waved his hand dismissively. "I'll take some time to think on a good one."

Yasu laughed, "You were on a date Renji? With who?"

Renji stood there dumbly.

"Renji?"

Tessai brought out a broom and swept Renji off the front porch.

"Closing time!" Urahara waved them away.

"Bye Mister," Yasu bowed. "See you at the party."

* * *

><p>A few days later and it was time for the much anticipated costume party.<p>

Saiko looked between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

Matsumoto laughed, standing there in her Snow White costume. "Isn't it great!"

"Yeah. It's fantastic…" Her captain mumbled sarcastically.

Saiko laughed with her friend. "And you even dressed him up as Grumpy!" She said.

"Yeah! And I like your pirate costume! Very sexy." Matsumoto winked.

Saiko sighed. "For the last time I'm _not _a pirate!"

"You're _not _a pirate?"

"No, I'm a belly dancer." Saiko wiggled her hips. "See? Does this look like a pirate costume to you?"

"Well no… But I thought." Matsumoto tapped next to her eye, eluding to Saiko's eye patch.

"Really classy, Rangiku…" Hitsugaya dismissed.

"Thanks, you're such a good friend." Saiko smiled at Matsumoto.

"Please, you stopped caring about eye patch comments years ago." Matsumoto said.

"Ah, damn, I forgot you know me…" Saiko looked around the party and sighed.

"What's wrong? Missing your lov-er?"

"I'm out of here." Hitsugaya tried to walk away but Matsumoto grabbed a hold of him.

"Do you not understand the rules of couples costumes Captain? It's like a contract; we have to stay together all night." Matsumoto hugged him to her massive chest. "Speaking of couples costumes…" She nodded behind Saiko.

"Hmm?" Saiko turned around and spotted Renji who was _actually_ dressed as a pirate. "Dammit, Rangiku, I said I'm _not _ a pirate. _NOT!_ Besides, he's with his lady like anyway."

"No, no, not him." Matsumoto pointed to Hisagi.

Saiko looked around. "Oh. My. Oprah. You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

* * *

><p>Yasu stood holding hands with Hanataro, who, for once, looked extremely happy.<p>

Renji walked over to the refreshments table to grab a glass of punch.

"Nice costume Renji! Has Saiko seen it yet?" Ikkaku asked, looking excited.

"Not yet… Why?" Renji took a sip of his drink and looked Ikkaku over.

"She's going to be so mad! You're making fun of her." Ikkaku laughed. "Great impersonation."

"I'm not making fun of Saiko! I'm a pirate! And look at you, Tch." Renji motioned to Ikkaku's costume.

"Yeah but I _am_ making fun of Yumi." Ikkaku brushed back the feathery eyebrow to his Yumichika costume.

Yumichika stood glowering at Ikkaku from across the room. "Disgusting, I have never looked that ugly a day in my life."

"I look nothing like Saiko." Renji crossed his arms. "How can you not tell I'm a pirate? The cutlass, the gold belt buckle, the parrot! Saiko doesn't have a parrot…"

Ikkaku shook his head. "I don't see it, it's all Saiko." He looked Renji up and down, only seeing the eye-patch. "If I had a few more drinks in me, I'd hit on you."

Renji punched him in the stomach. "Where's Yasu, I still need to see what she ended up dressing as…" He scanned the room before spotting the two squad four's and walked up to Hanataro and Yasu. "Wow… I should have guessed." He admired their costumes.

"Aren't they cute? I'm like a little ball of fun!" Yasu bounced up and down, dressed as a donut hole. "Hana, say the line for Renji!"

"Yeah Hana… say the line?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

Hanataro, who was dressed as a donut, turned to Yasu nervously. "You belong inside me."

"Isn't that cute!" Yasu gushed.

Renji spit out the punch he had just taken a sip of. "Yeah… cute..."

"I like your costume too Renji."

"You do?" Renji waited a moment for Yasu to make a joke about him dressing as Saiko.

Yasu nodded. "It's very… distinguished."

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Renji put a hand on his sword and posed slightly.

"You look like Saiko when you do that!" Hanataro exclaimed before lowering his voice. "Does she know you're making fun of her?"

Renji stopped posing. "Damn it…"

* * *

><p>"Did you two go shopping together?" Matsumoto asked Saiko, glancing between her and Hisagi.<p>

"Not at all, this is the first time I've seen him." Saiko shook her head.

"And you _never_ said you were going to be a belly dancer?"

"Not once."

"Then what are the odds he'd come dressed as a sheikh?" Matsumoto asked.

"One in a million…" Saiko sighed. "If anyone asks, I'm totally dressed as a pirate."

"I'm going to wave him over here." Matsumoto declared.

"Don't you dare," Saiko glared at her.

"HEY! Lieutenant Hisagi!"

"That's it, I'm spending the rest of this party in the anti-social corner." Saiko grabbed a drink and made her way over to where Yumichika was standing.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stepped into the room in all his glory.<p>

"Hey look, there's the Sixth Captain, he didn't dress up… Hana I promote you to Costume Police." Yasu patted Hanataro on the shoulder.

"You have to come with me; I can't be a lone donut." Hanataro looked nervous about confronting Byakuya.

"I'll go with you two, I can't let you handle this on your own…" Renji covered his eyes at the thought of how this situation could possibly go down.

"Captain." Renji nodded at Byakuya.

"Sixth Captain!" Yasu greeted angrily.

Renji slung an arm around Yasu's shoulders and shook his head.

"What do you want?" Byakuya looked them over.

"We were just admiring your choice of costume… what are you exactly?" Renji asked.

"He doesn't have a costume!" Yasu dropped her voice to a harsh whisper. "You can't be here if you don't have a costume!"

Byakuya flipped his scarf over his shoulder. "I am dressed as an aristocrat."

"That's the same thing as a noble, Sixth Captain!"

"Your point being?" Byakuya challenged.

"Captain… why would you come if you weren't going to dress up?" Renji questioned, trying to nonchalantly hold Yasu back with his embrace.

"I like this song; I heard it as I was walking past."

Yasu shook her head. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Unless…" Renji began.

"Unless what?" Byakuya demanded, half regretting asking.

They waited patiently while Renji retrieved his solution.

"I will not," Byakuya protested, looking ever so slightly horrified.

"Its this or the door, Sixth Captain." Yasu watched him expectantly.

Renji held up a banana costume. "I'm so glad I had this laying around."

After a moment Byakuya whooshed the costume before swooshing away.

"What an interesting character." Yasu smiled at Renji.

"Man, I should have remembered to charge my camera… I want to remember this." Renji laughed.

"Is it weird that I want to eat myself?" Hanataro asked, suddenly.

"I get that urge all the time, you're so adorable Hana." Yasu pinched his cheek.

Hanataro's eyes became wide.

"Who knew, the donut hole would one day devour its origin." Renji shook his head sadly.

"That's a stupid joke, Renji." Yasu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whoa… whoa." Renji put his hands up.

"The donut isn't actually the true origin of the donut hole, they're actually made separately. Donut holes are merely donuts in ball form." Hanataro recited.

Yasu stroked Hanataro's hair. "I still love you, Hana."

"Wh-why wouldn't you?"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Yumichika asked Saiko.<p>

Saiko shrugged. "Chillin'."

"In the anti-social corner?"

Saiko glowered in Renji's direction. "I'm just not feeling very well tonight."

"Ah, because his costume is mocking you? I know how that is." Yumichika glowered at Ikkaku. "It was quite rude of your Lieutenant to dress like you in such a mocking matter. And to exploit your one major defect." Yumichika nodded toward Saiko's eye patch.

Saiko blinked at him. "Thanks, Yumichika, you sure know how to make a girl feel swell…" She touched her eye patch self-consciously.

Yumichika nodded. "It works well for the pirate costume."

Saiko clenched a fist.

Yumichika waved his star wand. "I grant you radiant skin and a perfect completion!" He did a twirl in his fairy godmother dress. "I wish these things really worked, the world would be a much more beautiful place."

Ikkaku walked over. "Hey, Saiko, which one do you think is the real Yumi?"

Saiko pointed to Ikkaku. "You are."

Yumichika shot Saiko a death glare. "How _dare_ you?"

"Nice pirate costume, Saiko, but I think you should have come as a nudist."

"You're _right_ Ikkaku, I should remedy that right now!"

"_Really_? Do you need some help slipping out of that costume?" Ikkaku winked.

"Yeah, but I think we should go somewhere more private first." Saiko lowered her voice. "Meet me outside of your barracks in ten minutes."

Ikkaku sprinted out the door, pausing only to stand next to Renji. "BOO-YAH!" He shouted before continuing running.

"You're not going to meet him, are you?" Yumichika asked.

"Of course not,"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Byakuya came awkwardly back to the party.

"Look, he put it on!" Yasu exclaimed, spotting Byakuya standing awkwardly wearing the full banana suit. "Oh my goodness, I should go over there, can I go over there Renji?"

"Why would you want to…" Renji sighed.

"So I can tell him how cute he looks!"

Renji grabbed the back of Yasu's donut hole costume. "Defiantly not."

* * *

><p>Matsumoto walked over to Saiko and Yumichika with Hisagi and her Captain. "You know, you make the anti-social corner look so inviting, Saiko."<p>

"Great, just what I wanted…" Saiko turned to Hisagi. "Hello Shuhei, nice costume."

Hisagi laughed. "Thanks, yours too. Though I think you should have gone with the first one."

* * *

><p>"Do you think everyone's having fun?" Yasu asked.<p>

Renji looked around and saw Saiko chattin' up Hisagi. "Yeah… looks that way."

Hanataro licked his own arm. "I wish this costume had real frosting."

"Look, there's that shop keeper, do you think he's going to come over here?" Yasu questioned.

"I'm surprised he even bothered to show up." Renji narrowed his eyes.

"He seems like a nice man…"

"Yeah, nice is the word I'd use to describe Urahara." Renji said sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm honest, mysterious and a little bit perverted, nice… not so much." Urahara stood next to Yasu.

Yasu blushed. "Wh-when did you come over here?"

"Just now." Urahara smiled down at her.

* * *

><p>"So I saw Abarai's costume, that's a little rude." Hisagi said.<p>

"That's what I said!" Matsumoto gasped.

Saiko looked over at Renji. "What, he's a pirate?"

"Oh, Saiko…" Yumichika patted her shoulder.

"You're always willing to believe the best in people." Matsumoto smiled sympathetically.

"What? Since when have I been like that?" Saiko demanded. "I don't get it. What are you all on about?"

Matsumoto placed an arm over her eyes. "I don't have the heart to tell you."

"He's …. He's dressed…" Yumichika began,

Hisagi placed a hand on Saiko's arm. "He's dressed up as you, Saiko."

"What? No way!"

* * *

><p>"Are you having fun…?" Yasu looked shyly up at Urahara.<p>

"It's nice seeing all my wares put to good use, and that costume looks great on you, really… accentuates your figure." Urahara complemented.

"Oh thank you." Yasu continued to blush as she looked away.

"No it doesn't!" Renji yelled. "What are you talking about? That costume hides her figure completely!"

"H-huh?" Yasu looked at Renji.

"I was using my imagination." Urahara pointed to his head. "You have a beautiful figure under that costume." He smiled.

Tessai sat in a room nearby feeding Urahara lines off a slip of paper via radio. "Why do I agree to these things?"

"I'm really enjoying the women at this party, stocking my shop with only the finest most revealing women's costumes was a wonderful idea on my part." Urahara grinned to himself.

"Why? Why would you admit to that?" Renji exclaimed.

"But my costume isn't revealing…" Yasu pointed out.

"Oh? You haven't discovered the secret compartment yet? Allow me to demonstrate." Urahara flipped open a little flap on the back of Yasu's costume and the bulk of the donut hole fell away.

Yasu blushed terribly. "Oh… I didn't know it did that…"

"Keep your hands off her costume!" Renji yelled.

"I was only helping." Urahara frowned.

Hanataro looked down at his own costume. "Does mine do that too?"

"I don't feel as much like a hole anymore…" Yasu spoke quietly, pulling on the tiny slip her donut hole had turned into.

"You still look fine, don't worry." Renji reassured her, glaring at Urahara.

"If I was a donut, I'd want you inside me." Urahara nodded.

"Hey, that's my line!" Hanataro yelled.

"Who do you think wrote it?" Urahara smiled.

"That line doesn't even make sense!" Renji argued.

"Yes it does Renji, donut holes belong in the middle of a donut." Yasu clarified.

"That's not what they're saying!"

"I don't understand."

Urahara looked at Yasu. "Allow me to take this one," He put a hand on her shoulder. "You see, when a man is attracted to a woman he—"

Renji covered Yasu's ears.

"Renji what are you doing?" Yasu put her hands over Renji's and tried to remove them from her head.

"Protecting your innocence!"

"I can't hear you!"

Urahara stood up straight and Renji removed his hands.

"Now I'll never understand…" Yasu sighed sadly.

"I would be happy to provide a demonstration for you later." Urahara flashed her a crooked smile.

"Thanks! I'll have to take you up on that!"

"Yasu, don't agree to things like that!" Renji warned.

"Why not?"

Hanataro whispered something to Yasu, making her blush.

* * *

><p>Saiko shook her head. "I highly doubt he's dressed as me." She glanced around the room until she spotted Byakuya. "Umm, excuse me, I need to talk to my Captain about something…"<p>

"Don't disappear on me until I get at least one dance." Hisagi smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Saiko waved her hand dismissively as she headed over to Byakuya. "Captain, you look… interesting." She frowned at his banana costume.

Byakuya glared at her. "I was informed it was a rule to dress up."

"Well… Yeah, but… Why didn't you just dress up as a noble or something?"

"That was… an option?" Byakuya questioned.

"Sure, why not." Saiko shrugged. "I needed to talk to you about something that the Second Captain has been bringing up to me lately…" She glanced hesitantly over her shoulder at Renji.

"What?"

"Can we… Step outside." Saiko nodded her head toward the door.

Byakuya nodded and followed her out of the building.

"Uhh… You didn't say your Captain would be joining us..." Ikkaku started to back away. "I'm not into that…"

Saiko stood opposite Byakuya. "I'm sorry, sir, but… I can't take you seriously in that."

Byakuya whooshed out of his costume, frustrated. "What is so important that you would withdraw me from your party?"

"Were you enjoying yourself Captain?"

"Is this all?" Byakuya demanded.

"No," Saiko shook her head. "I may be bringing some paper work to your attention soon that has to do with a transfer to a new squad."

* * *

><p>"What did you say to her, Hanataro?" Renji raised an eyebrow.<p>

Yasu looked at her feet, embarrassed.

"I said what the two of you wouldn't." Hanataro informed them.

"You told her we were talking about sex?" Renji exclaimed.

Yasu looked at Renji and spoke in a harsh whisper. "What? You were talking about… oh goodness… Renji I didn't think you were that kind of person… this is so embarrassing…"

"What did you say to her Hanataro?" Renji repeated, his stomach sinking.

"It doesn't matter now." Hanataro shrugged.

"That's not very gentleman like, Renji, to speak about such acts in front of a lady." Urahara waved his cane.

"I-You! Yasu I wasn't…" Renji defended.

"The donut thing… I understand the donut thing." Yasu shook her head disappointed.

Renji glared at Urahara.

"You should go find Saiko, I think she went outside with the Sixth Captain, she'll understand your perverted jokes." Yasu continued to look at her feet.

"Hana's the one that said it… and Urahara's the one that wrote it!" Renji shouted.

Yasu looked up at Renji, still blushing.

"Fine, but I'm going to come back, so watch yourself." Renji pointed at Urahara before walking away.

"No need to be embarrassed." Urahara smiled at Yasu.

Yasu shook her head. "I'm not."

"Ah, I think I understand." He leaned down on his cane in front of her. "It's not the subject matter that's embarrassing you, but the person who was speaking."

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but you don't know what you're talking about." Yasu took a step back.

"If you don't know what I'm trying to say, then how do you know I don't know what I'm talking about?"

"I just do, okay." Yasu frowned.

* * *

><p>"You're transferring squads?" Byakuya asked, somewhat surprised.<p>

"I'm considering it… Squad Two to be exact…" Saiko confirmed.

"After being so unbelievably persistent and adamant about joining Squad Six when you were recommended for Squad Two, you're not changing your mind."

"I haven't _completely_ deci—"

"Then don't bother me with such trivial information until it actually concerns me." Byakuya interrupted.

Saiko sighed.

Renji looked between Byakuya and Saiko. "Saiko, you weren't giving the Captain a hard time about his choice of costume, were you?"

"No I was just…" Saiko shook her head. "My apologies, sir, I won't discuss this with you again until my decision is final."

"Just bring me the paper work; I need not hear anything else of it." Byakuya walked away.

Saiko glanced at Renji. "What are you doing here, Abarai? It's so rare to see you without your _lady friend_."

"Hanataro and I really aren't that good of friends… I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm always with her." Renji grinned, teasingly.

"Funny, Abarai. That's what I was talking about." Saiko shook her head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should probably return to my corner."

"Hey, what were you talking to the Captain about? It sounded pretty serious."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we could get Hanataro to dress up as another one of the dwarves?" Matsumoto asked Hitsugaya.<p>

"I don't even know how you got _me_ to do this. Why am I even here?"

Matsumoto gave her captain a large chested hug. "Because we do everything together!"

* * *

><p>"It was…" Saiko looked pained as she tried to answer Renji's question. "Abarai I… There aren't words to…" She took a deep breath and held his wrist, staring at the ground for a moment before looking up at him. "I'm with the Captain's child…"<p>

"You're lying." Renji narrowed his eyes, not amused.

"What? No, I'm not! I'm offended."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I did, we were trying to pick a name." Saiko ran a hand over her stomach.

Renji sighed. "There should be no question; you should have already named it Renji." He crossed his arms.

"No, no, I want my son to be intelligent. I mean he'll already have the looks. Just look at myself, and the Captain, he's a very beautiful man…" Saiko continued.

"This stopped being funny." Renji said.

"Do you want me to tell you more about _that night_? I remember it well."

"Okay, I get it Saiko, it stopped being funny!" Renji growled.

"It was night time, and I was on my way back from the bathroom…" Saiko persisted.

"Forget it, sorry for asking." Renji turned to walk away.

"So much fun spending time with you. Real quality conversation, buddy!" Saiko waved to Renji's back.

"Same to you, lady." Renji waved, not looking back.

"I'm not chasing after you! If you're ready to quit being a baby I'll be riiight here." Saiko pointed to where she was standing.

"I'm not stopping." Renji kept walking away.

"You make a terrible me."

Renji paused and turned around. "Huh?"

Saiko pointed to her eye patch and then pointed to Renji's. "I know what you're trying to do, dress up as me? Low-blow with the eye patch Abarai." Saiko crossed her arms.

"You think _this_ is me trying to dress up as _you_? Tch please, Saiko, this costume is much too attractive to be you. I mean have you seen this sword?" Renji pulled out his plastic cutlass.

* * *

><p>Urahara watched excitedly as Matsumoto and Hitsugaya walked over. "Hello, friends."<p>

Matsumoto snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Up here, hon."

"Of course, how rude of me." Urahara continued to lean on his cane.

"Hello, Tenth Captain, Lieutenant." Yasu bowed.

Hitsugaya nodded to her.

"So, I didn't understand yours and Abarai's couple costume. He was Saiko and you were?" Matsumoto asked pointedly at Yasu.

"I'm a couple with Hana." Yasu took Hanataro's arm. "Renji wasn't being Saiko, he was being a pirate. Why did you think we were wearing a couples costume?" She furrowed her brow.

"I never realized how beautiful snow white was until now." Urahara started at Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya kicked him in the shin.

Urahara grabbed his leg. "And you must be Grumpy…"

"Couples tend to wear couples costumes…" Matsumoto pointed out, still watching Yasu.

"Don't be silly, Hana and I aren't a couple!" Yasu objected.

"I'm not talking about you and Hanataro."

Hanataro stood there awkwardly.

"I'm not a couple with anyone…" Yasu said.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku flipped his Yumichika wig. "I love peacocks."<p>

"I don't say that." Yumichika denied.

"I might even be part peacock."

"That is obviously a false statement." Yumichika narrowed his eyes.

"If I had to pick between living and peacocks, I'd pick peacocks." Ikkaku continued.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You make such a good wizard, Kenny!" Yachiru beamed.

"I do, don't I." Kenpachi adjusted his wizards hat.

"You should cast a spell on all the naughty children so they don't get any presents!"

"Are you getting me confused with Santa Clause?" Kenpachi questioned, looking over his shoulder at Yachiru.

Ukitake walked up and looked Kenpachi up and down. "You stole my costume!" He shouted, dressed as Santa himself. "Have you seen Shiro anywhere, by the way?"

"He's with his lieutenant." Kenpachi pointed to the group.

Ukitake pulled a handful of candy out of his sleeve. "Wonderful," He walked over to him.

"I want some candy Kenny; do you have a sack full of candy too?" Yachiru asked.

"Why don't you go ask Captain Byakuya?"

"Okay!" Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's back and went in search of the Sixth Captain.

* * *

><p>"Oh, well, I'd assumed since you and Abarai are always together and he leaves anyone he's around to come rushing to your aid. From what I've heard." Matusmoto raised an eyebrow at Yasu, continuing her accusation.<p>

"That's not true…" Yasu looked away. "He's my best friend and he looks out for me, wouldn't you look out for the Tenth Captain if he needed help?"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Hitsugaya added.

"Just because Renji and I are together sometimes doesn't mean we're in a relationship. Hana and I are always together and you don't accuse us of things like that." Yasu began to blush again.

Urahara watched the women's heated conversation delighted, hoping for a girl fight.

"You and Hanataro are in the same Squad. It makes sense to spend a lot of time with him. I don't go running to the aid of various friends, leaving behind my squad mates and duties. I don't see why Abarai would as well if there wasn't more going on." Matsumoto shrugged.

"But there's nothing going on between us…" Yasu wrapped her arms around herself as if to keep warm from Matsumoto's cold comments.

Urahara smiled. "Is it just me, or is it beginning to get warm in here? Would you like to get some fresh air with me, Yasu?" He put his hand on her back.

Yasu nodded slowly and Urahara led her away.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Urahara lead Yasu to a quite spot outside the party. "It's not right for such a pretty girl to look so stressed."

Yasu shook her head.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not stressed," Yasu flashed a fake smile. "And I'm not a pretty girl."

"Am I mistaken? I could have sworn there was nothing under that hole…" Urahara pointed to her costume. "Hmm let me rephrase that…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yasu shook her head again. "You're such an interesting person, I feel like you know too much about me." Yasu looked up at Urahara who was watching her under the rim of his hat. "Like when you look at me you can see what I'm thinking."

Urahara continued to look down at her. "You're wondering where I got my hat from. It's a long story involving a salty fisherman, but right now is not the time to tell it." He smiled.

Yasu smiled back at him. "Yeah… that's exactly what I was thinking."

Urahara tapped the top of Yasu's head with his cane.

"I think I'm ready to go back inside now."

"And I must bid my farewell." Urahara bowed. "I will see you in a few days for your next party supply need." He walked backwards. "And remember children; never give up on your dreams." And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

Tessai held up a black sheet in front of himself and Urahara as they walked away so it looked like they really did disappear.

* * *

><p>Saiko looked down at her costume. "You don't think I look good? Shuhei said…" She shook her head. "Your sword is… stupid…" She said, trying quickly to cover.<p>

"It's not stupid." Renji looked at his plastic cutlass before putting it back in his belt. "And if Hisagi says you look good then it's probably true, right? I mean that guy… boy does he know a thing or two about women's fashion."

"He doesn't… Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm sure you're right and he was just patronizing me. That's what friends do, right? Lie and tell each other they look good even if they don't? Speaking of which, you look great tonight, Abarai." Saiko smirked.

"Yeah I kn—Hey!"

Saiko shook her head. "No, really, the pirate thing suits you. I don't know who I was trying to fool. Belly-dancer?" She shook her hips. "Yeah. Right."

"This attitude doesn't suit you Saiko, fishing for compliments." Renji hit her arm lightly.

Saiko smacked his hand away. "Not fishing. If I was you'd be the last person I'd come to. I'd look for someone who was actually interested." She stretched. "You know, I like how this costume jingles when I move…" She shimmied again. "I guess it'd be hard to sneak up on people like that…Well, what are you doing out here anyway? You looked like you were having fun before…"

"I got kicked out. That creepy shop-keeper turned Yasu against me." Renji scowled.

"The world might as well have stopped spinning, someone separating the two of you." Saiko said sarcastically.

Renji ignored her and crossed his arms. "How was your night? You and Hisagi have a good time? Great party, really, who's idea was the costumes?"

"What? I said about five words to the guy all night. And it was Yasu's idea."

"Oh…" Renji shifted the weight on his feet. "I'm going back inside… You wanna come? Or are you going to stand out here and be anti-social?"

"Oh… Yeah, sure…I," Saiko looked around. "Don't even know why I'm still out here…"

Hisagi hurried past the two of them. "Oh, hey, Saiko. Good party, sorry I can't stick around I just realized it's the 27th."

"Uh, thanks, and its fine?" Saiko looked confused.

"The party too much for you, Hisagi?" Renji asked.

"Of course not. But, it's Kira's birthday so, I should probably show up to that…" Hisagi pointed with his thumb in the direction he was headed.

"What? It's his birthday already?"

"Oh, wow," Saiko looked up at Renji. "And he's one of your friends… How sad… Do you remember when my birthday is?"

"Of course I remember when your birthday is."

Saiko placed a hand on her heart. "Awh, I'm flattered, you're soft on me."

"What? No! That's not what I was saying!" Renji shouted.

"It's okay, Abarai, if you like me I swear I won't tell."

Hisagi looked between the two of them. "I'm gonna go…" He backed away slowly.

"What's wrong with you Saiko? You're acting weird tonight… of course I don't like you." Renji looked away, seemingly annoyed. "Why would you joke about something like that?"

Saiko made a face. "You're the one that's weird, why is it bothering you _now_ that I'm doing that?" She glared at Renji. "Baby," And with that she turned and headed back to the barracks.

* * *

><p>Yasu went back inside the party and headed straight for the punch bowl.<p>

Byakuya walked up next to her, looking for something to fill his cup also. "The song hasn't played again since I changed into this costume." He said, awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Sixth Captain; you can always change the song yourself on the machine over there." Yasu pointed to the stereo.

Byakuya nodded once. "Okay."

"It's late; you must really be enjoying yourself to put up with that costume for so long."

Byakuya didn't say anything.

"To be honest, Sixth Captain, these parties have turned out to be kind of stressful for me."

Byakuya looked down at her.

Yasu began to giggle. "I'm sorry Sixth Captain, I was going to open up to you but… that costume… it's just so… yellow."

"Why would _you_ open up to _me_? Did I unknowingly give off the impression that someone of my rank would want to listen to the woes of a fourth squad seat?"

"Oh not at all, don't worry Sixth Captain, you've never given off any such impression." Yasu shook her head and walked away, grabbing her plastic cup of punch.

Byakuya calmly took a sip of his drink.

Yasu found Hanataro leaning up against a wall with a rip in his costume. "Hana, how are you?"

"My stomach hurts…" Hanataro groaned.

"Oh Hana… you didn't…"

"After a few glasses of punch… it started to look so good…"

* * *

><p>"Well, look at all these costumes we never sold." Urahara looked them all over. "Tessai, take them apart, use the cloth for something else."<p>

Tessai looked sadly at all the costumes he put together and began slowly taking them off the shelf.

* * *

><p>Renji walked up to Hanataro and Yasu, looking annoyed.<p>

"Renji… what's the matter?" Yasu questioned, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong with me! It's that…" he pulled on his red hair.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Yasu took his arm. "What's going on?"

"I don't know… I just… I have no idea what's going on anymore."

"Did you get into another disagreement with Saiko?"

"She's just so… she doesn't think about what she's saying before she says it." Renji sighed, trying to calm down.

"What? I don't understand…"

"Never mind, really I'm just overreacting."

"Huh? You're worrying me Renji, you're not acting like yourself." Yasu watched him.

"I don't… I'm not…" Renji exhaled quickly. "I'm fine."

"O-okay…"

"This party's dying down; let me walk you and Hanataro back home."

"I think you're going to have to carry Hana, he doesn't look too well." Yasu turned her attention to Hanataro who was clutching his stomach.

Renji picked Hanataro up and threw him over his shoulder. "You Squad Fours…"

"You know you love us." Yasu slipped her arm through his.

* * *

><p>Soi Fen sat in her office, and heard a knock at the door. "Come in… Oh, Saiko. Nice to see you here, I thought you were throwing a party tonight."<p>

"Yeah, it uh, didn't turn out that great…" Saiko looked around the office. "Squad Two has pretty nice barracks…"

"Yes, it's very comfortable here."

"Right… So when can I move in?" Saiko asked.

Soi Fen smiled and handed her a stack of paper work. "Just have your Captain fill these out when you're ready."

* * *

><p>A few days after the costume party, Saiko read off a stack of notes to her Lieutenant. "So, this morning, you have paper work… Oh, that's this stack here." She handed a pile of papers to Renji. "Then the Captain needs you to attend a meeting… Location is written on here." She set down another piece of paper. "Then you have patrol at four. Doesn't specify who with though…"<p>

Renji continued to walk silently next to Saiko.

"You okay, Abarai?" Saiko bumped into him, trying to get a reaction.

"Watch it! What, have you been drinking or something? Learn to walk in a straight line." Renji spat.

Saiko frowned at Renji. "You have been _so weird_ since the last party. Did you catch a cold or something?"

"Tch, as if, I've never been sick a day of my life."

"Sure, Abarai, because last Christmas…"

"Where do you get off remembering everything I've done anyway!" Renji shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, Abarai. Man. You're so finicky lately…"

"Are we done here? Because I have work to do." Renji snapped.

Saiko waved and turned to leave. "I'm not stopping you." She muttered under her breath, "You'll miss me when I'm gone."

* * *

><p>Yasu rolled over in bed as Hanataro let himself into her bedroom. "Yasu, you're not awake yet?" he walked over to her futon and poked her.<p>

"Hana go away, I'm sleeping."

"You're going to be late."

"What time is it…?" Yasu covered her head with a blanket.

"After eleven." Hanataro informed her.

Yasu threw the blanket off of herself. "What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I-I thought you were already up… you never sleep in."

Yasu pulled herself out of bed. "I didn't sleep well last night, now get out of here, I need to get dressed." She shooed Hanataro out of the room.

* * *

><p>Byakuya looked over the paper work he had to fill out for Saiko's squad transfer. "None of this is worth it for a useless third seat."<p>

* * *

><p>Yasu opened the door after changing. "Okay Hana, what's on the agenda for today?"<p>

Hanataro stood obediently outside the door. "There's some injured non-seats from Squad Eleven waiting for you."

Yasu saluted. "Good to hear."

* * *

><p>Saiko opened the door to Byakuya's office. "How goes the paper work, Captain?"<p>

Byakuya was about to slice the paper work up before Saiko walked in. "Fine." He slowly sheathed his sword.

"Great, I have a match with the Squad Eleven third seat today so if I wind up in the hospital, no need to visit."

Byakuya looked up at her. "You're forbidden to land yourself in the hospital again. Dismissed."

Saiko walked out of her barracks. "Abarai, what are you doing to him?" She pointed to Ikkaku who Renji had pinned against a wall with his sword.

"I just said I was waiting for you and he went ballistic!" Ikkaku cried.

"We had a _planned_ meeting, Abarai, he wasn't creeping… Nice to know you're looking out for me though." Saiko grinned at him teasingly.

Renji sheathed his sword. "I wasn't doing it for _you_." He glared at Saiko.

"What is _up_ with you?"

"He's PMSing." Ikkaku nodded.

"Watch it!" Renji shouted.

"See! Or he's recently become someone's scorned lover." Ikkaku wiggled his eyebrows at Renji. "Was it Matsumoto, you lucky bastard?"

"I'm no one's _scorned lover_." Renji looked disgusted.

"He's yours, isn't he, Saiko?"

"Only because you came into my life, Ikkaku." Saiko smirked.

"I'm out of here." Renji said annoyed, before walking away.

"He's such a woman." Ikkaku laughed. "That's why he didn't last in Squad Eleven." He turned to Saiko. "So, where did we leave off the other day…" He drew his sword.

Saiko unsheathed hers as well. "I'm not going to go easy on you this time, Ikkaku.

"I'd be offended if you did."

* * *

><p>Yasu slipped into the infirmary. "Wow, there's a lot of blood in here."<p>

One of the Seatless members moaned.

"Is it really that bad?" Another man asked; who was laying a table missing a leg.

"What? No, no it's just a scratch…" Yasu lied and hurried over. "What happened to you guys?" She grabbed a handful of gauze.

Hanataro watched as Yasu worked her magic on the men.

"Hana, stop looking at me and start mopping up that blood." Yasu instructed.

"Blood?" The second man asked.

"It's… not yours?" Yasu tried to reassure him.

"What?" The first seatless gasped.

Yasu sighed. "Just try and relax."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Yasu sat down on an empty chair after her two patients finally fell asleep. "I haven't had a good revitalization like that in a while, I'm worn out." She turned her head to look at Hanataro.

Hanataro held up a bucket of bloody water. "You don't want me to save this do you…" He looked nervous and a little ill. "You're not going to try and put this back in them, right?"

Yasu shook her head. "No."

"Is everything okay?"

"Why? Because I don't want to pump those two full of dirty water?"

"N-no…" Hanataro set the bucket down. "You overslept today and… you're… not happy today."

"What are you talking about Hana?" Yasu reached for his hand. "I'm just as happy as I always am." She smiled at him.

Saiko walked in pressing a cloth tightly to her forehead. "Heeey guys… Can I get a little help and uh… Assurance that this won't get back to my captain?" She smiled pleadingly. "Oh, and, um, my arms sort of busted up too."

"No, help me first. She's just got two, look at all of these!" Ikkaku stepped in as well, lifting up his sleeve to reveal an arm full of little cuts. "They're not deep but they stiiing." He whined.

"Wow, what happened?" Yasu took Ikkaku's arm. "Were you rolling around in a blackberry bush?"

Hanataro helped Saiko onto an unoccupied table.

"Yeah… Saiko and I were rolling around, getting' wild in the bushes." Ikkaku grinned.

Yasu blushed. "That doesn't sound very sanitary…"

Saiko rolled her eyes. "We were settling the argument from the other day. I'll admit Ikkaku's stronger so he got me a couple times and he got me deep, but he didn't realize how fast I was."

"It's cheating if I can't see you." Ikkaku pouted.

"You shouldn't fight so recklessly, save your strengths for real dangers." Yasu scolded.

"Saiko is a real danger." Ikkaku looked at her longingly. "A danger to my heart."

"O-okay…" Yasu put a Band-Aid on his arm.

Ikkaku looked at his arm. "That's it? A Band-Aid! Where's my healing magic!"

Yasu pointed to the second seatless member. "In his leg."

"Tch." Saiko shook her head. "It might have been reckless but it's a nice way to release frustrations."

"I can think of some other ways to release frustration, much funner ways." Ikkaku grinned.

"I already tried to take you up on that, you said no."

"Yeah, you were trying to bring your Captain!"

Saiko looked to Yasu. "I'm kidding, I would never sink that low." She nodded toward Ikkaku.

"Oh," Yasu nodded. "Okay."

"You don't have to go that low, if you know what I mean." Ikkaku winked.

"I… I don't know what you mean."

"I could explain it to you in great detail if you'd like." Ikkaku leaned forward, becoming uncomfortably close to Yasu.

"No need, I'll take care of it." Saiko leaned forward as well and whispered something to Yasu.

Ikkaku pouted. "That take all the fun out of it for me…"

"Why would Ikkaku be talking about washing his sword?" Yasu questioned.

Hanataro worked on Saiko's arm. "Don't worry about it, Yasu."

"Do I need to take this off for you to get to the forehead cut?" Saiko tapped her eye patch with her free hand.

"Yeah! Tell her yeah! I want to see what's under there. Is it gross and creepy?" Ikkaku grinned.

"It's a big scar." Saiko said.

"Eeeww!" Ikkaku squirmed and giggled.

Yasu quickly ripped off one of Ikkaku's Band-Aids.

"Ah! That hurt!" Ikkaku rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, I put it on crooked."

"N-no, I can manage." Hanataro told Saiko.

"Great." Saiko moved the rag from her forehead and blood began to sprit out. "I hate how bad head wounds bleed. Can you heal this or do I need stitches? The Captain will have my head if I come back with battle wounds…"

Hanataro did his healing magic. "You'll be fine." He said, looking tired.

Yasu slumped back into her chair. "We haven't had this much business in a long time."

"I haven't been doing my job properly." Ikkaku said.

"I haven't fought this hard in a while." Saiko stretched. "Abarai refuses to even look at me, and any time I try and tease him about something he storms off."

"So I'm your 'back up'? I feel so violated… and it feels great." Ikkaku grinned.

"What's wrong with Renji? He seemed fine last night." Yasu asked Saiko.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow." Ikkaku sang.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Ikkaku…" Yasu complimented, not understanding why he randomly burst into song.

"Did he come over to lay some pipe? Bow-chika-bow-wow." Ikkaku continued.

Saiko shot him a glare. "You saw him last night?" She made a face. "Interesting. I was wondering where he'd disappeared to." She sighed. "I should have known he went off to see his lady like." Saiko stood up. "Well, if I'm all patched up I should probably be going…"

"His 'lady like'? I don't understand, is he seeing someone? He didn't mention anyone…" Yasu tapped her bottom lip.

"Sheathing the ol' second sword, bow-chika-bow-wow." Ikkaku chanted.

Hanataro began to sanitize the table Saiko had just stood up from.

"You, or am I mistaken? He's always running off to see you. I just assumed he was forgetting the 'bros before hoes' rule." Saiko said.

"I'll let you be my hoe. Saiko." Ikkaku offered.

"Thanks, Ikkaku, you can't even begin to imagine how happy that makes me."

"What… I don't understand, why would you think we're…" Yasu blushed. "But Renji's my best friend, am I not allowed to talk to him?" She sighed. "Saiko… I'm sorry, I… I'll stay away from Renji, I don't want to give people the wrong impression."

Ikkaku looked between the two women. "What's going on? What are you two talking about?"

"Yasu… what are you doing?" Hanataro questioned.

"Cat fight, cat fight, cat fight! Come on Saiko, pull on her hair. No, rip her shirt off!" Ikkaku called.

Saiko put a hand on the top of Yasu's head. "What's done is done; it's too late to change anything." She walked towards the door. "But if you hurt him, I'm not going to be forgiving." She turned the corner.

"WELL _THAT_ SUCKED! Worst cat fight ever!" Ikkaku kicked grumpily into the air.

Yasu looked sad and confused. "Why can't she just say what she wants…"

"What's going on with you two?" Hanataro asked.

Ikkaku whispered to Hanataro. "They have a burning lust for each other, but neither will admit it."

"Where are you going? Should I come with you?" Hanataro watched as Yasu shook her head and left the room.

"Man, I hope I'm around when the two of them finally hook up… I wonder if I could get Matsumoto in on this too? Come on, Hanataro, we're going to create the hottest lesbian three way ever!" Ikkaku grabbed Hanataro's wrist and dragged him along.

"When will _I_ get to drag other people along…" Hanataro sighed quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>Yasu walked in the direction of one of the gates.<p>

Byakuya spotted her and began to panic, trying to swerve out of her path but ended up in front of Yasu.

"Excuse me, Sixth Captain, do you need something?" She asked softly.

"I…" Byakuya flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Do not need anything from you. Do you need something? You best get it out of your system, so I can be on my way without the worry that you will bother me again."

"Sixth Captain?" Yasu looked at his hands. "You wouldn't understand what I need to talk about." She shook her head. "What I need is advice…" She looked sad.

Byakuya brushed some hair very lightly away from Yasu's face. "I understand perfectly…"

Yasu looked up at him. "You couldn't…"

Byakuya quickly composed himself. "The advice you need is what hair product to use, and this I cannot help you with for you are much too poor to afford anything I could recommend."

A tear rolled down one of Yasu's pale cheeks.

Byakuya looked at her horrified. "I may be able to lend you some old shampoo…" He watched her, not sure what to do with a crying female.

"I don't care about my hair, I'm sorry Sixth Captain." Yasu shook her head and wiped her eyes. "This doesn't concern you, and I don't want to bother you with my petty problems." She bowed before hurrying away.

"Thank goodness…" Byakuya let out a small sigh of relief before hurrying away himself.

Ikkaku ran to the Squad Ten barracks. "Matsumoto! Matsumoto! Maaatsumoto! Hanataro had the best idea ever! Tell 'er Hana!" Ikkaku shoved Hanataro forward.

"I-I… We… three way…" Hanataro stuttered not sure what was going on.

"Spit it out Hanataro!" Matsumoto instructed.

"Three ways to… clean up after…" Hanataro looked panicked.

* * *

><p>Saiko walked through Squad Six, spotting Renji coming down the hall. "Oh, damn…" She cursed, looking for an escape route but coming up empty. "Uh. Good afternoon, Lieutenant." She bowed as Renji passed.<p>

Renji nodded once but continued to walk. He stepped outside to patrol one of the main gates with a somber expression.

Yasu continued on her way out of the Court Guard, walking up to the main gate Renji was patrolling.

"Yasu… what are you doing here? Did you miss me or something?" Renji smiled at her, welcoming the distraction from his conflicting thoughts of Saiko.

Yasu shook her head, avoiding eye contact. "I need to… run an errand, please let me through."

"Whoa, slow down, what kind of errand?" Renji leaned down to look at her, still in a teasing mood.

"An errand, okay."

"Are you crying? Yasu, what happened?" Renji sobered up, putting a protective hand on her shoulder. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Please, let me through Renji." Yasu continued to avoid eye contact.

"Yasu…"

Yasu stepped out from his grip and walked through the gate.

Renji watched her walk away. "What happened…?" He sighed after she was out of sight. "I need more guy friends."

* * *

><p>A few hours later after the sun had set, Saiko sat on the rooftops of her barracks, absentmindedly shuffling cards when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up hopefully, "Aba—Oh, Captain. What are you doing up here?"<p>

Byakuya looked around. "I don't understand why you and your Lieutenant take such pleasures being up here. It's uncomfortable and chilly."

"Yet you're up here? … If you want to sit down I won't tell anyone, Captain, nobody else is coming tonight. I can guarantee it." Saiko sighed sadly.

Byakuya looked around again. "I have your assurance in this?"

"Unless Abarai has pulled that stick out of his ass, yeah, you have my assurance."

Byakuya looked horrified. "That is no way to speak of or to a superior officer!"

"Oh, I didn't tell you the rooftop rules. Formalities are dropped, sorry, Captain. Or should I say, Byakuya?" Saiko smiled at him.

"You should not!"

Saiko shook her head and looked away.

Byakuya very slowly lowered himself onto the rooftop and made a face as the tile dug into his back.

"Captain, can I ask you a personal question?"

"No,"

"Okay, well, I'm going to just start saying words, and you can pay attention or not, and they can be directed to you or they could be the blathering of an insane women." Saiko said.

"Likely to be the latter." Byakuya stared straight ahead.

Saiko grinned. "Let's say there's someone important to you. Someone who takes up your whole life and then they… They're taken from you…"

Byakuya shifted uncomfortably.

"That person… They're always there to you, even if they left you… So… What do you do when someone else becomes important? How do you stop feeling so guilty to that first person's memory?" She continued.

"That other person is gone. Their soul is in the human world, nothing of them exists any longer."

Saiko looked at him. "You can't _really_ feel that way. It can't be that easy."

Byakuya stayed silent.

"So by your logic, it's safe to move on. It's not a burden on anyone?" Saiko looked down at her hands. "I just don't want Hansuke's soul to suffer because I can't restrain my emotions." She whispered, thinking back to her first love. A boy she'd known since childhood who had been killed by a hollow shortly after his graduation from the Shinigami academy.

"The only one baring any burden is the person concerning themselves with the emotions of a dead person."

"Have _you_ moved on, sir?"

Byakuya again, didn't say anything.

"Hmmmh." Saiko looked away. "I see…"

"I have filed your paper work. The transfer shall be official in a few days." Byakuya spoke finally.

Saiko nodded. "Can you… Not mention it to Abarai? I don't want him to know I'm leaving…"

"I don't see why it would come up regardless."

Saiko smiled slightly. "Thank you, Captain."

* * *

><p>Yasu walked up to the party supply shop and knocked on the door nervously.<p>

Tessai opened the door and looked down until he saw Yasu standing there, looking upset. "We're not open." He pointed to the closed sign.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Of course we're open!" Urahara called out from inside his shop. "We're always open!" He came up to the door and shooed Tessai away until he saw Yasu standing there. "Oh… you, hello! What are you doing here?" He asked, looking distraught. "You've planned another party already?" Urahara mumbled. "But I haven't heard anything… why didn't I hear about this…"

Yasu shook her head. "I'm sorry to come by so late… I just… I needed to talk to you."

Urahara turned back to Yasu. "Oh? Of course, of course, I always have time to listen to a pretty lady."

Yasu was invited inside and offered a seat on a pillow in front of the dining table.

Urahara instructed Tessai to make some tea before sitting down across from her. "What can I do for you?"

Yasu looked at her hands awkwardly. "I'm having problems… sorting out my thoughts."

Urahara nodded. "I see."

"At the party… you seemed to understand what was going on."

Urahara sipped a cup of tea that Tessai had handed to him.

"I was hoping you could explain it to me… what's going on with me." Yasu continued.

Urahara leaned in. "You see, when a woman gets older… she goes through an important time in her life, her body begins to go through some changes."

Yasu blushed. "Mister, please… I don't know what's wrong with me…" She stared at the steaming tea cup that had been placed in front of her.

"What do you want me to say to you?" Urahara asked.

"I want you to tell me why I'm feeling so torn apart."

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret."

Yasu finally picked up the tea and took a sip.

"I'm a modest gentleman, but I'll share this small bit of information with you. I am very good at keeping secrets." He pointed his cane at Yasu. "But you're not."

Yasu looked at him questioningly.

"When you figure out this secret, you should share it."

"I don't understand…"

Urahara sat back again and took a drink of tea. "You will understand eventually, if not, you might die." He shrugged.

"Wh-what?" Yasu gasped.

Urahara smiled at her from behind his dainty tea cup.

Yasu stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the tea."

Urahara stood up also.

"I should be leaving now…"

"Yes," Urahara walked over and put a hand on Yasu's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you, but please stop by again if you're in need of anything. My door is always open for a pretty girl."

Yasu nodded slowly before turning and leaving.

* * *

><p>The next day Matsumoto stood in the mess hall in front of Saiko, staring down at her over her massive bosom. "So… it's done?"<p>

"Just have to wait for the approval from Foxy Grandpa." Saiko nodded.

"How's your Lieutenant taking it?"

"I haven't told him. Not that it'd matter; he won't speak to me other than to give me assignments… I don't know what happened, we were getting along fine at the costume party and now if he opens his mouth it's to give me instructions or yell at me, then he just… disappears."

"I'm proud of you, hon. You really stuck it out for years with him, and now you're doing yourself a favor and moving on." Matsumoto pulled Saiko into a hug. "It's okay to cry if you need to."

"No. 'Sokay." Saiko said, muffled by Matsumoto's chest.

Ikkaku ran over with a camera and began snapping photos. "Luck, lucky, lucky!" He wound the camera and set it down on the table before taking a seat. "Have you two ever considered hooking up?"

"_Considered_?" Saiko questioned.

"Who says we haven't." Matsumoto added.

Ikkaku grabbed a handful of napkins and stuffed them up his nose. "Don't teeb me wike dat!"

Saiko smiled slightly and shook her head before scanning the room for Renji again.

Matsumoto turned to her. "So, what about Lieutenant Hisagi?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Saiko. "Hmm? Is he next on the chopping block?"

"No. He's cute but…" Saiko shrugged.

"But she wants a man, and who is more manly than I?" Ikkaku flexed and winked. "That doing something for yah, Saiko? I bet it is. Name one man more manly."

Saiko pointed behind him. "Your Captain."

Ikkaku deflated.

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night? I tried to wait for you but I fell asleep…" Hanataro said to Yasu, looking slightly embarrassed.<p>

"I went to see a friend and came home late." Yasu stroked Hanataro's hair. "You don't have to wait for me my little flower."

"I'm on cleaning duty today, for Squad Six."

"Oh? Well we better get you some sugar then." Yasu smiled at him.

"I've been keeping a secret stash in my room… don't tell anyone, I don't want word getting around."

"It'll be out little secret." Yasu put a finger to her lips but began to think about what Urahara had said the night before. "Maybe you shouldn't have told me…"

"Wh-what?"

Yasu shook off the thought. "Let's go see if they have some fresh donuts in the mess hall?"

"Okay." Hanataro said excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Well." Saiko stood up and stretched. "I'm going back to the barracks. I need to wait for my jobs for today." She sighed sadly. "And the eight seconds I actually get to see Abarai today…" She waved goodbye and walked back to her barracks.<p>

Ikkaku kicked up his feet on Saiko's empty seat. "She wants me."

"Where in our conversation did you get that?" Matsumoto demanded.

"You just have to repeat it to yourself backwards, then re-jumble the letters. 'Ikkaku I want you'."

Matsumoto laughed and shook her head. "Cheers to trying."

Yasu and Hanataro walked into the mess hall are. "We always get here so late, there's never any seats left." Yasu sighed.

"Or food." Hanataro looked over at the table sadly.

"Let's just grab a few muffins and sit outside again, chocolate muffins are just as good as donuts, right?"

Hanataro shook his head. "They're not the same… a muffin is just an ugly cupcake."

Yasu picked up a couple muffins and walked out with Hanataro.

"I wish that party store guy would open up a donut shop…" Hanataro said.

"You might just get lucky." Yasu laughed at Hanataro's excitement as they walked over to their usual tree. "There's someone in our spot, this is unacceptable Hana."

Hanataro looked under the tree. "It's Renji." He waved.

"Don't wave Hana, he'll know we saw him."

"What's going on? Why don't you want to see Renji…?"

"I don't know." Yasu spoke quietly.

Renji saw the two of them and stood up. "Yasu, hey."

"I'm going to eat in the barracks, do you want to come? Okay good." Yasu nodded and walked quickly in the direction of Squad Four, not waiting for Hanataro's answer.

"What the hell?" Renji watched as Yasu rushed away, confused. "What's up with her?" He sighed and checked the time. "Great… Now I have to go find Saiko…"

* * *

><p>Renji walked into the Squad Six barracks, bumping into Saiko and handing her a slip of paper with her orders for the day.<p>

Byakuya opened the door without checking to see who was inside besides Saiko. "The paper work went through. The second captain is assigning you to the Executive Militia, you should be honored, you'll be working alongside the Captain herself." He spotted Renji, froze for just a moment, and whooshed away.

Saiko turned slowly to Renji. "You… weren't supposed to know about that yet… Please don't—"

Renji turned and walked out of the room.

"—Leave…" Saiko took a deep breath and turned to her room. "Time to start packing…"

"Yasu, what are you doing?" Hanataro ran to keep up with her.

"Finding somewhere to eat." Yasu answered, not stopping.

"Did something happen between you and Renji?"

"No! Why would you ask that?"

"You… you're… never mind."

Yasu made it to her room and sat in silence, eating with Hanataro.

"I'm going to go to work now…" Hanataro said as soon as he finished his muffin, picking up a bucket and rag.

"Oh, here," Yasu handed him a little cloth bundle. "I accidentally took too many muffins, can you give this to the Sixth Captain? I don't want to waste it."

Hanataro took the bundle and put it in his sleeve. "Are you sure you… don't want to come with? I know how much you like watching me clean."

Yasu shook her head. "I should stay here in case someone gets hurt and needs fixing."

* * *

><p>Ikkaku stood up and stretched. "Well, what are your plans for the day?" He asked Matsumoto.<p>

"Hmm… I have a lot of paper work and a meeting with my Captain… So take a long bath, avoid paper work, dodge my Captain, and then come back here for dinner."

"Sounds great, let's go!"

"You're not taking a bath with me." Matsumoto narrowed her eyes.

Ikkaku pouted. "Can't you let a man hope?"

Kenpachi stepped up behind Ikkaku. "I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time around women lately."

Ikkaku jumped a little and spun around. "Yes, I have… What can I say, I'm a ladies man."

"I'm proud," Kenpachi shook his head, making his bells jingle. "It's difficult to win fights against women; it's good to see one of my men taking on a challenge."

Yumichika sat at his own table, polishing his nails.

Renji stormed in. "You!" He pointed to Matsumoto.

"Oh, did I win something? Let me guess, prize for sexiest female lieutenant. I accept." Matsumoto bowed.

"No. Shut up. Don't be stupid."

"I'll try my hardest, promise."

"Shut up! I… If you… Did you know she was leaving?" Renji demanded.

Matsumoto frowned for a second before going wide eyed. "You just found out about Saiko, didn't you?"

"Saiko's leaving? My heart… I think I can hear it breaking." Ikkaku clutched his chest.

"You know?" Renji shouted.

"I think we all knew." Ikkaku added.

"You knew?" Matsumoto turned on Ikkaku.

"Yeah, Saiko told me a couple days ago while we were fighting. 'Sure will miss being able to do what I want when I transfer to Squad Two.' And I said: 'Transfer to Squad Two or transfer into my bed'. Which was a weak attempt on my part but she caught me off guard. I didn't think she'd ever leave Squad Six…"

"You _all_ knew and NO ONE TOLD ME?" Renji yelled.

"Well… It was none of our business to tell you." Matsumoto pointed out.

"She's _your_ Third Seat, how did _you_ not know this?" Ikkaku asked.

"She never told me!"

"She never told you, or you were never around enough to listen?" Matsumoto nodded knowingly.

"I've been around plenty!" Renji defended.

"_Really_?"

"I'm around her more than any of you!" Renji pointed at them. "I can't believe she would go behind my back like this…" He looked disgusted. "Some friend she is, tch."

Matsumoto made a face. "She didn't decide to leave your squad until a couple of days ago, and she's been nearby me almost non-stop ever since that costume party."

"Yeah, you've sort of been nowhere, Abarai. I mean I'll see Saiko maybe once a day without you at her side but five, six, _seven_ times a day?" Ikkaku said.

"The idiot has a point, Abarai." Matsumoto agreed.

"I've been busy. I'm a lieutenant; that means I have a job to do, I can't slack off all day like you!" Renji argued.

"You never had a problem with it before." Matsumoto shrugged.

"Point counter point!" Ikkaku chanted.

"Shut up! Fine, you know what? I'll show you." Renji continued off on his angry circle around the Court Guard.

"What is he going to show us from out in the hall?" Ikkaku asked.

* * *

><p>Hanataro made his way into Squad Six. "It's so intimidating in here without Yasu…" He set his bucket down.<p>

Byakuya walked down the hall and spotted Hanataro. "You, Squad Four, what business do you have here?"

"Janitorial duties sir." Hanataro bowed.

Byakuya stopped in front of him. "Alone?"

"Y-yes,"

"Hmm,"

"Oh," Hanataro reached into his sleeve. "This was left over from breakfast." He held out the cloth bundle Yasu had given him, his head still bowed.

Byakuya stared at it. "And what, do you expect me to do with it?" He looked disgusted.

"My Fourth Seat told me to give it to you."

Byakuya gingerly reached for the bundle and unwrapped it, seeing it was a blueberry muffin he transferred it to his sleeve before continuing down the hall.

Hanataro started his cleaning duties.

* * *

><p><em>Saiko looked up the Zanpakuto pointed at her to the boy holding it. She'd been mouthing off to an upperclassmen and was now paying the price.<em>

"_Want to say that again?"_

"_No, I'm fine." Saiko growled. She made an attempt to stand up but was still met with the blade._

"_I don't think that's good enough." The boy said. "Someone already took one of your eyes, maybe I—"_

_The man's sword went flying across the room. Saiko's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder at a tall, red haired man. "You know, it's no very polite to beat up on girls."_

_The boy cursed and went to retrieve his sword. The man offered Saiko a hand but she stood up without it. _

"_You didn't need to step in like that." Saiko said, dusting her robes off. "I could have taken him."_

"_From on one knee?"_

"_It... It was a surprise attack, okay!" Saiko defended. "He wouldn't have ever seen it coming!"_

"_You can just say 'thank you' you know." Renji pointed out. "Or 'thank you oh god-like being that is Renji Abarai."_

"_For denying me a great fight? No way!"_

"_You little brat I saved your neck!"_

"_Nothing would have happened!" Saiko lied. In all honesty she wasn't sure if she would have made it out of that situation unharmed or not. She glanced wearily at the retreating back of the man as he walked out of the room._

"_Fine, I'll let you thank me later." Renji said, turning away with his sword on his shoulder. "I'm still expecting it though."_

_Saiko crossed her arms as she watched Renji leave, making a face at him. "Yeah, I'll thank you. I'LL THANK YOU WITH MY SWORD!"_

_Renji looked over his shoulder. "I'm gonna hold you to that."_

* * *

><p>Renji stood in Saiko's doorway, pressing his hands and feet against the corners to create a barricade. "You can't leave."<p>

"Move," Saiko instructed.

"You still owe me," Renji reminded. "You still owe me a thank you! You said you'd do it with your sword, so either stay here or thank me!"

Saiko stared at Renji for a minute before throwing her arms around his middle, hugging him tight. "I can't stay here anymore. All we do is yell at each other, it's not fun anymore, Abarai." She whispered into his chest. Renji relaxed his stance out of surprise, giving Saiko the chance to push past him.

"Thank you for saving me," She said before walking away.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Hanataro finished up the floors in Squad Six and got ready to return home.

Renji came out of his room, hearing someone walking around and hopping it was Saiko coming back for more of her things. "Oh… Hanataro, what are you doing here?"

"Why do people keep asking me that? I'm on janitorial duties today, why else would I be hanging around your barracks?"

Renji scratched the back of his head, not expecting Hanataro to speak back to him that way. "I don't know…"

"The floors are still wet, I'm sorry." Hanataro bowed.

"Hey, where's Yasu? Is she avoiding me?"

"I-I don't know."

Renji raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay… Well…. If you see her, can you let her know I want to talk to her?"

"She knows."

Renji sighed. "Tell her it's important, okay? Something happened, and I need to talk to her."

Hanataro nodded. "I'll be leaving now."

* * *

><p>Matsumoto squinted at Ikkaku. "Why are <em>you<em> hiding on the roof top?"

"Yumichika lost his toe separator; he needs someone to hold them apart as he paints them." Ikkaku shuddered. "Why are _you_ hiding here?"

"To avoid my captain."

"What? The runt?" Ikkaku held his hand a few inches off the roof.

"I'm not that small." Hitsugaya said from behind Ikkaku.

Ikkaku rolled out of the way of Hitsugaya's sword.

"Hi Captain." Matsumoto waved at him and laughed nervously. "I wasn't up here avoiding _you_ I was up here avoiding…"

"Your paperwork?"

"Yeah! Wait, no! Not that, um… Shoot…" Matsumoto began tapping her chin trying to think of an excuse.

"Get back to work." Hitsugaya snapped.

"But if I go do work, psycho here won't have anything to do."

"What? She's not even here."

"Not _that_ Saiko, this psycho, the perverted one." Matsumoto patted Ikkaku on his shiny head.

"Are you two drunk?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Captain, I'm offended, when am I ever drunk before seven." Matsumoto hiccupped.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was just a poorly timed hiccup, I swear."

"I'm probably drunk." Ikkaku shrugged.

* * *

><p>Hanataro returned to Squad Four and retreated to his room, yawning.<p>

"Hana, what took you so long?" Yasu questioned, sitting on his bed.

"I was… cleaning." Hanataro said, sick of explaining himself to people.

"I missed you so much."

Hanataro sat down on his bed also and tried to curl up.

"You're going to sleep now, aren't you?" Yasu sighed.

"You should ask the Captain to assign you something." Hanataro closed his eyes.

"Don't be silly, Hana."

"Okay," Hanataro covered himself with a blanket. "Renji asked for you."

"Oh?"

"He wanted me to tell you it's important, so you should go talk to him."

"I think I'm going to go ask the Captain for some work." Yasu stood up.

Hanataro fell asleep.

Yasu sighed and left Hanataro's room. "It's so lonely without Hana…" She walked out of Squad Four, deciding instead of doing work she'd rather go for a walk.

Yachiru ran up to Yasu. "Women's meeting on Saturday, be there! Kay?"

"O-okay." Yasu nodded toward her.

"And bring candy!" Yachiru skipped away

Yasu continued on her walk, wishing she could just keep walking forever knowing it was so much more peaceful to focus on the trees blowing in the wind than her conflicting thoughts.

Renji walked up behind her.

Yasu noticed Hanataro and her tree was unoccupied, and went to sit underneath it in the afternoon shade.

Renji followed her quietly. "Yasu,"

Yasu sat down before she noticed he was there, not allowing time for herself to run away without the situation being very awkward.

Renji sat down next to her. "Are you going to talk to me this time?"

Yasu shook her head.

"Fine, I'll talk to you then."

Yasu looked down at her hands.

"I don't know what's going on with you all of a sudden, but I miss having you around. You kind of had me worried yesterday, running off like that." Renji began, glancing over at Yasu.

She looked away.

Renji sighed. "Saiko left Squad Six." He clenched his fists. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Yasu shook her head slightly.

"Yeah? Seriously? You would have told me if you did… wouldn't you?"

Yasu nodded slightly.

"I don't know what she was thinking, keeping that kind of information from me… I would have supported her, ya know? She's my best friend… I would have been happy for her, being accepted into a squad like that."

Yasu stayed silent.

"Not that I won't miss her… I mean fighting with her; I need some way to let off some stress. You know, I carry a lot of burden being a man." Renji bumped Yasu's shoulder with his.

Yasu turned her attention to her hands again.

"Yasu, what's wrong? Did I do something stupid? I give you permission to slap me." Renji leaned over, trying to look into Yasu's pale face.

"Renji, do you remember when we first met?" Yasu whispered.

"Yeah, sure I do—"

"It was the one time I was able to take care of you, instead of you always taking care of me. It's the one time you needed me…"

"I'll always need you, Yasu." Renji wrapped his strong arms around her tightly.

Yasu buried her face in his chest.

After a long moment Yasu pulled away from the embrace awkwardly. "What are you going to do about Saiko?"

Renji sighed and hesitantly let go of Yasu, leaning back against the tree. "Whatever, I don't know, she's not my problem anymore I guess."

"Oh… But you said you were going to miss her."

"Yeah well, I'll get over it." Renji shrugged. "If she didn't care enough to tell me she was leaving, why should I care that she's gone?"

"Because… you care about her." Yasu spoke softly.

"Hey, you wanna go do something? As nice as it is out here, I can't stand sitting around for much longer."

* * *

><p>Saiko walked next to Soi Fen and looked around the barracks. "It's really nice here…"<p>

"You can thank my Lieutenant, his family is very wealthy, they paid for the remodel." Soi Fen showed Saiko to her new room.

"Is this my new uniform?" Saiko picked up the clothing laid out on her bed.

"Yes, it's worn by all section one operatives."

Saiko smiled at it. "So no one can see my face? Probably for the best…"

"Oh, and one last thing, Saiko?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to know that any obligations you had to your last squad will not be a problem here." Soi Fen watched her carefully as she spoke.

"Don't worry; the debt I had that was keeping me there has been repaid."

"Good. You have training in five minutes." Soi Fen walked out of the room briskly.

"F-five minutes?" Saiko exclaimed. "I don't even know where to go…"

* * *

><p>Renji walked Yasu out of the Thirteen Court Guard. "There's this good noodle place down here." He pointed down a street. "Let me buy you dinner."<p>

"O-okay," Yasu said slowly, trying to keep up with his pushing.

Renji sat down at a soba stand, pulling a stool out for Yasu. "I haven't been here in so long, Saiko and I used to come here after training a lot." He smiled at her. "Loser would always have to pay." Renji put his hands behind his head. "And let's just say… my wallet remained full."

Yasu smiled at him before turning her attention to her wooden chopsticks, trying to pull them apart.

"Two orders of soba." Renji looked down at Yasu before laughing softly as he noticed she was having trouble breaking apart the chopsticks. "You squad fours really don't have any physical strength, do you? Let me help." Renji covered Yasu's hands with his, trying to take the wooden utensils.

"No! I can do it; I was just holding them wrong."Yasu shook her head in protest.

"O-okay," Renji backed off, unsure.

Two steaming bowls of soba were placed in front of Renji and Yasu.

Renji excitedly began slurping his noodles, pausing to watch Yasu take a careful bite consisting of a single noodle. "Hey… are you going to tell me what was going on yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Yasu looked down at her noodles.

"Yasu, I've never seen you look so sad…" Renji watched her, referring to her bumping into him with a tear stricken face the day before.

"Oh… uhm, the Sixth Captain insulted my hair."

"Since when do you care what Byakuya thinks." Renji narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't… I… I was just having a bad day, okay?"

"Oh…" Renji turned his attention back to his noodles, annoyed that Yasu wouldn't talk to him about the cause of her sadness.

"I'm sorry," Yasu took her head. "But really, I'm okay now, so don't worry."

Urahara came up to the noodle bar and took a seat on the stool next to Yasu. "Well, hello children." He slung an arm around Yasu's shoulders.

Renji looked up past Yasu and glared at Urahara. "What are you doing?"

"Indulging in some," Urahara glanced at Yasu's bowl. "Soba."

"Well 'indulge' somewhere else."

"Renji… don't be rude." Yasu spoke softly.

Renji looked between Yasu and Urahara. "Is that where you were going yesterday? To see _him_?"

Urahara smiled.

"I needed someone to talk to…" Yasu explained, giving Renji a pleading look.

"Someone to talk to? What's wrong with me? I was right there you should have talked to me!"

Urahara looked between the two, smugly.

"I… couldn't." Yasu looked at Renji, pained.

"Tch, fine." Renji looked away, hurt and annoyed.

Yasu shook Urahara's arm off her shoulders. "I'm sorry Renji."

"Whatever,"

"I'm not hungry anymore, you can have it." Yasu pushed her bowl to Urahara.

"Yeah, me neither." Renji stood up. "Let's head back."

Yasu stood up also. "Okay…"

Renji took Yasu's hand, glaring back at Urahara as he dragged her away.

Urahara shrugged before turning and "indulging" in Yasu's left over soba.

* * *

><p>"SAIKO!" Matsumoto tackled her in a hug. "I missed you so much!" She rubbed her cheek on the top of Saiko's head affectionately. "You feel so thin! What's happened to you, it's only been a few days."<p>

"My Captain is a task master drill sergeant Nazi freak!" Saiko hissed. "I get three hours of sleep a night, when I'm not training. Well… I'm never _not_ training. I've learned eighteen different movies, mastered sixteen and have lost six pounds!"

Yasu walked into the Women's Association meeting room and sat down quietly.

Yachiru jumped onto the table in front of her. "Where are the goods?" She demanded.

"Wh-what?" Yasu looked up at her, surprised.

Yachiru held out a small hand.

"I was saving this for Hana but…" Yasu pulled out a box of donut holes from her sleeve. "Here."

"Yum~!" Yachiru began stuffing her face.

"That means we're ready to begin." Unohana announced.

"Rangiku, help me sit down, my legs are so stiff from the hours of kicking and running and squatting and spiriting and—" Saiko complained.

Soi Fen walked into the room

"Captain!" Saiko stood at attention and saluted quickly.

"At ease, Saiko," Soi Fen nodded at her. "I already told you your assignment for today; attend the Women's Association meeting and any preceding ones. When those are complete, return to training grounds."

"Y-yes ma'am,"

Yasu sat quietly waiting for the meeting to begin.

Nanao stood at the podium. "There are many issues to address this morning. Shall we get started? Number one, these frilly underwear were discovered in my Captain's dirty laundry, whose are they?" Nanao held out the panties on the end of a pencil.

Matsumoto and Saiko raised their hands.

"Check the size." Matsumoto looked at Saiko.

"Medium," Nanao said.

"They're mine," Matsumoto grabbed the panties.

"Oh, right, my yellow ones were destroyed in the horrific 'Squad Six panties in the laundry mistake' by Kuchiki…"Saiko sighed.

Yasu blushed.

Matsumoto leaned across the table towards her. "Why are you blushing? They're not yours."

"I-I can't help it…" Yasu defended.

"Can we please continue?" We're losing daylight." Soi Fen glanced at Saiko.

"What about breakfast?" Saiko questioned.

"Not needed, unless you feel like throwing up later?"

"No, Captain, I would prefer to avoid that…"

"Next, we've received good feedback regarding the parties, when will the next one be scheduled? There has been a few requests for a more, formal, party." Nanao continued.

"That sounds like a great idea! We should have it at Captain Kuchiki's house." Matsumoto suggested.

Saiko glanced nervously at Soi Fen.

"You are part of the party planning committee; you may attend meetings for that." Soi Fen nodded.

Saiko sighed in relief. "Thank you, Captain."

"But if I find out you've been stalling…"

"N-never," Saiko shuddered involuntarily.

"Third and final issue," Nanao persisted. "What to do about the peeping in the women's bath house? I know you've all noticed this, and many complaints have been filed." She put her papers down. "Any suggestions?"

"I'll take care of them." Matsumoto cracked her knuckles.

"We could put a permanent closed sign on one of the male washrooms and start using that instead?" Saiko suggested.

Yasu shook her head. "I tried to clean it once…" She shivered involuntarily.

"That disgusting, huh?" Matsumoto asked.

Yasu nodded.

"I can only imagine what goes on in there…" Nanao shook her head.

Matsumoto begin to imagine something. "That doesn't seem so bad…" She whispered what she was imagining, to Saiko.

Saiko laughed. "I highly doubt _that's_ what's going on."

Matsumoto pouted. "You can let a girl dream."

"What did she say…?" Yasu looked between Saiko and Matsumoto.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Matsumoto told her.

"Oh…"

"Well, if that's all, this meeting is dismissed?" Nanao said.

"We never found a solution to the peaking." Soi Fen pointed out.

"No disrespect, Captain, but with Ikkaku and Captain Kyoraku around? The peeping will _never stop_." Saiko noted.

Everyone began to shuffle around, signifying the closing of the meeting.

Yasu stood up and made for the door.

"Wait, Yasu!" Matsumoto called out. "Don't you and Saiko have a party to plan?"

Yasu turned. "O-oh… right."

"Yes, planning," Saiko walked over and whispered to Yasu. "Don't act suspicious, but I need food. I think I'm actually starving to death."

Yasu's eyes widened but she nodded. "Let's go… plan." She walked out of the room with Saiko.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Saiko devoured a giant chunk of bread. "Oh man… I thought Captain Kuchiki was strict? He is nothing compared to my new Captain." She took another huge bite. "I swear, I'm probably bleeding internally, some of the hakuda that her people know…" Saiko shuddered. "And we can't go to Squad Four for healing either because we could give away top secret information… Oh, don't tell anyone I said that."

"But you're having fun, right? I'm happy for you… that you got in to such an important squad." Yasu smiled at her.

Saiko stopped eating for a moment. "Fun… Yeah… I mean, I had to leave Squad Six, how was I supposed to move up in the ranks there?" She shook her head. "Yeah… Leaving… It was for the best." She looked unsure.

"Well, as long as you're happy." Yasu nodded. "I'm sure your old comrades support you."

"Yeah, I'm sure Abarai's relieved. He would have done anything to get me out of there…" Saiko looked down at her empty plate. "So, party? We've done pool and costume already… Someone said something about formal in the meeting? What do you think?"

"I think that sounds fun… I wonder if Urahara has any formal wear, I don't think I own any nice dresses… What do you think about having it at the Sixth Captains house? I don't think there's anywhere else as fancy in the Court Guard." Yasu answered.

"If we could get permission to do that, I think it'd work out splendidly!" Saiko looked around. "Hey, where's our other member?"

"Oh, you mean Hana? I'm not sure… He couldn't come to the Women's meeting with us, so he's probably off… doing Hana things…" Yasu looked off into the distance for a moment. "You can ask the Sixth Captain… oh, but he's not your Captain anymore." Yasu shook her head. "I could… try and ask?"

"We'll go together. Maybe we'll make a better case if we ask at the same time? What's something he likes that we could offer as a bribe?" Saiko paused in thought a moment.

"You would know better than me." Yasu smiled. "Don't you know all his dirty secrets and desires?"

"I know one time he tried to play an oboe… Or maybe that was just a dream I had…"

"An oboe…" Yasu thought about this a moment. "Should we go to the party store now? Or talk to the Sixth Captain? … We're done planning, right? I'm still not very good at this."

"Let's do the party store first, since that's for sure… I don't really want to talk to my old Captain… I think he's still mad about the paper work he had to go through." Saiko admitted.

"Do you want me to bring Hana or Renji? They can help carry things again." Yasu nodded.

"Oh… Uh… Your call." Saiko laughed awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't invite Renji.

"I wonder where they could be off to… Have you seen Renji since you left? You probably want to talk to him, huh?"

"Oh… no, I haven't seen him… And its fine, I said everything I needed to before I left and he made it perfectly clear in the days prior to that he had no intention of speaking with me."

"Oh… I think I understand… well I'll go find Hana then." Yasu stood up.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto sat down next to Renji. "Poor Saiko. I saw her for the first time today." She shook her head.<p>

"I think she looks great!" Ikkaku sat down opposite Renji. "She's got those Squad Two uniforms on now, nice _tight_ fit. And she's lost some weight, now her boobs look bigger." He held out his hands and nodded to Renji

Renji stabbed a chopstick through Ikkaku's hand.

Ikkaku screamed in pain. "You're supposed to high five it! Not impale it!"

"You're crazy, she looks unhealthy. When did _you_ see her anyway?" Matsumoto asked.

"I spy on all the women's association meetings. I'm waiting for the day that you guys get naked and make out." Ikkaku grinned.

"You'll have to ask Nanao about that." Matsumoto told him, rolling her eyes.

"She looked happy, right?" Renji asked softly after a moment.

"Huh? What was that Renji?" Matsumoto leaned down and looked up into his face.

"Nothing, I'm done eating." Renji stood up and pushed his plate into the trash at the end of the table.

* * *

><p>At the party shop, Yasu walked up to the door. "Oh… it looks like they're closed. Hana, go inside first."<p>

"Wh-what? You just said they're closed!" Hanataro gasped.

"He's right, Yasu, if they're closed you shouldn't go. Whooa~!" Saiko pretended to trip and pushed Hanataro inside.

Tessai held up an apron to cover himself.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hanataro covered his eyes and tried to leave.

"No, no, come in, we're open!" Urahara held up his fan to cover his face and mouthed to Tessai, "Put some clothes on! Now! You're scaring away the business!"

Tessai blushed and hurried away.

"Hmm?" Yasu peaked inside. "What's going on in here? Hana, what's wrong?"

"Tessai was fitting a dress, the hem is all askew." Urahara motioned to a form ball gown that was hanging up.

"Oh… it's so colorful… it looks like it's made of swim suit fabric."

"Come, come, what can we do for you today?" Urahara tried to whisk Yasu away so she couldn't inspect the dress further.

Saiko walked in after her. "We're throwing another party… Formal this time, so we need… Fancier things than plastic cups…"

"We have just the thing." Urahara tapped his cane on the ground. "But we'll have to go… a bit more underground for this." A trap door opened under where he tapped the ground.

Tessai came back out and stood close behind Hanataro.

Hanataro jumped and accidently stumbled down the hole in the floor.

"Is the landing comfortable?" Saiko called down.

Urahara listened for the sound of Hanataro thudding to the ground. "Now it will be."

"There's no stairs… or ladder?" Yasu questioned, nervously.

"That's a great idea! I should invest in one of those…"

"Oh…"

"As fun as landing on Hanataro sounds… I think I'll pass." Saiko smiled at Urahara. "Unless you can get some sort of way to make it safe? Normally I'd literally jump at the opportunity but… I'm being run through my paces at the moment and am a bit stiffer than usual." She stretched her legs.

"Suit yourself," Urahara smiled and turned to Yasu. "After you," He held a hand out.

"I-I don't want to…" Yasu took a step back.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Urahara peaked at her from under the rim of his hat.

"N-no…" Yasu looked away.

"We may have some alternatives…" Urahara tapped the floor and the door closed. "Come this way," he led Yasu to the back door.

Saiko side glanced at Tessai. "How can I be sure he's not going to pick me up and throw me down there?"

"Tessai's a proper gentleman, aren't you?" Urahara said.

Tessai nodded.

Urahara slid open the door revealing shelves of fancy china and glass wear.

"Oh, those all look so perfect… kind of makes you wonder what was underground." Yasu commented.

* * *

><p>Hanataro sat up and looked around. "Ya-yasu?" Something slithered across his legs.<p>

* * *

><p>Saiko spotted a cup just like the one that broke at her first party. "Oh my… how much is this?" She looked excited.<p>

Urahara took the cup and looked it over. "For you… just under two."

"Two-hundred yen? That's so nice of you!" Yasu beamed.

Urahara choked. "T-two-hundred? Oh… this is awkward."

"I can afford that!" Saiko pulled out her wallet excitedly.

Tessai wrapped up the cup and put it in a fancy box before taking her money.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Urahara clutched at his heart.

"What a nice discount, is the rest of this on clearance too?" Yasu asked. "We'll take some of these then." She picked up some plates. "Oh and these." She grabbed a few more glasses.

Tessai wrung them up and wrapped them.

Urahara began to cry.

"Thanks Mr. Store keeper!" Saiko waved as they walked out with two fancy dresses and all the party things they needed. "What a nice guy! … I feel like we're missing something though…"

"Hmm," Yasu looked through some of the bags. "No, no I think we're good… Now let's put these away and go see the Sixth Captain, you should start on the invitations too."

"I'll take care of those…" Saiko grabbed the invitations. "You can talk to the Sixth Captain." She smiled.

"O-oh… are you sure?" Yasu looked slightly nervous. "I don't know if I can be very convincing."

"Yeah, and if he says no just… threaten that you'll tell some secret of his to someone. I mean, even if you don't know anything, he doesn't know you don't know anything." Saiko smiled and nodded.

"Okay," Yasu nodded as well. "I'll get on that." She waved. "Good luck with the invites, make sure everyone gets one."

Saiko looked down at the box of cards in her hand. "I can get Rangiku to give Abarai his…" she shuddered.

* * *

><p>Yasu walked into Squad six, wishing Hanataro was with her.<p>

Renji came out of his room. "Yasu," He ran up to her. "I'm so glad to see you, I'm off patrol today and I'm going crazy hanging around here alone." He scratched the back of his head.

"You need to get a hobby; maybe Hana will teach you how to knit!"

"Y-yeah… Okay." Renji nodded awkwardly. "Come on." He took her arm and tried to pull Yasu into his room. "Let's play cards or something."

"I can't," Yasu shook her head.

"What? I thought we were passed this, you're still upset about something aren't you?"

"I'm on official party planning business." Yasu took her arm out of his. "I have to go."

"Oh… I understand." Renji frowned.

"See you later." Yasu waved.

"Stop by after you're done, okay?"

Yasu nodded slowly. "Kay." She continued down the hall, knocking on Byakuya's office door.

"Who's there?" Byakuya demanded from inside.

"Squad Four, Fourth Seat, sir."

"You may enter."

Yasu slid the door open and bowed before sliding it closed again.

"You decided to show your face, I knew you were following me. It's respectable that you decided to confront me in my office instead of jumping on me during one of my peaceful outings." Byakuya watched her from behind his desk.

"I'm not following you." Yasu narrowed her eyes at him.

Byakuya peered over his desk at her, folding his hands and placing them in front of himself. "What business do you have with me?"

Yasu invited herself to sit in the chair across from him. "Uhm… on behalf of the party planning committee—"

Byakuya held up a hand. "No."

"But I haven't even asked yet…"

"The answer will be no." Byakuya assured her.

"We just want to have a party at your house."

"What kind of foolish…" Byakuya shook his head.

"It's a formal party so…"

"Absolutely not."

"Please?" Yasu begged.

"Under no circumstances am I going to allow a 'party' in my home."

"I knew you would say something like that… you nobles are all the same about your houses, it's just a building." Yasu shook her head sadly. "I won't take foot on your private residence for fear you will try and cut my guests and I."

"That seems like a bit of an overreaction." Byakuya said.

"Don't make excuses Sixth Captain, I know the kind of person you are" Yasu sighed and stood up. "I didn't come to you for guidance, and I believe strongly you have no compassion, Sixth Captain. I hope one day you get what you deserve for slashing out Saiko's eye. Until then, I've discovered a way to repay my debt to her." Yasu turned to leave.

Byakuya whooshed to the door and blocked her path. "I refuse to allow you to accuse me of something I have not done."

Yasu shook her head. "You're all the same; you don't care about anyone who doesn't share your wealth. We're not just a bunch of dirty children anymore, and even if we were you can't treat us like garbage." She turned red from anger and embarrassment for her outburst.

"I do not know why you continue to come to me in hopes of guidance of compassion but I will give you neither. The door is behind you; your answer is still no."

"Please move Sixth Captain, I have no desire to speak with you any longer."

"I have done no harm to Saiko and I will not sit idly by while I am accused and cursed."

Yasu looked at Byakuya's feet. "I know it wasn't you, but it might as well have been. When we were kids… we visited a noble house out of curiosity… when we were caught…"

"I nor my family would do any such act, I assure you… I wouldn't want to risk getting the blood of a peasant on my robes." Byakuya looked at Yasu before looking away.

Yasu looked at him slightly horrified. "You're worse than I imagined."

"It was a joke."

* * *

><p>Saiko snuck into the Squad Eleven barracks. "Psst, Ikkaku."<p>

Ikkaku opened his eyes and looked out his window. "Saiko? I knew you'd come for me some day! I'm just so damn irresistible." He started to take off his clothes.

"No, no, you can keep those on. I just need you to do something for me."

"Anything… For a price." Ikkaku winked.

Saiko narrowed her eyes at him. "What's your price?"

"You know." Ikkaku nodded.

"No."

Ikkaku sighed. "Well, worth a shot."

"I just need you to deliver these for me." Saiko held out the stack of invites. "Mostly just the one on top…"

"Abarai's?"

"Yeah. The rest I can do if you don't have time but…"

"No, no, I'll take care of them." Ikkaku looked up at Saiko. "But if anyone asks why I'm doing this, I'm telling them it's because you paid me with something dirty."

Saiko was distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps. "Yeah, fine, whatever. Bye." She vanished.

Ikkaku skipped around the various barracks. "This is for you, from Saiko, I'm only handing them out for her because…" Ikkaku paused but was unable to come up with something dirty fast enough. "Something dirty. Awww yeah!" He skipped away.

Yumichika looked at the invite. "F-formal? SQUEEEEE!"

Ikkaku ran up to Renji. "Here you go. Invitation to the new party, from Saiko, handed to you by me, her now lover! She even agreed and everything!"

Renji shoved Ikkaku's head through the wall and continued walking down the hall, reading the invite.

Ikkaku pulled his head out of the wall and placed a hand on his face, slowing the bleeding. "No wonder Saiko wouldn't give this to you herself… You go shoving people through walls…" He made a face.

* * *

><p>"Now, please retract your past statement." Byakuya said, still blocking Yasu from the door.<p>

"Huh?" Yasu questioned.

"I deserve no ill punishment; I have done nothing to hurt you or your associates."

"It bothers you doesn't it? What I said."

"I would not be bothered by something so trivial." Byakuya dismissed.

"But you are." Yasu couldn't help but smile slightly. "You're such a strange person, Sixth Captain."

"I am not strange." Byakuya stepped away from the door and retreated back behind his desk.

Yasu sighed. "I think… if you had at least a little compassion for someone other than yourself, I might actually like you a little bit."

"I don't need someone like you to 'like' me."

Yasu nodded. "Everyone needs to be liked, Sixth Captain."

"Are we done here? I have important matters to attend to." Byakuya ignored her comment.

Yasu sat down again. "I can't go back to Saiko empty handed… She dislikes me enough as is."

"I don't see why this is any of my concern." Byakuya clenched his teeth.

"I owe her so much… you know? She… saved my life." Yasu sighed.

"That was nice of her; now please remove yourself from my office."

"I haven't told anyone that before." Yasu laughed softly. "I don't know why I'm telling you… I've told you a lot of things Sixth Captain, maybe it's because you don't care… and it sort of draws things out of me."

"You are correct, I do not care." Byakuya set some papers down nosily.

"I think I found something to repay her though… and then she can be done with me following her around…" Yasu played with her sleeves.

"You should get to that, please, be gone." Byakuya persisted.

Yasu sighed sadly. "It hurts you know, making a sacrifice for someone."

Byakuya glared at Yasu because she wouldn't leave.

"You wouldn't know how it feels to let someone down, I'm sure you've never had to go through something like that, making a promise to someone that hurts to fulfill." A tear slid down Yasu's cheek. "Darn… I'm sorry, I think I have something in my eye, do you have a tissue?"

"No."

Yasu used her sleeve to dab her eye, shaking slightly.

"You can have the party at my residence, now please leave!" Byakuya shouted, not wanting a crying girl in his office.

"Thanks Sixth Captain." Yasu tried to smile. "I'll see you around." She stepped quietly from the room.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

_A young, portly boy with short black hair and the appearance of a ten year old by the name of Daichi stood outside of the gate to a noble family's abode._

"_How are we supposed to get in there?" He inquired of the kids he was around, all of the same age._

_A young Saiko looked up and down the length of the gate. "There, that tree, we can climb over it and drop down the other side."_

"_But how do we get _back_?" A thinner, black haired boy by the name of Hansuke asked. Looking at his friend._

"_That looks too dangerous," A young Yasu muttered shyly. "How do you know they won't notice a bunch of kids climbing up their tree?"_

"_Don't be stupid, the tree's covered in blossoms," Yasu's friend, Masashi said, pushing some of his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "They won't see a thing." He ran over to the tree._

"_What if you fall out and get hurt?" Yasu cried. "Masa! Wait!"_

"_You just have to be fast enough not to be seen." Saiko declared, hurrying up the tree._

_Daichi kept jumping up and down, trying to reach for the lowest branch. "I can't get to it!" He cried. "Help!"_

"_You're too fat, Daichi, go home." Hansuke shouted down to him._

_Saiko smacked Hansuke on the back of the head. "Get down there and give him a leg up!"_

_Hansuke grumbled and jumped down, attempting to push Daichi up the tree trunk._

_Masashi dangled upside down from the tree and held a hand out to Yasu. "Come on, don't be such a wimp, I'll protect you." He said._

"_You couldn't protect a fly." Yasu said, shaking her head quickly._

"_How do you protect a fly?" Masashi asked, furrowing his brow._

"_Hansuke, what are you doing down there?" Saiko demanded._

"_Helping like you told me too!" Hansuke cried._

_Masashi grabbed Yasu's hand and pulled her up into the tree. She began to scream but quickly had her mouth covered._

"_Quiet, you're going to get us caught!"_

"_Get offa me! It's no use... I can't get up there." Daichi whined. _

_Hansuke stopped pushing him. "Maybe you should go run a couple laps around the house, then we'll try again._

_Daichi glared at his friend._

"_Get going, fat-ass!" Hansuke said, climbing back up the tree._

"_Sorry, Daichi, but you would compromise the mission," Saiko said sadly, shaking her head at her friend._

_Yasu watched Saiko wearily. "Girls shouldn't be so tough," She said to Masashi._

"_Yeah, maybe they are from her side of town?" He asked, frowning at the group of three strangers. "I'll show her what a real man is like." He clambered over Saiko and did a black flip out of the tree._

"_Masa, wait!" Yasu gasped, holding tightly onto the branch._

"_Hey, showoff!" Hansuke called down to Masashi. "You're going to get us all caught!"_

"_So is your yelling." Saiko stated. "Now get down there."_

_Hansuke looked wearily down at the ground. "No, no... That's okay. I'll stay up here."_

_Saiko kicked Hansuke in the back, sending him rocketing out of the tree. "I said get down there!" She cried before jumping down after him._

_Yasu carefully climbed over the fence on the branch and looked down at the ground below, terrified. "It's so far..."_

"_I'll catch you, just jump." Masashi promised._

_Yasu shook her head. "I don't want to get hurt." She said, looking at Saiko who was brushing herself off, perfectly unharmed from her jump._

"_Fine, if you want to be such a baby you can stay up there." Saiko said, unsympathetically. "Come on, Hansuke."_

"_What?" Hansuke whined. "You'll let her stay up there but not me?"_

"_You're already down here, no use complaining now, let's just go."_

_Masashi began glancing back and forth between Saiko and Hansuke who were heading towards the large mansion, and back to his friend with a pleading look. "Common, Yasu, you can't let them talk to you that way." He said, holding his arms out._

"_But I..."_

_Masashi shifted his weight, not wanting to leave his friend, but not wanting to get left behind either._

_Yasu took a deep breath and half slid, half jumped, out of the tree. Saiko turned around just as she did it and watched the girl fall._

"_You're not under her!" She cried suddenly to Masashi. "Move left!"_

_Yasu landed a few inches away from Masashi, she stood up, unhurt but visibly shaken. "You jerk!" She shouted at her friend. "You were supposed to catch me!"_

"_Oh, heh, woops," Masashi said, scratching the back of his neck._

"_I could have died!"_

_Saiko turned to Hansuke. "I said go left, didn't I?"_

"_Yep," Hansuke agreed._

_Saiko turned back to Masashi. "I said to go left."_

"_Can we just keep going? I want to go out of here as soon as possible." Yasu asked._

"_You should have just stayed home," Masashi sighed._

"_You begged me to come with you!"_

"_I didn't know you would be such a baby."_

"_I'm the baby?" Yasu asked, narrowing her eyes. "You wanted me to come because you were afraid of them." She motioned to Saiko and Hansuke. "I didn't even want to come."_

"_You should be afraid of us!" Hansuke said, flexing._

"_No one is afraid of idiots." Saiko said, pushing Hansuke over. "Let's get moving, I've heard nobles don't do anything other than sit around so this place is probably flooded with them."_

"_Lead the way," Masashi said, narrowing his eyes at Saiko._

"_What if we get caught?" Yasu whispered._

"_Stop worrying"_

"_They'll probably kill us and then make rugs out of our skins." Hansuke explained._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_I know it's hard for you, Hansuke, but don't be an idiot." Saiko said before turning to Yasu. "They'll make _decorative lampshades_ out of our skins, not rugs." Saiko patted Yasu on the shoulder as though this were a reassuring thought, before turning back around. "Let's go," She declared, turning a corner._

_Half a second later, Saiko came sprinting back around the corner. "Abort mission! Abort mission! Abort mission!" she screamed, running back to the wall and quickly climbing back over it._

"_But wh—" Hansuke was about to ask when a full grown noble man walked around the corner._

"_I told you this was a bad idea!" Yasu cried, running after Saiko._

"_Yasu, wait!" Masashi shouted. Hansuke grabbed Masashi's arm and pulled him into a nearby bush._

"_Hurry! Hide somewhere!" Saiko whispered down to Yasu from her position in the tree. Yasu tried to climb up the wall but wasn't strong enough to get herself over. She dropped back to the ground and turned slowly to face the advancing noble. _

"_Who are you?" The man asked, glaring down at Yasu. "And why were you trying to spy on my wife?"_

"_Wh-what? I wasn't... I-I..." Tears began to slide down Yasu's panic stricken face._

"_What are you doing here?" The noble asked. "Common trash like you does not belong on these grounds."_

_Masashi, from in the bush, was fighting against Hansuke. "Let go of me! I need to help her!"_

"_You're an idiot, you can't do anything against him, you're a kid, and he's an adult with a weapon."_

"_I got lost..." Yasu said, tears rolling down her cheek. "Please don't make a lamp out of me..."_

"_Tch, as if anyone would want a lamp as dirty as that." The noble man spat._

"_I'm sorry, sir," Yasu began shaking and tried to bow before him. The noble pushed her head down to the ground._

"HEY!_" Saiko cried, jumping down from the tree. "Don't do that!" she grabbed the noble's arm and tried to pull it away. "She didn't do anything wrong!"_

"_Another one? You're multiplying like rabbits. I already asked your friend and now I'll ask you, what are you doing here?"_

"_Nothing, we were just leaving."_

_The noble grabbed Saiko's arm. "This is private property, you children are going to have to be punished._

_Yasu flinched and kept her head on the ground. "Please... Please let us go, we won't bother you again."_

"_Don't touch me!" Saiko yelled, trying to fight for her arm back. "What gives you the right?"_

"_The right? You're low class brats trespassing on my property. You were planning on stealing from me, weren't you? Maybe I'll steal from something from you to show you how it feels."_

"_I don't have anything you'd want! Let go of me!" Saiko shouted again, becoming desperate she bit down on the man's arm. The noble cried out in pain and threw Saiko away from him, drawing his sword in defense. Yasu looked in time to see the glint of a sword. She screamed and her view was abstracted by a body. There was a cry of pain and Yasu saw Saiko double over, her hand pressed hard over her eye, blood dripping from the cracks between her fingers._

"_My eye!"_

* * *

><p>"Formal?" Matsumoto asked, examining the dress Saiko had purchased. "<em>Wow<em> that is… Something…"

"I can't wear uniforms with backs anymore. They feel uncomfortable…" Saiko sighed.

"This isn't a uni—Never mind, it's great. Who are you dressing up for?"

"No one," Saiko narrowed her eyes at her.

"Right… Are you going to get Yumichika to do your hair?" Matsumoto questioned.

"I was thinking about it."

"You should let me do your nails then."

"I was going to ask Yumichika to do that too."

"How can he do your hair and nails at the same time?" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"He's that skilled." Saiko nodded.

"You know what he's been saying, right?"

"What _who's_ been saying?" Saiko eyed Matsumoto suspiciously.

"Ikkaku, as he hands these out." Matsumoto held up an invite. "He's got a massive, bleeding gash on his head but he's smiling like an idiot when he's telling people you two hooked up."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Yasu walked down the hall, wiping her eyes. "Keep it together, Yasu."<p>

Renji stepped out of his room, spotting her. "Yasu! You're crying again, what's going on?"

"Oh you know." Yasu pointed behind her. "The Sixth Captain again."

"Wh-what did he do?"

Yasu shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry? You're not supposed to be sad like this." Renji looked concerned.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy, really."

"Stop lying to me." Renji stared down at her.

"You wanted to play cards, let's play, come on." Yasu tried to turn to Renji's bedroom.

"Yasu…"

Yasu smiled at him. "You don't want to play anymore? That's okay, maybe next time, I should get back to party planning, it's going to be really fun. The Sixth Captain agreed to have it at his house."

"He agreed to that? You're kidding me." Renji flashed her a 'yeah right' kind of look.

Yasu nodded. "He sounded really excited about it."

"Oh…kay."

"It's going to be formal, you have a suit right?"

Renji nodded slowly. "I got the invite." He held up the card Ikkaku had given him.

"Oh? Did Saiko give it to you? She's been talking about you all morning."

"R-really? What did she say? She misses me doesn't she?" Renji entwined his fingers and stretched out his arms in front of himself cockily. "I knew it."

"Oh yeah… She can't wait to see you at the party so you better go and dress nicely." Yasu looked down sadly.

"You got sad again, what's up with you." Renji pushed on her forehead.

"I'm not sad; I'm just… thinking about… how much planning I have left to do." Yasu lied.

"Can I help you? Somehow," Renji scratched the back of his neck. "I don't have anything else to do."

Yasu looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess I don't see any harm in that."

"No harm?" Renji laughed at her. "What's with you?" He put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Saiko kicked her bedroom door down and stormed out of her room.<p>

"You could have just opened it!" Matsumoto jogged after her.

"Don't make me kick you down next!" Saiko growled to herself. "Specifically asked him to take one to Abarai. Told him that. Liar…" She clenched her fists.

"Ikkaku!" Saiko grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Time for round two?" Ikkaku winked at her.

"Who's invitations have you handed out?" Saiko said through clenched teeth.

Ikkaku looked at his tiny stack. "All but four!"

"And _how many people have you been telling we're together_?"

Ikkaku looked at his tiny stack again. "All but four!"

Saiko turned to Matsumoto. "My reputation is good, right? No one would believe that?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Saiko ran a hand over her stomach. "I'm so hungry." She glanced at the party refreshments table longingly and then nervously to her new Captain. "How many laps do you think she'll make me run?

"Non. You're in a dress at a party. Enjoy yourself. You're getting too thin." Matsumoto pinched Saiko's waist.

Saiko smacked her hand away. "Stop it! I don't want to get punished!"

"Man, Squad Two has really scared you into a boring person hasn't it?"

Saiko began counting off her fingers.

Matsumoto sighed. "_Now_ what are you doing?"

"Trying to think of how many servings of each food group I've had today."

"You're making it so difficult to like you and want to spend time with you."

Ikkaku walked over and put an arm around Saiko's shoulder. "You look awesome."

"What? No double entendre?" Saiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe later," Ikkaku patted her shoulder.

Saiko shifted uncomfortably. "Can you… you know, not?" She grabbed Ikkaku's arm and removed it from her shoulder.

"Why not? Everyone here knows what we're all about."

"So no one here knows anything?"

"No, they know everything." Ikkaku nodded.

"But nothing's going on."

Ikkaku frowned, trying to figure this out.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore, I'm eat—" Saiko began to move toward the table but spotted Renji. "Never mind, I think I'll just go out—" She looked towards the balcony door that Hisagi was standing by. "I'll just stay right here."

"I've got food! Here" Ikkaku took a mini sandwich and put half of it in his mouth. "You can have the rest." He winked.

Saiko reached over and ripped off the other half of the sandwich. "Thanks!"

"You can't use your hands! That's cheating!"

"Enough of hiding in corners! This is ridiculous!" Matsumoto grabbed Saiko's wrist. "You're dancing with me."

"What?" Saiko questioned, trying to resist.

"Come on, why not? It's just for fun, no pressure; I promise I won't hit on you… much." Matsumoto grinned.

"Yeah, I mean, why bother throwing a party if you can't even enjoy it, right?" Saiko smiled back. "Let's make some noses bleed."

"_That's_ the Saiko I remember!"

* * *

><p>Yasu stood next to Renji looking around the room. "I should have you help me plan more often, this turned out great."<p>

Renji shifted awkwardly in his suit. "You think?"

"Everything looks so nice…" Yasu smiled at him. "You look… really good, in a suit."

"Yeah?" Renji adjusted his tie. "You don't look so bad yourself, that dress really… it does you good." He turned back to the crowd.

Yasu blushed. "Do you see Saiko anywhere?"

"Nope," Renji pulled his sleeve down. "If she wants to see me so bad like you claim, she'll find me." He looked down at Yasu.

Yasu looked nervous under his gaze.

"This jacket is so restricting." Renji swung his arms. "My massive biceps need room to breathe."

"You should take a tip from the Eleventh Captain." Yasu nodded toward Kenpachi who had ripped off the sleeves of his blazer.

"And risk looking like a homeless man? I don't think so."

Yasu shook her head.

"I have to keep up this awesome appearance; it's not easy you know."

"Maybe for you…" Yasu nonchalantly flipped her wavy black styled hair.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it, Yasu! What are you trying to say?" Renji demanded, teasing.

Yasu smiled slightly. "I guess it doesn't come natural to everything…" She shrugged.

"Tch."

Byakuya stood by the bottom of a spiral stair case, glancing around anxiously. "I can't believe I agreed to this… my house…"

"Look, there's the Sixth Captain, you should go thank him for letting us use this house." Yasu nodded toward Byakuya.

"What? Why me!" Renji exclaimed.

"Because he likes you."

"He doesn't like anyone!"

"You should ask him to dance." Yasu continued.

"What? No way!"

"He's looking over here, he really wants to ask you but he's too shy."

"You're full of it, Yasu!" Renji yelled.

"Hmm?" Yasu smiled at him. "Sixth Captain!" She waved to Byakuya.

Byakuya's eyes widened and he tried to pretend he didn't see the girl.

Yasu retracted her hand, "Oh… he's pretending not to see me… we should go after him, Renji…Renji?" She followed his gaze to Saiko spinning around with Matsumoto on the dance floor. "You should go over there."

"Huh?" Renji's attention snapped back to Yasu. "I'm not going to talk to the Captain."

"No," Yasu shook her head. "You should go talk to Saiko."

"No way, if she wants to talk to me, she'd come over here." Renji crossed his arms, his gaze returning to his old third-seat.

"Are you sure?"

"Crystal,"

"That isn't the right answer to my question." Yasu furrowed her brow at him.

"Oh… sorry." Renji scratched the back of his neck. "I was distracted."

"I'm going to go over there…" Yasu pointed to nowhere in particular. "See you later."

Renji grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry; do you want to dance or something? We've been standing around too much."

* * *

><p>"Oh man… Abarai can see me from here." Saiko flinched.<p>

"Good, let him look, he can cry his eyes out over the girl he lost." Matsumoto said, doing a twirl.

"Not… _lost_…"

"Oh, Saiko, no, you were leaving to get over him!"

"Well it's hard… He looks very nice dressed up like that." Saiko mumbled.

"Forget. About. Him." Matsumoto told her.

"Right, forgetting, concentrating on you. Sorry." Saiko said, stumbling on her feet. "Sorry!" She grabbed her stomach.

"You go sit outside; I'll bring you some food." Matsumoto pushed Saiko away.

Saiko sighed and nodded. "Don't let my Captain see you bringing it to me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>Yasu shook her head at Renji. "I don't dance."<p>

Renji sighed. "What do you want to do then?"

"Go over there, by myself."

"You want to ditch me?" Renji questioned.

Yasu nodded. "You're embarrassing me, I don't want to associate myself with someone with hair as red as yours."

"Tch." Renji shoved her lightly. "I see how it is; you want to pick up some guy, huh? Take him back to your room…" He winked. "Don't let me cramp your style." Renji held his hands up. "Just know, whoever it is, I'm going to kick their ass if they so much as look at you the wrong way."

Yasu blushed. "Good bye, Renji."

* * *

><p>Matsumoto was about to walk outside with a plate of food when she spotted Shiro. "Oh. My." She squeed, just the sight of her tiny captain in a suit was too much. "Ikkaku, here." She shoved the plate of food into his hands. "Take this outside for me."<p>

She bounced over to Shiro. "Captain~! You look so cuuute~!" Matsumoto gave him a busty hug.

"But… I don't," Ikkaku spotted Renji walking away from Yasu. "Hey, take these outside." He handed him the plate of food before disappearing.

"What? Why?" Renji questioned, looking at the food in his hands.

* * *

><p>Yasu strolled over to Byakuya and stood next to him. "Enjoying the party, Sixth Captain?"<p>

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise, not sensing Yasu coming up to him. "No."

"Yeah, me neither… but don't tell anyone." Yasu said quietly.

"You harassed me until I agreed to lend you my home, and now you have the nerve to tell me you are not having a good time?

Yasu shrugged. "Why aren't you having fun?"

"…That song is not playing and the snacks are lacking… something." Byakuya told her.

"Oh… that reminds me, I have a thank you gift for you later… I was going to have Renji give it to you, but I think it will mean more coming from me, you might… enjoy it more." Yasu smiled at him.

Many questionable thoughts ran through Byakuya's head, some dirty and some dangerous, making his eyes widen once again. "What are you talking about?"

"… Blueberry muffins? Why do you look so horrified…?"

"I don't." Byakuya looked away.

Yasu sighed. "Sixth Captain?"

"No."

"I was talking to the party store shop keeper, about my problems." Yasu began.

"Why are you telling me these?"

"I needed some advice… and he seemed to know what was going on with me more than I did."

"Good, go talk to him now." Byakuya tried to look for an escape.

"You don't' have to comment, you can just listen." Yasu shushed him.

Byakuya sighed and looked down at her patiently.

"He told me that I'm bad at keeping secrets, and that when I figure out my secret, that I should tell someone… I think I figured it out."

Byakuya stayed silent, waiting for Yasu to continue.

"Can I tell you Sixth Captain? I know you won't care, and I'd much rather tell you than the person involved."

Byakuya sighed. "If you must."

Yasu sighed as well, debating whether or not she should continue to burden the Sixth Captain. "To fulfill the debt I have to Saiko, I'm going to give her my best friend."

"What would Saiko want with Yamada Hanataro, that life doesn't hardly seem worth her saving yours."

"Not Hana…" Yasu dropped her voice to a whisper. "Renji."

"You have no authority to hand any of my squad members away."

Yasu shook her head. "Saiko and Renji… they really like each other, Sixth Captain. Even if they won't admit it… I-I… Renji's friendship means a lot to me… but they'll never get together unless I give it up. That's sacrifice I guess."

"You are so foolish."

Yasu looked up at him. "What?"

* * *

><p>Renji walked towards the balcony, grumbling to himself as he went. "Who's this for anyway? Why does that idiot need food outside if he's insi—" Renji fell silent as he spotted Saiko leaning on the banister of the balcony, looking out at the garden. Her long, white hair was curled slightly, falling to her mid back. She turned at the sound of the door, revealing her pale blue dress to be low cut and bordered with delicate lace.<p>

"Thanks, Rangiku, I owe—Oh... hi..." Saiko muttered when she saw it was Renji holding a plate of small finger sandwiches. Stifly, he approached the rail and set down the plate.

"Thanks..." She raised a shaking hand and picked up one of the sandwiches. "My, uh... Captain won't let me eat much... doesn't want me wasting training time throwing up... not that you care..." She looked down at her hands, expecting Renji to turn and walk away.

"I care so much it hurts sometimes," Renji said huskily before pausing. "That was sarcasm..." He cleared his throat. "It's hard to care about someone who doesn't want anything to do with you."

"I wonder what that could be like, having someone you used to talk to _all_ the time suddenly clam up and never speak to you again..." Saiko rolled her eyes.

"It sucks," Reji admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Yasu keeps getting all... weird lately, do you know what's going on with her? She won't talk to me."

"I don't know, why did you stop talking to me? She seemed perfectly fine bringing you up when we were planning this," Saiko said, sounding bitter. "Tried to get you involved a few times, but I said you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"I didn't stop talking to you," Renji murmured, picking up a finger-sandwich to pre-occupy himself with.

"_You didn't stop talking to me?_" Saiko hissed.

"Nope,"

"_Never?_"

"Not once,"

"So when I'd walk past you in the hall or would try to give you your schedule for the day, your being silent was you not _not_ talking to me?"

Renji nodded briskly. "It was me doing my job... silently," he grinned sheepishly at Saiko.

"You're such an ass!" Saiko cried.

"You're no better! What, you left because I didn't talk to you for a few days? Real mature way to handle _that!_"

"That's not why I left, that was just the last straw."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I have no obligation to tell you that." Saiko crossed her arms, it now being her turn to become sheepish.

Renji shouted in frustration. "Did my friendship mean nothing to you, Saiko? Honestly, all those years together and you throw it all away for nothing? Just talk to me, spit it out, I want to know, really, you owe me that much!"

* * *

><p>"Is giving up something so precious to you really worth repaying a debt made by two small children?" Byakuya started down at Yasu.<p>

"I…I don't want advice from someone who doesn't understand love, Sixth Captain." Yasu looked angry, taken aback by his thoughtful response.

"Don't speak to me about love, you are the one that doesn't understand. You know nothing of me or my past."

"You've shown me nothing different besides a cold exterior, what am I supposed to believe Sixth Captain? Can't you see my heart is breaking and I chose to talk to you… What kind of human can be so heartless to not even react… Why can't you comfort me Sixth Captain?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Byakuya asked, simply.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry, I'm not in my right mind." Yasu shook her head and blushed. "I'm sorry Sixth Captain… I need some air." She rushed outside into the night, but stopped as she spotted Renji and Saiko's tense conversation and slunk into the shadows, listening silently.

Saiko looked away from Renji. "I gave you my thanks. I owe you nothing." She said to the floor.

"_FINE!_" Renji roared, he grabbed Saiko's wrist and tore off the very last bracelet. "Why the hell did you leave?"

Saiko narrowed her eyes at him. "Because I needed to move on!" She snatched her wrist away. "Rangiku was right; I couldn't waste any more time on someone who'd never love me back. So I left. I thought I could handle you dating someone else but, I was wrong, I couldn't. I'm not that strong. There. Happy?"

"What are you talking about? 'Couldn't handle me dating someone'?"

"You and Yasu, I was trying to ignore it, I really was, but I just couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't fair to me, so I decided to put as much distance between us as I could. I hope you two are really happy together, but, I can't keep doing this to myself... I... I need to go." She pushed away from the banister and began to walk towards the door, but Renji side stepped her.

"I'm not," He sighed. "Yasu and I have never had _that_ kind of relationship, why would you even assume... and even if we were, why would it matter to you?"

"I assumed because you were always running off to spend time with her, to go to her aid..."

"Because she needs help, you don't. You can take care of yourself.

"That wasn't... that's not my point. My point is, if you wanted to be with me the way I wanted you'd have stuck around more."

"How can someone be around _more_ than living and working with another person?"

"Never mind. We _don't_ live together now, we _don't _work together now, and that's the way it should be. I was almost over you..."

"What do you mean _over_ me? Over our friendship?"

"Don't make me say it; I don't want to be left out here to dry. Just... forget this conversation is happening, I'll just leave."

Renji's arm shot out and grabbed Saiko before she could leave. "Why would you be left out to dry?"

"For once in your life, Abarai, quit being so _thick headed_ and just put two and two together!" Saiko screamed.

Renji's arm dropped to his side. "You're in love with me... aren't you?" He asked blankly. He took a few steps away from Saiko before a cocky smile began to spread across his face. "Of course you are! I mean, look at me!"

"No one likes a jackass, Abarai," Saiko said, glaring at him.

"_You_ do," he smirked. "Hey! Wait, I'm not a jackass!"

"Forget this, I'm gone," Saiko waived her hand in front of her face like a mother fucking magician and started to walk back into the party. Once again, Renji caught her, spinning her towards him.

"Stop trying to leave! You're so difficult! I... I want to talk about this." He said, becoming serious.

"What? So you can rub it in my face? Fine, I have nothing better to do." Saiko leaned against the wall, gesturing to Renji with her hand. "Go ahead, I'm ready. Where are you going to start? Gloating about your _fabulous _personality? Or are you going to start with all the times I've told you to put your shirt back on because no one wants to see that?"

"I'm not going to rub it in. I mean who _doesn't _want this." He grinned for a moment before becoming serous again. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Would it have mattered?"

"Honestly? Well... yeah, I mean... you're my best friend and... I love you, Saiko."

Saiko's eyes went wide and she clapped her hands together. You love me as a best friend? Wow, thank you so much! That's _exactly_ what I want to hear! Man, this is the greatest day _ever_! Forget graduating from the academy, or being accepted to the court guard squad, finding out that the person you like loves you as a _best friend_ is the most amazing, wonderful—"

Renji grabbed Saiko by the shoulders, pulling her forwards and kissing her as hard as he could. "Would you shut up?" he asked as he pulled away. Saiko stumbled backwards, looking at him with shock.

"What... Come on, Saiko, say something... You're making me nervous..."

"Y-you..." She took a few steps forwards, then threw her arms around Renji's neck, pulling him back towards her.

Yasu, who was hiding in the bushes, slid away, and hurried back into the party.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Early the next morning Yasu walked to the Squad Six barracks, determined.

Byakuya walked from his home to his barracks, accidentally stepping up behind Yasu. "What are you doing over here again? Haven't I deterred you from visiting me?"

Yasu turned slightly and stopped walking. "Oh… Sixth Captain, I'm not here to see you this time."

"So you admit it, you have been seeking me out."

Yasu shook her head. "I'll never admit it." She flashed him a sad smile. "Now if you'll remove yourself from my presence, I have important matters to attend to."

"…Are you mocking me?" Byakuya accused.

"Good bye Sixth Captain." Yasu took a deep breath and continued walking.

"… What are you going to do?" Byakuya called after her.

"Repay my debt." Yasu walked inside the barracks and knocked on Renji's door.

Renji opened his bedroom door with a large smile. "Oh, Yasu…" his smile faltered a bit, he'd been expecting Saiko. "hey, what's up?"

Yasu smiled at him sadly. "Can I… come in? I …" She closed her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah of course." He took a step back so Yasu could slip in past him.

Yasu stood in the center of Renji's bedroom, looking awkwardly at her fingers.

"Did you want to sit down or…?"

Yasu shook her head and looked up at him. "I… I'm ready to talk to you."

"Yeah? Good, you've been killing me lately with all this… you know." Renji laughed.

Yasu nodded. "Renji… I… Renji."

"What?" Renji sobered up quickly.

"Renji, I…" A tear rolled down Yasu's pale cheek.

"Wh-what?... Yasu—"

Yasu shook her head. "I don't know if you have or have ever had any feelings for me, and I don't want to. I know you and Saiko… I'm giving you to her completely, it's the only way I can think to repay my debt to her. You're really important to me Renji… and I'm going to give that up."

"Yasu… Wh-what are you talking about? You can't…"

"That's all." Yasu smiled and nodded before slipping out quickly. She hurried outside trying her best to keep it all together and convince herself she was happy with her decision.

Byakuya stood at the bottom of the barrack steps, waiting for her. "Yasu." He spoke her name softly.

"Not now Sixth Captain." Yasu tried to rush past him so he couldn't see the tears dripping from her eye holes.

Byakuya whooshed over to her, wrapping her with the long sleeves of his robes in a comforting embrace.

"Sixth Captain…" Yasu whispered into the folds of his robes.

"Do not dare say that I am not a compassionate person."

Yasu let her tears flow freely, "Sixth Captain, I don't want to be here anymore."

"I understand." Byakuya said simply, whooshing her away.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto eyed Saiko cautiously. "You're too happy."<p>

"What?" Saiko asked, sitting down at Matsumoto's table, a large smile plastered on her face.

"I mean, I'm glad you're happy, but you're too happy. Something happened."

"We had a passionate night last night, what can I say? I do good work." Ikkaku informed her.

"Please, if _that_ was the case, she'd be depressed in a corner for having sunk so low." Matusmoto scrunched her face.

"You know, you think you're joking when you say that, but words hurt."

"I'm sorry, Ikkaku." Saiko patted his shoulder gingerly.

"Okay. Enough of this. What happened?" Matsumoto persisted.

Saiko laughed softly. "Honestly? I don't know… But I'm pretty sure it was good."

Renji came into the room and sat down next to Saiko slowly. "Did you say something to Yasu?"

"I've said many things to her. Anything specific you're talking about?" Saiko turned her smile on hm.

"She just…" Renji frowned at Matsumoto and Ikkaku. "Never mind. Now's not a good time."

"Okay now I'm _really_ confused. Someone tell me what's going on! Why are you two talking again?" Matsumoto wailed.

Saiko reached under the table and took Renji's hand lightly. "Because he was sick of having no friends."

"Tch, I have other friends besides you." Renji grumbled, he thought back to the conversation he'd just had with Yasu and looked slightly unsure.

"No worries, Renji, if you need a friend just come talk to me." Ikkaku jabbed his chest with his thumb. "I'll fill you in mine and Saiko's wild adventures in the bedroom."

"In your dreams." Saiko dismissed.

"There too." Ikkaku added.

Renji kicked Ikkaku from under the table.

"Oww, Saiko!"

"Sorry?" Saiko frowned at Renji.

Renji shrugged.

Matsumoto looked between Renji and Saiko before standing up quickly and grabbing Ikkaku by the shirt. "Come on. Let's go." She dragged him away.

"Weird…" Saiko shook her head before turning her attention back to Renji. "So… what about Yasu?"

"She just…" Renji thought about what was safe to tell Saiko. "I think she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"And who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" Saiko asked, sarcastic.

"Exactly," Renji nodded, completely missing her sarcasm. "Just… Come with me and help me find her? She feels like she owes me to you…"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! She just left!" Renji shouted, becoming desperate.

Saiko nodded. "We can go look for her."

* * *

><p>Yasu sat down on Byakuya's fancy gilded couch as one of his underlings brought her a cup of tea.<p>

Byakuya sat down across from her on his important lazy boy recliner.

"…why are you doing this?" Yasu whispered to her steaming cup.

Byakuya held out a crested handkerchief to Yasu. She took it and wiped away her tears.

"You've done a foolish thing, Yasu." Byakuya told her.

Yasu shook her head. "No, I did the right thing."

"It worries me that you believe that so strongly, yet here you are in obvious pain."

Yasu reverted her gaze to her hands that were nervously ringing out the kerchief.

"I do not understand why I feel so compelled to make sure you are alright…"

Byakuya leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know either." Yasu dabbed at her eyes some more.

"You… may be the most annoying person I have met in a long time."

Yasu looked sad, knowing she was a burden to everyone around her.

"You keep constantly bothering me, everywhere I look there's you! …smiling at me, holding out a muffin to someone you hold a grudge against." Byakuya's harsh tone softened slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"I… cannot help but empathize with you." Byakuya admitted hesitantly.

Yasu blinked up at him.

"Please don't be sad over someone like Abarai."

"I-I can't help it… I…"

"He is not the only one that cares for you, you understand?"

"Captain Kuchiki…"

Byakuya in a moment of quick deliberation whooshed over to his couch and wrapped Yasu in an embrace once again.

* * *

><p>Renji walked out of the Squad Four barracks. "She's not there…"<p>

"Is she on duty anywhere? Did you ask her Captain?" Saiko questioned.

Renji shook his head. "She requested the day off…"

"Well… Where would she go?"

Renji rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know… She's usually at her barracks if she's not with me…"

Saiko took hold of his arm. "It's okay, we'll find her. Promise."

* * *

><p>Late the next morning, Yasu opened her eyes, finding herself surrounded by a million fluffy pillows and silk sheets wrapped around her body. She was in Byakuya's bed, one of his many guest beds to be specific.<p>

"Maybe no one will ever be able to find me if I burry myself deep enough under these ten million thread count sheets." Yasu whispered to herself, hugging a phoenix down blanket close to her body.

* * *

><p>Renji stood in Byakuya's entry room, looking annoyed. "Come on, Captain."<p>

"No. There's no reason." Byakuya stood before him, stopping Renji from entering his home.

"She _hates_ Squad Two. You haven't filled her seat yet, just… let her come back." Renji persisted.

"I can't just _let_ her. There's an unbelievable amount of tedious paper work that goes with it. She made her choice, she can stay there."

"I'll help with the paper work… I can forge your signature well enough."

Byakuya looked slightly annoyed.

"Do you have the paper work in your home office? Let's get it done now, the sooner the better. I don't think Saiko will be able to last another day." Renji pushed passed his Captain.

"She is not of my Squad, I don't care." Byakuya followed him.

Renji began to open doors at random, not sure where Byakuya's office could be located in this maze.

"Leave my home, now, quit poking around. You were not invited." Byakuya called after him, not sure how much he should intervene.

Yasu, from small fort of pillows, heard the sound of doors opening and closing becoming closer and closer from down the hall. "I wonder what's going on out there…"

Renji threw open the door to the guest bedroom and shut it again. "I need more sleep…" He slowly opened the door again. "_Yasu?_"

"…don't you knock?" Yasu blushed and tried to pull the blankets over her head.

"Abarai, get out of my home, you have no business here." Byakuya stepped into the door way behind him.

Renji ignored him and stepped further into the room, pulling at Yasu's covers.

Yasu held onto the sheets, hoping Renji would go away if she was resistant enough.

"Abarai, can't you see she doesn't wish to speak to you." Byakuya sighed.

"What is going on here? Why won't you talk to me?" Renji demanded, giving the sheets a hard tug.

Saiko stuck her head in the room. "Captain Kuchiki I was looking for… Oh Renji, there you are."

"I host one party and suddenly people come flooding into my home without invitation. I knew this would happen." Byakuya shook his head.

Renji came away with the blankets in his hands and threw them to the floor.

Yasu wrapped her arms around herself and sat up. "Did I not make myself clear yesterday, Renji? I don't want to see you again, please leave me alone."

"Whoa, Captain!" Saiko exclaimed at the site before her.

Byakuya glared at her.

"You're stuck with me, Yasu, I'm not yours to give away to people." Renji looked down at the girl.

"I don't want you anymore." Yasu stared back at Renji.

"Don't lie to me."

Yasu nodded. "I'm not, it's true."

Byakuya snapped his fingers and an underling came around. "Bring us some tea and… muffins."

Saiko looked around Byakuya's house. "Damn… I picked the wrong superior..."

Renji turned and narrowed his eyes at her for a second.

"It was a joke." Saiko smiled at him before turning back to admire the room. "Sort of…"

Renji sat down on the side of the guest bed and picked up Yasu's idle hand.

"Go away." Yasu buried her face between her knees that were pulled up to her chest. "I can't take you back now, I have to repay my debt so Saiko can free me from her life."

Saiko raised an eyebrow at Renji.

Renji slowly let go of Yasu's hand but didn't stand up.

"What debt are you talking about, Yasu? You don't owe me anything."

Yasu's eyes flicked to Saiko. "You saved my life… you sacrificed your eye… didn't you ever wonder why someone as small and worthless as me would join the academy and find a place in the court guard? I had to stay close to you… so I could sacrifice something for you."

"Meh, my eye was just weighing me down anyway." Saiko waved her hand dismissively. "I told you a long time ago it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Is my life not worth that much to you?" Yasu looked sad. "So much that it can be waved off as nothing… just another charity. I tried to repay you, I gave up my most precious possession, my friendship, and you push it away as nothing." Yasu shook her head. "I'm sorry I'm not worth your time."

"You can't just give up a friend!" Renji shouted.

"Stay out of this, Renji." Saiko turned to Yasu. "That's not what I'm saying at all. I've always had a nasty habit of jumping in front of people about to get hurt. Don't burden yourself with worrying if it affected me or not. And don't give up a friendship just because I lost an eye. If you're so thankful that I saved your life, then live it, don't hide under a bunch of blankets."

"Yasu… you heard her, stop doing this to yourself… if not for you, do it for me? You're breaking my heart too." Renji spoke softly, for once not raising his voice.

"That's what Saiko's for." Yasu smiled at Renji sadly. "I'm sorry Saiko, I'm not strong enough to live the kind of life you expect of me."

"Live up to my expectations? I have no expectations of you. Do what you want, but if you're really so thankful for your life, you'd do something other than make people feel sorry for you."

"Saiko! That's too harsh!" Renji yelled at her.

"Well, I don't see your tactic of babying her working so well."

Yasu looked down embarrassed.

"That is enough, leave her be for now." Byakuya demanded, still occupying the doorway.

"Captain? Why are you…?" Renji turned on him.

"This is my house, is it not? Leave."

Saiko's stomach growled loudly. "I should get back to training anyway." She waved to everyone in the room as she walked out.

"I refuse to leave, I'm sorry to disobey you Captain, but I'm not going to leave it like this." Renji looked pointedly at Yasu.

"This is no time to be stubborn Renji." Yasu spoke harshly.

Saiko leaned against the doorway. "Come on, Renji, she doesn't want to talk to you anymore, at least _you_ can be a good friend and respect her wishes."

"Go on Saiko, I'll meet up with you later." Renji waved her away.

Byakuya sighed. "Come help me fill out paper work, Saiko." He spoke as though it pained him deeply to give in to another squad transfer.

"Paper work for what?" Saiko questioned.

"Abarai come here to pester me about relocating you to my squad."

"Really?" Saiko raised an eyebrow at Renji. "Missed me that much, huh?" she grinned at him teasingly.

"Let them talk in peace." Byakuya pulled Saiko out of the room and shut the door.


	38. Chapter 38 END

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"So you'll actually take me back?" Saiko asked as she walked alongside Byakuya.

"It's far easier to fill out the papers now to ensure Abarai is doing the jobs I tell him to rather than wondering if he's off trying to break into another Squads barracks instead of doing what he's been assigned to." Byakuya explained.

"So I'll get my seat back?"

"Of course not. I'm starting you down at the bottom." Byakuya arrived at his desk and began sorting the paper work.

"What?" Saiko exclaimed. "Now way, I'm not putting up with that. I'm either coming back with my third seat or I'm not coming back."

"Then don't come back."

"Great, Renji can just come visit me whenever he wishes." Saiko taunted.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her.

"My seat, please? Or I'll just take Renji's spot and you can bump him down a few pegs."

* * *

><p>Yasu reached for her the blankets littering the floor of Byakuya's guest room and pulled them up around herself.<p>

"Don't make me crawl under the covers with you, because I will. "Renji threatened.

Yasu blushed. "You can't talk to me that way anymore."

"…you're right, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, that I fell for you Renji…" Yasu flinched.

"Yeah?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

Yasu shook her head. "You're going to be happy with Saiko, right?"

Renji shrugged. "We'll see how it goes, she kind of treats me like the bitch…" He smiled at Yasu. "But yeah, I am."

"… you probably deserve it."

Renji paused and watched Yasu for a moment.

Yasu looked away awkwardly.

Renji threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her body. "Don't leave me Yasu! I'll never let you go!" He cried dramatically.

"Renji…" Yasu couldn't help but laugh. "Stop it… let me go."

"Not going to happen until you take back what you said earlier."

"I can't do that."

"Come on Yasu, Saiko's great and all but I need you to balance her out! Who's going to heal my battle scars?" Renji hugged her tighter.

Yasu blushed and tried to pull away.

"Oh _that_ you take dirty? All those times you 'didn't understand' Tch." Renji released his grip slightly. "Take my back Yasu, I'm nothing without you."

"You liar."

Renji sobered up. "I'm serious, I told you before, I need you Yasu."

Yasu sighed. "I'll take you back… on one condition."

"Anything." Renji looked hopeful.

Yasu whispered something in his ear.

"… it's… totally worth it." Renji said, looking deeply pained.

"I just hope Saiko doesn't dump you… well, a little bit." Yasu smiled at him, hugging him back finally.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto guided Saiko somewhere unknown to her. "He doesn't seem to be able to wrap his mind around it. It's like he's in denial or something."<p>

"Poor guy." Saiko shook her head.

"_Poor guy_ he's been hitting on you and bothering you for ages!" Renji exclaimed.

"Yeah… But, it always made me feel so pretty when he does it…"

"Hmm… Oh, there he is." Matsumoto pointed to where Ikkaku was standing idly before leading Saiko and Renji over to him.

"Saiko!" Ikkaku put an arm around her shoulder. "I've got a package with your name on it." He thrust his hips and gave Saiko a 'you know what's up' nod. "Well… Your name isn't on it yet, that sounds really painful…"

"Ikkaku," Saiko took his wrist gently and moved his arm. "You can't do that anymore…"

"Yumi was lying, I don't have E.D.!"

Renji raised an eyebrow at Ikkaku.

"Oh dear!" Matsumoto covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"That… wasn't what I was talking about…" Saiko held onto Renji's arm. "But good to know…"

"Oh, I know what the problem is; it's hard to get up in the morning after spending a night with the Fire Spitting Dragon of Love and War." Ikkaku nodded.

"No… That's not it either… Because _that's_ never happened."

"Oh, it's happened night, after night, after night…" Ikkaku continued.

Saiko looked nervously up at Renji.

"You slut, tch." Renji turned away from her.

"I am not a slut! … Well, maybe a little bit." Ikkaku shouted, thinking this over.

Saiko narrowed her eyes at Renji. "That was _not_ directed at me."

"I don't get the problem. What's going on?" Ikkaku asked.

"I already told you Ikkaku." Matsumoto walked over next to him and held her hands out like a picture frame, putting it around Renji and Saiko. "They're together now."

"Yeah, I can see them; they're standing right next to each other."

"No. They're _together."_

"I know I can _see them. _They're with us right now too." Ikkaku furrowed his brow and Matsumoto's stupidity.

Renji watched Matusmoto and Ikkaku start shouting at each other over what "together" meant. "I don't get how you can stand to be around him. He's such an idiot."

"I spend my time with you, don't I?" Saiko smirked.

"Tch." Renji pulled Saiko closer to him.

Ikkaku glanced over at Renji and Saiko. "Why are you two touching so much?"

"Because they're _together_!" Matusmoto shouted.

"You mean…" Ikkaku gasped, drawing his sword. "ABARAI GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!"

"What the hell are you talking about _your woman_?" Renji yelled at him, reaching for his own hilt.

"I prefer denial Ikkaku…" Saiko sighed.

* * *

><p>Yasu stepped out of her barracks, ready to get to work.<p>

"Oh Yasu, wait a moment." Unohana called after her.

Yasu turned around, seeing her Captain standing there. "Yes Captain?"

"This package came for you earlier… I haven't the slightest idea what could be inside. Unohana motioned to a large wrapped present nearly the size of Yasu.

"Oh?... How strange, where did it come from?"

"No one saw it being delivered, but it came with this note…" Unohana handed Yasu a little slip of paper.

~Dearest Yasu, to celebrate the unveiling of your deepest secret. Please open in a dark room.

P.S. Come to Urahara's Party Supply Shop for all your party needs!

P.P.S. P.S. completely unrelated to the sender of this note

Yasu smiled slightly. "How did he know…?"

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Unohana asked.

Yasu stepped back inside the barracks. "I guess so…" She began to peel of the paper revealing a large wooden crate. "Do you have a—"

"Crowbar?" Unohana pulled one out from her pocket and held it out.

"Y-yeah…" Yasu took the long metal bar nervously before beginning to pry open the crate. She managed to remove the lid, and peered over the side into the darkness within.

Hanataro jumped out taking a deep breath. "Light! Oh beautiful light! And fresh air!" He tried to push air into his mouth with his hands.

"Hana! Where have you been!" Yasu exclaimed.

Hanataro turned slowly with wide horrified eyes. "I don't know."

"Don't ever leave me again!" Yasu hugged him. "You missed so much while you were gone!"

"I'll leave you two to catch up… but I expect you to make up all the work you've missed Hanataro~" Unohana waved as she walked away.

"Come with me Hana, I have some things to deliver to Captain Kuchiki."

"You're going to seek him out this time?" Hanataro asked surprised.

Yasu nodded. "I decided he's not such a bad guy after all."

Hanataro stepped out of the crate and followed after Yasu as she ran over to Squad Six.

Byakuya stood outside on the porch, half waiting for Yasu and half hoping she would never show up again.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Yasu waved. "I have something for you."

Byakuya made an annoyed face for a moment. "What is it? Make this quick, I have work to do."

Yasu held out a basket. "I baked these for you, as a thank you gift."

"I don't need a gift from you, I haven't done anything."

* * *

><p>Saiko watched Ikkaku and Renji shout at each other. "You know, this is a little awesome."<p>

Matsumoto started bouncing up and down, trying to distract the boys.

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes at Saiko. "I can't believe you, getting together with Abarai."

"Really? I thought it was pretty obvious that I liked him…" Saiko pointed out.

Matsumoto nodded in agreement.

"What? Obvious is the last thing I'd call that." Renji protested.

"Maybe you're just oblivious." Saiko shrugged.

"You can't have her." Ikkaku said.

"That's not your choice to make." Saiko told him.

"Even if it was, you couldn't have her anyway." Renji crossed his arms.

"You'd better watch your back, Abarai, she'll be back in my arms before you know it." Ikkaku backed away slowly.

"I was never in your arms to begin with!" Saiko shouted.

"You're so cruel!" A tear rolled down Ikkaku's cheek.

"It's not cruelty, I'm being honest."

"Sometimes it's best to just keep it to yourself."

"I'm sorry Ikkaku." Saiko held out her arms to hug him.

"No." Renji grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her away from Ikkaku.

* * *

><p>"…But I baked them myself… You have to take them." Yasu continued to hold her basket out to Byakuya.<p>

Byakuya looked down at her and Yasu shook the basket.

Byakuya grabbed the basket and turned away.

Yasu smiled at him. "Captain Kuchiki?"

"Please, remove yourself from my presence."

"I realized something this weekend… You don't want me to leave." Yasu continued to smile at him.

"You are wrong." Byakuya denied.

Yasu shook her head. "You like me, Captain Kuchiki."

"You are severely mistaken."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure."

Hanataro played with his robes awkwardly and Byakuya prepared to whoosh away.

Yasu grabbed his billowing sleeve. "I think you should go for a walk with me tonight."

"Why would I want to do such a thing?" Byakuya looked uncomfortable.

"I'll meet you here after dusk." Yasu nodded.

"I will not be attending."

"Bring food~" Yasu released Byakuya's sleeve and dragged Hanataro away again.

They walked up to the arguing group of friends. "Hi… Renji." Yasu greeted shyly.

Renji looked nervous. "H-hey Yasu… how are you?"

"You're not wearing it…" Yasu stared at him.

"Wh-what… oh… I-I am." Renji took a step away from Saiko.

"Ikkaku's not wearing one either." Yasu pointed out.

"Oh, I am." Ikkaku winked, having no idea what Yasu was referring to.

Saiko narrowed her eyes at Renji. "What's going on?"

"Are you wearing woman's underwear? I know some couples that swa—" Matsumoto started.

"Stop. There. Please." Saiko begged.

"Renji… Does my friendship mean nothing to you?" Yasu smiled at him.

"You're so… evil." Renji rubbed his face before pulling of his top robes.

"You are wearing it!"

Matsumoto laughed.

"I want one!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Renji's supposed to make all the guys wear them…" Yasu said.

Renji glanced at Yasu nervously, standing there in is T-shirt with the word "Love Pump" above a large bold down arrow printed on the front.

Saiko snickered. "How did I not notice that earlier?"

Ikkaku glared at Renji. "You bastard."

"When you get Lieutenant Hisagi's make sure you make the fit much, much tighter." Matsumoto suggested.

Saiko nodded in agreement.

"Tch," Renji scoffed.

"I expect to see all the men wearing them by this afternoon, Renji. It's the least you could do." Yasu told him.

"Yeah… yeah.."

"Do I have to wear one?" Hanataro questioned.

"Of course! Renji, Hana wants a pink one!" Yasu beamed.

"Wh-what?"

"You'll look so cute!" Yasu gushed.

"How are you going to get your Captain to wear one?" Matsumoto asked Renji.

Saiko took Renji's hand. "I'll help you get the right fitting for everyone." She nodded.

Ikkaku ripped off his shirt. "You can do my fitting right now, Saiko. Unless you'd prefer to go somewhere more… private." He winked.

Yasu blushed. "Okay, well that's all I needed to say so… I'll be leaving now."

"Thank god." Hanataro let out a sigh of relief.

"You're not getting away that easily," Renji grabbed Yasu's shoulder. "If I'm wearing this for you, you're going to have to be seen with me." He put his other arm around Saiko's waist. "Let's go embarrass some Shinigami."

**The End**


End file.
